The Gift of Friendship
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: Despite being reborn, Loki is abused and bullied in Asgardia. What if Loki had a real friend to celebrate the season with? What sorts of fun and mischief would they get into and how would having a true friend change Loki's fate? Especially when his BFF is the daughter of Morpheus? Marvel?Sandman AU! Kid Loki Friendship/Hurt/Comfort fic. #1 of Incarnations of Immortality.
1. Unexpected

**The Gift of Friendship**

( _this story is based off of Journey Into Mystery #632 from a prompt What if Kid Loki had a real friend to celebrate the season with? What sorts of fun and mischief would they get into and how would having a true friend change Loki's fate?)_

 **1**

 **Unexpected**

It was Yule in Asgardia, the small piece of Asgard that had landed on Earth after the Serpent had nearly destroyed everything. It was located right next to the town of Broxton, Oklahoma, a sleepy place where nothing had ever happened until the Asgardian gods had crash landed there. The inhabitants were still trying to adjust to their new neighbors with mixed results. To try and foster better relations between the Asgardians and the mortals of Broxton, the three AllMothers—Freya, Gaea, and Idunn—had decided to host a Yule party and invite the mortals of Broxton who wished to attend it. They had enlisted Volstagg the Valiant to play Santa Claus and give out gifts to the children of both realms.

Loki paused before he entered the hall, at thirteen he felt he was too old for Santa Claus or rather silly Volstagg playing the jolly old elf, but he did want to sample some of the sweets they had laid out on the table in the hall, some of which were new to him, like bread pudding with caramel sauce, pecan pie, and several different kinds of cookies. There was also egg nog and some kind of fruit punch and something called mincemeat pies. Loki wondered what kind of meat was in those pies, and hoped it wasn't something disgusting.

He felt Thor's loss keenly around this time, for no one in Asgard really wanted him around, despite the fact that he was no longer his older self and the villain they despised. Yule was supposed to be the time of laughter and celebration and friendship . . . yet young Loki had no one that resembled a friend to share the season with. Or even family. Odin was gone from Asgardia, watching over his brother's dead body and even if he had been there, Loki knew he was not the Allfather's favorite son. He was the misfit. Thor was dead, having sacrificed himself to defeat the Serpent. And with him went the only person who truly had loved and protected the young mischief maker. The rest of them, even those who had promised Thor to protect him, viewed Loki as something to be tolerated—like a rash or a cold.

The snow did not bother the young Jotun, in fact he enjoyed it. The lack of friendship did, even though he would never admit it. He had Ikol, the magpie, but he was more of a wicked counselor than a friend. There was Leah, the handmaid of Hel, but again she had an ulterior motive in watching him for her mistress, and though pretty, she was not someone he trusted. Then too, both of those so-called companions had abandoned him at the moment. Ikol had flown off on his own agenda and Leah had been summoned back to Hela's side.

He heaved a sigh and proceeded to follow the line of children making their way into the hall. Suddenly a large hand grabbed his shoulder and another smacked him on the back. He turned to see three older and bigger boys. Hragnar, Olaf, and Vidrun.

"Hey, Loki," sneered Hragnar, a brawny fifteen-year-old with a shock of reddish hair.

"A merry Yule to you. We have a present for you," brayed Olaf, his piggish eyes cruel in his broad face. He clenched a fist.

Loki tried to back away, but Vidrun caught his shoulders in a painful grip and he could not move. _Norns! Now I'm in for it!_ But he refused to cower before these bullies. Instead he lifted his chin and said softly, "Let me guess. It's the popular gift of a Yuletide fist?"

The others smirked nastily as Olaf drew his arm back.

Loki braced himself for the blow that was coming.

Except it never fell.

Instead Olaf shrieked in pain like a little girl and clutched his backside. "Yeeooow! Something stabbed me!"

Vidrun gaped and so did Hragnar. "What do you mean?"

In the next instant they heard a voice snarl, "And the Grinch, with his Grinchiest grin at the feast took up his knife and he . . . "

Hragnar howled in pain as something stabbed him in the right buttock.

" . . . carved the roast . . ."

Vidrun yelled next as the thing stabbed him twice in the behind.

" . . . _Beast!"_

They turned to see what in Hel was attacking them, releasing Loki, who backed off against the wall.

Loki knew he should run before his tormentors came at him again, but his insatiable curiosity got the better of him and he lingered to see what manner of creature had just attacked the three bullies.

There was a glint of metal and then the three bullies screamed again as whatever it was sprang from the shadows and bit their behinds. It was green and ugly with yellow eyes and wearing a red hat with a white pom pom atop it, jeans and an old ratty gray hoodie.

"Run! It's a monster!" shrieked Olaf.

"Get away from me-e-e-!" howled Hragnar.

"Help! Father! A beast is after me!" yelped Vidrun.

The three bullies bolted away from the hall as fast as they could run, limping because whatever creature had assaulted them had left bleeding punctures in their backsides.

Loki stared at the diminutive creature, which looked to be only four feet tall. "Greetings. What are you? Oh and thank you for . . . your timely intervention."

"You're welcome," the monster giggled. "Guess they won't be having such a Merry Christmas if they can't sit down!" The monster reached up and pulled at the hat.

To Loki's astonishment the hat and the ugly green face peeled off to reveal a scrawny girl a little younger than himself, with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hi. I'm Brenna." She held out her hand.

Loki took it and shook it gravely. "Loki. Loki Laufeyson. Did you really stab them with—" he took a glance at the object she held in her other hand along with the mask.

"A fork?" she finished, grinning. "Yup. It was the only weapon I had. I picked it up off the table." She indicated the table of food.

"A _fork_!" Loki giggled. "I'm impressed, mortal."

She frowned slightly. "Is it true you believe you're gods?"

"Umm . . . well, yes," Loki coughed.

"I didn't know gods got beat up by bullies," she said matter-of-factly. "Thought that only happened to rejects like me."

Loki flushed. "I'm not . . . very popular around here. Without my brother . . ." he sighed sadly.

Brenna's gaze softened. "Did he die? Or go away?"

"Both," Loki replied softly.

"So you're like me then. An orphan," Brenna stated decisively. She tucked the fork inside the pocket of her ragged hoodie.

"What is that creature's face you were wearing?" Loki asked.

Brenna held the mask out to him. "That's the Grinch. He's a character in a book and on a TV show. Ya mean you never saw How the Grinch Stole Christmas?"

Loki examined the mask. "This is very well made. It almost fooled me." He smiled at her. "That was a good trick."

"It was the only thing I could think of when I saw what they were gonna do to you," she said quietly. "I hate bullies. They're all the same. So I gave them what they deserved."

"You have my eternal gratitude," Loki said sincerely, liking this plucky girl. He handed her the mask back.

Brenna tucked it in the pocket of her hoodie. "Thanks, Loki. But I'm kinda hungry so do you think along with the gratitude we could get some supper?"

"Of course we can," he said, and led her into the hall, where they each filled a plate with all kinds of treats and some spare ribs and Brenna swiped some candy off a table and Loki filled two goblets with egg nog and added cinnamon to them. "Come on," he whispered. "Let's go eat somewhere else."

He didn't want Brenna to see how rude and cold his own people were to him, so he brought his small guest down the hall to his room.

He nudged open the door with his toe, still chuckling at the way those three bullies had howled when his tiny defender had stabbed them with a _fork!_

Brenna's eyes grew wide as she took in Loki's room, which was small and cramped, but filled with new things to her. She walked in like she was in a shrine or a museum, an expression of wonder and awe upon her pixie face. She examined the lamp on a stand and the small trunk where he kept his clothes, the rumpled bed, and his stack of scrolls and spellbooks on the floor and a shelf. "Wow! So this is where you live?"

"Yes. Um . . . excuse the mess . . . I forgot to make my bed," he muttered, embarrassed.

She giggled at that statement.

"What is so amusing?"

"It's just . . . I never thought about gods having to make beds," she grinned.

"I see," he said, thinking perhaps he should be offended but unable to be so because her smile was infectious. He found himself grinning back at her. "Please, sit down."

"On the bed?"

"If you like," he said grandly, then handed her a plate and a goblet of eggnog.

He seated himself crosslegged on the floor with his plate in his lap. "You look like a magpie who has just found a horde of shiny things."

Brenna chuckled. "Well, I feel like Alice when she fell down the rabbit hole. This is so cool!"

"Actually, I find it a bit warm in here."

"No, cool is like amazing, neat, that sort of thing," she explained. "I guess you wouldn't know that if you're not from America." She picked up her goblet of eggnog and smirked. "Merry Yule, Loki!"

"Same to you, Brenna!" he clinked his goblet with hers and they drank.

They finished all the food on their plates and then Brenna reached into a pocket of her hoodie and took out the candy. "Look what I got!" She showed Loki the candy canes and chocolate bars and peppermint balls and chocolate covered marshmallow reindeer.

"Where did you find those?"

"I swiped 'em off a table when nobody was looking." Brenna admitted. "I've got the stickiest fingers in Broxton."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You mean you stole this?"

"Uh huh. Does that bother you?" she asked, suddenly fearful she had offended him.

He shook his head. "No, not much. I . . . err . . . I've lifted a few things in my day."

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Loki? In _your_ day? What are you, somebody's grandpa? You're a kid like me."

"I'm older than you," he pointed out.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Only by two years. I'm eleven and a half."

She set the plate down on the floor and looked around again, her hazel eyes bright with curiosity. "So . . . what do you do all day? Do you go to school? Or have a job?"

"I do have lessons. But not formal ones. With a tutor, I mean. There aren't any here in Asgardia that . . . well, they aren't here so I study whatever I like," he replied.

"You do? Awesome!" she rose and walked over to the shelf and stared at the books on it. "What language are these in?"

"Old Norse. Some of them. Others are in the language of runes. Magic. Why?"

She turned around and looked as though she were about to fall on the floor at his feet. "You can do _magic_?"

"Yes. Some," he said modestly.

"Then you won't . . . if I told you something . . . you promise you won't think I'm weird? Or a freak?" she asked hesitantly.

Loki shook his head. "I promise."

"Sometimes . . ." she looked down at the floor. " . . . sometimes I can see into people's dreams. Like I'm there. Somehow. And sometimes . . . I know things without knowing how." She hunched her shoulders. "People . . . people called me a freak . . . the devil's child . . ."

She felt warm hands on her shoulders. Startled, she jerked her head up. Hazel eyes met emerald ones.

"I know one thing. You are no devil. I have met real ones. And you are nothing like them."

"Then what am I?"

"You are not a freak. You're a Dreamweaver."

"A what?"

"A Dreamweaver. Someone that can control and walk other people's dreams," he explained. "And maybe a bit of a Seer too."

"How—how do you know that?"

"I'm a magician. I know." He said confidently. He wasn't entirely sure how he knew, but he knew he was not mistaken. "So don't . . . don't ever let anyone tell you differently, Brenna."

She blinked up at him, a tremulous smile curving her mouth. "I . . . have magic? Like you?"

"Different magic. But yes, you do."

"Wow!" she looked as if he handed her the key to Asgard's Vault. Abruptly her smile dimmed, like a candle that had been snuffed out.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not normal, Loki. Ordinary people don't have magic like me. I'm still a—"

"Don't!" he put a finger to her lips. "Don't say it!"

"Why?" she flared. "It's true!"

"No!" He shook his head. "Look. We _are_ normal. For us. What does it feel like when you use your magic?"

"It feels . . . like the best thing in the world. Like my birthday and Thanksgiving and Christmas all rolled up into one," she admitted.

"That's how it feels to me too. Now what's not normal about that?" he queried.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Besides, who is to say _they_ aren't the unnatural ones and _we_ are normal?" he returned. "I was born with the magic. And so were you. It's in our blood. And there is no shame in it. None."

She met his eyes again and in them he saw a slow flicker of hope. "You—you really believe that?"

"I do. I swear by the Nine."

Her small hands closed over his and she smiled. "Then—then I will try to believe it too."

"Good. Now let's eat our candy." His teeth flashed brilliant white.

"Okay."

They each selected a piece of candy. Loki chose a candy cane and sucked it. Brenna picked a chocolate bar. They ate them happily.

Abruptly, Brenna stood up. "Hey, Loki. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Excuse me?" he gave her a puzzled glance.

"It means, let's get outta here. And do something fun." She gave him a gamine grin.

"Such as?"

"C'mon!" she beckoned to him.

He followed her from his room, only then realizing something. This fork-wielding pixie Dreamweaver had become something he had never expected. She had become an unlikely friend. _Really, Loki?_ mocked a voice that sounded like Ikol. _Friends with a mere mortal? How pitiful!_ He irritably told the voice to shut the Hel up and then caught up to his new friend, a joyous smile lighting up his face for the first time since he had lost Thor.

 **A/N: Next chapter~ see what mischief the two friends get up to.**

 **Please note I am still continuing to write my other Loki story Somewhere Over Bifrost.**


	2. Merry Mischief

**2**

 **Merry Mischief**

"So what do you usually do on this holiday here?" Loki asked her as they emerged from the palace.

"Uh . . . well, we decorate a big tree with pretty ornaments and put it in a corner of our house to look at," Brenna said. "We call it a Christmas tree. We put a wreath that's decorated on our doors and sometimes other kinds of decorations in the house. Lights go on some houses and some people put decorations on their lawns. Um . . . what else? Is that like what you do?"

"It's similar," he acknowledged.

"Oh! We go Christmas caroling!" she exclaimed. "You go from house to house with a group of people—usually kids, and sing songs and people listen and give you treats, like candy and hot cocoa. Only . . . I can't sing so I've never done it," she admitted.

"Do you _have_ to sing?" he asked kindly. "Maybe you could just pretend?"

"I don't know. I've never done it."

They walked briskly down Broxton's main street. All the businesses were decorated with sparkling lights and tinsel and snow coated the roofs and the sidewalk. Soon they reached the end of the street and Brenna led Loki towards some houses nearby.

It was then they saw the group of kids about their own age standing on someone's porch and singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". The woman who opened the door smiled and listened and when they were done handed them cookies from a tray.

Loki's eyes widened. "Is that-?"

"Yup. Those are Christnas carolers," Brenna confirmed.

"Do you know them?"

She shook her head. "No. They're not orphans. Or street brats like me. They have decent clothes and shoes. Means they have families."

"Let's go join them," Loki encouraged.

"No!" she yelped. "Loki! I toldja I can't sing!"

"Then just pretend. You aren't going to tell me you're afraid of those kids singing songs are you? After you stabbed three gods with a fork?" He gave her a challenging look.

"I got mad!" she protested.

"Come on! It will be fun!"

"Can _you_ sing?"

"Like a nightingale," he said breezily. Which was true.

"Okay," she sighed and allowed him to take her hand and pull her towards the bunch of carolers.

They unobtrusively joined the tail end of the group, staying close enough to be thought part of it yet far enough away not to be noticed by the actual carolers. When they all lined up on the porch of the next house and rang the doorbell, Loki and Brenna just attached themselves to the end of the circle.

"Hello!" said a pleasant woman in her mid fifties. "What a pleasant surprise! Christmas Carolers!"

The children began to sing _O Christmas Tree_ , which was the one Christmas song Loki actually knew.

He sang with them, while Brenna opened her mouth and pretended, mouthing the words.

"That was beautiful!" the woman applauded.

They sang two more songs before they stopped and the lady passed out paper to-go cups of hot cocoa with a candy cane straw in it.

"Thank you," Loki said, smiling and accepting his cocoa.

"Thanks," Brenna mumbled, though she was grateful for it because it warmed her hands.

"See? That was not as bad as you feared," Loki told her as they lingered in the shade of a snow covered oak and sipped their cocoa through the peppermint stick straws.

"Only because you were next to me," Brenna answered sipping the drink gratefully. "But it was worth it."

They walked down the sidewalk, finishing their cocoa,. They approached a very large house, decorated with hundreds of sections of lights, all over the roof and the sides and the trees and bushes along the walkway. A blinking reindeer was on the lawn as well as a snowglobe with a twirling house in it.

Loki studied the decorations. "Those are not magic,, right?"

'No. They run by electricity," answered Brenna.

"Who lives here?"

"Corinne Rockport, the richest girl in town." She made a face. "And the nastiest."

"How nasty?" Loki asked, frowning.

"When I was eight she pushed me off the swings and I hit my chin and had to get six stitches," Brenna related. "I tried to tell the adults she pushed me but she said I fell and they believed her over me. She's done other things to me too. But lately it's been rumors she spreads about me. She's the one who goes around saying I'm possessed by demons and need an exorcist. And that my mama was a ho who didn't even know who my daddy was."

"She sounds like a real bitch! Excuse my language."

"You're excused. She always brags about all the things her dad buys her. A trip to Paris, this diamond bracelet . . . yet she wouldn't give a dog water is he was dying of thirst."

"I have three words for her. Spoiled rotten brat."

"Yeah you can say that again."

"Why don't we give her a Yule gift?" Loki suggested mischievously.

"You wanna give her a present?" Brenna declared shocked.

"But not a good present," he grinned slyly.

"But Loki, I have no money. We can't buy anything!"

"I know. That's the point." He snickered. "Watch."

He summoned three different sized boxes wrapped in colorful paper. "See, there's nothing in any of these boxes." He put the small box inside the medium box and then both into the large prettily wrapped box. Then he taped the box shut and wrote From a Secret Admirer on the tag.

"It's a box of-"

"Nothing!" they said together.

Brenna started laughing.

"Shh! Now let's put it on the porch!"

They ran up to the wide porch and set the present on the doormat and rang the bell. Then they ducked behind two large bushes on the walkway and peered around it to see who came to the door.

A tall elderly man opened the door in a suit. "Miss Corinne, a package has arrived for you."

"That's her butler," Brenna whispered in Loki's ear.

"I know," he hissed, then they grew silent, watching.

"Oohh a package!" Corinne squealed like a stuck pig.

Loki covered his ears.

"I wonder if Daddy sent me something from Hong Kong!" she grabbed the box and shook it. "I hear something, Smithers!"

"Perhaps you ought to open it, miss," the butler coughed. "It could be something delicate."

"I will, just be quiet, you old fart!" Corinne snapped nastily.

Loki just rolled his eyes. _She's as spoiled as week old milk,_ he thought derisively. _But she's getting nothing for Christmas!_

Corinne ripped off the paper and opened the first box. "Oooh! There's one inside!" She hurriedly tore open the paper from that, throwing it all over the porch.

Smithers hurriedly picked it up before the wind could blow it away while his careless employer's daughter tore into the last box. "I bet it's a pair of diamond earrings! Or a jade bracelet! Or-"

She opened the final box and stared in disbelief.

"What is it, miss?"

"Nothing!" Corinne wailed.

"You needn't show me," the butler coughed.

"No, you stupid nitwit! There's nothing here!" She showed him the final box. "I got NOTHING for Christmas!"

"Oh . . . Oh dear . . ." Smithers turned away to hide a smirk.

Loki and Brenna choked back their laughter as the Rockport scion stamped her foot and wailed like a three-year-old. "I'm calling Daddy! Clean up this trash!"

She ran into the house and slammed the door.

Smithers picked up the last of the wrapping paper still chuckling. "I'd say she got what she deserved!" he said to himself before returning inside.

Brenna held out her hand and Loki high-fived her. Then they scrambled from the bushes and ran away laughing down the street.

"You know how to high-five?" Brenna asked.

"Yes, even I know that," Loki chuckled. "I learned off the internet. I have a phone."

"You have a cell phone? Lucky!" Brenna said. "You have Candy Crush on it?"

"I do. Would you like to play when we go back to the castle?"

"Really? That would be cool!"

Loki noticed a frozen pond as they walked further away from the Rockport mansion. His emerald eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Brenna, let's go ice skating!"

"Ice skating? But . . . But I have no skates," she babbled not wishing him to know she had never skated before in her life.

"That's easily remedied," he gestured and two pairs of ice skates appeared. They were the kind you could just strap to your boots or sneakers.

Feeling slightly sick, Brenna followed Loki to the pond, thinking she should have told him a fib, like she hurt her foot or something. _Please don't let him laugh at me, she prayed. Stupid, Brenna! You should have just said you don't like skating._

Loki sat down on a log and put his slates on and then helped Brenna do the same. "Ready?" he said, and then stood up and walked out onto the pond.

His frost sense told him the pond was fully frozen and safe to skate on.

He began a slow glide across the pond, his skates shushing easily through the ice. He then began to write his name on the ice.

Brenna watched in awe and slight envy as he wrote _LOKI WAS HERE_ in script on the ice.

"Show off!" she chuckled. "But that's really neat!"

He looked up and noticed her standing at the edge of the ice. "Brenna, come on! The pond is safe."

"Umm . . . okay . . ." she took two steps forward onto the slick surface and then her feet slid out from under her.

"Loki! Help!" she yelled as she slid across the ice and before Loki could skate away, slammed into him and knocked him right down!

Her momentum was such that once down he kept going and they slid right across the ice and landed in a snowbank, with Brenna on top of him.

"Ooof!" he groaned as they landed then he lay in the soft snow and moaned dramatically, "I think you killed me!"

"I'm sorry!" Brenna cried. "Are you okay?"

Loki opened one green eye and grinned. "Guess I will live!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You barely weigh ninety pounds soaking wet."

She scowled at him. "Loki, you're such a dork!"

He raised an eyebrow, laughing. "Should I be offended?"

"It means that you are weird and silly. And you don't care what other people think." Brenna informed him. "And you're clueless about stuff."

"I'm not . . . clueless about skating."

"No . . ." she heaved a sigh. "But I am." She crawled off him and looked down at her feet.

He sat up, brushing the snow off, then climbed to his feet. "I'm fine, Brenna." He reassured her. "I've had worse." He held out a hand. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to skate?"

Her hand clasped his. "Because . . . I was afraid you would think I was dumb and laugh at me." She accepted his hand up and then Loki let her go and brushed the snow from her. "Skating's a rich man's sport. Skates cost money."

Loki gave her a sad look. 'I understand. And I won't laugh . . . well maybe only a little. Come on, let me show you how to begin."

Loki took her hands and towed her on to the pond.

"Don't look at your feet," he instructed. "Look at me. All right. Now I'm going to skate backwards and pull you with me. And all you need to do is balance on your skates. Move your feet a little and just feel how the ice is."

"Loki? I don't think I can do this," she said in a small voice.

"Yes, you can. Any girl that can stab three big boys with a fork can learn to skate. You have the reflexes for it. Trust me."

"O-okay," she gulped and then she looked up at him, her hazel eyes meeting his.

He towed her gently around the pond, talking to her to make her relax and as she did so she found she could balance better on the skates.

"There! See, you're doing it," he grinned. "Now bend your knees and slide your right foot forward. Good! Now the left one. Again!" He kept hold of her hands while she slowly moved across the ice.

"Loki! I'm doing it!" she smiled and it warmed him right down to his toes.

"I told you you could. Now let's go a little faster," he encouraged, making another circuit of the pond.

"I can't believe I'm really skating," she giggled and suddenly she bobbled and looked at her feet.

"Easy! I've got you," he crooned. "Don't look down. Look at me." He made a ridiculous face and she laughed.

Brenna was a quick study and on the twelfth time around, Loki let go of her right hand and skated holding only one.

"You are doing great!" he praised.

"I'm kinda tired," she admitted.

"All right. Now this is how you stop." He showed her how to dig one foot into the ice and stop.

Once she was safely halted by the edge of the pond, Loki skated rapidly by himself, adding flourishes as he did so.

Brenna watched and clapped. "You really are good!"

"Thank you," he said modestly.

"Hey, Loki. Can you do those jumps like they do in the skating competitions?"

"You mean like this?" He skated rapidly across the ice and then did a perfect triple axle, landing neatly on one foot.

"Wow! That was so amazing!" she cheered.

Loki turned and did it again only this time he did four rotations.

"That was a quad! Nobody's ever done that!"

He shrugged. "It's easy when you're a god. We're really agile and graceful."

He skated backwards, showing off, and his left skate caught in a groove.

"Oh, Nine Hells!" he yelped and promptly sat down on the ice.

"I'm really good at falling with style," he joked, with a rueful grin.

Brenna giggled. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Fine," he got to his feet, rubbing his butt. "Only thing I hurt was my pride really."

"Pride goeth before a fall," Brenna quoted.

"You can say that again," he chuckled.

Suddenly Brenna shivered as a cold wind blew. "Loki? Let's see if we can sneak into the movie theater. They're showing the Grinch and you've never seen it."

"What if we're caught? Will we be arrested?"

"No. They'll just throw us out."

"All right. Where is this theater?"

They took off their skates and Loki sent them back to his room. Then they raced over to where the Marquis Theater was showing _How the Grinch Stole Christmas._

They joined a group of kids laughing and teasing each other and followed them inside. Loki watched carefully when someone received a ticket and then walked over to the usher and showed it to him.

Then he concentrated and made an illusionary ticket pop up in his hand, one for him and one for Brenna.

She stared at the ticket. "Loki, where did you get this?"

"Magic," he whispered. "Come on."

They walked over to the usher and he just looked at their tickets and waved them through.

"Popcorn!" Brenna sighed longingly.

"Want some?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but . . ."

He waved a hand and bucket of popcorn appeared in her hands, warm with butter oozing over it.

"Loki! Oh!" She took some and ate it. "This so good! I don't remember when I last ate popcorn!"

He waved his hand again and a huge Coke popped up in his hand. "Soda."

"You're the best!" she grinned at him and then they headed into the theater to get their seats.

They sat in the back so Brenna wouldn't be recognized, and then shared their soda and popcorn.

"This is delicious," Loki said as he ate a handful.

"I love popcorn," Brenna sighed happily. She giggled a little as their hands brushed.

The movie started and Loki was riveted to the screen. At first he was sure he would be bored at the silly cartoon, but he soon found he was enjoying it, especially the meaning behind the story. He was thrilled when the Grinch brought back all the presents and then he recognized where Brenna had gotten the line about carving the roast beast.

He smiled affectionately at his new friend and ate some more popcorn.

"Are you warm now?" he asked for she had been shivering before she entered the theater.

"Toasty!" she replied. "How did you like the movie?"

"It was very interesting and funny. I liked it a lot." He said.

They lingered in the warm theater eating popcorn until an usher asked them to leave.

"Let's head on back to the castle," Loki suggested. "But first I need to stop somewhere."

He took Brenna to the cave where Leah normally stayed, to see if she came back. But the cave was empty of either Leah or Ikol and the only thing in it was a large brown box with a card that said LOKI.

"Huh? Someone brought me a gift?"

He leaned down to open the card.

And the box exploded with yelps and fire as seven gray and black hellhound puppies emerged from it. Loki was knocked backwards on the ground.

"Puppies!" Brenna squealed. "Aww!"

"Be careful!" Loki warned. "These aren't ordinary puppies. They're hellhounds. And they breathe fire."

"We're free!" a puppy yipped.

"Kill you all!" growled the most quarrelsome of the litter.

"They can _talk_?!" Brenna cried.

"Stupid ass! Of course we can talk!" yipped the fierce puppy who had threatened to kill everyone.

"Hey! You watch your mouth!" Brenna scolded.

"Make sure they don't get out of the cave!" Loki yelled.

Brenna went and piled snow up in the entrance to make sure they couldn't get out.

The puppies barked and tumbled around on the floor and jumped on Loki and licked his face.

"Ugh! Dog breath!"

"Aww! They are so cute!" Brenna said, petting one. She observed that they all had yellowish eyes, unless they were breathing fire and then their eyes turned red. They had soft gray and black fur and one female was very fuzzy.

"Yes but who would give me a Yule Gift?" Loki wondered. He opened the card and read- **Loki-when last you came to Hel's gate you set your Hel wolf on me. We fought . . .and then we didn't. This is the result. I am a Guardian of the Dead, I have no time for raising puppies.**

 **So I leave you with the responsibility.**

 **-Garm.**

"Who left them here?" Brenna asked, stroking a puppy.

"The note is from their mother. She is the dog that guards the Gates of Hel. But I'm sure her mistress Hela wrote it." He looked at the puppies.

"What are you going to do with seven hellhound puppies?"

"I don't know." Loki admitted.

"We should name them,' Brenna stated.

"Go ahead," Loki encouraged.

Brenna named the puppies, but when she got to the troublesome one, Loki said, "I want to name him. He's Thori."

"No!" the puppy yapped. "Bloodscourge! Throatripper!"

"Gross!" Brenna made a face. "No, you're Lucifer."

"Lucifer! Is that not the name of the Lord of Hell?" the puppy barked. "Yes! I want that name!"

Brenna smirked. "Umm . . . do you know what Lucifer means?"

"No," the hellhound answered.

"It means Light Bearer!" Brenna said gleefully.

"No! You can't call me that! I'm bad! I'll kill you!" the puppy barked.

"Oh shut up, Lucifier!"

The puppy howled and growled. "I'm going to bite your gizzard out."

"I don't have a gizzard, you dodo brain!" Brenna shouted. "Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!'

The puppy rolled over on the ground. "Make her stop!"

Loki was laughing so hard he fell over.

Brenna stared the puppy down. "Are you gonna behave?"

The puppy whimpered.

Loki sat up. "Good boy, Thori!" He put a leash on the hellhound. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I used to walk dogs back before I ran off from the orphanage," Brenna replied.

"You really are clever," he praised her.

Brenna beamed. "You think so?"

"Yes!"

She blushed. "Thanks."

He noticed she was shivering. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

"Hey, do you have a place to sleep tonight?"

Brenna hesitated. "Umm . . . I'll find one."

He frowned. "Brenna, you will freeze if you don't! It's going to be below freezing tonight."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm . . . never mind how I know. You can't stay out here!"

"W-where s-s-should I go?' she asked, her teeth chattering.

"You can sleep in my room," he said suddenly.

"No! You'll get in trouble!"

"Only if they find out."

"Loki . . ."

"Come on. Let's go. Before _you_ turn into a popsicle."

"Loki, where will I sleep?"

"On my bed."

"Then where are _you_ gonna sleep?"

"The floor."

"You can't sleep on the _floor_! You're a god."

"I sleep where I want, Brenna."

"Fine," Brenna said.

"Now don't sulk. Your face is going to freeze like that," he laughed.

"You sound like somebody's mom."

"My mother used to say that to me and my brother all the time."

Brenna saw the sad look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just thinking of my mother."

"Is she gone too?" she asked softly. "I never knew my parents."

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"I'm sorry," she murmured and hugged him. "I bet she was nice like you."

"Like me?" he sniffed sharply. "I'm not nice. I'm trouble. Ask anyone."

"You're very nice," she stated firmly.

Loki gave her a stunned look. "You're... You're just saying that."

"I'm not. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," she recited.

"No! Don't do that!" he said as fear of losing someone else grew in his chest.

"Loki! It's just a saying. Of course I'm not gonna do it. Ya think I'm stupid?" she groaned. "It means I really really mean what I just said."

"I see."

"You really need to not take everything so literally," she said with a smile.

"Don't be a dork, Brenna!" he retorted, ruffling her hair.

"Takes one to know one," she giggled.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

'Oh real god-like, Loki!"

"I'm the God of Mischief. I do what I want."

They stared at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

As the two kids tried to corral the puppies to bring them back to the castle, Thori attempted to bite Loki's arm.

"I will rip out your heart! Murder!" the puppy howled.

"Hey!" Loki cried.

Suddenly Brenna was there and she shoved an icicle in the naughty puppy's mouth.

"YIP!"

"No biting, Lucifer!" she scolded, holding the icicle firmly.

The puppy rolled over on the ground, crying.

Brenna dropped the icicle and said, "Next time don't bite."

"I'll behave!" the contrite puppy whimpered.

"You better, Thori," Loki said. "Because I can't go around replacing my tunics all the time!"

"You could have been burned too," Brenna reminded him.

"Yes, that too," Loki sighed.

He picked up Thori and placed him in the box with his littermates. "I think we're ready to go back to the palace."

They crept back to the palace and into Loki's room. He put the box with the puppies in a corner and placed some old parchment from his homework around the box. "Good night, puppies!" he said. The puppies settled down and went to sleep.

Then he went over to his trunk. Brenna stood there awkwardly watching Loki rummage in his trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"Here. You can sleep in this," he tossed her one of his spare tunics. "It'll be big but who cares?"

Brenna looked at the green and gold tunic then looked around for somewhere to change and Loki waved his hand, creating a dressing screen.

Brenna walked behind it and took off her clothes hanging them over the screen and pulled on the tunic. It was big but she had never felt so warm in her life. Or worn anything so soft! She put her sneakers in the corner and then walked out from behind the screen.

Loki looked up and smiled. "It's a bit long." He waved a hand and the sleeves were cuffed neatly. "There, that's better."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks, Loki."

He nodded then went behind the screen himself to change. He emerged a few moments later dressed in a white and green night shirt with fluffy socks. She watched as he stirred up the fire, then waved a hand and a pillow and another green blanket appeared.

"That spell . . . what did you do?" she asked in awe.

"That one is called replicate," he explained. "And it saves me from having to snitch an extra blanket and pillow from the storage closet."

Brenna sighed, worried she was a burden. "You can sleep in the bed. I'm used to sleeping on the ground."

He cast her a disbelieving glance. 'Me, sleep in a bed and make a lady sleep on the floor? Never. My mother would come back from the dead and beat me."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? I did fall on top of you pretty hard skating. Or trying to."

"I'll be fine."

"If you insist," she pulled back the blankets and settled into the soft bed. It felt like a cloud and Brenna was asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

Before she fell into the realm of dreams she heard Loki whisper, "Good night, Brenna."

"Night, Loki." she murmured back.

As the two slept the sleep of the innocent, outside it began to snow hard covering the ground in a mantle of white.

 **Next up: Loki and Brenna go to build a snowman and encounter the three bullies again . . .and are once again tested. What will the judgement of the AllMothers be like?**


	3. The AllMothers' Justice

**3**

 **The AllMothers' Justice**

 _The next morning:_

After the maid brought breakfast and they had eaten the eggs, ham, and buttered bread, Loki hurried to catch up to his diminutive companion, finding her sheer enthusiasm like a draught of honey mead, making his feet fly over the flagstones. "Hey, Brenna! How do you know where you are going?"

"I always remember how to get in and out somewhere," she replied. "Hurry! You wanna build a snowman, Loki?"

"All right," the young god agreed.

The two ran grinning into the twilight snow.

The air was crisp, but it didn't bother Loki as they headed for the empty playground and Brenna smiled.

"Over here," she said. They passed by the swings when she placed some old clothes she had "borrowed" on the bench and Loki looked around.

"Well, how do we build a snowman?" Loki asked and her eyes widened.

"You never made one before?"

"No, we never did that in Asgardia."

"Well, the first thing we have to do is make a snowball. You do know how to do that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know how to do that," he said with an eye roll.

After a few minutes, they had made a large enough base for the bottom of the snowman as Brenna looked around for something to use as buttons. Smiling, Loki waved his hand and three pieces of coal appeared in a line going down the front of the base.

"Perfect," she said then they started making the second section. The section was almost as large as the base, but it was too heavy to lift and Brenna sighed. "It's too heavy."

"Watch," Loki said, using his telekinetic powers to life the second section up onto the base and she clapped her hands. She then noticed he wasn't wearing any mittens or gloves and she wondered why his hands weren't freezing like hers.

"Is there something wrong?" Loki asked with a puzzled look.

"Aren't your hands freezing?" she asked.

"No, they're fine," he said and started rolling the snowball for the head.

Brenna blew on her fingers, which were red from the cold, as she only had a pair of black fingerless gloves. "I guess gods don't get cold," she muttered.

Loki saw how cold she was when he walked closer and held his hands over hers. The black fingerless gloves turned into waterproof, rabbit skin gloves and her eyes widened.

"You're welcome," he said and she smiled.

A few minutes later, they had the head done as he used his telekinetic powers to lift the head up onto the second section as Brenna stood back and looked at the snowman.

"I think we need to pack some snow between the sections so they don't fall," she said and Loki helped her pack snow around the sections.

"I will admit that was fun," he said with a slightly smug look. "Now what do we do?"

"We have to dress him."

"Why?"

"You want him to sit around naked?!"

"Does that really matter? It's just a snowman."

Sighing while rolling her eyes, Brenna looked around for some sticks to make the arms and found two slightly lopsided sticks. She placed the stick in the middle section as Loki frowned and titled his head to one side.

"Those are his arms," she said.

"Ah!" he said with a nod.

He waved his arms to make the coal buttons for the middle section when he stood back and arched his head side to side. He finally waved his hands as the coal smile and eyes appeared on the top section and Brenna smiled.

"We need a carrot for his nose," she said.

"Seriously?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Yes."

Loki waved his hand as a carrot appear on the first section between the coal mouth and the coal eyes and she smiled.

"Here," she said and handed him a pair of ratty gloves. Loki looked at the branches when he carefully placed the gloves on the sticks then stood back.

"Now what?" Loki asked. Breena placed the blue and white knit scarf around the snowman's neck then tied it and pointed at the scarf with her hands. "Is that it?"

"We need to put his hat on," she said and held up a plastic warrior's helmet. The helmet had wings on the sides as he blinked and a vision of Thor standing in front of him appeared. He shook his head to clear his mind then walked closer and held the plastic helmet in his hands.

"My... My brother wore a helmet like this," he muttered and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"We could use something else."

"No," he said with a shake of his head and placed the plastic helmet on top of the snowman. He waved his hands as the scarf changed into a red cape and he smiled.

Suddenly, they were hit with a barrage of snowballs while Vidrun, Olaf and Hragnar laughed and Brenna growled.

"Awwww... The babies are making a snowman!" Hragnar said.

"Isn't that cute!" Olaf said.

"Go away!" Brenna shouted.

"Nah!" Vidrun said and made another snowball.

Brenna glared at them. "Hey! When you were born the doctor slapped your mother and said, "Lady, how COULD you?"

Loki gave her a stunned look then started laughing and Olaf growled.

"Yeah, well, freaks like you weren't born! They were summoned by a half-wit sorcerer," Vidrun said.

"Would that have been a relative of yours then?" Loki said and Brenna laughed.

"I'd be careful if I were you around him," Olaf said, pointing to Loki. "He's dangerous."

"No, he's not!" she shouted.

"He's the reason why Thor died!" Vidrun said.

"Yeah!" Hragnar said.

"My brother died destroying the Serpent!" Loki shouted, feeling anger building inside him. Snow started falling in a near blizzard as the wind whipped around them and his eyes started changing from emerald green to blood red.

"Loki?" Brenna asked, but he didn't hear her. The snow started to form in shapes of snowballs then the snowballs sailed toward the trio and the boys screamed. The snowballs slammed into them as they fell to the ground and tried to protect themselves. Brenna walked in front of Loki when she took off one of the gloves and slapped his face. Loki blinked his eyes a few times as the snow stopped and he looked at her. "I think they got the point."

"I'm... I'm sorry," he said in a small voice.

"Nah, they deserved it."

"You're not going to get away with this!" Olaf said while the boys got to their feet.

"Yeah! Hope you like rotting in a cell, Freak!" Vidrun said.

"Or, better yet, Lady Sif will cut his head off!" Hragnar said.

"Leave him alone! You are the biggest dumbasses in the universe!" Brenna shouted. She felt an odd sort of pressure building behind her eyes and then a wind sprang up and slammed into all three of them, knocking them down.

"She's a demon just like he is!" Vidrun shouted.

"Run!" Olaf said.

"Not so fast," Volstagg's voice said.

"Did I do that?" the girl asked wonderingly.

"It appears so, girl," Volstagg said while walking closer.

"Lord, Volstagg, protect us! They're monsters!" Olaf said.

"Really?!" he asked, arching a red eyebrow. "I have been watching them all evening and all I saw was these two making a snowman and having fun."

"But...," Vidrun ssaid.

"I also saw it was you who attacked them first."

"Well...," Hragnar said.

"Don't lie, you coward!" Brenna snapped. "You started it and all we did was defend ourselves. If ya can't take the heat stay outta the kitchen!"

"Come with me, children," he said as he placed his hands on Loki and Brenna's shoulders and they walked away. He quickly looked back at the snowman when he smiled and looked at them. "Was it your idea to make him look like Thor, Loki?"

"Yeah," Loki said and Volstagg patted his shoulder.

"Who are you, sir?" Brenna asked, gazing up at the large man in awe.

"I am Volstagg the Valiant," he said.

"He is one of my brother's friends," Loki said,

"I'm Brenna," she said and the large man smiled at her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Brenna," Volstagg said with a nod.

"Are you angry with me?" Loki asked and he looked down at the little former God of Mischief.

"No, lad," he said with a shake of his head.

"Do you think we're demons?" Brenna asked softly. "I don't even know how I did that. I just . . . got mad and it was like I had a head cold and then the wind came and just knocked them down."

"I told you-you weren't a demon." Loki said.

"Aye, I have fought my fair share of demons and you, lass, are no demon," Volstagg said then looked at Loki. "Or you."

"I'm not?"

"No," the large man said with a shake of his head.

"But how did I do that?" Brenna asked.

"Ah, that is a good question. We need to talk with the AllMothers. Maybe they can provide you with an answer."

"You summoned the wind and it came," Loki said softly.

"Can you do that?"

He shook his head. "No. I have frost magic. And some other magic. But the wind won't obey me. Not yet. I'm still an apprentice."

"I don't even know what I am," Brenna sighed. "Except I'm not the afterbirth of Satan's whore like Matron Nyx said."

Volstagg looked horrified. "Who called you that, lass? That's horrible!'

Brenna shrugged. "Matron Nyx. She ran the girls dormitory in the orphanage I used to live at. She told me every day that I was gonna go to hell because I was the devil's whore's afterbirth."

"You aren't!" Loki said fiercely. "That woman is!"

"Loki!" Volstagg scolded.

The boy looked up at him stubbornly. "I'm not taking it back! That is a wicked nasty thing to say."

"I'm used to it," the girl shrugged. "'Sides, she wasn't a nice person at all. She had a face like a dog that had got run over by a truck. She was like the goddess of Ugly!"

Loki snickered.

"Not only that, but she was so mean she could make the sun hide. That's what her last name means. Nyx means Night. And we all used to hide under the bed when we heard her coming down the hall." Brenna shuddered in fear.

"She used to tell us," she made her voice sharp and harsh like a crow's. "you brats are all here because your mothers never wanted you and neither did anyone else and guess what—nobody cares!"

"That wasn't true," Loki declared. "She was a liar."

Brenna tucked her hands in her pockets and huffed a little. Perhaps Loki was right. _I have a friend now,_ she thought. _Loki. And that has to count for something._

Instead of bringing them to the Great Hall, where the remains of the feast were being cleared away and adults were dancing, Volstagg brought Loki and Brenna to the Ruingarden, which though covered with snow, was still beautiful. There they found Idunn and Gaia, two of the triumvirate, walking among the pretty frost roses and snow bells and other flowers that thrived in the winter in Asgardia.

Both of the women were dressed in shiny mirror bright armor and their hair blew about their faces. Idunn's hair was golden as wheat and Gaea's was a lighter blonde.

Gaia turned and gazed at Volstagg. "Why, Volstagg! Fancy meeting you here." Her eyes alight on Loki and Brenna. "Has Loki gotten into some trouble we should know about?"

"We didn't do anything except build a snowman, ma'am," Brenna said softly. She pressed close to Loki, suddenly wary around these beautiful tall women.

"Aye, the lass is speaking the truth," Volstagg said with a nod. "I saw it all."

"Tell us what happened," Gaea said. Volstagg told them about what happened and Idunn frowned.

"You lost control of your magic?" she asked, looking at Loki.

"I guess," Loki said with a shrug.

"That is understandable," Gaea said. "Those boys spoke too harshly."

"Where are they?" Idunn asked when Olaf, Vidrun and Hargnar were escorted into the room by their fathers and Loki saw the anger in their eyes.

"AllMothers, we demand you destroy the Trickster and his demon!" Olaf's father, Hanzar, demanded.

"On what grounds?" Idunn asked.

"They attacked our sons!" Vidrun's father, Gunthral, said.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Gaea asked.

"Why do they need a reason! They are evil!" Hragnar's father, Erek, said.

"Do you have proof?" Idunn asked.

"Yes!" Gunthral said as he snapped his fingers and a guard dragged the hell hound puppies into the room. "We found these in the Trickster's room!"

"You went into my room?!" Loki shouted.

"Silence, Monster!" Hanzar demanded.

"That will be enough!" Freya's voice said as they turned and they watched her approach.

She walked to Loki as he stared up at her and she saw the pain in his eyes. She knew how alone and unwanted he felt as she turned and looked at the men.

"There is nothing evil about these children or those puppies," she said and Erek snorted a laugh.

"They are hell hounds!" he said.

"And damned proud of it," Lucifer said, wagging his tail.

"You're not helping," Brenna whispered.

"Yes, they are," Freya said. "Hela gave them to Loki as a gift for his aide in defeating the Serpent."

 _She did?_ Loki thought with a frown. He knew the Queen of the Dead allowed Thor to bring him back, but to reward him...

"See, he is evil if the Queen of the Dead thinks him a friend!" Hanzar said.

"She does not think of him as a friend," Freya continued. "She just couldn't be bothered with a litter of puppies her female Garm had with a Hel wolf."

She knelt down in front of Loki as she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes.

"She told me the puppies are your responsibility to take care of or you may give them away," she said and he looked at Thori.

"I want to keep that one," he said, pointing to Thori. "His name is Thori."

"Uh, I thought we agreed on Lucifer," Brenna said.

"I answer to either," the puppy said.

"Kill them!" Erek shouted.

"What kind of sicko kills puppies!?" Brenna demanded.

"A$$holes," Lucifer said.

"Yeah, what _he_ said!" she said when Gunthral stormed to her with his hand raised to strike.

"Don't you dare!" Volstagg said as he stood between them and Loki stood next to him. Being a father himself, Volstagg never struck any of his children and Gunthral glared at him.

"Get out of the way!" Gunthral growled.

"Hold!" Freya said and they looked at her. "You will not harm a guest who has broken bread with us!"

"We still demand justice!" Hanzar said.

"From the evidence, it is Loki and Brenna who should demand justice. Your sons were clearly in the wrong," Gaia said.

"You want to hit somebody, you can hit me, but don't touch Brenna," Loki said bravely.

The men were stunned by his words as they looked at each other and Loki waited for one of them to strike him.

"You pack of bullies! Don't you hurt him!" Brenna yelled. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? He's not a monster! You are!" She was shaking with a combination of fear and anger.

The hellhounds howled and snarled at the men, fire flickering from their mouths.

A sudden gust of wind swirled around her as her anger grew and Loki gently slid his hand around hers. Brenna looked at him as he barely smiled and the light sparkled in his emerald eyes.

"Help me!" she mouthed.

"Pull it back," he sent.

"Calm your thoughts. They are not worth your anger."

Brenna closed her eyes as she saw the wind whirling around in her mind and she concentrated. The wind started to die down as she opened her eyes and he nodded.

"Very good," he sent.

"This child is bears Magic's Gift!" exclaimed Freya, who was herself a mistress of magic.

"She's demon spawn!" spat Hanzar.

"Silence!" Idunn said.

"Her mother probably slept with a devil!" sneered Gunthral.

"Shut up!" Loki cried. "Norns only know what yours slept with!"

Volstagg doubled over laughing as much as his wide girth would allow and the AllMothers smiled.

"A jackass!" Thori barked.

"What he said!" Brenna said.

"You need a good beating, Trickster, to teach you your place!" growled Gunthral.

"He is your prince!" Volstagg growled.

"My prince is Thor!" Erek said. "And he was responsible for his death!"

"That is not true! The prophecy clearly stated Thor would surely fall if he faced the Serpent! Thor knew this and chose to die so Asgard, people like you, would be saved!" Freya said.

"With people like you who needs enemies?" Brenna retorted.

Loki snorted a laugh as she held up her fist towards him and he frowned.

"You're supposed to bump knuckles," she whispered and he made a fist and bumped her knuckles.

"Our business is done," Idunn said. "Remove yourselves! But, if any further harm comes to these children or those puppies, you will all feel our wrath!"

"Take your leave, assholes!" Lucifer yelped.

"Out of the mouths of babes!" Gaia laughed.

The men placed their hands on their son's shoulders when they left the room and Freya looked at Loki.

"What do you wish to do with the puppies?" she asked.

"Uh, like I said, I want to keep Thori, but I think I would like to find homes for the others," Loki said.

"If it is all the same to you," Gaia said as she looked at one of the puppies. "I would like to take one."

"Are you sure?" Loki said as she picked up one of the puppies and snuggled it in her arms.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Alright," he said with a nod.

"You would?" Brenna grinned. "I called her Persephone."

"What a great name!" Idunn said.

Brenna blushed. "I like to read. And to name things."

"She named all the puppies,"Loki told them.

"That dark gray one is Morrigan," she pointed to the big female. "That big black male is Brutus. The smaller gray male is Stryker."

"What are the two smaller ones called?" Gaia asked

"The cute fuzzy girl is called Lillith. And the small charcoal gray male is Sooty."

"Those are wonderful names," Freya said.

"I guess you better get them something to eat. They're hungry," Volstagg said while Sooty tried to eat the toe of his boot and he leaned down to lift the puppy off the floor.

"I'm going to eat your liver!" yipped Lucifer.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You don't even know what a liver is!"

"Then I will eat your toe!" the puppy growled and tried to bite Loki's boot.

"Lucifer, behave!" Brenna ordered. "Don't make me get the icicle!"

"Yip!" Lucifer yelped and hid behind Loki's legs.

"Come along," Volstagg said as he made a bow to the AllMothers and they led the puppies out of the room.

"So what do hellhounds eat?" Brenna asked. "Because I bet it's not Puppy Chow."

"We eat meat," Lucifer said.

"And fish," Sooty said. "I like a good piece of salmon."

"Goose!" Lillith yelped.

"Chicken!" Persephone yipped.

"Pillows!" Brutus said guiltily.

They frowned at the puppy and he lowered his head.

"You ate my pillow?" Loki scolded.

"It was on the floor!" Brutus barked.

Loki rolled his eyes while shaking his head and lightly patted Brutus' head.

"Oh boy! That's gonna be a mess! Feathers!" the girl groaned.

They walked down the hallway when Volstagg saw Tyr walking closer then looked at the puppies. "Are those... Are those hell hounds?" Tyr asked.

"Yes," Volstagg said.

"Where did you get them?"

"Hela gave them to me," Loki said and Tyr looked at him.

"Why would she do that?"

"She didn't have time to take care of them," he said while Stryker sniffed Tyr's foot and Tyr leaned down to pick up the puppy.

"They are rather cute," he said and Stryker panted.

"Would you like one?"

"Well...," he said as Stryker yipped and he smiled. "This one seems a bit of a character."

"His name is Stryker," Brenna said.

"Ah, that sounds like a warrior name."

"Yep, it is!" Stryker said and Tyr scratched the top of the puppy's head.

"Would you like to come and live with me?"

"Oh yeah!" Stryker said and howled.

"Good," Tyr said as he walked down the hallway and Loki looked at the puppies.

"Three down, four to go," he said and they walked down the hallway.

"Are you going to find nice masters for all of us?" asked Morrigan.

"Of course we are," Brenna said stoutly.

They reached the kitchen, where Volstagg asked Kendra the Kitchen Mistress for enough raw meat to feed seven puppies.

"Did your dog have puppies again, Volstagg?" asked Kendra.

"No, mistress. But Loki has adopted some and we need enough meat to feed seven."

"I just ground up some beef and some chicken livers. That should do you, Volstagg." Kendra said, and she went to the cold locker and took out a large bowl with ground beef and another with chicken livers and mixed the two together, "Here you are. Now you tell Prince Loki to make sure the puppies get taken outside to do their business about thirty minutes after they eat."

"I shall, Mistress Kendra," Volstagg promised.

"Do you have any small dishes for water, Mistress? And perhaps some plates for this meat?"

The cook handed him some bowls and some small plates. "Tell Loki he can wash them later."

"I will, Mistress Kendra." He licked his lips. "And if you happen to have any of that plum pudding left over . . . I would appreciate some. Monitoring puppies and children is hard work."

The head cook chuckled. "Oh, get along with you, Volstagg! I will have something for you in a bit, dearie!"

Volstagg bowed. "You are a true goddess of the kitchen!" He left with the meat and the bowls and plates.

Loki and Brenna helped take the plates and bowls from Volstagg and Loki filled the bowls with water from the fountain and set them down in the courtyard. Then he took the plates and Brenna put the meat mixture on them with a spoon that was inside the bowl.

He set the plates down and said, "Go on, puppies! Eat!"

"FOOD!" howled Brutus, echoed by his other rambunctious siblings.

"I'm hungry!" yelped Persephone.

"Blood! Guts!" Lucifer bayed.

Brenna rolled her eyes. "He acts tough but he's really a marshmallow."

Loki smirked. "You don't think he's dangerous?"

"Oh he can be, if he feels threatened or someone threatens you, but . . . he's not the big bad killer he thinks he is." Brenna said knowingly.

"He's a good dog," Loki stated. "Or he will be once he's trained."

"They will be good companions, despite one of their parents being rather vicious," Volstagg said. "Just because a parent is bad does not mean the offspring will be."

"Wow! They sure are hungry,"Brenna observed, chuckling at how some of the puppies ate.

Brutus put both paws in the plate and tipped it up. Persephone ate neatly, not wolfing the food. Thori had strands of beef trailing down his muzzle. Lillith climbed _in_ the dish and ate. Sooty was so lazy he ate lying down.

Stryker finished his food then tried to eat Morrigan's and she nipped his ear.

He yelled. "Oww! That hurt!"

"Thief! Next time stay outta my food!" His sister barked.

"But I'm hungry!" he whined.

"No fighting," Loki ordered. "Here, Stryker," he gave the puppy some more meat from the bowl.

Stryker wagged his tail and gobbled it down.

Once the puppies were sated, Loki sent the bowl back to the kitchen with a thank you note. He let the fiery fluffballs romp all over the courtyard, throwing sticks and balls for them to chase.

One of the puppies jumped on Brenna and tried to grab her mitten, drooling all over her leg.

"Yuck! Dog drool!" She laughed.

Two puppies ran in between her feet, tripping her until she sat down in a snow bank, giggling.

Loki eyed her, concerned, then smirked. "Now there's falling with style."

"Loki, you dork!" Brenna cried, then threw the snowball she had made at him.

It hit him right in the face.

He wiped snow from his face. "I'm going to get you for that, Brenna!"

Brenna jumped up and ran.

They chased each other all over the courtyard, throwing snowballs and laughing while the puppies followed and tried to bite their ankles.

Volstagg watched and thought that he hadn't seen Loki smile or laugh like that in a very _long_ time, since before Thor had died. _Norns, what have we done to the boy? Ever since Thor brought him back here, all of us have treated him like an outcast, because of things his former self did. But we all forgot that he did not do them, that he is a child again, a child that needs love and care, not harsh words, blame, and slaps. Thor knew this. And so does that girl there. We who lived thousands of lifetimes behave like fools and that mortal puts us all to shame._

He smiled as he saw Loki shove a snowball down Brenna's hoodie and the girl tackled him in retaliation, knocking Loki into a snow bank.

 _They are the same,_ he realized. _Her own people rejected her too. Yet she has found acceptance from Loki. These children have much they can teach us._

Suddenly Loki saw Sooty circling and sniffing around a statue and remembered what Kendra had said. "No! Don't go there!" He called and picked the puppy up and placed him on the grass. Sooty looked up at him, wagged his tail, and squatted.

"Good dog!" Loki petted his head. "You relieve yourself on the grass."

Together, he and Brenna put the other puppies on the grass, letting them relieve themselves, then Volstagg handed Loki and Brenna shovels to pick up the poop and put in in a manure barrow.

"Ugh! This smells like rotten eggs!" Brenna made a face.

"They're hellhounds," was all Loki said.

They looked over at the puppies who were resting in the courtyard. "Who can we give the others to?" Brenna asked.

"I'll have to think about that," Loki mused.

"They make good watchdogs," Volstagg reminded them. "So perhaps you might think of someone who needs a good watchdog."

Loki thought and one of the first people that popped into his head was Mephisto. Now he had not had any contact with the devil since defeating the Serpent, but the Lord of the True Hell, as he called his infernal domain, had left him a token in case he wished to summon him. Loki decided he would use the token and give Mephisto a gift. The Hell Lord was not one to cross and Loki figured that it couldn't hurt to give a puppy to him and thus rise a notch in the devil's estimation.

Yet he knew better than to mention his decision to Volstagg so he kept silent and decided he would give Brutus to Mephisto. The puppy was big and brawny and would be a loyal guard dog.

So that leaves Sooty, Morrigan, and Lillith.

"Maybe we could advertise online?" suggested Brenna.

"Yes, there's an idea. But we would need to make it a specific website only for people who could deal with a magical dog. In other words-mages and superheroes." Loki said.

"We can do a an Adopt a Christmas Puppy ad," Brenna declared.

"All right. We can put pictures of Lillith and Sooty up on it. If they get adopted then we can do the others." Loki said.

"Okay. Let's take some pics with your phone."

Loki took several shots of both puppies and then Brenna showed him how to upload the pictures to the ad and then they posted it upon a special website for magical beings and super powered individuals. The ad stated that if anyone wished to take a puppy they were responsible for picking it up.

Loki studied the puppies again and then muttered, "I might have someone in mind to give Morrigan to."

"Such as, lad?" Volstagg queried.

"My father," Loki replied. "He's stuck guarding the Serpent's body. So what if I brought him a companion to help him?"

"I believe he would like that," Volstagg said approvingly.

"Does he like dogs?" asked Brenna.

Loki nodded. "Yes. He has two wolves, Geri and Frekki and they are fierce too. I think Morrigan would be at home with him."

Just then Kendra came out with a large pan of plum pudding. "Here you go, Volstagg, dearie! A reward for you watching the puppies."

Volstagg smiled. "You are my best friend, Mistress!" He took the tray.

"And here's some for you two," the cook beamed and held out two separate plates with a generous helping of plum pudding and brandy sauce accompanied by spoons.

The children thanked her and then sat down on the steps to eat their pudding. Once they were done, they carried all the plates inside, and Loki and Brenna washed them. Kendra then rewarded them with sandwiches of melted cheese and bacon.

"This is amazing!" Brenna said, eating her sandwich slowly. "I love grilled cheese with bacon and I can't remember the last time I ate it."

"Do you parents not cook for you, dearie?" asked Kendra. "You seem a little skinny."

"I don't have any parents, ma'am," the girl replied.

"She's an orphan, Kendra," Loki told the cook.

"You poor thing!" Kendra bustled away and then returned with two more sandwiches. "Here, dearies! The both of you are thin as saplings."

Loki and Brenna thanked the kindly chef and happily ate the sandwiches.

"Hey, let's go skating again," Loki suggested.

"Okay," Brenna agreed. "Umm . . . where did the skates go?"

"I can summon them from my room," her friend said and did so. "There's a pond not far from here if you want to try that."

Brenna nodded. "It's better, that way I don't need any of the other kids making fun of me."

"This one is small so not many children use it," Loki explained. Actually he had never seen anyone on it except him.

"Let's see if Volstagg will watch the puppies so we can skate," Brenna said, and they went to see what the large warrior was doing.

They found Volstagg finishing off the pudding and then eating what looked like a whole smoked ham.

Brenna asked him if he would mind watching the puppies and the warrior laughed and said he would prefer to sit and finish eating and since the puppies were napping the arrangement was suitable. "Go on then, children. Enjoy the day."

"Thanks!" they called then ran off to the pond.

This second lesson went better than the first, and Loki said Brenna would soon be able to skate without his help.

After an hour or so, they grew tired and returned to the castle. They found Volstagg napping with the puppies and someone had contacted Loki about Sooty and Lillith.

"Who is it?" Brenna asked excitedly.

"It's Pericles, the Steward of Hades!" Loki exclaimed. "He says Hades would like both puppies and he will be here shortly to pick them up."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than a glowing circle formed in the courtyard and a tall man with albino skin and dark hair emerged from it. "Well met, young Laufeyson. I am Pericles and am here to bring the puppies back to my master."

"Will your master treat them well?" Loki asked softly.

"Oh yes. He loves dogs and Cerberus is growing old," the specter assured him.

"Then you may take them, and good luck," Loki said. He summoned a small box and Brenna placed the sleeping puppies inside.

"Bye Sooty and Lillith," she waved at them as Pericles nodded and then portaled away.

"Well, seems our ad was a success," Loki declared, pleased.

"Yes. We should take it down now."

Loki took the ad down. Then he wondered if he should call Mephisto because Volstagg was snoring. Until Brenna suggested they take Morrigan to Odin.

"For that we need Heimdall," Loki told her.

Loki picked up Morrigan and then he and Brenna went to find the Gatekeeper.

Heimdall eyed Loki suspiciously when they approached him. "I do not think you should bother the Allfather with so trivial a matter, Loki."

"It isn't trivial, Heimdall," Loki sighed. "I just want to see if he wishes to adopt this puppy."

"She will make a good guard dog," added Brenna hopefully. "If he doesn't want it, we'll leave."

The Gatekeeper sighed. "This had better not be one of your tricks, Master Mischief. On your head be it if Odin becomes angry."

"It's not a trick, sir," Brenna said.

"Heimdall, please open the Bifrost," Loki said. "Brenna, hold onto me."

The Gatekeeper did as he was asked and a shimmering rainbow portal took them away, to the place Between Realms where the Allfather watched over the body of his brother so no evil entities could resurrect him. Privately, Loki wondered why Odin didn't just burn the body to ash and be done with it, but then he had never really understood why Odin did what he did, not even in his first incarnation.

They emerged from the Bifrost in a white hall with several pillars. Brenna frowned. "He didn't seem like he liked you all that much," she murmured.

"He doesn't," sighed her friend. "I told you I'm not very popular around Asgardia. They all think I'm trouble."

"Well, they're stupid!" Brenna flared. She looked down the hall. "Does . . . does your father think that way?"

"Well, let's put it this way . . . he didn't say I ought to be exiled or killed, so I guess that's something," Loki said. "And he's not really my father. Laufey is. I'm adopted."

"That's not so bad. As long as you're wanted," Brenna said quietly. "Nobody ever wanted me."

Loki put an arm around her. "That's because they were stupider than a troll with a brain injury. Come on, best get this over with."

The Allfather was sitting in a comfortable chair beside a bier where the body of his brother rested. There was a sheet over the body. Huginn and Munnin were perched on corners of the bier, looking bored, while Odin stared out the window at the sunset.

Loki and Brenna approached. Odin looked up to see the two children and the puppy come into the room. "Loki? What are you doing here?"

Loki knelt on one knee and Brenna copied him. "Hello, Father. I . . . I have come with a gift for you."

 **A/N: So what do you think Odin will say? Hope you all liked! Thanks ninewood, you know why!**


	4. Milkshakes and Hamburgers

**4**

 **Milkshakes and Hamburgers**

"A...gift?" Odin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, he said with a nod then held up Morrigan.

"Is that a hell hound?"

"Yes, Hela sent me a litter of them as a gift. She said she couldn't be bothered raising them and said I could either keep them myself or give them away."

Odin slowly rose from the throne as he walked to the children and looked at Brenna.

"Who is this?"

"This is my friend, Brenna," Loki said, seeing the puzzled look on Odin's face.

"Your...friend?"

"Is that so hard to understand?" Brenna asked.

Brenna saw Loki looking at her in astonishment. Sometimes she astonished herself with what came out of her mouth. But she possessed an odd sort of courage that only emerged when someone she cared for was threatened. She found that she had begun to care for the lonely God of Mischief very much. Loki, her first real friend, who didn't think her freaky or odd because she had magic and who made her laugh and treated her like a person and not a charity case or a burden to be gotten rid of. For him, she would dare anything.

Loki waited for Odin to lose his temper and order the guards to take both of them to the dungeons to be beaten, but Odin only arched his eyebrows up and barely smiled.

"Well met," Odin said then lifted the puppy out of Loki's hands.

"Hey, watch the hands, One Eye!" Morrigan yelped.

"Morrigan! Behave!" Brenna said and the puppy whimpered.

"Morrigan?!" Odin asked.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out!" the puppy said and Loki tried hard not to smile.

"Uh... Father...? Would you like to keep her?" Loki asked.

"She's actually very sweet but she does have a sassy side to her, Your Majesty," Brenna told him. "Volstagg said she would make a good watchdog."

"She speaks the truth," Huginn said, ruffling his feather.

"Whoa! That raven spoke!"

"I speak as well," Munnin said, preening.

"Cool!"

Brenna gazed at the ravens in amazement. "I feel like Lucy in Narnia with the Talking Beasts. Have you ever read that book, Loki?"

"Yes, I have," Loki said with a nod. "I am rather fond of Tumnus."

"Oh, yeah. The actor who played him in the movie was really cute."

"There is a movie about him?!"

"Yeah. When we get back, I'll see if I can find the movie on Netflix," she said and he nodded.

Odin looked at the children when he walked back up the stairs then sat down and placed the puppy on his lap. Morrigan settled down as she placed her chin on her front paws and Odin felt the slight warmth coming from her spread across his legs.

"Thank you for your gift, My Son," Odin said and Loki's eyes widened.

"You're...welcome," Loki said with a bow.

Brenna looked at the bier when she titled her head to one side and blinked.

"Um, Your Majesty, what is this?" she asked and Odin looked at the bier.

"It is a bier," Odin said. "My brother's body lies upon it."

"It's what we place bodies on when we cremate them," Loki said as he thought about Thor's cremation. "We did that when Thor died."

"Oh," she said with a nod then looked at Odin. "I'm sorry to hear that he died."

"Yes, he died a true hero," Odin said then saw the sadness in Loki's eyes.

"But . . . I thought you gods lived forever?" she asked puzzled.

"Even gods die," Odin said, eyeing Loki.

"Why is he looking at you like that?" she asked and Loki frowned.

"Because I died," Loki said in a soft voice and she gasped.

"You did?!"

"Yes," he said with a nod and told her about his death. He then told her about Thor's request to bring him back and her mouth fell open.

"I am glad they listened to him." She smiled at him. "Can't you ask for Thor to come back? Or is there some kind of limit on how many gods can be resurrected at a time?"

Loki looked at Odin for an answer, but the AllFather just stroked Morrigan's head.

Brenna eyed Loki curiously. "Do you-do you remember what is was like when you were dead? You don't have to answer if you'd rather not."

"I can't really say," Loki admitted. "When I came back I didn't remember anything, not at all. Not who I was. I thought I was a mortal boy living on the streets of Paris. Until Thor came to find me. I still don't have any real memories of what I was before."

"Maybe because you aren't supposed to," Brenna said sagely. "If you are reborn, you should be able to start over. And whatever you did in the past-is done. Otherwise, what's the point?"

Odin eyed her thoughtfully. "You are quite astute for one so young. Did they teach you this in your schools?"

Brenna shook her head. "No, Your Majesty. It's just what I think. It's like when you say you're gonna forgive someone. Either you forgive them and let it go . . . or you don't and keep letting yourself be angry over it. You can't say, well I'll only forgive you for this and not that. It's all or nothing."

He eyed the child before him curiously. "How did you two meet?"

"We met at the Yule Feast yesterday in Asgardia, Father. The AllMothers allowed the people of Broxton to come to it." Loki explained.

"Then should you not be home celebrating the holiday with your family, child?"

"I don't have a family, Your Majesty," Brenna answered frankly. "I'm an orphan nobody wanted to adopt. So nobody cares where I am or what I'm doing."

 _Or if I'm dead or alive_ , she thought but did not say aloud.

Odin looked disturbed when Brenna spoke so cavalierly about having no family or indeed anyone who was looking after her. It bothered him for some reason that he could not put a name to. Because no child should grow up without a family or a guardian.

Loki noticed the look on his father's face and wondered what Odin was thinking, but stayed silent.

Finally, Odin asked, "If you have no family, then where are you living?"

"Uh . . .wherever I can find a dry place to stay," Brenna hedged, not wanting to get Loki in trouble by admitting she was currently staying in Loki's room.

"I see," Odin said while Munnin and Huginn hopped onto the arms of the throne and whispered in Odin's ears. Nodding, Odin looked at her and smiled.

"Father?" Loki asked.

"What if someone adopted you?" Odin asked and Brenna sighed.

"No one wants to do that. They think I'm trouble," she murmured, looking down.

"Why?" Loki demanded. "Because of your magic?"

"Yeah. They say I'm hell spawn and my mother was a ho."

Odin scowled. "That is ridiculous. Anyone can see you are not a demon. Do you know who your parents are or were?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "They found me on the church steps wrapped in a pink blanket in basket, But there was nothing else with me. No note or anything like a bracelet or necklace. So the priest took me to the orphanage." Brenna related.

"Do you still have the blanket?"

"I did, but one of the other orphans took it and set it on fire."

"Why?" Loki asked angrily.

"They just wanted to," she said then sighed.

"Who named you, child?" Odin wondered.

"The priest that found me. Father O'Connor named me after his mama," she replied.

"And you are sure there was no note or anything to identify who your parents are?"

"Yes, there was nothing."

"Well, I believe I might have an idea. How would you like to live here?"

"Me?! But I'm not a god!"

"It doesn't matter. There are many here who would love to have a child like you."

"You mean have someone adopt me like you adopted Loki?!" she cried, and in her voice was the echo of a hope lost long ago. Loki looked at Odin.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean."

Brenna couldn't breathe or think as sudden tears streaked her cheeks and Loki wrapped his arms around her.

"Is she alright?" Odin asked.

"Ye... Yes, I'm fine," she said and sniffed. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Father," Loki said.

Brenna sniffled again and went to wipe her face on her sleeve.

"Don't do that. Use this," Odin said and gave her a blue silk handkerchief.

"He's always telling me not to do that," Loki whispered in her ear. "Says its unsanitary."

She gently took the handkerchief, wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She smiled as he shook his head after she tried to hand the handkerchief back and she tucked the silk square into her pocket.

"Now, I suggest you go take her to get something to eat," Odin said as he stood up and held Morrigan in his arms. They watched him leave when Loki puffed out a breath of air and Brenna glanced at him.

"How do we get back to the palace? Where is this place?"

"It's a place Between realms," her friend explained.

"Okay. But we took the Rainbow Cyclone from Oz so how do we get back to Asgard?"

"We call Heimdall to open the Bifrost," Loki replied.

"Ah," she said with a nod of her head.

"Heimdall, open Bifrost," Loki said and the light appeared around them. He held tightly onto her as the light lifted them upward and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

They emerged on the bridge and walked a few feet to the Watcher's small office. Loki observed that the girl didn't get sick traveling the Bifrost the way some mortals did.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Do you...? Do you feel alright?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Most mortals tend to become ill when they travel using Bifrost."

"It was a little freaky with the lights swirling around us, but I didn't feel sick,"

"Interesting," Heimdall said.

"It felt sort of like riding a roller coaster when it goes up a hill," Brenna mused.

Loki smiled then took her hand and they headed toward the palace. Heimdall watched them leave, then he sighed and lightly shook his head.

Loki led Brenna to the doors to the palace, opened them and entered the throne room. "Whoa!" she said while looking around the room and Loki smiled.

"This way." Loki called, leading her down another corridor to the kitchens and the cooks stopped what they were doing to look at them. "Hello."

"Can we help you, my Prince?" asked one.

"Yes, my friend and I would like something to eat," Loki said.

"Of course," one of the cooks said and Loki and Breena sat down on the wooden stools near the large wooden table.

The cook placed plates with some roast chicken, roasted potatoes and green beans in a butter sauce. She placed two mugs with goat milk down next and Loki nodded. They started eating as Brenna smiled then shyly looked down.

"Do you really think your dad will be able to find someone to adopt me?"

"Yes, he wouldn't have said so if he didn't mean it," Loki said, taking a long drink of milk.

"But why would he care? I mean nobody in Broxton ever did. I can't even get decent clothes from the donation bin." She ate some chicken. "This is so good I could lick the plate. I never get food like this over there. Just scraps outta the trash."

"Shameful," one of the cooks said when she placed a plate with a piece of apple cobbler in front of her and lightly patted Brenna's head.

"Odin adopted me because I was left to die in a temple due to my being small," Loki said, eating some of the roasted potatoes.

"So he might think I'm worth saving, too?" Brenna said.

"Yes," Loki said with a nod.

"That's a first," she remarked, eating her green beans.

"We should finish then get back to Thori and Brutus."

"Okay. Before Brutus rips up more pillows. Umm, are we gonna have to clean that up?" She asked, eating the rest of her dinner rapidly. Then she ate the apple cobbler.

"No, the cooks will clean it up," Loki said as he finished his milk. "Or do you mean the feathers?"

"Both," she teased and he laughed. They got up and thanked the cooks for the food and left the room.

"Who are you going to give Brutus to?"

"I was thinking of Mephisto," Loki said and she frowned.

"Who?"

"He's a devil, one of the Lords. He helped us defeat the Serpent. He's not really trustworthy but. . . he will take a hellhound."

"You sure?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"How do we contact him?"

"I have a token he gave me." Loki said and showed her the old gold coin with Faust on the face and the obverse had the devil's star.

They arrived back in their room as Thori and Brutus lifted their heads and wagged their tails.

"You came back!" Thori said as he ran to Loki and Loki patted the puppy's head.

"I see you didn't eat any more pillows," Brenna teased and Brutus growled.

"I wasn't hungry," Brutus said with a smug look.

"Guess what?" Brenna said to him. "We found you a new master, Brutus!"

"Who!?"

"Mephisto," Loki said and Brutus' eyes widened.

"That's a Hell Lord!" Thori barked.

"Yes, and he helped us defeat the Serpent. So, I thought he would like to have a hell hound," Loki said.

"I would be the hound of a Hell Lord?!" Brutus asked then panted while his tail wagged. "Wow!"

"He hasn't said yes yet," Thori said.

"When can you call him?" Brenna asked.

"Now, if you want," Loki said.

Brenna sat on the bed, looking nervous. What if this devil looked at her and said she was kin to him? A part of her wanted to believe Loki and Odin were right but what if they were wrong?

Loki saw how nervous she looked ]and he placed Thori on the bed next to her then picked up Brutus.

He tossed the coin on the floor and said,"Mephisto, Loki Laufeyson summons thee."

The coin twirled around in a circle on the floor then fell and landed on the devil's star. A thick black smoke filled the room when Loki saw glowing eyes in the black smoke and a soft laugh filled the room.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure?" Mephisto asked as the smoke faded and Brenna looked at him with wide eyes.

"I have a gift you may be interested in," Loki replied.

"What sort of gift?"

Loki held Brutus up as the Hell Lord looked at the hell hound pup and Brutus gave him a serious look.

"Is that a hell hound?"

"Yes, it is."

"Where did you get him?"

"I got him from Hela. Her Garm had a litter and Hela didn't have time to raise them. She said I could keep them or give them away."

"Have you found home for the others?"

"Yes, but I did keep one," Loki said as he pointed to Thori and Mephisto looked at Thori then at Brenna. Something about her caused fear to run through him and Mephisto growled.

"This is some sort of trick!" the Hell Lord said. "There is an angel here!"

"No, there isn't," Loki said.

"Yes, there is!" he said and pointed at Brenna.

"I'm no angel," Brenna said.

"Then you have a Guardian," the Hell Lord stated. "I can smell the holy stench nearby. Ugh! It's making my eye twitch!"

"If you take him, you can leave," Loki said and the Hell Lord looked at Brutus.

"What is his name?"

"I'm Brutus!" the puppy barked.

"Interesting," he said then smiled. "Alright. I will take him."

Loki handed Brutus to him when the black smoke appeared and Mephisto looked at Loki.

"This better not be a trick, Trickster. If it is, you will not like what I will do," he said then vanished in the black smoke and Loki sighed.

"Nice guy," Brenna said.

"He is a bit of a hothead," Loki giggled.

Brenna laughed as Thori yipped and Loki sat down on the bed.

"I guess we better get some sleep," Loki said with a yawn and Brenna nodded.

"What do you think he meant?"

"Mephisto?"

"Yeah. What if there is an angel around here?"

"If there is, I hope it's Thor," he said with a sad expression.

"Me too," Brenna agreed.

Loki gave her another of his tunics to sleep in. Brenna changed behind the screen, feeling her tummy ache. But she didn't want to seem like a baby in front of Loki. So she didn't say anything.

She came around the screen, her stomach doing flipflops. She resolutely ignored it then climbed onto the bed and Thori jumped up to lie next to her. She noticed Loki was making something when he walked to the bed with a cup and handed the cup to her.

"Drink that," Loki said.

"Why?"

"It will settle you. Seeing a Hell Lord can make mortals ill."

"Oh," she said as she took a sip of the gray liquid, but whatever it was didn't taste too bad. Her nausea went away almost instantly. She finished the drink when she suddenly felt sleepy and she settled down on the bed.

"It also makes sure you don't have any nightmares," he said, tucking the blanket around her. "Night, Loki," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep. He watched her sleep for a few minutes then went to sleep on the floor and waved his hand to darken the room.

The next morning she woke to Thori licking her face. "Eeww! Your breath stinks!"

"I drank out of the toilet!" Thori yelped and she gently pushed him away.

"That is disgusting," Loki remarked from the floor.

"I do what I want." Thori said.

"That's my line," Loki said, standing up.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Brenna asked, getting up and went behind the dressing screen.

"I need to pee," the puppy said.

"Not on the bed!" Loki cried. "Outside or on the paper." He pointed to the pieces of parchment.

He picked up Thori and placed him on the parchment. The puppy sniffed and squatted.

Thori peed then pooped on the parchment as he looked at Loki and wagged his tail.

"Good boy!" Loki said and patted the puppy's head.

"What did he do?" Brenna said.

"He peed and pooped on the paper," Loki said.

"Sounds like someone deserves a treat," she said and walked around the screen.

"What sort of treat?"

"How about some Mickey Dee's?"

"What?"

"McDonald's. We could go get some Big Macs! They are the best!"

"What are they?"

"They are two hamburger patties, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions and a special sauce between three hamburger buns," she said, licking her lips then remembered they didn't have any money.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't get any. We don't have any money."

"Oh. You mean mortal money." Loki sighed.

"Yeah. Did you think they'd just give them to us?"

"Yes," he said then smiled. "What if we found a way for them to give them to us?"

"Oh! I have an idea! What if we teach Thori the Big Mac song and tell one of the cashiers he can sing?!"

"What is the Big Mac song?"

"It goes 'Two all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions on a sesame seed bun!'!"

"Hmm...," Loki said and looked at Thori.

"Would I get a Big Mac, too?" Thori asked.

"Yes," Brenna said.

"What was the words again?" he barked and they smiled.

Soon the puppy was howling the lyrics and Loki shushed him. "You are going to wake people up!"

Sure enough a boot thumped against the opposite wall and Fandral yelled, "Shut that dog up, brat! My head is killing me!"

"Hangover," Loki mouthed. He waved a hand and the soiled parchment was sent to the dungheap by the stables.

Brenna laughed as he hushed her and they headed out of the room. A short time later, they arrived at the local McDonalds when Loki opened the door and they went inside. Brenna had Thori on a leash as they headed for the counter and the cashier looked at them.

"Uh, you can't bring a dog in here unless it's a service dog," he said.

"He's going to perform a service for you," Loki said.

"Really?"

"Yes. What if we told you he can sing?" Brenna asked.

"Dogs can't sing."

"This one can," Loki said.

"And, if you give us three Big Macs, we'll prove it"

"Get lost! I'm not going to be conned by two kids and their ugly dog."

"I'll show you ugly," Thori muttered.

"This isn't a con! He can sing!" Brenna said.

Loki noticed a crowd was gathering as the cashier looked at them then at Thori and sighed.

"Fine. Show me," the cashier said and Loki knelt down in front of Thori.

"Go on," he said and Thori sang the Big Mac song. The crowd gasped then clapped as the cashier sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I am going to get fired for this," he muttered then went to get the Big Macs and placed them in a paper bag.

One of the customers laughed and handed the cashier a twenty. "That was a cool trick! How did you do it? A chip in his collar?"

"Something like that," Loki said as they headed for the door and left. They carefully went across the street when they sat on a bench and Thori settled down at Loki's feet. Loki opened the paper bag when he removed the boxes with the Big Macs in them and placed one of the boxes in front of Thori. He handed Brenna the other box then he opened the last box and they started eating.

"Aren't they good?" Brenna asked as she bit into hers.

"Yep!" Thori said then went back to eating.

"They are tasty," Loki said as he wiped some of the tangy sauce off his chin.

"Too bad we didn't get anything to drink," she said as he waved his hand and two plastic bottles of water appeared.

As Brenna was drinking, Thori's empty box blew away. "Darn! I need to pick that up." She darted after it, grabbing it as it landed on the street. It was then she saw the green corner of some money. "Wow! Loki, I found twenty dollars!" She picked it up and pocketed it.

She returned to the bench as she showed him the money and he smiled.

"What do you want to do with it?" Loki asked.

"We could go get some more to eat," she said as she looked around and saw the ice cream shop. "Lets go get some shakes!"

"Shakes?" he asked as they got up and he placed the boxes and the paper bag in the trash can.

"Follow me and find out," she said, taking hold of the leash and they headed down the sidewalk.

"You can't come in the ice cream shop, Thori," she told the puppy. "But if you're good and wait nicely I'll bring you some dog ice cream."

Thori barked as he wagged his tail and she hooked the leash around a pole in front of the ice cream shop. A silver bell jingled as Loki opened the door and they walked inside. Brenna noticed some boys she knew as she sighed and they walked to the counter. Loki looked at the menu when the worker walked over and smiled at them.

"What would you like, hon?"

"Can we have a cookies and cream milk shake and one doggie ice cream?"

"Sure," she said and they watched her make the milk shake.

She put whipped cream and a half an Oreo on the shake and the doggie ice cream in a cup.

Brenna got two straws while Loki found a table by the window and sat down. Brenna stuck the straws in and they each sipped the shake.

Loki had never tasted anything so good. The creamy deliciousness spread over his tongue and he sighed rapturously. "This is wonderful!"

"Just don't drink too fast. Or else you'll get brain freeze " Brenna warned.

Loki laughed. "Cold doesn't bother me," he said, and sipped again.

Suddenly, a big boy of about fourteen loomed over them. His name was Bert Evans, and he was on the football team at the local high school. "Hey, freaks! We don't serve your kind here!"

"Leave us alone!" Brenna snapped.

"Why?" Bert smirked nastily. "Number one-you're in my seat. Number two-your mama made out with the whole town, and number three-you belong in the street like the trash you are, Brenna NoName!"

"Brenna is not trash!" Loki snapped.

"She is if I say so, freak!" Bert sneered. "You're part of that cult that thinks they're gods out of myths."

"It's not a cult, dweeb!" Brenna growled.

"Move!" He ordered.

Brenna glared at him. "Make me."

Bert reached for her.

Loki put his arm in the way. "Back off! Now!"

"Right!"laughed the bully. "I've never kicked a god's ass before!"

"And you aren't now!" Brenna cried picking up her chair. "Go away before you get a chair to the head!"

He went to grab her and Loki saw red.

He might be small for his age and less strong than the Asgardian boys, but even the weakest Asgardian could go toe to toe with a mortal and win. It was simply how they were made. So despite the fact the mortal boy was taller and heavier, Loki was much stronger and faster. He was also furious that this walking mountain of blubber dared to threaten a girl half his size over the fact that he wanted to sit where they were when there were plenty of other seats in the shop.

"I SAID-back OFF!"

The next thing he knew he had pulled his fist back and slammed the other boy right in the chin, remembering at the last minute to pull his blow because this wasn't an Asgardian he was facing.

Bert was knocked off his feet, across the floor and into a table, which promptly fell into the window and almost shattered it. As it was as large crack appeared in it.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed the worker who had seen the whole thing. "That skinny kid just beat up Bert the Bruiser!"

The rest of the kids in the shop just remained with their mouths open.

Brenna quickly lowered the chair, but people were focused on Loki and didn't notice.

Loki blinked, coming out of the red mist. He surveyed what he had done and winced. "Oh, Norns! Now I'm in for it! Come on, let's get out of here!"

Brenna grabbed the doggie ice cream and followed. "Loki, you were defending me. Everyone saw it. He started it."

"Doesn't matter. I'm supposed to keep a low profile, not nearly knock mortals through windows," her friend shook his head. "The AllMothers will not be pleased."

"How will they know?"

"They have their ways. I'm sure the owner will come to them to demand reparation," Loki sighed.

"How much trouble are you in?"

"Enough," he answered untying Thori's leash.

"What happened?" barked the puppy. "And where's my ice cream?"

"Here." Brenna knelt and gave it to him. "Come on, we have to get back to Asgardia."

Thori gobbled the sandwich down in one gulp. "I like it! Another!"

"Not now!" Loki snapped and they ran down a street.

"Thank you for standing up for me," Brenna said as they ran. "Maybe you should have just let him throw me out. Now you're in trouble and it's my fault."

"No, it's not. And it was worth it. What sort of friend would I be if I let a thug like that beat you up?"

"What do you think they will do?" she asked worriedly.

Loki shrugged. "I have no idea. But I'm not sorry."

"Loki . . ." she bit her lip.

"I'm not! That idiot was going to hurt you! He deserved what he got."

"I know. I just don't you to get in trouble."

"I've been in trouble lots of times. Don't worry about it," he said breezily, though he felt his stomach clench into a knot as he wondered what the AllMothers would do to him for breaking the peace between the Asgardians and the citizens of Broxton.

 **A/N: So what do you think will happen to Loki?**


	5. The Adoption

**5**

 **The Adoption**

Loki and Brenna stood before the AllMothers in the throne room while Thori played with Persephone in the corner. Brenna looked at her feet. Loki looked semi defiant.

"So Loki, what do you have to say for yourself?" Freya asked sternly.

"I didn't start it but I finished it." He replied. "That bully was going to hurt Brenna. He insulted her too."

"Loki is right. Bert came in looking for a fight. He got one. He was gonna throw me out. Said they don't serve freaks there. I asked him to leave me alone. He wouldn't."

"So you hit him?" Gaia asked

"Yes. It was the only language he understood. And I pulled my punch. So I just knocked him down. I could have broken his jaw."

"I was gonna hit him with a chair,but Loki got there first," Brenna revealed.

Loki turned and stared at her. "You were?"

She nodded. "Yup. I don't even come up to his chest. I'd hurt myself trying to punch him. So I got a chair."

"There were witnesses. They can tell you we were just drinking our milkshake," Loki added.

"You broke the window of the establishment," Idunn said. "But we have repaid the owner the damages."

"I didn't mean to do that," Loki sighed. "So how much trouble am I in?"

"You were defending yourself and your friend," Gaia began. "That is honorable."

"However," Freya began. "There is the matter of repayment for the window."

Loki groaned. "Yes, AllMother."

"Wait a minute," Brenna interjected. "If you're gonna punish him then you can punish me right along with him."

They all stared at her. Loki gaped at her like a landed fish.

"But Brenna . . . you can't do that!" he sputtered.

"Can too. It's not fair you have to work when it was me who Bert started with. Besides, I would have hit him with the chair if you hadn't punched him out first. All for one, and one for all."

"You're . . ." for once Loki was at a loss for words.

"That is very honorable, child," Idunn began, smiling.

"You're not going to let her, are you?!" Loki cried.

Idunn said, "It is her choice Loki, and we will honor it fully."

Loki stared at the small girl in disbelief. "Brenna, why? Why would you do this?"

"Because I'm your friend. And that's what BFF's do." She held out her fist.

Loki bumped his fist with hers and gave her a wry smile. "I've never had one of those before."

"There's a first time for everything," Brenna grinned.

"What is a BFF?" Gaia whispered to Freya.

"I am . . . uncertain," the Goddess of Beauty admitted.

"Does it matter?" Idunn whispered. "I think it is good for Loki to have a friend like her."

"They are good for each other," murmured Freya. "She has grit. I like that. What punishment to give them though?"

"Well I think polishing your collection of crystals and helping me in my garden. And perhaps . . .an apology for striking this boy? Not that I believe he did not deserve it but if we do not offer it they may try and paint us as the ones in the wrong." Gaia pointed out.

"A few rocks polished, gardening, and saying we are sorry? No problem." Brenna agreed.

"It's more than a few," Loki told her. "Trust me. But it is fair. And I will apologize even if I believe he had it coming. To keep the peace."

"How hard can this punishment be?" Brenna wondered.

"Umm . . . I'm going to ask you that once we're done," Loki said with a rueful smile. "It's not hard it's just boring."

"And warm. Not outside in the snow," Brenna shivered slightly.

Idunn frowned. "Brenna, are you cold?"

Freya raised an eyebrow. "Norns, Idunn! Of course she is, look at her clothes! So thin and ragged. Forgive me, child, but . . . is that all you have?"

"Yeah, but I didn't steal it. I found it!" the girl said, lifting her chin a notch.

"I'm not accusing you, child. I believe you need proper clothing." Freya said.

"I can provide that," Idunn said, and gestured.

Brenna's threadbare hoodie and jeans were suddenly transformed into a soft long sleeved tunic of gold and sea green with pretty embroidered apples and puppies surrounded by a geometric design. The tunic had a hood lined with soft fur and the matching trousers were sea green and she now wore knee high boots of soft gray leather lined with fur.

"Much better!" Freya approved.

Brenna glanced down at herself in astonishment. "Wow! Thank you, Lady Idunn! These are so . . . soft and _warm_!" she hugged herself, marveling at how she was no longer chilly.

"I like them too," Loki approved.

"You will find other clothing on the bed in Loki's room," Idunn told her. "For now, we will let that arrangement continue. I have had a servant place a trunk in your room, Loki, so Brenna may put her clothing inside. And a small sofa has been brought also. You will get a crick in your back sleeping on the floor, little prince."

"No more sleeping in alleys for me? Nice." Brenna remarked.

Idunn shook her head. "How shameful that you were treated so, child. But for now, you are our guest and will be treated with all due respect."

"Like three hot meals and stuff?" Brenna queried.

"Of course. And no one will harm you since now you are under our protection as well as Loki's," Gaia said warmly.

"Thanks. I was really just looking for somewhere not freezing to sleep."

"According to the laws of hospitality we follow, we are beholden to give you every comfort," Gaia explained.

"She's not just a guest. She's my friend," Loki pointed out. "And my father is looking for someone to adopt her so she may stay here forever."

"I was not aware of this," Freya said.

"Odin does not always share his plans with us," Gaia sighed.

"Is that a problem?" Brenna asked worriedly.

"No, we are simply surprised," Idunn reassured her.

"Very much so." Gaia told her.

"Are we to begin our punishment now?" Loki asked.

Freya snorted. "Are you that eager to start polishing, little Mischief Maker?"

"No, but I'm eager to get it over with," Loki admitted.

"It can't be that bad. A dozen rocks, polished in a jiffy." Brenna said confidently.

Loki shook his head. "You don't understand. It's a lot more than a dozen." He gave Freya a pleading look.

"Very well, Loki. You and Brenna may start polishing until supper and you can resume tomorrow morning. There are cloths and polish in the cabinet. Wear gloves so you do not put fingerprints on the crystals. And tie a kerchief about your mouth and nose so you do not breathe in the polish-it can make you dizzy if you inhale it too long."

"How many are we talking about?" Brenna asked.

"It will be easier if I show you," replied Loki, taking her hand. "Come on. The sooner we start the sooner we will be done."

"Cool. Let's go," murmured Brenna.

Loki led her down the hallway and into another corridor. He stopped by a door with some strange looking writing on it.

"What's that?" Brenna asked.

"Runes. It says, Freya's Workroom," Loki answered. He turned the handle and they went inside.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Brenna yelped.

Almost every available surface was covered with crystals both large and small, in all colors and shapes.

"See what I mean?" Loki sighed. "There's at least a hundred of them in here."

"Are they all magical?" Brenna asked in awe. "Some of them are really pretty."

"Probably not all of them, but a lot yes," Loki affirmed.

"It's safe to touch them, right? I mean they're not going to . . . do anything?"

"Yes. You would have to know a command word to activate any magic in them," Loki reassured her.

He approached the cabinet in the corner and knelt. Opening the door he took out some soft cloths, a bottle of a clear liquid, and two large squares of purple linen.

"Are those for cleaning them?" she asked.

"Yes." He gave her a cloth and a purple square. "Tie the purple kerchief about your mouth and nose." Then he went back grabbed two sets of black silk gloves.

They put on the gloves and then Loki picked up several crystals from a shelf and brought them back to a low table. They sat crosslegged on either side of the table and Loki shook some of the polish on his cloth and wiped a crystal.

The polish made it shine and glimmer. He set it down and polished another.

Brenna does the same with a pretty amber crystal. "This is going to take forever. So why does Freya collect these?"

"Crystals are used for a wide variety of things and can contain quite a lot of magic or power," Loki said, picking up another crystal.

"Can you put someone in one?" she asked and he frowned.

"Yes, you can imprison someone in a crystal. But why would you want to?"

"No reason," she said and he rolled his eyes, smiling.

The time passed until Idunn appeared and she was surprised with how many crystals they had polished.

"Oh," she said and Loki looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, you have done an amazing job," she said with a smile.

"Really?" Brenna looked surprised. "Loki told me some stories while we polished."

"I see," Idunn said.

"Just some of our legends about the Valkyries and the sorceress Agnilda," Loki shrugged. "And she told me some legends about a man name Paul Bunyan and his blue ox and another about a cowboy named Pecos Bill."

"Is it time for dinner?" Loki asked, placing the cloth on the table.

"Yes," she said and they removed the gloves and kerchiefs. She led them out of the room as the doors closed and they walked down the hallway. She looked at Brenna as she frowned from the power she felt from the little girl. "Tell me, Child. When was the first time you used magic?"

Brenna thought for a moment. "Umm . . . I think I was five or six. That was when I started being able to know people's dreams. Because I could go in them while we were sleeping."

"Did you know it was a dream?"

Brenna nodded. "Yes. But I didn't know how I got there or why I was able to do it."

"Do you ever enter someone's nightmares or try to help them during one?" the goddess asked.

"I tried once, but I got too scared and woke up."

"You need to learn how to control a dream before you fight a nightmare, right, Idunn?" Loki asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Idunn said with a nod.

"Can you do it, Lady?" Brenna queried.

"Yes, I can," Idunn said.

"Who taught you how to do it?"

"It was Lord Morpheus."

"The Lord of Dreams?!" Loki gasped.

"Isn't he a god too?" Brenna wanted to know.

"Yes, he is," Idunn said.

"Do all you gods know each other?"

"Not really, but we do most of them."

"Some we know only by reputation and others we have met before," Loki explained.

"Wow," Brenna said and Idunn smiled.

"Do you think Lord Morpheus could help her learn how to control her powers?" Loki asked.

"I don't really know."

"Could we ask him?" Brenna asked.

"I don't see the harm in just asking. I will speak to him through my Gazing Globe later and tell you what he says." The goddess told them. "For now, let's eat." They enter the dining hall.

"Oh no!" Loki groaned, putting a hand to his head. "I forgot to feed Thori!"

"Crap! He probably ate your boots by now." Brenna predicted.

"Relax, children," Idunn chuckled. "Gaia fed him and Persephone. They are playing in the Runegarden."

"That is a relief. I think they would have tried eating something if you keep forgetting to feed them," the girl remarked.

Loki heaved a sigh. "Oh thank Yggdrasil! I didn't intend to forget him, but . . ."

"If you are working off a debt for us, we will see the puppy is cared for," Idunn said. "Gaia knows how much energy they have. And they get into trouble if you do not watch them. Like children."

Brenna laughed. "Like us, Loki."

"Only a little. Not like I need a babysitter," he coughed. He wondered where his magpie had gone. Most people assumed the bird was his familiar, but the truth was the bird was part of his previous self trapped in there because Loki did not want him free to wreak havoc. He had called Ikol his opposite and his enemy and only kept him around to offer advice.

He wondered what Ikol would make of Brenna. Then quickly thought they would not get along at all.

"Hey, Space Case. Want to come back to Earth?" Brenna asks Loki, poking him with a finger.

Loki blinked. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"What about?" Brenna asked, shoving more food into her mouth.

"Um . . . It's sort of complicated. I'll explain later." He began to eat his roast beef.

"Cool beans." Brenna said around a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he chided with a smirk.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Mine would have said it to me. And Thor. One time Thor was describing some battle and he swallowed wrong. And Mother did something, she pushed on his chest, and the food in his throat popped out."

"Sounds like the Heimlich Maneuver. You do it when somebody is choking," Brenna told him.

"I didn't know it had a name. Do you know how to do it?"

"Well, yeah, we're shown it in school but I never did it on anyone."

"Can you show me?"

"Your mom never showed you?"

"If she did I don't remember," sighed the little god.

"Sure." Brenna said, shrugging.

"Good. That way if you're choking I can save you." Loki smiled and ate some mashed potatoes. "You want to watch a movie on my phone after dinner? The Narnia one?"

"You have Netflix?"

"I have a Starkphone. It has everything on it," Loki replied casually.

Brenna almost spilled her milk. "You have a Starkphone?! Those are like megabucks!"

"They are? Thor gave it to me. He was friends with Tony Stark."

"That's so cool! I never knew anyone who had a Starkphone before. Even Corinne didn't have one of those." Brenna was staring at him like he hung the moon.

"It's not just a phone?" He queried, eating some more roast beef.

"No way! That's like saying a Ferrari is just a car." She grinned.

"Do you know what it can do?"

"Not everything. But from what I understand those things can order you dinner if you know how to program them. Man. You need to take lessons on how to use it."

"I don't have anyone to teach me. I'm the only one with a phone in Asgardia."

"I can. It is not hard."

"Thank you," Loki said and finished what was on his plate. His eyes lit up when he saw the dessert. "Snowball cake!"

"What's that?"

"One of my favorite desserts. It's a little cake with ice cream all around it dipped in dough and fried then sprinkled with sugar. It's so good!" Loki said rapturously. "But we only get it around Yule."

"I could eat this every day!" Brenna said, sucking it off her spoon. The inside was vanilla ice cream and chocolate cake.

"Me too!" Loki enthused.

"Do you always eat this good here?" She sighed, patting her full belly.

"Uh, like this? Not with all the treats, but we always have food. Nobody starves over here. Not even the lowest servant. They might not eat roast beef, but they always eat decent food. Not like what you were made to do-eating scraps out of the trash. That's just . . . awful!" Loki shook his head.

"It was no picnic," the girl said feelingly.

Loki squeezed her hand under the table. "You won't ever have to go back there. My father will make sure one of us adopts you. Because they want you, not cause they feel sorry for you either," he added.

"I hope so," Brenna said. "I really like it here. I don't feel like a freak anymore."

"Don't call yourself that. You're not a freak. You're a magician, like me. Like Idunn, Freya, and Gaia too. We all have the magic." Loki said firmly. "I think . . . I think you were meant to come here."

"You do? How do you know?"

"I don't. It's just a feeling I have," Loki admitted. "If you're finished, we can go and watch that movie."

"I am. It's a good one. I snuck into the theater when they were showing it late one night and saw it," she admitted. "You'll like it."

"Then let's go," he beckoned her and they slipped from the hall like shadows fleeing the sunlight.

Fandral eyed them and snorted. "What trouble are those two up to, I wonder?"

"Nothing like the trouble _you_ find, Master Fandral!" Idunn said tartly.

Fandral gave her a wolfish smile. "Someday, my Lady Apple, I am going to breach those defenses."

"In your dreams, you walking peacock!" Idunn snorted.

"I have many of those," Fandral said with a naughty smirk.

"Spare me the rendition of your lovers," the goddess rolled her eyes. "They all start to sound the same."

"I assure you, my lady, when we are between the sheets—" Fandral began.

"You snore like a pig," Idunn said pertly.

Everyone laughed at the goddess' wit, and Gaia said, "Best watch yourself, Master Rake, for Idunn may look sweet but she bears a hidden sting."

"She has gone tart for want of use," muttered Fandral.

"Better unused than used too much," Idunn returned. "Yours is starting to wear out!"

"Ouch! Stung again!" laughed Sif. "Better quit while you still have dignity left, Fandral."

While the adults were trading barbs in the hall, Loki and Brenna went to the Runegarden and took the puppies inside. They brought them to Loki's room and placed them in the basket to sleep.

Then Loki took out his phone and pulled up the Netflix app. He handed the phone to Brenna.

Brenna scrolled through the movies and then found The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. "Got it!"

She pressed it and the two settled on the bed to watch the movie. For over two hours they were riveted to the phone screen as Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter fought the White Witch with the help of Tumnus, Aslan, and other Talking Beasts.

When the movie ended, Loki looked at Brenna and gave her a thumbs up. "That was great! And there's another one. Maybe we could watch it next."

There was the sound of a throat being cleared. The children started up from the bed to see Gaia standing there with Persephone in her arms. "Not tonight, Loki. It's time for bed."

The boy made a face. "Aww, Gaia! I'm not tired."

"Loki, darling, you DO owe Freya another morning of polishing her crystals." The Earth Mother pointed out. "Would you like me to add weeding the herb garden to that, lad?"

"No, lady," Loki muttered, a trifle sulkily.

"Then best you go to bed, young man," Gaia ordered firmly. "Look, your friend is asleep." She indicated Brenna, who had fallen asleep on top of the blankets.

Loki turned and saw to his relief that Gaia was right. Brenna was asleep, and so had missed Gaia scolding him like six-year-old.

Gaia waved her hand and Brenna's clothes were swapped out for one of the new nightshirts Idunn had left for her.

Loki went to change behind the screen and when he came out found Brenna neatly tucked into bed and his new bed with the covers pulled down waiting for him. Heaving a sigh, he crawled into bed and dimmed the light, closing his eyes and praying that sleep came swiftly.

The next morning, Loki woke in a sunnier mood, and after walking Thori and feeding him, the two friends dropped him off to play with his sister while they ate breakfast and went to finish polishing the crystals for Freya.

While the two children worked, Idunn received a missive from Odin, delivered by Muninn.

She opened the letter while the raven preened himself upon her throne.

 _My dearest Idunn,_

 _It has come to my attention that Loki's little mortal friend, Brenna, is in need of a guardian. She apparently has magic that seems to be almost on a par with my son's, and that wants teaching. But more importantly, the child needs a home and someone to care and love her._

 _I have considered carefully those whom I might entrust her to, and your name was the first that came to my mind. You are a strong magic wielder, and yet kind and compassionate, Orchard-Tender. You have, moreover, raised a daughter before this, and while I regret bringing up that sorrowful matter again, I feel you would benefit as well from this union._

 _I leave it up to you and your free will if you shall agree to adopt this mortal waif as your own daughter. Although, something tells me, Lady, that the child is more than what she seems. Such power as she has inherited does not come from Midgard's tree alone. I fear there are those that may use her for their own ends if she is not properly protected._

 _Contact me if you accept my proposal._

 _-Odin, AllFather_

Idunn looked over at the raven. "Tell your master that I will send him a reply when I have come to a decision."

"As you will, Lady of Apples," Muninn cawed and then flew back to Odin.

Idunn stared at the letter in her hand. "Old friend, how can you ask this of me? I have lost one child already. Must I also lose this one to time's ravages? Or will you allow me to gift her with one of my apples of immortality?"

The goddess sighed. Then she tucked the letter in a pocket of her green and gold gown and went to walk among her beloved apple trees, thinking hard. She knew Odin was right. The girl was a wild card with her magic. But the single thought that kept repeating itself over and over in her head was— _can you love this child?_

In order to answer that question, the goddess felt she needed to observe the child more closely. So she used her magic to transform herself into a small brown sparrow and flew to watch Brenna with Loki throughout that day.

The children took a break from polishing to eat lunch as they talked and laughed and Thori barked, wagging his tail.

"So innocent," Idunn thought from her perch in the tree when she saw Brenna looking at her then at Loki.

"What sort of bird is that?" Brenna asked.

"I think it's a sparrow," Loki said, looking at it. Idunn watched while Brenna took a crust of bread then tossed the crust at the base of the tree and smiled. Idunn realized she was hungry as she flew down and pecked at the crust of bread. They watched her eat then went back to their conversation and, inside, Idunn smiled.

The children returned to their work while she watched and saw how Loki turned the work into fun with stories and teasing and Idunn started to like hearing Brenna's laughter.

 _She sounds like an angel_ , Idunn thought.

She noticed that Brenna would occasionally slip a crystal onto her side of the table from Loki's pile when her friend was petting his dog or getting a drink of water.

"Do you want a drink of water?" Loki asked her, holding out the pitcher, which he had made ice cold using his frost magic.

"Yes, please," she replied, polishing the crystal she had taken off his pile. She set it down and took the goblet of water and sipped it. "This is cold! And it has no ice!"

"It's frosty," Loki laughed, and wriggled his fingers.

Sparrow Idunn perched on the window and thought how pleasant it was to hear Loki laugh again, merry and innocent like the child he now was.

"Loki, if you could have anything you wanted for Yule, what would it be?" Brenna asked suddenly, setting her water beside her on the table. "You can take your time and think about it."

Loki sat down across from her and picked up another crystal and began polishing it. "That's easy. I'd ask for Thor to come back."

His expressive emerald eyes darkened with grief. Then he blinked his eyes and asked softly, "What would you wish for, Brenna?"

She took his hand in hers. "You really don't know? I'd wish for a family that wants me." She sighed sadly. "But I've wished that for years and it's never happened yet."

"It could happen," Loki said quietly.

"What about your wish? Could that happen?" Brenna queried.

Loki shrugged. "Maybe. Only I don't know how. The Norns listened when Thor asked for me to come back because my brother is a hero. But I'm not. They would just laugh at me. Or ignore me."

"Have you tried?"

He shook his head no. "I know better. I'm just the Trickster. Why would they care what I want?"

"Well, _I_ care!" Brenna said firmly. Then she thought maybe she might ask for Loki's wish to be granted and Thor to come back, only she didn't know how.

 _Maybe I can ask Freya. Or Idunn,_ she thought. _But maybe it won't work for me either, because I'm not really a goddess. Still, it couldn't hurt to try._

Idunn felt her heart crack in two as she heard the wishes the children made. She wasn't sure who she felt sorrier for. The lonely boy whose one defender and the one person who had loved him unconditionally since his rebirth was dead or the girl who had never belonged anywhere or known the love and warmth of a true family.

"Look! We're almost done!" Brenna cheered.

That made Loki smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"We still need to do the weeding," he said, placing a crystal in the cloth and started polishing.

"What's wrong with that? Afraid to get your hands dirty," she teased and he snorted a laugh while rolling his eyes.

"No, I don't mind getting my hands dirty."

They finished polishing the crystals as Loki put the gloves and the kerchiefs away and they went to wash their hands.

"I'm hungry. Is it dinnertime yet?" Brenna asked.

"No, but we could go get a snack," Loki said and they left the room. Sparrow Idunn followed them as they went to the kitchens and one of the kitchen maids gave the twosome some sliced fruit and goat milk for a snack. The cook gave Thori a stew bone to chew on as he gleefully chomped on the bone in the corner and Loki sipped on the goat milk.

"How do you grow anything in the snow?" she asked.

"Magic. Gaia is the Earth Goddess. When she plants something it grows." Loki replied.

"Whoa. I wish I had magic like that. Going into people's dreams is creepy."

"I don't think so."

"I feel like I'm invading their privacy."

"But you aren't doing anything to them. And once you learn how to control it, you can help people." Loki pointed out.

"I guess."

"At least people will want your help. Me? No one wants me around because I'm a Trickster."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"No one trusts me," he sighed.

"I do."

"Me too!" Thori yipped. "So I can eat your boots! Tasty!"

The children laughed as the puppy wagged his tail and went back to the bone.

Idunn flew off when she returned to her garden and stood under one of the golden apple trees. She pondered over what she had observed when she smiled and removed the letter from her robe.

"I believe I will take you up on your offer," she said and felt a lightness in her heart.

Once they had eaten, they went down to the herb garden, which was kept warm by Gaia's magic. Thori frolicked at their feet.

"Dirt!" The hellhound yelled. He ran to dig a hole in the black soil.

"Stop!" Loki said, but the puppy kept digging.

"Don't make me get an icicle!" Brenna shouted.

Loki grabbed the dog's collar. "Thori, bad dog! You are in so much trouble if Gaia knows you dug up her garden."

"It's not very deep," Thori said then whimpered.

"Maybe we can plant something," Brenna said, looking around.

"What is going on here?!" Gaia asked as they looked at her and Thori lowered his head.

"We're sorry, Mother," Loki said.

"Yeah, Thori didn't mean to dig a hole," Brenna said and Gaia eyed the hole.

"Hmmmmm..."

They watched Gaia walk around the hole when she waved her hand and a small rose bush appeared in the hole.

"Perfect!" she said with a smile.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Thori barked.

"No," she said with a shake of her head then beckoned to Loki and Brenna. "This way."

The two children followed her down the rows of herbs.

Gaia led them to the wicker baskets as she turned and they looked at the baskets.

"Each basket is labeled with which herb goes in them." she said and pointed to the garden.

"Get going."

Loki showed Brenna where the mint was. "You pick that and I'll pick the basil." He gave her the easy plant because he wasn't sure how she much she knew about plants.

Gaia watched the children as she tilted her head and saw how Loki helped Brenna.

 _He really has changed,_ Gaia thought.

"What is this?" Brenna asked.

"That is thyme," Loki said and handed her the new basket.

"Then I guess I have too much thyme on my hands!" she teased, but he frowned. "As in time."

"Oh!" he said and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'll go pick the rosemary," he said, taking the basket.

After a while, they had picked nearly everything when Gaia told them to stop and they walked to her.

"That will be enough for today," she said, taking the baskets.

"Good. My back is killing me," Brenna said, arching her back.

"Let's go," Gaia said as she led them back to the castle and Thori followed close behind them.

After a warm bath, a change of clothes and some healing magic, Loki and Brenna entered the dining hall and the AllMothers looked at them.

"Why are they staring at us?" whispered Brenna.

"I don't know," Loki muttered. "Is my hair sticking up or something?"

"No," Brenna shook her head. "So what do you think we're having for dinner?"

Loki shrugged. "Usually it's whatever the hunting party managed to catch. Only there's not a really big area to hunt in over here."

They were pleasantly surprised that tonight's menu was honey cured ham with pineapple slices on it, peas and pearl onions, spinach, and crispy rosemary potatoes.

"I think they used the herbs we picked to season these," Loki said as he ate some.

"They're really good."

"Ham!" Thori whimpered, sitting by Loki's foot and giving him pleading eyes.

"No begging!" Loki scolded softly.

"I'm not begging!" sniffed the hellhound. "I'm practicing my starving dog look."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Nice try. Lie down and maybe I'll give you some when I'm done."

The hellhound obeyed, lying across Loki's boots.

The God of Mischief sighed and commenced cutting his ham up.

After dinner, Freya beckoned Loki over to her. Warily, the young god approached. "Yes, AllMother?"

Freya leaned down and whispered in his ear.

Loki's eyebrows went up. "Oh. Uh . . . wait! I need to fetch something first! A present!"

The boy raced down the corridor and quickly wrapped something up in a box. Then he returned and waited beside Freya until everyone had left the hall except for the three goddesses and a puzzled Brenna, who had been asked to remain.

The servants finished clearing the table and then departed.

"Have I done something wrong?" Brenna asked Freya.

The Goddess of Love and Beauty shook her head. "No, child. But Idunn has something she wishes to tell you." She gestured to her fellow goddess.

Idunn smiled brightly at the girl. "Brenna, how would you like to be my daughter?"

Brenna felt her knees go weak. Suddenly she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Don't faint, BFF," Loki hissed as he held her elbow. "I told you someday this might happen."

"You really want me?" she stammered, blinking back tears.

"I do, Brenna," Idunn said seriously. "But would you like me to be your mother?"

Brenna swallowed and nodded a yes.

"Perform the ceremony, Gaia," Idunn said gaily and she stepped down from her throne to stand before her new daughter and take her hands.

Gaia came down, looking quite happy, with a short wand of willow in her hand. She drew the runes for 'family', 'mother', 'child' and 'oath-bound' in a ring around them. They glowed green with her Power. Then she tapped Idunn with her wand.

"Do you, Lady Idunn of the House of Verdun, Goddess of the Orchard, adopt this child, Brenna, as your daughter?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to be her mother from this day forth, and treat her as a child of thy blood and bone, to love and to cherish, to guide and to guard, and to inherit all thy wordly goods and titles?"

"I do."

Gaia turned to Brenna. "Do you, Brenna of Midgard, agree to take Idunn as thy Mother from this day forth?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to be a good daughter, accepting Idunn as thy blood and bone, to love and to cherish, to be guided by her wisdom, and to be her heir to all her holdings and titles?"

"I do."

She tapped Brenna three times on the head with her wand. Then she tapped Idunn and there was a soft green flare of magic that interconnected the two.

"I, Gaia, Goddess of Earth, now pronounce thee family! You may seal thy oath with a kiss of welcome!"

Idunn reached for her new daughter and embraced her, kissing her on the forehead. Her kiss filled Brenna with love and joy. "Welcome, Brenna Idunnsdottir!"

Brenna kissed her new mother on the cheek, her hazel eyes brimming with tears. "Uh . . . hi, Mom!"

The runes flared and magical sparkles rained down on them, as the oaths sealed them together as family.

"Tis done!" Gaia declared. "Congratulations!" She tucked her wand away and presented Brenna with a frosted gingerbread cake. "For you to share with your new mother and Loki."

"Thanks, AllMother!" Brenna said, taking the cake and putting it on the table.

"I have a gift for you also," Freya said, smiling. She handed her a velvet pouch.

Brenna opened it. Inside was a lavender crystal on a chain. "Oh! How beautiful!"

"It's a crystal of protection and communication," Freya said. "It is linked to Idunn's," she indicated a similar crystal of amber worn by her new mother. "That way if you ever need her, you only have to speak her name."

Brenna put the crystal around her neck.

"I have a gift for you also, daughter." Idunn gave her a gold diadem with an amber apple in the center of it. "Only my heir may wear the Orchard diadem." She placed it upon Brenna's head.

"Wow!" Brenna was almost speechless. "Thanks so much."

Loki shuffled his feet. "Uh . . . I have something for you too." He shyly handed her the wrapped gift.

Brenna eagerly unwrapped it to find—"A barbeque fork!" she burst out laughing. "I love it!"

Freya and Gaia were staring at Loki as if he had gone mad.

Idunn too was giving him an odd look.

"Loki—what is the purpose of such a gift?" she asked.

Loki cleared his throat. "Should we tell them?"

Brenna nodded.

"It's to defend herself, Idunn. In her hands, that fork is a deadly weapon."

"What?" Freya frowned.

"Because that's how we met," Brenna told her. She explained about how she had come to the Yule feast and while she was waiting on line to enter the hall saw Loki being bullied by the three boys and about to get beaten up. She told the AllMothers how she had snatched a fork off a table and put on her Grinch mask and then stabbed the three boys in their backsides with it, making them run off and leave Loki alone.

She looked uncertainly at Idunn. "Am I in trouble now?"

"No, daughter. You were right in stopping them." Idunn hugged her. "They had no right to hurt Loki. Yule is a time for fellowship and good deeds and the giving of gifts."

Freya eyed Loki. "Loki, why did you not tell us about that incident?"

"Because . . ." he looked down at his boots. "I thought nobody would care. Ever since Thor died . . ." He choked up.

"Oh, Loki!" Idunn came and hugged him. "Of course we care!"

For a moment he stiffened in her embrace. Then he hugged her back. "I couldn't save him, Idunn!" he wept. "I couldn't! All I could do . . . was to have him die a hero, defeating the Serpent."

"I know, My Prince." She held him and stroked his hair. "We who work magic all know the truth. Prophecy woven by the Norns must be fulfilled, and Thor knew his fate long and long ago. He chose to accept it. And we honor him because of it. We do not judge you, child."

"Everyone wishes I never came back," Loki sniffled.

"I don't!" Brenna cried.

"Nor I," Idunn echoed.

"I am happy you came back," Gaia asserted.

"Me too," Freya added. "For what is Asgard without her Trickster Prince?"

"Me three!" Thori barked. "I would have been food for worms if not for you, Loki." He licked Loki's hand.

Loki smiled and petted his puppy on the head. He took the handkerchief Idunn handed him and wiped his eyes.

"I have an idea!" Brenna announced.

"Tell us, daughter,' Idunn invited.

"Let's have some cake! With tea and hot cocoa!"

 **A/N: Hope you all liked!**


	6. Dream Lord's Heir

**6**

 **Dream Lord's Heir**

"Are you happy, Brenna?" Loki asked his best friend as they returned to his chambers after celebrating the adoption with gingerbread cake and hot cocoa.

She nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Did you know?"

"That Idunn was going to adopt you?" Loki guessed. "Not until Freya told me just after supper. Then I went to wrap your gift." He colored slightly. "You really liked it? You didn't think it was dumb?"

"No, dork! I love it! Now don't make me mad—or else!" she teased.

Loki laughed, knowing she wasn't serious.

"You would never use it on him," Thori remarked. "You would rather sniff his butt!"

" _Gross!_ " both children yelled.

"Eeww, Loki!" Brenna looked horrified.

"I think I'm going to vomit," Loki grimaced.

"What?" Thori panted. "When I like another dog—"

"Shut up, Lucifer!" Brenna snapped.

Loki groaned. "He _is_ a hellhound."

Brenna rolled her eyes. "Uh, Loki, does this mean eventually I'll go live somewhere else? Like does my mom have a home besides the palace?"

"She did. Back on Asgard, she had estates where her orchards were. Here though, she only has one orchard with the golden apples and the palace is her home."

"Well, I'm kinda glad because I like it here," Brenna said. Then something else occurred to her. "Loki, Gaia said I'm the heir to all her holdings. Does that mean the apple orchard too?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what it means. You are the next Orchard Tender. Once Idunn steps down. Which probably won't be for a long time."

"Good because I'm not ready for that," Brenna told him.

"I never would have guessed," he snorted. "Of course she wouldn't put you in charge now." Loki smiled. "You'll need to learn about how to care for the trees and protect them. But your mother will show you."

Brenna yawned. "Right now the only thing I want to be shown is my pillow."

"Uh huh. I guess we can watch Prince Caspian tomorrow," Loki murmured, suppressing a yawn.

They entered his chambers and within five minutes were both fast asleep, with the puppy curled on Loki's feet.

 _Castle of Dreams:_

Lord Morpheus or Dream sat on his throne as he steepled his long thin fingers together and looked at nothing. His wild black hair stood out around his head and the stars in the blackness which was his eyes shimmered. He wasn't sure, but he felt something was wrong. He had checked the dreams, but there was nothing off. He had checked the House of Mystery and the House of Secrets, but Cain and Able assured him things were fine.

"Then why do I feel troubled?" he said in a soft voice. Standing, he felt his black robes float down around his lean muscular frame and he walked down the stairs. He left the throne room when he headed down the long hallway then he opened the French doors which lead out into the garden. The garden wasn't his. The garden belonged to his brother. He walked down the path when he stopped and looked at his brother.

Destiny was not a god.

Destiny was what was called an Endless.

He, Morpheus and their siblings had many names, but it was only Morpheus who was given god status.

Destiny was taller than he was and wore a long brown robe. His face was aged, but sometimes he looked young and, once or twice, he had a long white beard.

He was also blind.

He didn't need his eyes to see the world around him.

All he saw came from the large book chained to his right wrist and it was said no one, not even a god, could take the book from him.

In the book was the past, present and future of every living being and thing.

It was also known he never stopped walking the path of his garden.

"Brother," Morpheus said, but wasn't sure if Destiny heard him.

"You've finally came." Destiny said with a cold tone.

"You were…expecting me?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I have found her."

"You found who?"

"Your daughter," he said and Morpheus frowned,

"I do not have a daughter. Just a son."

Orpheus, the demi-god of myth and the son of Morpheus, was not happy when his father had found his severed head in a temple dedicated to him nor did he like the fact he had been brought to the dream realm. He barely spoke to him and Morpheus felt what happened to him and his wife was his fault.

"How do you know she is my daughter?"

"She can enter mortals' dreams and move about them."

"She could just be a witch."

"No, she is your daughter!"

"If she is, where is she and who is her mother?"

"She is in Asgard. As for her mother, that is for you to remember," Destiny said and Morpheus was surprised to see he was back in his castle. Morpheus hated it when his brother just dismissed him as he sighed then went back to the throne room.

If it was true that he did have a daughter, there was one person in Asgard who could help him.

Idunn!

 _Asgardia:_

Brenna woke to Loki shaking her slightly. "Hey, princess, rise and shine!"

She opened one eye. "Too early! Go 'way, Loki!" she shoved the pillow over her head.

"Bre-e-nna!" he drawled the syllables of her name annoyingly. "Get up! We have to apologize to the walking idiot today. And I want to just do it and get it over with."

"Five more minutes!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Norns! You are worse to wake up than my brother was! Fine. Five more minutes."

He timed her on his phone.

Then he went back to wake her up and she still refused. Exasperated, he grabbed a quill from his desk and pulled back the blanket and tickled her foot.

She jerked her foot back.

He tickled her other foot.

"Loki, stop!" she yelped.

"Then get up!" he was smirking. He waved the feather at her.

"You are so getting snow down your pants, mister!" she growled.

He laughed. "Oooh now I'm scared!"

She threw her pillow at him.

Thori barked, wagging his tail.

"Shut up, mutt!" Fandral yelled from the other room. "Before I get a muzzle!"

Brenna sat up. "Jeez Louise! What bug crawled up his butt and died?"

"The same one that bit you?" Loki teased.

"Shut up, Laufeyson!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why are you so grumpy?" he asked, lofting an eyebrow.

She sighed. "I had some weird dreams last night. Didn't sleep well."

"What do you mean, weird?"

"There was this castle and some weird guy with a book chained to him and he kept saying, 'I found her.' Made no sense." She yawned.

"Maybe you should tell Idunn?"

"Tell her what?" Brenna shrugged. "I've almost forgotten it now. Hey, what did you mean before when you called me princess?"

"You are a princess now. Because Idunn is one of the AllMothers. Like I'm a prince because of Odin."

"Seriously? Holy Toledo!" she whistled. "Uh, I don't feel very princess like, Loki. My hair's a wreck and I can't dance."

"What does dancing have to do with being a princess?"

"In the movies, all the princesses can dance. I can't. Dance with me and you're gonna need crutches afterwards."

"Only because you never learned how. It's like skating."

"Let me guess. _You_ know how."

"My mother taught me. You have to know at least the basic court dances. I can teach you."

"Once we get back, I'm taking a nap," she said, and rose from the bed, going to her trunk and picking out a soft rose colored skirt, white shirt, bodice and a matching shirt jacket. She went behind the screen to change.

She walked shyly out from behind it. "Uh . . . how do I look?"

"You look . . . pretty," Loki said. "Don't forget your diadem." He handed it to her.

"Right. Uh, where's breakfast?"

"On the tray," he waved a hand at it.

She found pancakes with syrup and bacon. "Yum!"

Loki sat across from her and nibbled another piece of bacon and drank some peppermint tea while he waited for Brenna. He gave Thori a piece of bacon and muttered, "Now don't say I never gave you anything."

"Pushover," Brenna chuckled. "So I guess now everyone will know I'm Idunn's daughter because of this?" she indicated the diadem.

"That's the idea. But even without it,they would know. Nothing happens around here like that without every servant in the castle knowing before dark falls. And what the servants know, so do their noble masters and ladies."

"Somehow I get the feeling that's not going to go over well with everyone."

"It might not, but there's nothing they can do about it. It was a binding adoption. Like mine. They might complain but not to your face. They wouldn't dare, not with the AllMothers watching."

"But they do to you and you're a prince."

"It's not really the same. You know why. And those noble boys wouldn't have dared to lay a hand on me if Thor were here. He would have punched them into next week. And well . . . it is against the law to hurt a royal of Asgard. Unless they can prove just cause."

"Like they would be thrown in jail?"

"Yes. Or flogged. Or if they tried to kill you, they would be executed." Loki told her.

"That is pretty mean, why not just have them told off?"

"Uh, what would happen if someone tried to kill your president? That's happened before, right? Didn't whoever did it die?"

"The guy who shot Kennedy was shot by a private citizen."

"Yes, but that criminal still died. Because you can't let people go around killing your rulers. Well, this is kind of the same thing."

"But I'm not a ruler," Brenna protested.

"Yes, you are. You're Idunn's heir and she rules Asgardia. So that makes you royal. By adoption or blood, it makes no difference. Remember the words of the oath? You inherit all her holdings and titles."

"Loki, my head is spinning from all this."

"All right. Just remember, nobody can harm you without getting in a world of trouble."

"Um okay. This gonna take getting used to. Do I have to go to school?"

"If Idunn doesn't teach you magic herself, one of the other Mothers will. For the rest, she will probably hire tutors to give you princess lessons."

"Did you have them?"

"Yes. In my last incarnation. And though I don't recall much about what I did then-that I do recall," Loki informed her.

"Good. Then you can keep me from messing up."

"I will help you. Stop fretting. You will pick it up." He gave her hand a pat. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go," she stood up and followed him out the door.

When they arrived at the ice cream shop they found Bert sweeping the shop, much to Brenna's shock. "He's doing community service?" she whispered.

"What is that?"

"It's when you do things like pick up litter and work around town to pay off misdemeanors," Brenna explained.

"Ah. So he is in trouble too." Loki said as they approached.

Brenna grinned. "Looks like it."

Loki gave Thori's leash to Brenna to hold then went towards the bigger boy.

Bert looked up from sweeping the dirt into a pile and paled when he saw who was there. "You! You just stay away from me!" He backed away, almost cringing behind the broom.

Loki lofted an eyebrow in astonishment. He's scared of me after one punch?

"I will be happy to comply with your request," he began.

"Say what?"

"He means he'll do what you want," Brenna translated.

"You will? Then why not just say so?"

Loki cast his eyes heavenward. "I did. Listen, I will not bother you again. I'm here because my mother made me come here. I'm sorry I hit you." He held out a hand.

Bert nearly tripped over his own feet. "Stay away!"

"Very well," Loki shrugged. "I have kept my promise."

"Heard and witnessed," Brenna declared. "Let's make like a banana and split, Loki."

"As you wish, Brenna." Loki nodded. Then he took the puppy's leash back and they turned and went back to the castle.

"That was weird but cool."

"At least I apologized," he said.

"So now we're all good," Brenna stated. "What do you want to do now?"

Thinking, Loki kicked at a pile of snow. "What do you suggest?"

"We could go sledding," she said.

"Sledding?" He grinned, nodding his agreement. "That sounds like fun! I know a hill in one of the gardens that is perfect for that.

"Great!" she said and they headed for the gardens.

 _Idunn's Garden_

Idunn watered the rosebushes when she felt tired and placed the watering can down. She walked to a bench near one of the weeping willow trees then sat down, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She felt herself drifting into the Dream Realm as she opened her eyes and blinked.

"Hello, Idunn," a soft voice said. Turning, she saw Morpheus standing behind her and he had his hands in front of him. His snow-white skin shimmered as his wild black hair floated around his head and he walked closer. The long black robe made no sound as he moved and she found herself getting lost in his eyes. It felt like she was looking at the night sky and the stars twinkled in the blackness.

"Hello, Lord Morpheus," she said with a small curtsy.

"I do regret pulling you away from your work, but I do need to speak with you," he said, pointing with his hand to the chairs at his right. They walked to the chairs then sat down when she noticed the table set with a tea set and he poured some tea into a china teacup. She nodded, taking the cup and sipped on the rose tea.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" she asked, placing the cup on the saucer.

"I need to speak to you about my daughter."

"I didn't know you had one."

"It appears I do. The problem is I have no idea who she is, where she is or who her mother was."

"That does tend to happen with gods and goddess," she teased and could just see a hint of a smile on his face. "How may I help you find her?"

"I am not really sure. If she truly is my daughter, she would have some of my powers."

"Do you mean she could enter the Dream Realm or other people's dreams?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"Would she be able to interact with those whose dreams she visits?"

"Yes," he said, raising an eyebrow and his thin lips spread into a line. "You seem to know who I am talking about."

"I'm not really sure," she said cautiously, wondering if she should tell him about Brenna or not. She had just adopted Brenna and she knew full well Morpheus would take Brenna away from her if she did tell him.

"I might. She is my daughter," she said and his eyes widened,

"Your…daughter? How can that be possible? You and I…."

"No, I have adopted her," she said and told him about Brenna, Loki and her adopting Brenna.

"I see," he said and she saw the stars swirling in the blackness of his eyes. She knew that meant he was angry and she regretted telling him. "I am not angry with you."

"That is good to hear."

"If this Brenna truly is my daughter, I would like to meet her."

"I was afraid you would say that," she said, lowering her head. Morpheus saw the sadness in her face. He remembered how sad her dreams were after she had lost her first daughter and he sat up straighter.

"Idunn, I assure you I have no intention of taking her from you," he began and she stared at him. "I am not even sure she is mine."

"Would you….? Would you like to meet her?"

"I would like that," he said with a small smile then waved his hands and Idunn woke up. She stood up when she turned and saw Morpheus standing near the rose bushes. His hair was brushed back and he was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, a black leather belt, black sunglasses, a black tie and black hard leather shoes.

"Is this alright?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yes," she said when she heard Loki and Brenna's voices coming from one of the snow-covered hills. "Follow me."

They walked toward the snow-covered hills as she looked at him and swore the God of Dreams was nervous.

"Oh! I almost caught you that time, Loki!" Brenna laughed as she coasted her sled to a stop. Her cheeks were red from cold but she was warm despite racing Loki down the hill. Her new Asgardian clothing kept her insulated and prevented her hands and feet from being frozen. She had lost her hat down the hill, but Loki promised she could get it later when they were done sledding. It showed up as a mauve blotch against the snow.

Loki laughed, his smile flashing mirror bright in his pale face. "Almost only counts in horseshoes. Want to go again?"

Brenna whooped and dragged the sled back up the hill. There was a clear cut path in the snow from her and Loki doing so for several times.

She reached the top and stood poised behind her sled. Loki was next to her, the green runners on his sled glistening with snow.

"Ready?" he called.

"On your mark, get set . . . GO!" she yelled and ran and jumped on her sled, landing in a kneeling position. She quickly sat down and held onto to sides, screaming as the sled picked up speed down the hill. "Yee-hah!"

Loki soon caught up to her, however, and she had no idea how he managed to pass her, but the next thing she knew she was staring at the back of his green coat as he sledded past her, his black hair blowing out behind him.

"Aww Jeez Louise! How does he _do_ that?" she moaned. Then she laughed because she really didn't care that Loki was faster than she was. The fun was all in flying down the hill with her best friend.

Loki guided his sled to a stop about ten seconds before Brenna came to the bottom of the hill. "Norns! What a rush!" he yelled, his green eyes sparkling.

Brenna slowed her sled and stopped. "That was fun! But how do you manage to beat me down every time?"

"Ah, I've been sledding down this hill for months. And my frost sense tells me how fast the snow is,' he admitted.

"Frost sense?"

"Yes. I can sense how deep snow is and how hard or soft it is packed. How thick ice is somewhere and how much it will snow during a storm. It's part of my frost magic."

"That's neat!"

Loki wondered how neat she would think it if she knew he was really a frost giant? He longed to tell her, but he was afraid to. What if she thought he was a monster like the other Asgardian boys?

"Loki, do you think my mom can teach me how to use that magic I have with the wind?"

"Yes. She has Air Mastery." Loki replied.

The children stood up, ready to go back up the hill again, when they saw Idunn and a stranger in a black suit come towards them.

"Who is that?" asked Brenna.

Loki frowned. "I don't know."

She edged closer to Loki, feeling nervous of the stranger. "Maybe we should get someone. He looks creepy."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Idunn is here. She would never let him hurt us."

She nodded but still looked nervous. "Cool beans."

As they drew closer, Morpheus saw the smaller figure was a girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing a gold diadem. The boy topped her by three inches, yet there was something spirited about her. She had a heart shaped face but it was the eyes which caused him to gasp in recognition. Pools of green and brown mingled, eyes that called to him and suddenly he remembered where he had seen those eyes before.

Over twelve years ago, he had seen those same eyes in a different face. A face of unearthly beauty.

 _Seraphina,_ he thought.

"Loki, who is he?" She asked, his black eyes still staring and making her uncomfortable. "Is he Death?"

"I don't think so."

"I hope he is nice."

"Brenna, Loki, may I present Lord Morpheus?" Idunn smiled at them.

"Hi." Brenna squeaked out.

Loki gave a short bow. "Greetings, my Lord."

"Hello. To answer your question, Death is my sister. After a fashion." Morpheus replied in a cool, accented voice. "My other moniker is Dream."

"Do you know a tall man with a book, sir? I dreamt him last night." Brenna blurted out.

Morpheus looked at her in surprise. " I do child, his name is Destiny. His book has the fates of all living beings written in it.

"Like the Norns!" Loki exclaimed.

"Yes. Like the Norns."

"In my dream he kept saying I found her. If you're the Lord of Dreams, what did he mean?" Brenna queried. "I almost never remember my dreams but if I do it must be important."

"He was speaking to me," Morpheus said.

"Why would he tell you he found someone?"

"He was speaking of my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Brenna asked with a suspicious look.

"He is speaking of you, Daughter," Idunn said and Brenna's eyes widened.

"Wait... what?" Brenna said, her voice showing her shock.

"Are you saying that _you are_ Brenna's father?" Loki queried, his emerald eyes narrowed.

"I am. But I thought her lost."

"Lost?! It isn't like I'm a wallet or something!" Brenna half-shouted.

"Do you prefer the term misplaced, Daughter?"

"How could you misplace a baby?" Loki frowned.

"Yeah, and I have a name!" Brenna said.

"It is a long story," Morpheus said as he half-closed his eyes and tried to remember all the details.

"Ok, I'll make it easy for you. Who is my mom?!"

"Her name was Seraphina."

"Who was she?" Loki asked and Morpheus looked at him. Loki noticed the bright stars dancing in the blackness of his eyes and felt his mind being drawn into the darkness.

"Loki, you ok?" Breena asked as she gently shoved him and Loki blinked his eyes a few times.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said and Morpheus looked down at his feet.

"Seraphina was an angel," Morpheus softly said.

"Was? Is she dead?" Brenna queried.

"No. But . . . She might as well be. She is forbidden to have any contact with her former life." Morpheus sighed.

"An angel? What? This is way weird!"

"Why is it forbidden?" Loki wanted to know.

"Seraphina was one of the Guardians of the Silver City, the home of the Angels. She enjoyed watching mortals live their lives, but she was also very sad that she couldn't interact with them."

"Angels can't interact with people?" Brenna asked.

"Not all of them, no," Morpheus said with a shake of his head. "What mortals call "Guardian Angels" are the only ones who can."

"Did anyone else know this stuff?"

"Yes, but most were ignored or thought of as mad."

"From what I understand, they are similar to our Valkyrie," Idunn said. "Only allowed to interact with mortals at certain times and ways. They also are supposed to be above such things as desire and love. Except for love of their god. She certainly was not supposed to fall in love with you, correct,my Lord?"

"You are correct," he said then looked at Brenna. "You look just like her."

"How...? How did you meet?" Brenna asked.

"I met her in her dreams. I do not normally enter the dreams of angels. It is mostly bright lights and singing praise to God. But her dreams were different. She dreamed about being mortal and living a mortal life. I will admit I found her and her dreams...interesting."

"How did she react when she saw you?" Loki asked.

"She thought me a demon."

"Sounds familiar. But a real demon wouldn't be able to get into her dreams." Loki pointed out.

"It was because of this," Morpheus said and waved his hands.

His head was encased in a strange helmet with what looked like a long spinal column going down the front and his eyes were covered with dark tinted lens.

"Whoa!" Brenna gasped as she ducked behind Loki and Loki's eyes were wide. Morpheus sighed as he waved his hands and the helmet vanished.

"How did you convince her you weren't a demon?" Loki asked.

"I took the helmet off," Morpheus said with a small grin. "I wasn't sure how she would react to seeing the real me, but it appears she found me appealing."

"Gross! No! Don't tell me that part!" Brenna shouted, waving her hands for him to stop.

"So, by falling in love with you, she gave up being an angel to be with you?" Loki asked.

"Yes, though I did try to talk to out of it. For her to lose her place in the Silver City would have been catastrophic."

"What would have happened to her?" Brenna asked.

"She would have became one of the Fallen," he said with a sigh.

"She would have become a demon?!"

"Yes."

 _Great move, "Dad",_ she thought.

"She pleaded with the Trinity to become human so we could have our love. Finally, she was made mortal and was sent to Earth or Midgard," he said with a look in his eyes. "We were happy, but my duties kept us apart. One day, she told me she had to return to the Silver City, but she had left me a gift."

"Me?" Brenna asked.

"You," he said with a nod. "I had no idea our relationship had produced a child. She told me she had left you at a church and hoped I would find you there."

"Why didn't you go look for me ?!"

"I didn't go look because the necklace she had given you had been stolen. She told me it would be how I would be able to find you."

"What necklace?!" Brenna asked.

""She said it was a gold chain with a gold pendant of angel wings with a dream stone at the center."

"You're lying! The only thing that was in the basket was a pink blanket!"

"I didn't go look for you due to the fact, when I had gone to the church, the priest said you were gone. I invaded his dreams to see what had happened and discovered she had left you with a necklace which was supposed to tell me where you were."

"I was still around though!"

"Yes, I see that. If you still had the necklace..."

"Knock it off about the necklace! The fact is you abandoned me!"

Brenna's words hurt Morpheus to the core. Another of his children was rejecting him. Idunn noticed how hurt he looked as she glared at her daughter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Daughter, you do not talk to him like that!" Idunn said.

"No, she has all right to be angry with me," Morpheus said.

"Like I need your permission," Brenna said.

"And you are right. I was lying.," he said with a sigh. "Your mother wasn't just granted a mortal life. She was considered a Fallen. Her wings had been stripped, as well as her powers, and she was cast down to live as a mortal just for loving me. She begged and prayed for forgiveness after she became pregnant with you. Her prayers were finally answerd and she was reinstated. The last thing she told me was she had to leave you behind."

"Great! I was abandoned by both of my parents!" Brenna said.

"She had no choice and I..."

"I don't care! I spent eleven YEARS on my own! I was called a demon spawn and a freak! I was persecuted and treated like garbage! I had no home! I had no family! No one cared if I lived or died! Now you show up and tell me you're my dad and that's supposed to make things better?!"

"Daughter...," Idunn sighed.

"No! Leave me alone! All of you!"

With tears in her eyes, Brenna ran off as Loki looked from Idunn to Morpheus then ran after his best friend.

"Brenna! Wait!" He shouted, running through the snow after her.

She was so upset she did not hear Loki. Her feet took her up into the foothills, that overlooked the palace complex.

"Brenna!" He chased after his friend, not wanting to lose her.

Finally exhausted, Brenna sat down in the snow and placed her face in her hands. She bent her knees up as she cried and the hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

Loki ran through the snow, catching his breath. He sat next to her and waited for her to see him before talking.

Brenna looked up and saw him sitting there, eyeing her with a mixture of understanding, sorrow, and concern. "Loki?" she sniffled.

"I'm here," he reached out a hand and she clasped it.

They remained that way for long moments before Loki said, " You know, I felt the same way when Odin told me about Laufey. Angry, shocked, and scared."

"You did?"

"Yes. Because I thought I was a monster."

"Why?"

"Because Laufey is a frost giant. And he left me to die."

She gaped at him. "YOU are a Frost Giant!?"

He nodded heavily. "So Odin told me. Rejected because I was small. Frost giant and master shapeshifter. You gonna run screaming from me now?"

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No! Are _you_ afraid of me because I'm half Angel and god?"

"Demi-goddess. And nephilim. And of course I'm not."

"Well, there's your answer, dork! I don't care if you're half-dragon. You're still my BFF." Then she hugged him.

Astonished, he murmured, "You really don't mind? Most of the boys in Asgard think I'm a dangerous monster."

"Then they need their heads examined!" she flared.

"Not much there to examine," he chuckled.

"Yup! You have ten times the brains they do. Is that why you have frost magic?"

"That's why. And there's one more thing. My magpie, Ikol." He told her about the bird who was actually a piece of his evil first incarnation.

"So you trapped him in the magpie?" Brenna queried.

"Yes. It was all I could do." Loki replied.

"Then where is he now?"

"I have no idea. Ever since the Yule feast, he went missing."

"Maybe he won't come back." Brenna said hopefully.

"I fear that more than I do him being with me," the young Jotun murmured. "Because if he's with me he isn't somewhere causing trouble."

Brenna nodded. Then she stared at her boots, wondering what she should do about Morpheus . . . her father.

"I think you should talk with him," Loki interrupted her thoughts.

"Talk is cheap," she snorted. "He's a god . . . why didn't he look for me?"

Loki smiled sadly. "Because even gods screw up. We're not as all-powerful as we like to make you mortals think. Nobody knows that better than me. Odin messed up big time with me. He should have told me from the first that I was his adopted son. Instead he let me live a lie . . . a lie that led me to my own destruction in my first incarnation. But NOT this one. As much as I can, I am trying to have a second chance."

She eyed him warily. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you ought to give Morpheus a chance. He can't make up for the past, but he sure can give it a try now. He wouldn't be here if he didn't want to get to know you. At least you have that now. My real father doesn't want spit to do with me. Then or now. " He heaved a sigh. "Take what he offers, Brenna."

"What if . . . Loki-what if he wants to take me away from Idunn and Asgardia? I don't want to go!" She clung to him.

"Hey, I don't think that's what he wants. But . . . don't let him walk all over you. Make him a deal. Like when Midgardians get divorced. Tell him you will agree to see him on certain days, and make him teach you how to control your dream magic. That way he's a part of your life but you don't need to live with him."

She stared at him, hope blooming anew in her heart. "Loki, that's _brilliant_!" She hugged him.

"What can I say?" he grinned at her.

She shoved him playfully. "Don't let it go to your head, dork!"

He laughed. "So shall we go back and tell them of your new terms?"

Before Brenna could agree, a new voice declared coldly from behind, "Well, well. If it isn't the rejects! The monster and the witch!"

Loki stiffened and they turned to see four much older boys, around seventeen, surrounding them. "What do you want?" the Trickster prince asked, hoping to bluff his way out of this, for he knew who they were and they clearly intended worse mischief than any he had ever done.

"We want you and your little witch girl to get what;s coming to you, Trickster!" snapped the biggest of them, a sandy-haired lout with muddy brown eyes called Tolk.

"What are you, brain-dead?" Brenna remarked sassily. "You can't hurt us. We're royalty."

"Says who?" snorted a second boy with bones tied in his greasy locks. He was Vashti the brother of Olaf.

"She was adopted by Mother Idunn yesterday, Vashti," snapped Loki. "She is a princess of Asgard."

"Another one of your tricks!" sneered a red-head with braided hair, Rolf the brother of Vidrun.

"And we aren't falling for it!" mocked the last boy, Wulfstan who was the cousin of Ragnar. "You cost our families wereguild, Trickster and we're gonna take it outta your hides!"

Brenna looked at Loki, beginning to be scared. "Are they serious? Their daddy musta married his sister!"

Loki nearly strangled on his laughter. Because Brenna didn't realize just how bad an insult that was to an Asgardian.

Rolf sneered. "Someone grab her, I am going to teach her a lesson first."

"Don't touch me, you bastard son of a goat!" Brenna cried, pointing to her diadem. "Or else you're going to end up on a chain gang busting rocks the rest of your life!" She tried desperately to summon the wind she had before, but it would not come.

"Leave her alone, Rolf! You know the penalty for harming a Blood Royal!" Loki warned, calling a snowball to his hand.

"Which she isn't!" brayed Wulfstan. "She's just your mortal friend! Like YOU aren't blood either, Jotun bastard! You are vermin we need to exterminate!"

Loki gulped. He knew they were in serious trouble. "Brenna!" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth. "Run when I tell you. Get help!"

"Whispering sweet nothings to your girlfriend, Loki?" mocked Vashti.

"Him? He's not even old enough to shave, much less know where to dip his wick!" laughed Tolk. "Like any proper maid would have him!"

'Maybe we'll save them the trouble of asking!" Rolf growled, slamming one meaty fist against the other. "You are going to get hurt."

"Look over there! It's Volstagg!" Loki shouted, pointing behind then while casting a simple illusion.

The four turned to look and Loki slammed them with some snowballs. "Run, Brenna!"

"You run too." Brenna said, running down the hill.

But Loki knew that he could not slip past them and so he stayed to make sure she got away safely. Just as Thor had done for him so many times.

"We will get her later, monster." Vashti hissed, the four boys surrounding Loki.

Brenna glanced over her shoulder and saw her friend standing alone against all four of the larger and stronger boys. She knew quite well what they would do to him, having seen what gangs of boys did to victims. They'll kill him! she thought in terror. I can't leave him!

Clasping her crystal she yelled, "Mom! Help us! They're killing Loki!" into it. She felt the crystal heat up. Then she turned and drew the barbeque fork from her belt.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Brenna screamed, charging back up the hill with her fork clutched in her hand.

The wind came then with a howl of thwarted vengeance and slammed into Tolk, knocking him from his feet. Brenna stabbed one of them with the fork in the thigh, making the boy scream.

Rolf lunged at Loki, hitting him in the eye and knocking him down. "Where's your tricks now, bastard?"

"Behind you, and with a fork."

"Yeeoow!" Wulfstan howled. He spun around and saw his tiny adversary armed with a two tined barbeque fork. "I'm going to break your fingers, bitch!"

Rolf snorted. "You're done, Laufeyson! And when we're through with you, Odin won't have enough to put on a bier to burn you!"

Tolk got up from the ground and ran at Brenna. The wind had bruised and shaken him, but he was not badly injured. His hand came out and grabbed the slender girl by the hair, lifting her off the ground. "Looky here, boys! I caught me a witch!"

"Let me go!" Brenna yelled, the fork falling from her grip.

"Beat her!" Rolf shouted.

Brenna screamed and struggled in his grip, yelling for Loki and Idunn.

"Like Hel!" Loki felt his temper explode.

Wulfstan walked to the struggling girl, cocking back a fist and let it fly toward her face.

Loki blasted him with a cone of frost, freezing him where he stood.

"Good shot!" Brenna shouted.

"You'll pay for that, Trickster!" Rolf bellowed and suddenly he found himself knee deep in snow as Loki used his frost magic to increase and drift it.

But Vashti was still free and he went to punch Brenna.

"WHAT THE HEL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Idunn appeared with Morpheus just in time to see Vashti attempting to assault her daughter who was being held by the hair. The sorceress' eyes darkened wrathfully and she made a single sharp gesture.

A nearby small oak tree suddenly came alive and grabbed Vashti in its branches and proceeded to beat the crap out of the boy.

Tolk paled and dropped Brenna into the snow, holding his hands out. "Please, AllMother! Mercy!"

"You so messed up!" Brenna shouted, grinning at the boys.

"You DARE harm _my_ daughter?!" Morpheus yelled, starting for Tolk.

"Who the Hel is _that_?" wailed Rolf, falling backwards into the snow.

"That is her _father_ , dipstick!" Loki cried.

"Please, sir! I didn't touch her!" Rolf whimpered. "I only hit Loki!"

"Who is my friend." Brenna shouted.

Idunn held out a hand. "Morpheus, hold! They fall under my jurisdiction as leader of Asgard. I will see to their punishment!"

Morpheus pulled his magic back. "As you will, Idunn."

Idunn released Vashti from the tree, ignoring his sobbing. "Now-let us all retire to the throne room." She contacted Freya and Gaia mentally to come there also.

Then she called up a portal and everyone reappeared in the throne room.

"Neat trick." Brenna whispered to Loki.

"I told you she was a powerful sorceress," he whispered back, cupping his eye.

"Does that hurt?"

"Some," he admitted. Actually his whole left side of his face was throbbing.

"We will get you some ice afterwards."

"Sister, what has happened here?" Freya asked, surveying them.

"They tried to beat us up!" Brenna shouted, pointing at the boys.

"These four wretches I found attempting to assault my daughter and Loki!" Idunn declared angrily.

Gaia frowned. "Loki, what happened to your face?"

"Rolf punched me,' Loki replied, removing his hand so she could see his eye which was swelling shut.

"It needs ice."

Loki conjured some snow and held it to his eye.

The goddess whirled on Rolf. "You DARE strike a prince of the blood?"

"I hit a monster!" Rolf shouted back, crossing his arms.

"I . . .he's not . . ." sputtered Vashti.

"Where do you get off saying who is and is not royal, boy?" Gaia demanded. "He is still Odin's son! As Brenna is Idunn's daughter! By law of adoption they are kin! And to strike a member of the royal house is both a crime and a disgrace! You are lucky that this was not the days of Bor else your hand would be forfeit!

On thy knees, knave, before the AllMothers!"

"They so messed up, Loki." Brenna whispered to him.

Trembling Rolf and the two other boys dropped to their knees. Wulfstan was still frozen, so Freya waved a hand and released him. "Kneel!"

Wulfstan obeyed, whimpering.

"Now, we must have facts before we render a judgment," Freya declared. She looked at Loki. "Prince Loki, do tell us what transpired as far as you are able."

Loki told them everything, saying he had gone to speak with Brenna concerning her father, Lord Morpheus, whom they had just met. "We were going back to the gardens to talk to him when Rolf, Vashti, Tolk and Wulstan came upon us . . ."

He related nearly verbatim the words they exchanged, making sure to stress that the four had been warned multiple times by both himself and Brenna about harming them. He also stressed that all four of the boys insisted they were lying, that they wanted to harm them out of revenge and might even have gone so far as to maim or kill them.

Freya turned to Brenna. "Princess Brenna, do you agree with these statements?"

"Every word," Brenna said. "We did nothing to them. They attacked us just like Loki said."

"Morpheus and I saw them as well," Idunn confirmed. She pointed to Vashti. "That one I have dealt with already."

Freya eyed the other boys coldly. "And you? What have you to say in your defense?

Wulfstan stood, glaring at everyone.

"We did Asgardia a favor! That monster deserves no succor from any of us and should leave before someone dies at his hands!"

"He is right! It is only a matter of time before Loki does what he did in the past again!" Rolf shouted, feeling bold.

Idunn glared at him. "The only pair of hands I see someone in danger of dying at is yours and your friends! You attacked two children half your size without provocation and threatened to seriously injure or kill them. What did my daughter ever do to you? Nothing! Furthermore, YOU are not sanctioned to pass judgement on anyone as to whether or not they are a threat to this kingdom."

Freya scowled. "Might I remind you that Odin himself decreed that Loki was still his son and prince of Asgard. And Thor brought him back here because this is where his brother belongs. Many in Asgardia are not original denizens of this realm-myself included. Yet we are no less loyal to it than those born of it. "

"Odin and Thor are fools! He can't be trusted!" Tolk shouted.

"They should both move into cages!" Rolf shouted back, glaring at them. "They are less than animals."

Gaia scowled. "You are the fool for insulting the judgment of your leader, who has lived thousands of years more than you have and seen more than you shall should you be lucky enough to live so long. Do you know how many tyrants and evil beings the AllFather has faced? More than you can count! His own brother was destroyed because of it.

Forget not that the Norns themselves judged Loki worthy of rebirth and granted it. Who then are you to argue with them?"

"The Norns are fools! As are you!" Tolk replied, crossing his arms.

"Enough!" a familiar voice boomed as they turned and saw Thor standing there. He was shimmering in a white light while an invisible wind blew through his hair and Loki's eyes widened.

Morpheus titled his head to one side when he felt something tap his back and he turned. Behind him was a young woman with a beautiful face and a flawless body and she was wearing a black lace vest over a white silk shirt, black leather jeans and black leather boots. She held a black lace umbrella in her hand and a black silk top hat was on her head. Her violet eyes sparkled as she grinned and he smiled back.

"Thought you could use a little help," Death said with a nod toward Thor. "Just tell the kid I can't let him come back. He's just visiting."

"Thor...?" Loki said with tears in the corners of his eyes. Before anyone could stop him, Loki ran for his brother and Thor held his arms out. He wrapped his arms around his little brother as they hugged then he moved back.

"Hello, Brother," Thor said.

"How?! What?!"

"Lady Death sent me," Thor said, pointing at Death and she waved at Loki.

"She sent you back?!"

"No, I am just visiting," he said then looked at the boys.

Brenna gaped in confusion. "What is going on?"

"Prince Thor!?" Rolf gasped.

"How can this be?! You're dead!" Wulfstan shouted.

"He did it!" Tolk shouted, pointing to Loki. "He brought him back as a demon!"

"Are these guys for real?!" Death asked, looking at her brother.

"They are foolish idiots hoping to delay their own just punishment. They grasp at straws as the floor crumbles beneath their feet," Morpheus remarked.

"Whoa! They really have gotten you mad, haven't they?!" she asked then stuck out her tongue at them and gave them the Evil Eye.

"They attacked my daughter," Morpheus replied.

"Oh. Right. Destiny told me that you have one now ," she said and looked at Brenna. "She's got your temper."

Loki didn't want to let go of Thor. He wanted to hold onto him forever. He couldn't stand the idea of Thor having to leave him again and Thor felt his body trembling against his.

"Loki, look at me," Thor said and Loki looked up at his brother. "It is true that I am only here for now, but I promise we will be together again."

"I want us to be together now! Look at what's happening. No one wants me! No one cares! They just want to kill me!" Loki said with a gulped breath and tears rolled down his face.

"No, Brother, you are not alone," Thor said as he moved back then knelt down. He placed his hand against Loki's chest over his heart and Loki looked down. "I am right here. So is Mother. And you have an amazing friend."

Loki glanced at Brenna then looked at Thor and Thor smiled.

"Hey dingbat patrol!" Brenna glared at her tormentors. "You might wanna shut up with all the Nazi talk. Because in case you haven't noticed, you are up the creek without a paddle for breaking your own laws."

"See what I mean?!" Thor said with a chuckle.

"Yup. Definitely your temper, brother," Death laughed.

"Yes," Morpheus said and felt proud of his daughter.

Thor stood then he walked to the AllMothers then bowed and Loki came to stand next to his brother.

"It is good to see you again," Idunn said and Thor nodded.

"It feels good to be seen," Thor said then paused. "If only for a short time."

The four boys looked at the former Thunder God as they wondered what he was going to do and Thor glared at them.

Brenna nudged Loki. "Your brother is pretty cool."

"Yeah. He is," Loki whispered and smiled up at Thor.

"We are not afraid of you, Demon!" Rolf cried.

"We'll destroy you just as we'll destroy these monsters!" Wulfstan bragged.

Brenna facepalmed herself. "I swear, they are the product of incest!" she whispered to Loki. "Because nobody can be that dumb!"

"Silence!" Freya shouted. "We have decided! Since you harmed the son of Odin, have threatened a hero of Asgard and have harmed a princess of Asgardia, we will let your fates lie in the hands of her father!"

"Whoa! They're going to let YOU decide what to do with them?!" Death asked then made a low whistle. "They are doomed."

"What can he do?! He's nothing, but a second-rate demon!" Tolk said.

"She's right. They are that dumb," Death whispered.

Morpheus gave them a blank look when an invisible wind moved through his wild black hair while his clothes changed into his black robe and his helmet appeared in his hands. Slowly, he raised the helmet as he placed the helmet onto his head then he seemed to float off the ground.

"Wow," Brenna whispered and Loki nodded.

The boys couldn't take their eyes off of the Lord of Dreams as he waved his hands and they were encased in darkness.

"I am not a demon," his voice said in the darkness. "I am Morpheus! I am Dream! And I will show you true demons!"

Screaming came from the darkness surrounding the boys when the darkness faded and the boys were huddled on the ground, holding onto each other. Morpheus lowered himself to the ground when he removed the helmet and Death poked him with the tip of his umbrella.

"You don't do things half way, do you?" she whispered and he glared at her.

"They have learned their lesson." he said in a cold tone as the boys looked at him and he arched an eyebrow. "Apologize to my daughter and her friend."

The four obeyed, all the self-righteousness bravado gone from their tones.

"What happened?" Brenna asked Loki.

Loki shook his head. "He did something, showed them something, that scared the Hel out of them. I doubt they will come near us again."

"Good. I hope they got super scared." Brenna said, crossing her arms.

"I warn you," Morpheus said with a cold tone. "If any further harm comes to my daughter or her friend, I will know who caused it or who provoked it. Am I understood?!"

"Yes!" Rolf said.

"We will never speak ill of them again!" Wulfstan said.

"Then go!" he growled and the boys ran off.

"Good going, Little Brother," Death said with a grin then placed the umbrella against her shoulder. She looked at Thor when she frowned then sighed. "Ok, Big Guy, time to go."

"No!" Loki pleaded, giving her puppydog eyes.

"Please! Can't he stay a little longer?!" Brenna asked.

"Well..." Death said as a smile spread across her face. "I can't see the harm in letting him stay for just one day."

"You have gone soft, Sister," Morpheus said.

"Soft? How about I shove my umbrella up your butt and open it?!" she said and the kids laughed.

Blowing a kiss, she vanished as Morpheus walked to Brenna and she looked up at him.

"Do you wish me to stay as well?" the Lord of Dreams asked.

"You can . . . if you want to. But when you go does it mean you take me with you? Because I want to stay here." Brenna said honestly.

Idunn had heard her words as she looked at Morpheus and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"No, you do not have to go with me," he said, placing his hands on Brenna's shoulders. "But you can, when you learn how, visit me in the Dream Realm. There is so much I would love to show you."

"Can I bring Loki?" Brenna asked, looking at Loki and Thor.

"Only if he promises to behave. I don't think the nightmares would like being tricked," he said with a smile.

He was surprised when Brenna suddenly hugged him as she placed her head against him and he blinked. No one had ever hugged him except her mother and he slid his arms around her, giving her a hug.

"Can you teach me how to control my Dreamweaver powers? And is that where I get my power to call the wind too?"

"Yes, I will teach you how to control your Dreamweaver powers, but, no, you did not get your wind powers from me. Those come from your mother," he said.

"Do you...? Do you think she knows we've finally met?"

"I believe so," he said, looking up. "She is always watching over you."

"Why doesn't she visit me?"

"How do you know she hasn't visited you? If you think about it, she might have led you to Loki."

Brenna never thought about that. She looked up at the sky then at Loki and Morpheus lightly squeezed her shoulders.

"Would you like to start your lessons now?"

"No, I have a better idea," she said as she took his hand and they walked away.

Loki had seen Death vanish then he looked at Thor and Thor saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I am so sorry," Thor said.

"No, I understand," Loki said with a nod. "If you hadn't have died, the Serpent would have won."

"Yes."

"I was so angry at you."

"I know."

"I wanted... I wanted to go and be with you."

"No, you should never think killing yourself is a good idea. It is never the answer."

"I miss you."

"I miss you as well."

"So...," he said as he looked at his feet. "What would you like to do now?"

Suddenly a large snowball hit Loki in the back of his head when he turned and saw Brenna and Morpheus with snowballs in their hands.

"Gotcha!" Brenna said with a laugh and Morpheus gave him a smug look.

"Shall we show them how to really snowball fight?!" Thor asked and Loki smiled and nodded.

A **/N: So Thor is back for a little bit right now. But maybe he will come back to life soon!**

 **Next chapter: Some fun with Thor, Loki, and Brenna.**


	7. Of Fathers and Sons

**7**

 **Of Fathers and Sons**

 _A/N: Kleenex alert!_

After a rousing snowball fight, where Thor and Loki actually won, all four participants went inside the castle to get some hot cocoa and cookies. While Brenna led Morpheus to the kitchens and introduced him to the friendly cooking staff there, Loki stopped by Gaia's quarters to pick up Thori.

"You have a puppy, Loki?" Thor asked, surprised.

"Yes. He's a hellhound," Loki explained how he had come by the dog.

"And you named him after me?" his brother chuckled.

"Yes because I missed you," Loki admitted. He opened the door to Gaia's quarters and called, "Thori! Time to come home!"

"But I'm playing!" the puppy barked, rolling on the floor with his sister.

"I have someone I want you to meet," Loki persuaded.

"Very well! Keep your fur on, Loki!" his dog yapped.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "He's not very obedient, is he?"

"Umm . . . I'm working on that. He has a bit of an attitude but he's a good dog," Loki defended.

"Go see your master, brother," Persephone urged. "I'm gonna take a drink and then have a nap."

Thori quit playing tug-o-war with her rope and trotted over to Loki. He gave the boy's hand a cursory swipe and wagged his tail. "Who's this?"

"Thori, this is my big brother, Thor," Loki said.

"Your brother? But . . . . isn't he dead?"

"Uh . . . yeah but he came back for the day," Loki explained.

Thor knelt so the puppy could sniff his hand. "Hello, pup."

The pup sniffed his hand, lowering his tail. "He smells strange."

"That's because I'm not really alive," Thor told him. "This is only a temporary body made from wishes and dreams. My real one was cremated."

"It explains that." The dog replied and licked the hand.

"Come on, let's go get some cocoa and cookies," Loki beckoned to them.

"Cookies?!" Thori's head lifted and he panted. "I love cookies!" He scampered down the corridor.

Loki groaned. "Thori! You are supposed to wait for me." He ran after the puppy.

Thor shook his head. "Looks like his name ought to have been Rebel."

"Brenna calls him Lucifer," Loki called back. "Thori, heel!"

"Why?" the puppy yelped, still running.

"Or else no cookies and you can stay in the puppy pen," Loki threatened.

"You are mean, Loki!" barked the hellhound. "I'm reporting you the SPCH!"

"It's SPCA!" Loki corrected.

"No, SPCH-Society For Prevention of Cruelty to Hellhounds!"

The puppy continued to race down the corridor, nearly tripping a servant with a cart full of laundry.

"Hey!" the man cried.

"Sorry!" Loki called, dodging the cart. "Get over here now!"

"Run, run run as fast as you can! You can't catch me because I can run faster than you!" the mischievous puppy howled.

"Excuse me!" Thor said, nearly knocking the man over a second time.

"This place is crazy!" muttered the servant then gasped. "P-Prince THOR?"

Loki heard a thud as the man passed out from shock.

He put on a burst of speed as the hellhound bayed, "Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who-o-ooww!"

"Oh Yggdrasil's Roots! WHY did I ever listen to that song where he could hear it?" Loki moaned.

Thori ran over a section of a newly scrubbed floor, skidding and leaving pawprints all over it.

'Oh Nine Hells!" muttered his master as he tried to stop before he got to the section. "Bloody damn dog!"

"Loki, watch your language!" Thor scolded.

"Oooh! Somebody's in trouble! And it's not me-e-e!" the puppy woofed.

"Oh, just wait! You're gonna be in a lot of trouble," the young god warned and tried to jump over the section of the floor.

He almost made it, but his left foot landed on the slick floor and he yelped and banged his knee.

"Blast you, Thori!" he growled, rubbing his knee.

"Four paws are better than two!" the puppy yipped, grinning at him.

An elderly maid came out and saw the floor. "Oh sainted Valhalla! My floor!"

"Sorry!" Loki apologized.

"My brother will mop it," Thor declared.

"Why me?" Loki sighed. He limped after the hellhound.

"Because it is your dog." Thor replied.

The maid gasped and put a hand to her heart. "Norns help me! It is Thor's ghost!" She promptly fainted.

"Nice going, brother," Loki twitted. "By the time we get to the kitchens there is going to be a trail of servants on the floor."

Thor laughed, following behind. "They fainted for me when I was alive. This is a bit more fun."

Loki's disobedient puppy ran around a pillar, wagging his gray tail tauntingly.

An exasperated Loki waved a finger at the puppy. "Thori Lucifer Laufeyson! You come here right now before I go fetch an icicle!"

"A what?" his brother chuckled.

"An icicle," Loki answered. "It's like a rolled up newspaper to a hellhound."

The pup skidded to a halt, crashing into a wall and shaking off the clumsy blow.

Loki put his hands on his hips and glared at the little dog. "Come, Thori!"

The chastened puppy tucked his tail between his legs and army crawled over to the boy.

"Don't be mad, Loki." He whined. "I will try to be good." He rolled over, showing his throat and belly in a classic canine submission pose.

Thor laughed, throwing his head back. "That threat did work."

Loki sighed and knelt to scratch the puppy's belly. "You're forgiven. Just try to behave."

The hellhound wriggled as Loki's fingers found a sensitive spot by his foreleg and his hind leg moved up and down. "I will! Oooh! More! More!"

The leg moved faster as Loki scratched the spot.

"He certainly seems to like when you do that," Thor observed.

"He does," Loki replied, and snapped a leash on the puppy. "Thori, let's go get treats!"

The dog jumped up in a flash.

"Treats? Treats? Where? Oooww!" he tipped his head back and bayed eagerly.

"Calm down!" Loki ordered as Thori tugged on the lead, running around Thor and Loki and getting the leash tangled up between their legs.

"TREATS!" the puppy woofed.

"Hey!" Loki yelled as the dog charged towards the kitchen entrance.

"What the-?" Thor cried as the leash yanked him and Loki off their feet and they landed on the floor on their behinds.

"Thori, stop!" Loki groaned. He looked at Thor sheepishly. "Sorry."

Thori came back and jumped up on Loki. "Why are you on the floor?" He licked Loki's cheek. "Let's get some treats, okay? Okay?" His tail hit the boy in the chest.

Thor started laughing. "Loki, that dog is like trouble's little brother!"

"SNACKS!" The dog bellowed again, pulling at the lead and trying to move forward.

A maid pushing a tea cart is coming out of the kitchen and almost runs them down. "Oh! My Prince, forgive me! I did not see you there! Why are you on the floor?"

"It's a long story," Thor began.

"Ahhh! Oh mercy! "Tis the dead prince's shade!"

There came the sound of crockery rattling as the maid collapsed over the tea sandwiches.

"Aww, not again!" Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor untangled the leash and stood, helping Loki to his feet. "You all right, little brother?"

"Yeah. Fine." He surreptitiously rubbed his backside. They entered the kitchens, and found Brenna and Morpheus seated at a table in the corner sipping hot cocoa and eating some shortbread and Linzer tarts.

Brenna glanced at them. "What happened to you?"

"Thori ran off on me," was all Loki replied. He took the seat next to her and sipped his cocoa. "Ahh! Chocolate makes everything better!"

"Where's mine?" Thori barked, thumping his tail.

"Chocolate is bad for dogs," Brenna said. "But here's a shortbread." She gave the puppy the cookie.

"Is that a hell hound?" Morpheus asked upon seeing the fuzzy gray puppy.

"Yes," Loki replied. "His name is Thori Lucifer."

"That's a very interesting name," laughed the Lord of Dreams.

"We both named him," Brenna told him. She ate another Linzer. "These cookies taste better with the lingonberry jam inside them."

"It's how they are supposed to be made," Loki told her. He took some and bit one.

"It is good to see you do have a friend little brother." Thor said, smiling at Brenna.

"He's my BFF too, Thor," Brenna informed him.

"You both are good for each other," Morpheus stated, drinking his coffee with a splash of whiskey.

He looked at his daughter. "I have to leave soon, Brenna. I cannot be away very long from my realm. Otherwise the Fear Lords from the other dimensions try and steal parts of my realm. But if you ever need me for anything . . . " He handed her a rose gold necklace of a shimmering purple and azure globe with two wings on either side. "This is a reproduction of the necklace your mother placed about you after you were born. The dream stone will allow you to contact me."

"Wow! Thanks! Do I need to be asleep?"

"No. It will work if you are awake or asleep." Morpheus closed her hand over the necklace and smiled at her. "I wish I could spend more time with you but . . .right now my realm is in a state of flux because of the Serpent. He left a lot of nightmares behind and it is my duty to capture them."

"I understand. It's your job," Brenna said.

"Yes. But when I am able, I will visit you in dreams and when I can here also. I know Idunn will be a good mother to you. And as soon as I have corralled most of the wild nightmares, I will start teaching you how to use your dream powers."

"I'm cool with that. Maybe next time you visit we can go and get milkshakes."

"That would be nice," her father smiled. "I have never had one before."

"You're gonna love it," his daughter enthused.

Morpheus smiled and stood up. "I will look forward to it, little one." He held out his arms and Brenna hugged him. "Remember to mind Idunn and try not to get into mischief."

Brenna rolled her eyes. "Okay, Dad."

He tweaked her nose. "Farewell for now."

Then he vanished in a glittering flicker of purple light.

Brenna put the necklace on, smiling rather wistfully. "So what should we do now?" she asked Loki.

"We could read books in the library." Loki suggested, not sure himself what to do.

Thor cleared his throat. "I thought perhaps we might visit Father for a bit, brother. I am sure he will expect me to come and say hello."

"I guess," Loki said.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, he wasn't that excited when I came back from the dead."

"Yes, he was," Thor said, placing his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"But you're only here for the day. Once you're gone, he'll go back to ignoring me."

"He is ignoring you?"

"I know he's guarding the Serpent's body, but he acts like I'm gone, too."

"I see," Thor said, lightly squeezing Loki's shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong. He was happy when we gave him a hell hound."

"You gave him one of the puppies?!"

"Yeah," he said and Thor chuckled.

"What was the name of that puppy?" Thor asked.

"Morrigan."

"Ah!" he said with a nod. "Well, I still would like to see him. Maybe, once he finds out how you've been treated, he will do something to prevent things like what has happened from happening again."

Brenna smiled at Thor. "That could help both of us, Loki!"

"Maybe," the boy said warily.

"Shall we go?" Thor asked and took Loki's hand.

Loki picked up Thori and with Brenna beside him went to tell Heimdall they were going to see Odin again.

Heimdall was not surprised as everyone else was when he saw Thor and gave his former prince a bow.

"Greetings, Prince Thor," he said."

"Hello, Heimdall," Thor said.

"It is good to see you again. Even for this short time."

"Thank you."

"Heimdall, we wish to see Odin," Loki said.

"Of course," he said with a nod and opened Bifrost.

The portal brought them to the same long white marble pillared hallway as the last time. Brenna clutched Loki's hand, thinking this place reminded her of a mausoleum.

Thori whimpered as he walked closer to Brenna and Thor noticed the look in Loki's eyes.

They finally arrived in the room Odin was sitting in next to the bier. He sat up straighter at the sight of his eldest son and his eye widened.

"Thor?!" he gasped and Morrigan looked up.

Her tail wagged when she saw her littermate. "Hi, brother! Have you come to play?"

Thori wriggled in Loki's arms. "Hi. Morri! We can play fetch in the hallway! Right, Loki?"

Loki kept his head down. "If Father says we may," he mumbled.

"Thor, how did you come back?" Odin asked, obviously moved by the sight of his oldest son.

"I am not back, Father. Or rather, I am here for a short time only," Thor told him. "Lady Death allowed me a single day to visit with Loki and you."

Odin slowly nodded, only then seeing Loki behind Thor, holding his dog.

Brenna, sensing her friend's wish to be anywhere except in the same room as Odin, spoke up. "Your Majesty, may we take Morrigan to play with us in the hallway?"

"I want to play fetch!" barked the little hellhound.

"Yes, go on," Odin waved them away. "Go play, children."

"Yes, sir," Loki mumbled and quickly left the room with Morrigan and Brenna on his heels. Nice of you to greet me, Father! he thought, a trifle resentfully. You never notice me when Thor is in the room. You didn't even see that I have a black eye.

Brenna gazed at him worriedly. "Did your dad not see your eye?"

Loki snorted. "No. When my brother is around, I may as well not exist for him." He put Thori down. "Go play, scamp!"

Thori barked and Morrigan chased him around a pillar.

 _Meanwhile, in Odin's Observatory Room:_

Odin poured Thor and himself a tankard of mead and they sat down at the square table to drink it. "My heart is glad you have returned, my son, if only for awhile. What made you come back?"

Thor sighed, looking at his father. "I am disturbed by the treatment of Loki, it is very poor."

Odin blinked at him. "What do you mean? The boy seems well. He has a dog for a pet and Idunn's adopted daughter for a friend."

"Did you not notice his eye, Father?"

"What about it?"

"He has just been assaulted! He was nearly killed!" Thor raged and his voice boomed like a thunderclap.

"Why did Loki not tell me? He was right there." Odin replied, blinking at his son. "It was probably just rough play between boys."

"No!" Thor growled. "He was attacked! As for why he didn't tell you, he knows you only see me when we are in the same room with you!"

"That is nonsense. I see him."

"Then why didn't you say anything when you saw his eye?!"

"I... I was... I was only happy to see you," Odin said with a sigh.

"Yes, to see me. But not Loki? Father, why did Heimdall not tell you what occurred just a few hours prior to my coming here? Usually you are the first to get news of what transpires in Asgardia, But somehow it escaped his eye that your youngest son was set upon by four seventeen-year-old boys who threatened to-and I quote-"exterminate him like the vermin he is"? Instead an eleven-year-old girl with a barbeque fork came to his aid, as well as Idunn and Lord Morpheus who was a visitor to this realm. Does that not strike you amiss, Father?

Or could it be that your Watcher figured you would not care to know about Loki because you have basically ignored him except when you need to find an excuse to reprimand him for something?"

"I shall ask Heimdall why he did not inform me," Odin began.

"And this is not the first time you have ignored him. I am speaking of his former life. Do you really think he is still evil? No, he was not always so. The loving boy you see now is the same boy he was back then. And, again, you treat him like he is nothing. Mother never treated him as such. Nor did I. Is it due to his being Jotun? I have heard the stories of how they treat their children and I believe you have treated him just as harshly as Laufey would have."

"I am not the monster Laufey was!"

Odin closed a weathered fist, he glared at Thor and shook his hand at him.

"You accuse me of much, but you know little of the truth. I do care about Loki, he is a gentle child with a good heart! He brought me my new companion to stave off my loneliness! You judge me too harshly."

"Then how do you not see what is going on under your nose? You knew about Lady Idunn adopting Brenna yet did not notice that Loki was being bullied by his own people? Because this is not the first time this has happened. This the THIRD time in barely a week! And Norns only know how many times before that since I fell. I stopped many such incidences before I died, Father. Not just from boys, but grown men! I caught one of them slapping him just before the Serpent was set free. It took me threaatening him to get him to back off."

"I..." Odin said then paused.

"If things continue, I fear he will become the Old Loki. Though, this time, he will be darker due to him not having any reason to be good. All the love... All the goodness in him... It will be gone! He might become the monster everyone thinks him to be!"

"No!" Odin cried and Thor saw fear in his eyes.

"Yes. Because when you feel unloved and unworthy you become cold and bitter and hard. You lose compassion and kindness because they are never returned and you think what worth are they to me? You become lost in a dark abyss of depression and pain." Thor said intently.

"Father, do you know what he told me after I returned? He told me that after the funeral he was so unhappy that he wished he could join me in death! He was thinking about killing himself and no one noticed!"

Odin was shocked. His heart felt heavy. He had no idea how lost Loki felt and wondered if he has always felt this way. Could this be the reason why Loki became the villain everyone thought him to be?

"Has this...? Has this always been so?" Odin asked.

"Yes, and I am just as guilty of neglecting him, ignoring him, as you are. The only one who ever showed any sign of compassion toward him was...Mother."

"Loki!" Odin shouted and his voice echoed down the hallway. Loki heard his father's voice, but ignored it and tossed the ball at Thori.

"I think your father's calling you," Brenna said.

"More like bellowing for me." Loki grumbled, taking the ball from the pup.

"Aren't you going to see what he wants?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Why bother? He's just going to yell at me."

Neither of them noticed a dark shadow hovering in the corner and the shadow made a soft chuckle.

"How do you know? Maybe he wants to thank you for bringing Thor back?" Brenna said. She felt something dark and cold nearby, her angelic senses tingling with an otherworldly feeling of danger. But when she looked about, they were alone except for the puppies. "And if he is mad at you, ignoring him will only make him angrier. Besides, why would he be? You did nothing wrong."

"Everything I do is wrong where he's concerned!" Loki growled and threw the ball so hard it bounced off the wall and nearly hit the puppies.

"Watch it!" Morrigan barked.

"Yeah! That could have hurt!" Thori barked.

Sighing, Loki shook his head and headed down the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Brenna asked, worrying about her friend.

"Where is he? Why didn't he come when I called?" Odin asked.

"I will go find him," Thor said. He half-ran down the hallway when he saw Loki standing on a window ledge and was holding onto the side of the window. "Loki, what are you doing?!"

"Stay away," he said in a sad voice then yelped when Thor wrapped his muscular arms around him and pulled him off the ledge. "Put me down!"

"No, I will not," Thor said then placed Loki down on his feet.

"I wasn't going to jump," Loki said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was just thinking."

Something moved through Thor's mind of a time he had done the same thing with Loki in his former life and he had told Thor the same thing.

"Father needs to see you."

"Why?! Is he going to blame me for what happened?! That my being in danger brought his favorite son out of Valhalla?!"

"Easy, Brother. He just wishes to talk to you," Thor said. Loki glared at him then nodded and they headed down the hallway.

Odin saw the anger and pain in his youngest son's eyes, a look he knew too well, as he sighed and Thor placed his hand on Loki's right shoulder.

Brenna looked troubled, still feeling the cold dark thing nearby. Morrigan and Thori sensed it too, they crouched by her feet, their fur bristling and whining. "You feel it too, don't you?" she whispered in their pricked ears. "A dark cold thing."

Even though the puppies were hellhounds, they were still innocent and loyal animals, despite their one vicious wicked parent. They had not been corrupted by dwelling in shadow, so they could sense what Brenna did and be frightened of it.

"A bad thing," whimpered Morrigan, cringing and hiding between the girl's feet.

"Nasty!" Thori half-growled. "Wants to eat our livers!"

Brenna caressed the puppies' heads. "Shh! Nothing is going to hurt you. Not while I have anything to say about it." She clutched her pendant in her other hand and did something she had always done when she was scared. She imagined a cool white light that warmed and surrounded her, pushing back the darkness and protecting her from harm. This light always made her feel peaceful and unafraid. Little did she know it was the nascent aura of an angel she called upon.

The shadow hissed and cringed away, taking wing a moment later and fleeing out a window behind a pillar.

As soon as it was gone, the air became lighter and less oppressive and Brenna's aura soothed both the puppies and her best friend, even though she had no idea what she was doing.

"Bad thing gone." Thori cheered, wagging his tail.

Brenna exhaled in relief and leaned against a pillar. She did not know what she had felt but knew the dog was right—whatever it was had left.

"Loki, I would like to speak with you, son," Odin said in a soft tone, much different than the one he usually used when he addressed the boy.

Loki looked uncertain and chewed his lower lip nervously. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, I just wish to talk with you," Odin said, looking alarmed when he saw the large bruise upon Loki's left eye and cheek. "Norns! Why did you not say something, Loki? You need some medicine on that eye."

"It's not that bad, sir," his son refuted, trying to be brave.

But his father was not fooled. "I have had black eyes before, son. I know what they feel like."

"Come, Loki. Let Father help you," Thor encouraged.

Loki nodded. "Brenna, I'll be right back."

"It's okay. I'll just play with the dogs," she reassured him, and smiled at him.

Loki walked toward Odin, standing in front of him and waiting to be scolded. "Yes sir?"

"Sit down, lad," Odin ordered, gesturing to a chair beside the table. He summoned some white salve in a jar. "This is a healing salve. It will reduce the bruising and swelling and by tomorrow night your eye will be healed."

Loki sat down, and Thor put his hands on his shoulders. "Don't move, little brother."

"Thank you, Sir." He froze, allowing Odin to gently apply the salve to his eye and cheek. The salve was soothing and numbed much of the pain.

"How does that feel?" the old warrior asked. "A bit better, no?"

Loki nodded. "Much, Father."

"Thor told me that four older boys set upon you and Brenna. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir. They attacked us for no reason except they were angry that their fathers had to pay a fine because their little brothers and cousins tried to beat up Brenna and me a day or two ago. So they wanted to get even."

"Even? For a just punishment for attacking a guest and a prince of the royal house?" Odin scowled. "Do they think they are above the law?"

"It seems that they do" Thor muttered.

"They think that I am a monster and evil!" Loki cried, his green eye glimmering with unshed tears. "They wish me gone from Asgardia and if they cannot be rid of me one way, then they will kill me. Because they believe that they are doing the realm a favor."

"A favor!" Odin's single eye grew stormy. "They commit high treason if they assassinate my son!"

"To them I am not your son. I am just the incarnation of my previous self, doomed to destroy Asgardia. And no matter what I do, I cannot change their minds. They all assume I am lying! And I am tired . . . so tired . . . of trying to prove to them I am not him! What good does it do? I will always be a charity case, the unwanted Jotun bastard, the one who can never do anything right, a disappointment . . ." he trailed off, his breath catching in a sob.

Odin hugged the boy, letting him cry. "You are my son Loki, for it is more than blood that makes you a family."

 _Does it?_ He sent, because he was crying too hard to talk.

"Yes. Do you think Idunn loves your friend Brenna any less than she did Callista, the daughter she lost? I tell younow she does not. Because those we adopt are those we _choose_ to love, Loki. You are special." He carded the silky ebony hair. "It is a stronger bond, one that links us all. It is acceptance and love, Loki. And that is what I have for you."

"Is this why you let me stay?" He asked the old man, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Don't do that," Odin said automatically. "Use this." He handed Loki a blue silk handkerchief. "And you stay because I love you and this is where you belong."

Loki looked up at his father, a tremulous hope in his eyes. "Do—do you really mean that, Father?"

"I swear by the Norns, may they strike me dead if I be foresworn!"

Then Loki's mouth curved up in a smile, not the Trickster's mischievous grin of amusement, but a child's smile of pure joy. It was a smile that neither Odin or Thor had seen upon Loki's face before.

For the first time since Thor had brought him back to Asgard, Loki felt loved.

The sight brought tears to the eyes of the Wanderer and the Thunder God.

And they both embraced the little God of Mischief, holding him like they never wanted to let him go.

Far above in the blessed realms, an angel laughed, the sweet sound of victory chiming though the hall of eternity. _This time love shall reclaim what was lost._

After awhile, the three gods let go, though the bond they had forged between them was stronger now than ever before.

"I'd better go and tell Brenna to come in here," Loki said. "Before she thinks I forgot about her."

He headed for the door and opened it. "Brenna?"

He did not see the small girl anywhere in the hallway. He looked up and down and finally spotted her—curled upon a white leather bench, fast asleep, her hands tucked beneath her cheek. Thori lay curled next to her side, also sleeping and Morrigan was curled in the hollow of her knees.

Loki gazed at the sight of his best friend and the puppies and grinned. He fished out his phone and snapped a picture. _Gotcha! You're on Trickster Candid Camera!_

"She's asleep!" Thor whispered, coming up beside him.

"Stabbing bullies with forks is hard work," Loki laughed.

 **A/N: I hope I didn't make you cry too much! Please let me know how you liked it!**


	8. Ikol's Return

**8**

 **Ikol Returns**

Thor, Odin, and Loki all stared at the tableau of the sleeping girl and puppies. "That is adorable!" Odin laughed.

"Should we wake her?" Thor wondered.

"No, let her sleep," Odin answered before Loki could say anything. "Why don't you have lunch with me?"

"That sounds fine," Thor agreed. "Loki, are you hungry?"

Loki nodded.

Odin smiled at his son, patting his shoulder. "We will save some for your friend. She can eat when she wakes."

"Yes, Father." Loki agreed.

"Should we cover her?" Thor asked.

"No. The dogs are warm, they radiate heat," Odin told him. "Come, Let us see what Kitchen has for lunch today."

"Kitchen?' Loki was puzzled.

"It's what I call the air sprite that delivers my meals. Since she says I could not pronounce her true name." His father laughed.

They headed back inside the room. "Kitchen, please bring lunch for four." Odin told the air, which stirred and then resolved into a silhouette that bowed and then vanished.

Soon the air stirred and glowed and a tray containing four covered plates appeared. The tray floated to the table, the silhouette bowed to the king again and vanished.

"That was fast," Thor remarked.

"Air sprites travel the Astral," Loki told him. "They can come and go that way like someone breathes."

"That is correct, Loki," Odin said approvingly. "You have been studying."

Loki smiled at the unexpected praise.

They removed the covers to find broiled salmon with a dill butter sauce, broiled shrimp, asparagus in a butter and garlic sauce topped with bread crumbs, and rice with mushrooms. For a sweet there were nutrolls.

"Well, this looks wonderful!" Thor exclaimed. "I don't really need to eat, but I shall because it smells incredible!" He sat opposite Loki and began eating.

Loki saw the pecan nutrolls and grinned. "Pecan rolls. I love those."

"Eat your lunch first then you can have some," his father said.

"All right," his son agreed, for he also enjoyed salmon and shrimp.

Soon the only sounds in the room were the soft clinking of cutlery and murmurs of pleasure over the food. Odin and Thor had mead to drink and Loki had milk.

Odin noticed how happy Loki looked as he thought about the meals they shared in the past and a part of him mourned the fact Frigga was not there to see them enjoying a meal again.

"Father, are you alright?" Loki asked.

"I was just thinking of your mother," Odin said and Loki nodded.

"I think she would be very happy with us eating together again," Thor said.

"She would," Loki agreed. "She was always happy when we were all together." He scratched his head. "I don't know how I know that, but I do. Maybe the way she smiled?" Loki asked him.

"Mother liked it best when we were altogether as a family." Thor told him. 'She enjoyed having quiet dinners and did not often join us in the hall with all the other warriors. She said they were too rowdy and their language was enough to make a statue blush."

Loki finished his food and reached for a pecan roll, slicing a large piece.

He bit into it, sighing in bliss. The pecan roll was another treat made only around Yule.

"Can you eat all that, brother?" Thor asked him with a chuckle.

Loki nodded. "It is delicious!"

"Don't choke Loki." Odin warned, smiling at the boy.

"I won't," Loki said,

"Don't forget to leave some for your friend." Thor laughed.

"There's another whole one," his brother pointed out. He hoped Brenna woke soon.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Brenna's necklace glowed softly as the neophyte Dreamweaver wandered in the Dream Realm to her father's castle, the dream stone guiding her to the one who made it.

She entered the castle and found herself in the Dream Lord's study, where Morpheus was signing some documents. At her entrance he looked up. "Brenna! What has happened?"

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Are you hurt?"

"No. But Loki, Thor and I went to visit Odin and I sensed something like a dark shadow . . ."

She told him about the shadow, how it scared the puppies also and what she had done to make herself feel better. "Right after that it left. But I don't know why. Or what it was. But it felt like it was spying."

Morpheus pondered. "It may have been. Odin has many enemies and one of may be lurking. You should tell him or Loki of this. As for why it left, if I am not mistaken, you drove it off."

"Me? How?"

"You're a nephilim, child. And even half-angels have some angelic powers. Like the holy aura. Demons and devil's and those sworn to the Left hand Path of Night will always feel pain and discomfort when they are near you. Even when you are not projecting the aura."

Brenna recalled how Mephisto had reacted when he was summoned and he was a Lord. "What about when I am?"

"When you are actively projecting, which you were without knowing it, you can drive those of the Dark away. If you are strong in your determination and will. That's why whoever was around left."

"Wow! I can't believe I did that!" She looks at her hands wonderingly.

"You did and now that you know you can do it again. I wish I was more skilled in figuring out what powers you inherited from Seraphina, but even I did not know everything and she often refused to speak about her former life. I do know about the different auras an angel can project. The one you projected is one all angels have. But there is also a battle aura. That only the Guardians have. And a comfort aura."

"What does that do?"

"From what I understand, it's like giving someone a spiritual hug. You can use it to comfort one who is grieving or lonely or afraid. Or depressed."

"That sounds neat!" Brenna said. "Do all angels do that?"

"Yes, in varying degrees. But a Guardian is able to use that aura well because they are always comforting humans that have suffered loss." Morpheus explained. "I am glad you told me of this, I will keep watch in the Dream Realm. But now it's time to go and tell Loki. Until we meet again, my daughter."

Then he sent her back to her sleeping self with a flick of his hand.

In the next breath Brenna woke up, slightly groggy, but smelling the most delicious scent coming from the door before her. She shifted and gently woke the puppies. They greeted her happily, with wagging tails and sticky tongues.

"C'mon, puppies! Something sure smells good in there!" The puppies followed her as she rose and walked into the observatory, after first running her hands through her hair and repositioning her diadem _. I hope I don't look a mess,_ she thought as she opened the doors and came in.

"Food!" Thori howled.

"Where?" Morrigan yelped.

"Um. hi." Brenna smiled at them.

"Hey, Brenna. Come and eat some lunch," Loki waved at her from the table.

"We want lunch too!" the puppies barked.

"Here, Loki. Give them these." Odin handed his son a plate with some thick meaty bones.

The puppies run over to him, almost tripping him.

"Hey! Down!"

"Food! Food!" they howled.

"Sit!" Brenna ordered.

Morrigan sat, panting.

"Good girl!" Brenna petted her. "Lok, give her a bone."

Loki gave Morrigan a bone. She took it and ran over to her bed to eat it.

"How about me?" Thori whined.

"Are you sitting?" Loki frowned.

"No, I'm starving!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Sit!"

The rebellious puppy sat.

"Good boy," Loki said and petted him.

"Food!" the puppy barked almost snapping at Loki's hand.

"Be nice!" the boy scolded. "You don't bite me! Or else!"

"I'm hungry!" Thori whined.

Loki gave him the bone, and the puppy took it and ran under the table to eat it.

Loki wiped his hands on a napkin and Brenna did also before sitting down next to him. Odin gave her the fourth plate of food and removed the cover. It was still hot. Brenna's eyes almost fell out of her head.

"This is all for _me_?" she squeaked.

"Go ahead and eat, child. You are thin as a reed," Odin encouraged her.

"That's 'cause I never ate this good when I lived in Broxton," she informed him before digging in. Despite her hunger, she did manage to take neat bites and chew with her mouth closed, recalling Loki's earlier injunction.

"Isn't it good?" her friend asked, eating some more of his pecan roll. "And after you can have some pecan roll."

"Cool. That sounds good." Brenna replied, still eating.

"That is if Loki hasn't eaten all of it," Thor teased.

"I saved her some!" Loki protested.

"I was joking," his brother smirked.

"Loki always shares with me," Brenna defended.

She finished her food, then eyed the pecan roll with interest.

Loki cut her a slice, though not quite as large as the one he had. "If this isn't enough, you can have more."

"Um, no this is plenty," Brenna reassured him, and took a bite. "Mmm! This is amazing! I've never eaten this before."

"They don't make them in your town, child?" Odin asked.

"They do, but I never ate it because I could never afford to," she replied candidly.

"We don't eat them all the time here either. Only on holidays," Loki explained. "But that's why they taste so good. Because then it's special."

She smiled at him, thinking that practically everyday was a holiday for her because she actually was able to eat real food.

"This is super good. Like good enough to wear a cape." Brenna said, eating her cake roll.

Odin raised an eyebrow, amused. "I am glad you are enjoying it."

Brenna ate the last bite and Loki looked at her questioningly. She shook her head. Then she recalled what Morpheus had said, and she told them what she had sensed in the hallway.

"This does sound troubling," Odin said as he glanced over to the Serpent's body.

"Could it be his shade?" he thought.

"What should we do, Father?" Thor asked when the air grew cold and they saw Death standing at the end of the table.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said with a small bow then looked at Thor.

"No! Don't take him!" Loki said with tears in his eyes.

"Calm down, Kid," she said with a grin. "Just here to tell you my brother told me about your shadow problem."

She placed something on the table when she slid whatever it was to Loki and he looked at the golden ankh.

"Once you capture whatever it is, use that. I'll be here faster than you can blink," she said with a wink.

"Thank you, Lady," Odin said.

"As for you, Handsome," she said, looking at Thor. "You have until sundown. After that, it's back to Valhalla."

"I understand," Thor said with a nod and she vanished.

Odin and Thor looked grave. Thor spoke, his cerulean eyes alarmed. "Father, could it be that . . . the Serpent's shade still lingers?"

"It is always possible," sighed the AllFather. He looked at Brenna. "Did you get any sense of . . . what or who this shadow was?"

"No, Your Majesty. It was just cold and dark and evil. And I wanted it to go away."

Loki too looked alarmed. "Where were you when you felt it?"

"In the hallway. Just before you three came in here to fix your eye," she indicated Loki's eye, which was smeared with white paste and looked rather comical. She pointed to the ankh. "What does that do?"

"An ankh is usually a symbol of life. But Lady Death uses it as a key to come and go from the mortal world," Odin said,

"So, if someone got hold of the key, they could summon her?"

"Yes."

"Could they... Could they use it to control her?"

"I do not know. But I would not advise trying to."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want her mad at me."

Loki was looking down at the hallway when he thought he saw something and got up, leaving the room. He thought he heard wings as he walked around the corner and saw Ikol sitting on the windowsill.

"So you're back!" Loki said quietly. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there," Ikol replied. "Yule celebrations make me ill so I left to find . . . better entertainment."

"Meaning you were somewhere causing trouble," Loki translated. "Were you here earlier? Are you what Brenna sensed?"

"What are you blabbering about?" the magpie hissed.

"My friend Brenna sensed a cold and dark shadow in the hallway an hour or two ago," Loki elaborated. "Was it you?"

"I only just got here," the magpie answered. "Who is this . . . friend of yours? Another handmaid of Hela? I heard the last one didn't last very long."

"She's not a handmaid. She's Idunn's adopted daughter. Her father is Morpheus, Lord of Dreams," Loki told him. "As for Leah, she was summoned back to her mistress."

Ikol made a derisive noise. "You do not need to associate with pathetic girls, Loki. They are silly and stupid and boring."

"Brenna is none of those things, Ikol!" Loki snapped. "How would you know anyway? You haven't even met her."

"Nor do I wish to," the bird sneered.

Loki eyed him suspiciously. "Why? You afraid to?"

"Of course not!" Ikol said, irritated. "I simply think you are wasting your time with this girl when you could spend it doing more important things."

"Such as?!"

"You can be finding ways to get back at those fools who are threatening you. Imagine what they would do if, say, they were hanging upside down over lava while you demand they apologize or them will fall."

"I would never do that!"

"You _have_ done that," Ikol retorted smugly.

"No, _you_ did that," corrected Loki. "I'm not _you_. And I will not become you either."

"Then you are a fool! Power is the only way you will ever get anywhere."

"Like you? All it ever got you was hated and then dead. Thanks but no thanks."

"Better that than a punching bag," Ikol sneered, pointing at Loki's eye. "What punishment were they given for that? Saying sorry and promising to be good?"

"They were punished and that's all you need to know," Loki declared coldly. "I didn't see you come flying to my rescue."

"I was busy."

"If it wasn't for Thor, I would have died!"

"Thor is dead!"

"Loki!?" Thor's voice boomed and Ikol's eyes widened.

"How...?!"

"Lady Death let him come back to save me."

Growling, Ikol flew away just as Thor arrived and looked at his little brother.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked, kneeling down in front of Loki. Loki wasn't sure if he should tell him about Ikol as he nodded and Thor patted his shoulders.

"Loki, where did you go?" Brenna called.

Ikol hovered behind a pillar just outside, watching the Thunder God and the boy, then seeing the girl who had summoned the holy aura coming down the corridor. She was young, but the old soul within the bird could feel that young as she was, she radiated the light of angel. If the bird could have spit, he would have. _Angelic trash!_

Loki turned to look at Brenna. "I thought I saw something over here," he answered.

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," he sighed.

"Come, little brother. We should be going. Perhaps we can go for a sleigh ride when we get back," Thor suggested. "And we can look for this dark creature while we do it."

"Really? A sleigh ride?" Brenna looked excited. "So cool!"

Loki nodded. "Thor, what will Father do about the way some of the people think I am to blame for the past?"

"I don't know. We should ask him though." Thor said.

Loki hoped that Odin would have a solution to his problem. He also feared that Ikol had been behind the attacks on him. He had never trusted the bird, but he also had never wanted to believe the bird wished him dead. After all, he was Ikol reborn. _But perhaps that's why he wants me gone. Because I refuse to become him, and to make the same mistakes he made. Maybe he's jealous._

Thor put an arm around Loki and together they all walked back to the observatory where Odin waited with the two puppies.

"Loki, did you see something?" he asked his youngest son.

"I thought I did. But it was nothing," the boy answered. He bit his lip, wondering what Odin would think of Ikol.

"Father, what do you plan to do about the people who still think ill of Loki and wish to persecute him?" Thor queried.

"Not just me. They hurt Brenna too." Loki pointed out.

Odin: The way I see it is people assume that even though you are reborn you are still like your first incarnation. They doubt the fact you are innocent of all your past crimes. But what if I took that doubt away?"

"How?" Loki asked.

"By creating a test for you to pass. You know how you have to be worthy to lift Mjolnir? Well, what if I created a Test of Innocence? And if you are innocent and pure of heart you can pass it?"

"What sort of test, Father?"

"Nothing too difficult. I will place a unicorn foal on a leash in the throne room in Asgardia. I will tell Freya why and she can administer the test to you and Brenna and someone who is not innocent, to show the unicorn knows the difference. That should prove to all you are not evil and do not deserve to be harmed."

"Why a unicorn foal?" Brenna asked.

"Because a unicorn will not suffer the touch of any who bear the taint of evil or who have performed evil deeds," the All Father explained.

"Then I am doomed," Loki thought.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Father," Thor said.

"When should we do this test?" Brenna asked.

Thor noticed his brother looked nervous. He ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Loki. If you haven't murdered anyone lately you are fine."

"How about after supper? That way there will be many to witness it." Odin replied.

"And I can be there," Thor said.

"Very well," Loki said with a nod.

"Let us go back now," Thor said. "So we can go for a sleigh ride before supper."

"Yeah!" Brenna said and they left the room. None of them noticed the shadow following them as the shadow growled and swirled in small circles.

"There is no way you are going to pass that test," Ikol said then vanished.

Thor called Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Then they returned to Asgardia.

 _Freya's stables..._

Freya looked at the unicorns as they nibbled on the hay and the young foals and colts stood near their parents.

"Freya," Odin said, making her turn and she made a bow.

"AllFather," she said then gave him a puzzled look. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have need of one of your foals," he said as he looked at the unicorns.

"Why do you need it?"

"I am going to hold a Test of Innocence."

"Why?"

"I am going to show once and for all that Loki is not his former self. That he can be trusted."

"And using one of my unicorns would prove that, but..."

"Do you have doubts?!"

"No, but Loki might. You do know what he had been going through, don't you?"

"I do now. That is why I wish to do this test."

Freya looked at the unicorns when she smiled and opened the gate. She walked to one of the foals when the foal looked at her and she sweetly stroked the unicorn's mane. She took a lead off the wall when she placed the lead on the foal then led the foal to Odin.

"This is one of my youngest foals. Her powers are very strong," she said.

"Thank you," he said with a nod then walked away with the foal behind him and Freya prayed for Loki to pass the test.

Loki excused himself to bring Thori to Gaia before they went on the sleigh ride. Brenna stayed with Thor to watch him hitch up the horses. Once Loki had asked Gaia to mind the puppy and she agreed, he started to head over to the stables.

But his dread over failing the test made his stomach hurt, so he went to his room to fetch a potion.

"Is Loki okay?" Brenna asked.

"He is just a bit nervous," Thor said. "But he will do fine." He backed a dapple gray mare from her stall. "This is Raina."

"Her name means queen!" Brenna said.

"It does. You are smart for such a little thing." Thor said. He put a harness on the mare.

Brenna stroked the velvet nose. "She is so pretty!"

1

Just as Loki was about to drink the potion Ikol flew in the window.

He pressed a bit, cawing at him.

"Go away!" Loki growled.

"So, Odin is going to test you. Sounds to me like he doesn't believe you've changed," Ikol said then laughed.

"You're wrong! It's others who believe that. Not him," Loki defended.

"Birds can't change their feathers Loki. You can't change."

"Go away!"

"Did I say something true, Loki?"

Loki wrapped an arm about his stomach, which was feeling nauseous.

"Do you have a tummy ache?" Ikol mocked. "That's what happens when little boys lie to themselves."

Loki picked up a cup and he tossed it at the magpie. Ikol squawked.

"See?! You are evil!" Ikol shouted then flew out of the room and Loki sank to the floor. He pulled his legs up when he lowered his head and started sobbing.

Loki moved his head back as the tears rolled down his cheeks and he screamed.

Suddenly he felt warmth surround him and there was a scent of honey and roses in the air. He felt as though arms were holding him and something like the brush of a wing tickled his cheek.

"Hush now," a soft female voice said and he felt like he was being rocked.

He sat quietly, wondering why he felt so safe. "Who are you?

"A friend."

His body started shaking as he sobbed and someone kissed the side of his head.

"I... I am so afraid."

"There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes, there is. If I fail the test, my father will see they're right and I am evil."

"But you shall not fail. Trust me."

He still looked uncertain, his emerald eyes wet with tears.

"Evil is not capable of compassion, and you have so much of it. You may have made mistakes, but now you are very good."

"How do you know?" he sniffled.

"I just do," she said, carding his hair and he believed her.

"I just don't want to disappoint them. Thor... Father... Breanna..."

"They believe in you. Now, all you have to do is believe in yourself," she said and he felt her tap the tip of her finger on the tip of his nose.

Something about her filled him with light as he used the handkerchief Odin gave him to wipe his eyes and nose and he smiled. The light faded when he stood up and headed for the stables.

"There you are!" Thor exclaimed. "I was just about to come look for you."

"I needed to use the bathroom," his brother replied.

"Well, let's get going," Thor said and helped them onto the sleigh.

"Jeez, take your time?" Brenna laughed.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Loki snorted. "Girls take forever."

Thor softly laughed as he got onto the sleigh, took hold of the reins and made a soft clicking sound. The horses pulled the sleigh as they watched the view go by and Brenna sat close to Loki.

The bells on the sleigh tinkled and Brenna laughed with delight. "I feel like I'm in a Christmas Carol."

"Which one?" Loki asked.

"Jingle Bells!"

"Going to sing?" Thor asked, grinning at his brother.

Brenna started singing as Loki looked at Thor and Thor shrugged. They started singing as the sleigh moved on and Loki felt whatever doubts he had fading.

"See, you have a good voice," Loki remarked. "And you thought you couldn't sing?"

"But Matron Nyx told me I sound like bird dying."

"She was a fool," Thor said. "You sound like an angel."

"She lied. Probably jealous." Loki said. He started to sing O Christmas Tree.

Brenna joined him, her voice a silvery soprano that hit all the high notes effortlessly.

"Beautiful," Thor said and Brenna blushed.

"Thanks." She said and grinned.

Loki grinned at her. "Can't sing my butt! That lady lied so much I'm surprised her pants didn't catch fire!"

They laughed as the horses nodded their heads in agreement and the bells jingled.

"Do you know Frosty the Snowman?" Brenna asked.

"No," Loki said with a shake of his head.

"I can't say that I do," Thor said.

Brenna sang it for them, and Loki listened carefully.

Thor and Loki started singing as Loki leaned against his big brother and Thor slid his arm around him.

"This is nice." Brenna said, enjoying the ride.

"Now sing an Asgardian Carol!" She urged.

Loki looked at Thor. "What shall we sing, brother?"

Thor began to sing. "There was a sweet maiden named Elska, who came down the mountain one day, with snow in her hair, they called her the Fair, as she wandered about Skarpsey. . ."

Loki tried to remember the words as he frowned and blinked.

"Brother?"

"I don't remember the words," Loki said.

"Then I'll teach both of you," he said and Thor started singing again.

"Elska the Fair with snow in her hair

A smile that made every man swoon,

She danced all the day,

With rings on her fingers and bells on her toes

She hath music wherever she goes."

"That was lovely!" Brenna applauded.

Loki nodded as Thor smiled and hitched the reins to move the horses faster.

"This is great!" Brenna cheered.

Thor looked up at the sun when he realized it was getting late and Loki saw the pain in his brother's eyes.

"It is getting late," Thor said and Loki looked at the sky.

"We need to get back," Loki agreed and Thor turned the sleigh around as they headed back to the stables.

Abruptly, Loki pointed up at the sky. "Look! It's Muninn!"

The raven circled the sleigh when he landed on the back of the seat and ruffled his feathers.

"Greetings," Munnin said.

"Why are you here?" Thor asked.

"I am the Eyes that Watch!" The raven said mysteriously. He preened Loki's hair.

"Why are you watching us?" Brenna asked.

"Not you, fair Brenna! Around you. For danger that hides." Muninn cawed.

"What sort of danger?" Thor asked.

 _Ikol,_ Loki thought. "Did Father send you?" Loki guessed.

"Aye, little rook," the raven trilled. "But I would have done so anyway. The game's afoot!"

"Who does he think he is? Sherlock Holmes?" Brenna teased and Loki frowned.

"Who?"

"A decipherer of mysteries!" Muninn cawed. "I watched him on the mortal's magic box!"

"What sort of game are we talking about?" Thor asked while the sleigh grew closer to the stables.

"A game of clues!" Muninn said. "Much better than a Game of Thrones!"

"What are these clues about?" Loki asked.

"That is for you to figure out."

Thor halted the horses as they arrived at the stables. Brenna groaned because the ride was over.

Thor got off the sleigh as he helped them down and the raven looked at them.

"The game will start soon. Watch for the clue," Muninn said then flew away and they headed for the palace.

They arrived in the hall and Freya beckoned to them to join her at the High Table.

They walked to the High Table while Loki looked at those gathered in the room and felt the fear and hate coming from the people gathered around them.

He hunched his shoulders until Thor put an arm around him.

"It is going to be alright," Thor assured him and Loki barely nodded his head. He looked at the AllMothers and Odin when Odin smiled and pointed for Loki to sit next to him. Loki sat down when Odin rubbed the back of Loki's hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

The food was served as people ate, drank and talked, but some were looking at Loki and wondering why the Trickster was sitting with Odin and the others.

"He should be in chains and eating scraps," one of them whispered to his friend.

"He should be dead," another whispered.

Brenna sat across from him next to Idunn.

"This is so cool," Brenna said and Idunn smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Daughter?" Idunn asked.

"Yeah!" she said with a nod then looked at Loki. He seemed nervous and upset as she picked up a roll and tossed the roll at him, hitting Loki in the head.

"Hey!" Loki said, picking the roll off his lap.

"Cheer up, will ya?!" she said and Loki stuck his tongue out at her and tossed the roll.

"He's attacking the princess!" someone shouted and several men drew their swords.

"Stand down!" Odin shouted as he stood up and they looked at him. "My son is just having fun!"

"But..."

"You heard the AllFather," Idunn said. "Sit down and eat!"

Loki wanted to hide under the table when he looked at Brenna and she crossed her eyes. He broke out laughing as she gave him a wink and they started eating again.

"These people need to take a chill pill" Brenna said

"What's up with them?" she asked Idunn. "Do they have bees in their brains?"

Idunn giggled. "Darling, I'm not sure if they even have brains."

"You can say that again ," Freya rolled her eyes. "They're like sheep. If one ran off a cliff the other three would follow."

"They keep all their brains in one place-and it's not their heads." Gaia added, smirking.

"Oh Gaia!" Freya laughed. "They don't need a brain to do that! It works automatically!"

"Unless it breaks down!" The Earth Mother snorted.

All of them at the table laughed.

"That was a good joke." Loki chuckled and ate more of his food.

"Man, everyday is Christmas here! This food is amazing." Brenna said, a huge mouthful of the dessert on her spoon.

"We have twelve days of Yule. This is the third day," Loki informed her.

Brenna looked surprised. "Like the traditional Christmas celebrations.

"Yes, like that," Loki nodded.

"Neat." Brenna chimed in, eating more of her dessert.

Soon enough they had finished the dessert and Odin nodded to Freya. Freya whispered something to a servant and he left the hall only to return several minutes later with a beautiful unicorn foal, her coat dazzling as the stars, her pearl horn shining in the lights from the torches and magical globes.

"That is a unicorn?" Brenna said in awe.

"She is only three months old," Freya said proudly.

"She is pretty." Brenna smiled.

"All unicorns are," Loki murmured. "I don't think there was ever an ugly unicorn."

Odin stood up. "Now I would like to announce the reason why this foal is here. It has come to my attention that some of you—" he paused and glared at several of the nobles and men in the hall, especially the ones that had drawn swords on his men. "-seem to have an issue with my youngest son, Prince Loki. You believe that he is the same person he was when he fell into the Void. But I say he is not that person. This is not a trick. He is reborn as an innocent child, with none of the misdeeds of the past upon him. He is not the demon you believe who will betray Asgardia." He held up a hand as several men began to murmur dissent. "However I know that mere words—even from me—are not enough. So I shall give you proof! Here is the Test of Innocence!"

He gestured to the unicorn foal which stood with a soft halter and lead tied to a ring in the floor. "Before you is a unicorn foal, pure of heart and able to detect evil in any form. No unicorn will permit an evil person within ten yards of it. But I say that Loki and his friend, Princess Brenna, are as innocent as that unicorn there. And they will prove it by going and standing beside her. And if she accepts them, then I will have no more talk against my son or the princess, and if any dare to harm them, they will feel my wrath!"

The air crackled with Power, and flared from Odin's good eye.

The others in the hall, save for those at the table with him, flinched and bowed their heads.

Odin blinked and his Power was shrouded. "Go ahead, children," he urged them softly.

Brenna stood up along with Loki. She noticed her friend looked pale as snow. But he said nothing, simply followed her over to where the unicorn waited. Brenna approached the magnificent creature of legend hesitantly, awe sweeping through her.

Loki felt his footfalls falter as he neared the foal, who perked her ears up and neighed at Brenna.

"Why is it neighing?" one watcher asked suspiciously.

"Maybe it is warning her away!" another growled.

"No, idiot, look!" the man pointed and they all gasped as the foal put her muzzle in Brenna's hand.

She looked up, her hazel eyes shining. "I think she likes me!"

Loki gave her a sweet smile. "Of course she likes you," he told her.

Brenna felt the soft velvet of the foal's nose as the foal moved closer and looked up at her with bright blue eyes. She slowly stroked the silky mane when she turned and looked at Loki.

"Come on," she said and Loki barely shook his head.

"See! He knows the foal will reject him!" someone shouted.

"Go ahead. It's alright," a soft female voice whispered in his ear and Loki looked at the foal. He carefully walked closer while the foal's ears twitched and the foal blinked. He carefully reached out his hand, but was surprised when the foal walked closer and circled him. He didn't move. He watched the foal when she gently butted her horn against his chest then looked up at him.

"Friend?" the foal sent.

"If you like," he sent and the foal nuzzled his stomach with her nose.

"She likes you, too," Brenna said.

He knelt down when the foal moved closer and allowed him to hug her neck. A bright light shimmered around them as she rubbed the side of her head against his and made a soft neighing sound.

"By the Norns," someone whispered

The foal turned and licked his cheek, giving him the rarest of accolades-the Unicorn's Kiss.

 ** _Friend, do not cry_** _,_ she sent and he nodded.

 _What is your name?_ he sent.

 ** _Silvermane._**

 _Loki._

 ** _Loki good_** , she sent and he gently hugged her again.

Letting go, he wiped his eyes then stood up and the foal stood by his side.

Odin looked at those gathered as he waited to see their reactions, but no one moved. No one spoke. They just looked at the children and the foal.

"Do you all accept this decision?" Odin demanded. "Do you all see my son is no longer a danger or evil? Do you see Princess Brenna is a daughter of Asgardia? Will you go from here and leave them be?"

One by one, the nobles nodded their heads, as well as the others in the room, and Loki blinked. He was stunned. Smiling, Brenna nudged him and Loki gave her a smile. Freya walked closer when she handed Loki a glass bottle of unicorn milk and he took the bottle. Silvermane looked at the glass bottle while her eyes widened.

 ** _Hungry_** , the foal sent.

Loki fed the foal as she slurped on the milk and Brenna tried not to laugh at the mess. She handed Loki a cloth napkin so he could clean the milk off Silvermane's face and he lightly patted the top of the foal's head.

"It... It let him feed it," someone whispered.

Loki handed the glass bottle to Brenna when she looked at Silvermane and the foal nodded. She fed the foal then cleaned the foal's face and Silvermane butted her stomach with its horn.

In a dark corner, Ikol watched them.

"No," Ikol growled. "No no no no no!"

The shadow moved along the ceiling while the anger grew and the shadow headed for Loki. Loki handed the glass bottle to Freya when Silvermane's ears twitched and the foal looked at the ceiling.

 ** _Evil_** , the foal sent and Loki looked up. Ikol was over his head as his eyes widened and everyone looked up.

"What is that?!" Thor asked, standing up.

"The shadow!" Brenna cried, her angelic senses screaming at her. "Get away!" A golden glow sprang up around her, Loki, and the unicorn.

An evil cackle filled the room as Ikol looked at them and saw the fear in their eyes.

"Do you really think you can stop me, Little One?" Ikol asked.

"Who are you?!" Idunn demanded.

"Oh, that would be telling," he said as he changed into the magpie and flew out of the room.

Brenna looked at Loki. He was ghost white and shaking. The last thing he heard was her calling his name and he sank to the floor.

"Summon a healer!" Odin demanded when he stood, ran to Loki and scooped his youngest son into his arms.

"Friend?" Silvermane asked, gently nudging him with its horn, and Loki's eyes rolled back as his eyelids closed.

"Father, is Loki alright?!" Thor demanded when he started glowing in a white light and he saw the sun was setting. Odin's heart was cracking as he watched his oldest son fading then looked at his youngest son and held Loki against his chest.


	9. Dreamtime

**9**

 **Dreamtime**

Odin burst into the infirmary with Loki cradled in his arms. "Get me a Healer quickly! My son has collapsed!"

"What is wrong with him?" The healer gasped, running over.

Odin shook his head. "I do not know. There was a strange shadow of evil and then he just . . .fainted. But I can detect no enchantment upon him."

"Bring him here." The healer said, indicating a table.

The king carried the unconscious boy to the diagnostic bed and gently laid him upon it.

Odin prayed fervently to the Norns to spare Loki. _I have already lost my elder son. Please do not take my youngest from me too. Not when I just got him back._

"Is Loki okay?" Brenna asked, looking worried.

Odin looked at the diminutive girl standing beside him. He saw the concern in her eyes. "I don't know, child. We must wait and see."

"I hope he is fine." She replied, looking at her friend as he laid on the table.

"I pray so also," the old king murmured. He put a hand on her shoulder. "What did you do in the hall? Some kind of protection spell?"

"Not a spell, my king. I projected a holy aura. But it wasn't enough." She bit her lip hard.

"Interesting, child, you will have to explain this further." Odin replied.

"My dad said it's because I'm a nephilim. That all angels can do it and even the half angels like me."

"It makes perfect sense now, child," he said and patted her shoulder.

"What's wrong with Loki? Why won't he wake up?" She asked, frightened.

Odin watched the Healers, hoping they would tell him something soon.

 _Elsewhere:_

Loki was floating in a white light. It was so bright and peaceful. He had felt something hit him just as Ikol attacked, but there was no pain.

"What happened?" Loki asked as he tried to open his eyes, but the light was too bright.

"You were hit by a holy aura," the female voice he heard before said.

"What is that?"

"It is like a protection spell. It basically protects angels from evil."

"But I am not an angel."

"No, but you are my daughter's friend."

"Your daughter?! You mean Brenna?"

"Yes."

"Did she...? Did she do this? Was she protecting me?"

"Yes, but she panicked and used too much."

"And that knocked me out?"

"I am afraid so. Do not be angry with her."

Loki was puzzled when the light started fading and he sank into darkness.

 _Infirmary, Asgardia:_

"Well?" Odin asked one of the Healers. "What is wrong with my son?"

"Sire, we are unsure. There isn't any physical reason why he is unconscious. Our scans reveal nothing except a slightly elevated blood pressure. Perhaps stress led him to faint. So we recommend you let him sleep and wake on his own."

"But he will wake up?" Odin pressed.

"Yes. Just not right away," the Healer soothed.

They transferred Loki to a pristine hospital bed with crisp sheets. They removed his boots and pulled the sheet up.

"So none of you can help him?" Brenna demanded, pointing at the women.

"Apologies, Princess, but we cannot heal when there is nothing apparently wrong. The prince is sleeping. So it is best to let him do so. Perhaps that is what he needs right now." A Healer said. "But he is not in any danger."

"Maybe he's under a spell? Like Aurora in Sleeping Beauty?" she asked Odin. "I mean you don't just pass out like that."

Her instincts said they were missing something, but she could not figure out what. She feared that whatever the shadow was it had done something to Loki. Perhaps putting him in a magical sleep?

The king sighed. "But I cannot detect anything like a spell on him."

"What would that look like?" Brenna mused. "I mean someone in an enchanted sleep looks like they're asleep, right? Only they won't wake up. So maybe we should try and wake Loki."

"No!" one of the Healers said. "If his body is recovering from stress, it is best not interrupt it. Sometimes sleep is the best medicine."

 _Yeah? And I think you don't know what you're talking about,_ Brenna thought with a small eyeroll. _What if your BFF is cursed and nobody wants to believe it?_

Then she thought of something else. If Loki _were_ under a sleeping curse, who better to know how to reverse it than the Lord of Dreams? Brenna knew then what she must do. She had to go to her father and ask him about Loki.

"Okay," she said, sounding tired. "I guess you're right."

Odin turned to her. "Brenna, you sound sleepy. Why don't you go and collect Thori and get some rest? I will stay here with Loki and send for you when he wakes?"

Brenna nodded, stifling a yawn. "Yes, My King." Loki had told her that was how Asgardians addressed their monarchs. She cast a glance at Loki. _I'll figure this out, Loki. Don't worry. I won't leave you asleep for a hundred years or whatever!_

Then she departed to fetch the puppy.

Thori was his usual rambunctious self—until he realized Loki was missing. Then he whined and sniffed about, looking for his master.

"Loki's asleep right now," Brenna told the forlorn puppy. "He . . . got sick and is sleeping in the infirmary."

"Can I see him?" Thori wagged his tail hopefully.

"No. They don't allow dogs there," Brenna told him regretfully.

"Stupid!" the puppy growled. "I will eat their livers!"

"Eating their livers won't help Loki." Brenna sighed. "Come on, it's time for bed."

She led the puppy back to Loki's room and got ready for bed. The room felt eerily quiet and empty without Loki there, like a house that had been abandoned. She crawled beneath the covers, dimming the lamp only slightly, and Thori jumped up on the bed and curled up between her feet.

Then she grasped the dream talisman in her hand and closed her eyes, falling swiftly into sleep.

She awakened in another realm, a castle in the distance. It was dark and imposing, nearly frightening and she shuddered at the sight of it.

"Daughter, what are you doing here?" Morpheus asked and she looked at him.

"Dad, have you seen Loki?" she asked and he heard the fear in her voice.

"No, I have not. Has something happened to him?"

Trying hard not to cry, Brenna told him about the test and what happened and the stars in the blackness of his eyes swirled in wild circles.

"And you think he might be here?"

"Yeah."

"Then let us go to my castle."

Brenna held onto her father's hand as they walked along the path and Morpheus glanced down at her. Suddenly, they came to a crossroads where she saw on a wooden pole a curled horn made of ivory and Morpheus moved his fingers over the smooth surface.

"What is that?" Brenna asked.

"This is the Horn of Dreams and Nightmares. When blown one way, it will take you to the Dreaming. When blown the other way, it will take you to the Nightmare Realm," he said. Nodding Brenna gently touched the smooth surface and felt a tingle of Dream magic moved over her fingers.

While they walked along, Brenna looked around when she saw two houses sitting side-by-side with a stone wall between them. One house was a stylish Victorian house with a well-kept lawn and garden and the other was a dilapidated Gothic style house with weeds and dry grass. In the garden of the first house was a heavy-set man with balding black hair and a goatee beard and he was wearing a white straw hat, black shoes and a blue suit.

"Who is that?" Brenna asked.

"That is Able. He is the caretaker of the House of Secrets," Morpheus said while Able lifted his head at the sound of his name and waved at them.

"Hello, Y-y-your Majesty," Able stuttered as he stood and walked to the gate.

"Your garden looks really nice," Brenna said and he gave her a nervous smile.

"This is my daughter, Brenna," Morpheus said and Able nodded. Suddenly a golden skin creature with small wings appeared on Able's shoulder and Able smiled.

"Oh! He-he-hello, Goldie," Able said and Goldie chirped.

"Wow! What is that?!" Brenna asked.

"This is G-g-g-goldie. What she is is a secret," Able said with a wide grin and Brenna softly laughed.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Get back to work!" someone said as Able turned, paled and ran back to the garden. Standing near the other gate was a rail thin man with wild reddish-brown hair and a hooked nose. He had a mean face, long fingered hands and a wire rim glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. He wore a dark suit and shoes and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who is that?" Brenna asked.

"That is Cain. He is the caretaker of the House of Mysteries," Morpheus said.

"Cain? Able? Are they…?" she asked and he nodded. She glared at Cain after seeing how scared Able was and frowned. "Hey, Ass Wipe, leave him alone!"

"And who are you, Missy?" Cain asked while placing his hands on his hips.

"She is my daughter!" Morpheus said and Cain's eyes widened.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Master!" Cain said then ran back into the house.

"He's really afraid of you," Brenna said and saw just a hint of a smile on her father's face. They walked down the path when they arrived at the Dream Palace and her eyes widened.

"Wow!" she said as they walked across the drawbridge and the large doors opened. They headed down the hallway when a tall man with a thin build, balding brown hair and small eyes walked closer and he was wearing a brown suit and shoes and wire rim glasses.

"Ah, Master, you have returned," Lucian said with a bored tone then looked at Brenna. "And you have brought your daughter. Welcome, Lady Brenna. I am Lucian."

"Hi. Are you like the butler?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"I am your father's librarian and lore keeper," he said with a smug look.

"You are also my butler," Morpheus said.

"Well, someone has to look after you," Lucian mumbled as Brenna smiled.

"Do you think he can help us find out what's going on with Loki?" she asked.

"Why are you helping the Trickster?"

"He's my best friend."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"My daughter has become friends with the reborn Loki," Morpheus said and Lucian nodded.

"Has something happened to him?"

Brenna explained what happened during the trial as Lucian nodded and made a little cough.

"Could he be in your sister's realm, Master?" Lucian asked and Brenna looked at her father.

"He isn't dead," Brenna said.

"I have more than one sister," Morpheus said then gave Lucian a nod as they headed down the hallway. As they walked down the hallway, a tall man with white hair walked toward them and he was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, a black leather belt and black snakeskin cowboy boots. His body was muscular, but what Brenna noticed was he was wearing dark lens sunglasses.

"Hey, Boss," the man said then stopped and looked at her. "Who's the kid?"

"Who are you?" Brenna asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Whoa. Tone down the attitude," he said and she cringed at his wide smile. His teeth were shiny and white and Morpheus sighed, shaking his head.

"This is the Corinthian," Morpheus said.

"And he's, what, your bodyguard?" she asked.

"Nope! I am one of his best nightmares," Corinthian said as he slid down the sunglasses and her eyes widened as her mouth fell open. Where his eyes should be were two sets of teeth and they seem to be smiling. "Pretty cool, hunh?!"

The teeth in his eyes moved as he talked and the Corinthian slid the sunglasses back up.

"Don't you have something to do?" Morpheus demanded, glaring at him. Snorting, the Corinthian gave her a smile then walked off and she looked up at her father.

"Oh, about the other kid, call me if you need help getting rid of Ikol," Corinthian called as he went around the corner and Brenna's mouth fell open.

"He is also clairvoyant," Morpheus said and they walked into the portrait room. The room was dark except for the torches on the walls on either side of the gold frames and Brenna walked toward the portraits. Under each portrait was a smaller frame with small objects inside the frames. She looked up at the portrait of Destiny while Morpheus stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is my oldest brother. Destiny."

"Destiny is a person?" she asked.

"To some, yes."

"What is this?" she asked, pointing to what looked like a small book.

"That is his sigil. It is what I use to summon him when I need his advice."

They walked to the portrait of Death as Brenna smiled at her lounging on a couch with one leg on the floor and the other leg on the arm of the couch and her right arm bent behind the top of the couch.

"Oh! The ankh is her sigil!" she said and Morpheus nodded. The next portrait was facing the wall and the frame underneath was empty and she looked at him. "Whose portrait is this?"

"This belonged to my brother, Destruction."

"Why is it facing the wall?"

"It faces the wall because he did something none of us has ever done. He abandoned his post."

"He can do that?"

"No, but he told us he was tired of all the carnage and wanted to retire."

"But that can't be. There's destruction everywhere."

"Yes, there is. Even though he retired, it doesn't mean someone else can not do his job for him."

"He got a replacement?" she asked and he nodded. "What does he do now?"

"The last I heard, he is painting landscapes somewhere."

They walked to the next portrait when she looked up at the handsome couple, one male and the other female, embracing each other and a heart was in the frame under the portrait.

"This is my brother/sister Desire," he said and she nodded. They kept walking when Brenna thought she heard someone singing and turned to see a young girl with bright pink hair on one side of her head and the other side was shaved. She was wearing mismatched clothing and black army boots. Behind her was a string with a pink fish balloon on the end and she was dancing wildly in a circle. "Hello, Sister."

"What?!" Delirium said then stopped and looked at them with a surprised look. "You're home!"

She ran to him when she hugged Morpheus and he lightly patted her back.

"Uh, Dad…," Brenna said and Delirium looked at her. Brenna noticed one of her eyes was green and the other eye was blue and Delirium gave her a wide grin.

"Oh! Hello! Are you my new friend?!" Delirium said.

"Sister, I told you about my daughter. Remember?" Morpheus said and she frowned. She blinked her eyes a few times then smiled and danced in a circle.

"Yes! Right! The little angel girl!" she said then danced out of the room. Brenna saw the sadness in her father's eyes as he sighed and Brenna walked over to Delirium's portrait. Delirium looked so happy as she sat with what looked like a German shepherd and the fish balloon was sailing over her head. Under the portrait was a frame with a fish in it and she turned to look at Morpheus.

"Long ago, she was known as Delight, but now…," Morpheus said then sighed. Brenna knew something bad must have happened to her as she walked to the portrait and looked at the curved metal hooks on the frame under it. Morpheus walked to her when he looked up at the portrait and blinked. The portrait was in black and white and the heavy-set nude woman with stringy black hair and dark eyes was surrounded by metal strings with sharp metal hooks on the end. Two metal rings with sharp hooks on the end were on her thumbs and Brenna was afraid to look into her eyes. "Sister, I am in my portrait gallery. I am using your sigil to summon you."

Brenna watched as the portrait seemed to shimmer like in a Harry Potter movie then the head moved to look at him.

"Why have you summoned me?" Despair asked in such a sad voice that Brenna wanted to cry.

"I am looking for Loki."

"The Trickster is dead."

"No, he has been reborn in the body of a small boy."

"What has happened to him?" she asked and he explained. She remained silent for a few seconds then sighed and shook her head. "I am afraid he is not here. Though I do sense him from time to time. His pain… His doubts are drawing him closer and closer to me."

"What does that mean?" Brenna asked and Despair looked at her.

"It means he will be mine if someone does not free him."

"Free him from what?!"

Morpheus noticed Despair had broken the connection as he sighed and led Brenna out of the room.

"Dad, what is she talking about?!"

"I don't know. But I do know we must hurry. If she gets her hooks into him, Loki will surely be lost," Morpheus said and Brenna knew he wasn't talking metaphysical hooks.

"So, if he's not in her realm, he must be here," she said when she heard what sounded like angelic male singing and the singing was coming from outside. "Dad, where is that singing coming from?"

"Follow me," he said. He led her out into the garden while they walked down the winding path and the singing grew louder. At the end of the path was a marble gazebo which faced the sun and ivy curled around the marble columns. The singing sounded so lovely as they walked inside the gazebo and Brenna was shocked to see Loki sitting on the floor near a marble alter.

"Loki!" Brenna said as she ran to him and knelt down. Loki had his eyes closed as he breathed soft and slow and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Wake up!"

"He doesn't want to," a male voice said and she jumped. She looked around to see who was talking when she looked up and her mouth fell open.

Sitting on a red silk pillow was a man's head.

He had black hair and blue eyes and a gold hoop was connected to his left earlobe. His face was handsome, but there was such sadness in his eyes.

"Who…? Who are you?" she asked, standing up.

"This is your brother, Orpheus," Morpheus said, walking closer and Orpheus glared at him.

"Wait. Are you talking about the guy who went into the Underworld to rescue his wife?"

"Yes, that was me," Orpheus said as he nodded then his head fell forward. She quickly grabbed hold of him as he smiled up at her and she placed him back on the pillow. "Thank you."

"Was that you who was singing?" Brenna asked.

"Yes. It seems to keep him calm."

Brenna looked at Loki then she knelt down facing himi.

"How do we bring him back?" Brenna asked. "Why is he here?"

"He will only come back if he wants to," Orpheus said. "As to why he is here, I don't know. All I know is he was here when I woke up. He was sitting there, crying... Saying they will kill him now that they know... That he is evil... I felt so sorry for him and started singing. That seemed to make him feel better."

"Would it help if I talked to him?"

"It might," he said then looked at Loki. He thought back to when he talked to Loki before he put him into a trance and how he assured Loki he was a friend. "Little Friend. Awake."

Loki slowly opened his eyes when he looked at Orpheus then at Brenna and Morpheus.

"Loki?" Brenna asked, worry on her face.

"Are you...? Are you really here?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, I came looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because your father is worried sick. He wants you to wake up!"

"No, he wants me dead!"

"No, he doesn't! Loki, Thor had to go back to Valhalla!"

"What?! No! I didn't get to say good-bye!"

"I know! And... And it's my fault!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"When the shadow..."

"Ikol! It was Ikol!"

"What is Ikol?" asked Morpheus.

"It's me! The me that used to be! His soul, or whatever you call it, took the body of a magpie and is trying to make me into him! Into who I used to be!"

"But you are not him," Morpheus said.

"I know, but he... His will is so strong!"

"Loki, when Ikol attacked after Silvermane proved neither of us were evil, I used my holy aura..."

"What is that?" he asked and she explained.

"The thing is... The thing is I used too much of it and knocked you out," Brenna said and lowered her head after kneeling down in front of him. "Please don't hate me."

"I can never hate you," he said as he moved closer and hugged her. "You're my BFF."

"What is a BFF?" Orpheus asked as he glanced up at his father and Morpheus shrugged.

"Is my father really worried about me?" Loki asked as he moved back.

"We all are," Brenna said, helping him to his feet. Loki saw the honesty in her eyes as he nodded then looked at Morpheus and Orpheus.

"I am sorry for visiting without permission, Sir," he said with a bow.

"You are always welcome here," Morpheus said.

"Besides, it's nice to have someone to talk to," Orpheus said with a smile.

"Can you teach me that song the next time I'm here?" Loki said.

"Of course," Orpheus said with a nod then fell forward again. Loki caught him before he fell to the floor and Orpheus sighed. "I really have to stop doing that."

Loki and Brenna laughed as Loki placed Orpheus back on the pillow and Morpheus smiled.

"Maybe consider a better base?" Brenna said, shrugging.

"Sound advice, Sister," he said, grinning.

"I believe it is time for you to wake up," Morpheus said as he waved his hand and Brenna and Loki vanished. He looked at Orpheus then started to turn and Orpheus frowned.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Stay," he said and Morpheus nodded.

 _Asgardia:_

Odin stood by the window as he watched the clouds moving across the sky when he thought he heard something, turned and looked at the bed. Loki's eyes were open as he looked at his father and Odin's eyes widened.

"Healer! Come quickly! Loki is awake!" he shouted as he ran to the bed and sat down.

"Father..." Loki whispered.

"No, do not speak," Odin said when he carefully lifted Loki into his arms and held him. Loki could feel the love coming from his father as he wrapped his arms around Odin's neck and they placed their heads together.

 **A/N: So how did you like that? Something will need to be done about Ikol soon . . .**

 **Thanks to ninewood for her help with this chapter!**


	10. Ikol's Revenge

**10**

 **Ikol's Revenge**

Brenna woke to Thori licking her face and she groaned and opened her eyes to look into the puppy's amber ones. "Hey, silly dog! You wanna go out?"

"Yes! Then can we see Loki?" barked the hellhound, thumping his tail against the covers.

Brenna nodded. "Okay, come on! Before you have an accident in here." She got up and pulled on one of Loki's jackets and put the leash on Thori. They run out the closest exit, which happens to be the garden.

He pulled Brenna to a spot near a rosebush and quickly relieved himself. Brenna praised him and gave him a treat. She buried the poop in the dirt by the bush then washed her hands by the fountain.

"NOW can we see Loki?" Thori bayed.

"Yes. He should be awake now," she said happily.

Thori dragged her down the hall to the infirmary, almost pulling the leash from her hands. "Wait!" Brenna yelped as the puppy sprinted for the entrance to the hospital.

Thori yanked the leash from her hand and bolted inside.

Brenna chased the puppy past some patients in the waiting room.

An elderly man frowned at her. "What is this, a circus?"

"Yup! It's the Greatest Show on Asgard!' she quipped as she raced by. "Thori! C'mere!"

The elderly man watched as the girl ran past, and muttered, "Don't know what royalty is coming to these days. Princesses in their pajamas wearing coats and slippers running after puppies through the palace ! In my day . . ."

Brenna came to a stop when she arrived at Loki's room and was happy to see her best friend sitting up in bed, being fed by one of the healers.

"Food!" Thori yelped as he headed for the bed and Loki's eyes widened as he smiled.

"Sit!" Brenna told the dog.

"I'm hungry!" the hellhound woofed.

"Sit or no food!" the small girl ordered.

The gray puppy sat.

"Good boy!" she gave the dog some more treats. "How are you feeling, Loki?"

"Better," he replied, his voice soft. "But Father wants me to rest and not use my magic until I feel stronger. I'm kind of tired." He eyed her and grinned. "Are you—wearing my jacket?"

"Um . . . yeah. I had to take Thori out so I grabbed the closest thing and put it on over my pajamas." She indicated her cream pants and slippers. "It's a new fashion trend."

Loki laughed softly. "That's pretty funny. If my mother had seen you like that . . .she would have fainted."

"Really? Why?"

"Because Mother thought you should never leave your room until you were properly dressed," Loki told her.

Brenna shrugged. "Well, guess she never had a puppy that would pee on the carpet."

The Healer chuckled. "Not one like that. Queen Frigga had little dogs that were fluffy and would sit on your lap. Would you like some more eggs, Prince Loki?"

Loki shook his head. "No thank you. Minerva. But could you get breakfast for Princess Brenna and Thori, please?"

Minerva smiled. "Of course, My Prince. I will send an orderly in shortly." She curtsied and left the room.

Brenna came and perched on the bed, and she picked up Thori so Loki could pet him. The puppy growled playfully and pretended to bite Loki's hand.

Loki moved his hand under the covers and the puppy attacked it, making the two children giggle.

"So how long do you think you're going to be in here?" Brenna asked.

"Healer Eir is coming to check me sometime this morning so I guess whenever she says I can leave," Loki sighed.

Brenna looked guilty. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Maybe I should quit using my magic. I'm dangerous."

"No, Brenna. You aren't any more dangerous than any apprentice when they first learn. You just need to practice control," Loki murmured.

"Did you ever do something like that with your frost magic?" she queried.

"Yes. By mistake I froze Fandral," Loki replied, and they giggled.

"Was he mad?"

"Only until my brother told him that his hair looked wonderful all spiked with frost. Then he went and started admiring himself in the mirror," Loki chuckled.

"Loki, how do I control what I do with my aura?" his friend asked.

"Well, one of the things Idunn taught me is never cast when you're angry. Because strong emotion fuels magic. And it can overreact. Like what you did in the hall." The dark-haired boy explained. "And when I called a blizzard when Vidrun and his friends attacked us. Remember that?"

"Yes. I had to slap you back to yourself," Brenna reminded him.

"That's why you should always try to be calm when you cast," Loki reiterated.

"But how do you do that if you're afraid?"

"It's hard," he admitted. "So you have to practice summoning your magic when you are calm. A lot."

Before Brenna could respond to that, an orderly in a soft blue uniform came in with a wheeled cart. On the cart was a covered tray and two bowls, one filled with water and the other with meat scraps. "Here you are, my Prince, Princess. Breakfast for you and your dog."

"Food!" Thori barked and jumped off the bed.

He started eating the minute the man put the bowl on the floor.

"Thank you," Brenna said, and took the tray from him. She also accepted a glass of milk the orderly gave her.

Underneath the cover were scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with butter and jam and a ripe peach. Brenna inhaled the delicious aroma.

Then she began to eat, enjoying every bite.

Loki watched her, his green eyes glittering with amusement.

"Something funny?" she asked, pausing.

"It's just . . . you really enjoy your food," he smirked.

"That's because this is something to actually enjoy," she answered. "I used to dream about food like this before I came here." She happily crunched some bacon.

"I'm glad you're here," he asserted.

"I'm glad too. For more reasons than the food." She replied, smiling at her friend.

"You mean—me?"

She nodded. "You are my first real friend, Loki. And if I never came here, I never would have a family now either. I would still be the freak nobody wanted."

"You're not a freak," Loki frowned. "And you belong here. With people who want you and aren't afraid of you. Like me."

"I'm glad you aren't. Even after what I did." She smiled at him in relief.

"There are a lot more things for me to be afraid of than you, Brenna." He sighed forcefully. "Like Ikol."

"What exactly is Ikol? You said he was...," she said then realized something. "Whoa! Ikol is Loki spelled backwards!"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I'm amazed no one else has figured it out."

"But we didn't even know he existed. If we had..."

"You would have killed me."

"Will you stop with the whole "people want to kill me" stuff?! No one wants to do that. Not now."

"I can't help it,"

"Ok," she said, stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth. "You want proof?! What about Minerva?! If she was still thinking you were your evil self, would she be this concerned about you?"

"No." Loki said after taking the piece of bacon out of his mouth.

"What about Healer Eir? Would she have taken care about you or cared if you lived or died?"

"No."

"And the orderly?! Would he have been so happy to see you?"

"No," Loki thought as he nibbled on the bacon when he smiled and sipped on some milk.

"There! That's much better!" Brenna said and Thori yelped in agreement.

"Yeah, way better." Thori barked.

"I gave him that name," Loki continued. "Once I realized what he wanted from me. He expects me to become him again. He is the ghost that haunts me."

He told Brenna of how the magpie had led him to a secret room where the echo of his past self was waiting. "He planned to die so he could come back. Like a spider spinning a web. Only he never reckoned on me not wanting what he did. Or me being there at all. I think-I think he thought he would come back an adult and just take up where he left off."

"But that's not what happened," Brenna confirmed. "Because you are your own incarnation. And he is just a remnant of the old one."

Loki nodded. "I trapped him in the body of the magpie. Because I couldn't let him remain free. But once I did . . .I lost most of my magic. Or rather how to use my magic. And now I have to relearn it."

"That really sucks." Brenna said, looking down.

"Yes . . . and no. Much of the magic he knew was dark. I don't want to have that in my head anymore. I don't want to control and hurt people. Or set myself up as a king that is hated and feared. I'm not him. But he wants me to become him. And he keeps trying to make me hate people."

"I think he is using you. We gotta get rid of him, Loki. Before something really bad happens."

"How can we do that? Not like I can wave a wand and banish him." Her friend pointed out, eating the bacon in his hand.

"Maybe we should ask for help." Brenna suggested. "Maybe your dad could—"

"No! He can't know about this!" Loki looked horrified.

"Why not?" She asked him, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you think not telling him is worse?"

"How would that look? Oh by the way, a piece of the old me is still around trying to corrupt me or . . . or kill me or whatever? He'll be mad at me that I didn't tell him in the first place. He thinks I'm a good son now. He won't want me if he knows how messed up I am."

"And not telling him could be even worse." She groaned.

"Would _you_ tell your father if it was you?" he whispered.

"Yeah. We are over our heads!"

Loki swallowed. "All right. But will you come with me?"

"With pleasure. We need help."

"I wish Thor were here. I don't know what he could do against a ghost but . . .it would make me feel better."

"Maybe telling your Dad will help you feel better."

"Tell me what?" Odin asked as he came into the room. "Loki, are you feeling sick?"

Loki almost fell out of the bed. "Father! I thought you had gone back to the Inbetween Place."

"Only to make sure it was undisturbed." Odin replied. "But I would never leave without making sure you were recovered. Minerva said you were feeling better."

Odin turned to see Brenna. "Good morning, Brenna." He lofted an eyebrow. "That's most unusual attire you have on."

"Uh yeah it's called Borrow Your BFF's Clothes Day," she giggled. "I had to get up and walk the dog so . . ."

Odin chuckled. "Perhaps we can make you a similar jacket." Then he pulled a chair up beside the bed and looked at his son.

Loki swallowed sharply and looked down at the blanket. Where to begin?

Odin eyed him with concern. "Loki, if you are unwell, please tell me."

"It's not me, Father . . . or rather it is . . ." he said, knowing he sounded like an idiot.

"What? You aren't making sense," his father said.

"When you hear the whole story it'll make sense, My King," Brenna said, and gave Loki's hand a squeeze. "Just do it!" she mouthed.

Loki took a deep breath. He was scared to death. But even though he was sure Odin was going to cast him off because of it, he somehow found the courage to explain what he meant. "I know what the shadow was in the hall, Father. It was Ikol."

"Ikol? What or who is that?"

"He was me . . ." Once Loki began talking, it was as if a dam had burst. He told Odin everything about the other self that he recalled. His father simply sat there and let him talk.

Afterwards Loki lay back against the pillows, feeling drained, yet apprehensive. He eyed his father warily, wondering when the shouting was going to start.

To his shock, Odin looked at him sorrowfully from his one blue eye and murmured, "Oh, Loki . . . why did you not tell me before?"

"Because you were busy fighting the Serpent . . . and I thought you wouldn't care," his son mumbled, blinking back tears.

"I am sorry if I ever gave you that impression," the AllFather said. "I . . . was not at my best after you returned. I was angry at my brother and trying to find a way out of an impossible situation but that does not mean I was not concerned for you. Why would you think that?"

"Because of what the Teller said!" Loki burst out.

"Who is that?" Odin asked.

So Loki told him about the Seer from another dimension that he had summoned using an old magical text. "He told me he could See what everyone thought about me and he Showed me certain people-the Warriors Three, Sif, you and Heimdall . . . and everyone except you wished I had stayed dead!"

"Not Thor!" Brenna objected.

"I didn't ask about Thor. I already knew what he thought of me," Loki answered, blotting his eyes with a napkin.

"How do you know this Teller guy was actually speaking the truth?" Brenna frowned. "Or Showing it?"

"He told me he could only speak the truth," Loki admitted.

"And you believed that?"

"The circle I cast was supposed to make sure of it."

"Maybe so, but Loki, I'M a Seer-well I See in Dreams, and even I can't always say with absolute certainty that what I See will come true. So who's to say this creature wasn't jerking you around?"

"Why would he lie?"

"Maybe he wasn't lying, but I bet my amulet he wasn't telling you the whole truth either," Brenna asserted. "It's like the fae. They can't tell a direct lie but they sure can tell you only half the truth. So what if this Teller was only showing you half of it? Unless he was bound to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God, then he wasn't including everything. And the price he wanted? That's just bizarre! Why would he want your fate?"

"Brenna is right, my son," Odin agreed. "I can tell you from what you said, that he did not show you the whole conversation I had with Heimdall. Yes, I told Heimdall I would not harm you because you were my son, but I also told him that he was not to harm you either because you were an innocent child and I loved you. And Heimdall agreed. So you see, your friend is correct. You were shown _a_ truth-not the _whole_ truth."

He put his arm around Loki, hugging him.

"Where did you get that spellbook you summoned that Seer from anyway?" Brenna asked suspiciously.

"Ikol showed it to me," Loki admitted. "Then he told me not to use it-and that's why I did. Because I thought if he didn't want me to I should see why."

"Holy Hannah! You don't know about reverse psychology? He wanted you to use that book. So he told you not to-because then you would go and do it. I would guess that Ikol and this Teller guy were in cahoots with each other."

"But Ikol went and got Thor to come save me," Loki pointed out.

"Yeah because maybe this Teller tried to double cross him by hurting you or something. So he decided to get rid of him. Besides, from the way you described him, gray skin, pink hair and red eyes-he sounds like a reject from Little Shop of Horrors and not somebody I'd trust to tell me anything." Brenna declared. "And didn't you say Ikol disappeared after the Teller came?"

"He did. But I always assumed he was getting Thor."

"Whaddya wanna bet he left so the Teller couldn't recognize him and say something?"

"Now that I think about it . . . that does make sense," Loki agreed.

Ikol would try anything to get Loki despairing enough to agree to join him.

"But what do we do about Ikol?" Loki asked.

"We need a way to either destroy him completely or imprison him for all eternity."

"Is there a way to destroy me? I mean him?" Loki asked.

"That is a very good question, " Odin said as Healer Eir entered the room and they looked at her. "Morrow, Eir."

"Good morning, AllFather," she said with a nod then looked at Loki. "How are you feeling, My Prince?"

"I am feeling much better," Loki said.

"Can he get up now?" Brenna asked.

"Let's find out," Eir said then examined Loki. She stood back then walked to where his clothes had been placed and picked up the clothes and boots. She returned to the bed as she held the clothes and boots out and smiled. "You may get dressed."

"Yay!" Thori yipped and wagged his tail.

Brenna hopped down off the bed. "I'll wait out here." She walked out of the room and shut the door.

A few moments later, Loki poked his head out. "Come on back, Brenna."

"Thought we were gonna blow this popsicle stand," she said, coming back into the room.

"Not yet."

"Why would you want to blow up a popsicle stand?" Odin asked, puzzled.

"It means when are we leaving?" Loki explained. "Broxton slang, Father."

"We should go to my audience chamber to discuss this," Odin put in.

"Right, sir." Loki put the leash on Thori. "Come on, Thori. let's get while the getting's good."

The guards opened the doors to the audience chamber as Odin led Loki, Thori and Brenna toward the golden throne and Loki noticed the smiles the guards gave him before closing the doors.

"See?!" Brenna asked as she gently nudged him and Loki nodded.

Odin walked up the stairs when he sat down and Huginn and Muninn flew into the room, landing on the top of the golden throne.

Loki and Brenna led Thori closer when Odin nodded and they sat on the steps. Thori settled down next to Loki as Odin looked at them and Loki saw the serious look on his father's face.

"Father, do you have any ideas?" Loki asked, propping his chin on his hand.

Odin thought for long moments. "Perhaps . . .we could entrap his body in a crystal?"

"But what about his spirit?" Loki pondered.

"Maybe my dad could help us there," Brenna mused.

"How?" Loki asked.

"Well, my dad is the Lord of Dreams and Nightmares. And he has the Corinthian," Brenna told him. "When I went into the Dreaming last night to find you, I met him."

"You really _were_ in my dream!" Loki exclaimed.

Brenna nodded. "Yup. I went there to find you so you could wake up," she said softly. "Well, anyway, while I was in Dad's castle, he introduced me to a bunch of my relatives and people who work for him. One of them was the Corinthian. He's a nightmare. A really scary one! And he's also clairvoyant. He told me that he could help with Ikol."

Odin gave Brenna an approving look. "That is sound advice, young Brenna. Morpheus is a powerful ally."

"Do you want me to ask him tonight?" she asked.

"I think it's best if you rest tonight," Odin said. "I don't want you exhausting yourself, child, and then you will be in the infirmary."

"Yes, one of us collapsing was enough," Loki added.

"Okay. We can wait one night." Brenna agreed.

"Once you have asked him, come and tell me what he said," Odin requested.

"I will, My King," Brenna said. Then she looked down at herself. "I guess I need to get dressed."

"You should. I need my jacket back," Loki teased.

Brenna rolled her eyes at him. "I know . . . because you can't wear the ten others you have."

Loki smirked. "That's my favorite."

"And since I _am_ your BFF you generously shared it with me," Brenna smiled.

"Share is the operational word there," Loki reminded her. "That doesn't mean keep."

"C'mon. Mr. Clothes Horse. Let me get dressed before I create a scandal."

"I think we already did that," Loki laughed. He followed Brenna out of the throne room.

"It's a good thing you don't have newspapers here," she remarked as they entered Loki's room. "Otherwise I'd be the front-page news."

"And I would be LMAO-ing!" Loki giggled.

"Loki, don't be a dork!" she scolded. She took off his jacket and handed it to him. "Happy now?"

He grinned at her and took it and put it on. She went to her trunk and found her white trousers and pink and white tunic. Then she went behind the screen to change. When she emerged in her Asgardian attire and pulled on her gray boots, Loki held out a different jacket. This one was gray with green facings.

"Here. You can have this one until Father's tailor makes you your own."

"Thanks, Loki." she put it on. It smelled of cedar and slightly of peppermint and Loki.

She gazed up at him then asked, "Do you feel well enough to go into town? We could go to the bookshop! And drink a latte and read some humor books."

"That sounds fun," Loki agreed.

"Can I come?" The gray puppy barked.

"Uh they don't let dogs in the bookstore," Brenna said regretfully.

"Why?"

"Cause they could chew stuff or pee on the floor. The only way you could come in is if you were a service dog."

"What's that?"

"It's a dog trained to help a person. Like if they are blind or deaf or have problems with diabetes."

"Can we tell them he is a Service Dog?"

"I can help you!" Thori wagged his tail.

"He would need a special vest which says he is a Service Dog."

Loki thought. "What does it look like exactly?"

Brenna remembered the man who lived down the street he had a shepherd service dog. She recalled the green vest the dog wore.

"It should be green with Service on the sides." Brenna said.

Nodding, Loki waved his hands and Thori was now wearing a green plastic vest with Velcro straps and Service was on the sides in white letters.

"Does it say that I help?" He asked, turning circles to try and see the vest.

"Perfect!" Brenna said. "Now we need to figure out what sort of illness he helps with. Diabetes is one that you can't tell someone has unless you know about it. That's when you have high and low blood sugar. It can make you dizzy and tired. The dog would alert you so you could eat something."

"I like that idea. Which one of us should have it?" Loki asked.

"Seeing how you were recently ill, I think it should be you."

"Do I look that sick?"

"Well, you do look a little tired and paler than normal."

"Gee. Thanks."

"Besides, you are better at tricking people than I am," she admitted. "O God of Mischief!"

Loki laughed as he nodded his head and went to place the leash on Thori.

"Let's go," Brenna said and they left the room.

Soon they reached the bookstore, which was patterned after the large Barnes and Noble store, complete with a cafe. As they entered, Brenna whispered to Thori, "Remember, no biting, no jumping, and especially no talking! Just behave, Lucifer!"

Thori wagged his tail.

They entered the store and a girl in a soft blue shirt came up to them. "I'm sorry we don't -oh I'm sorry." She said seeing the vest. "What kind of dog is he?"

"He's a special breed," Brenna replied.

"I got sick." Loki said quickly.

"Well, I hope you find everything you're looking for," the salesgirl said and waved them through.

They walked into the store, Loki looking around in awe at all of the books everywhere. Brenna let him browse before she asked, "So you wanna get a coffee or look at the humor section?"

"Do we have to stay in there?" He asked indicating the cafe.

"Nope. We can get drinks and go in the store."

"Then let's do that." He saw a big sign advertising a new drink-a peppermint mocha frappe. "I think I want that."

"That's a cold one."

"I like the cold," he laughed.

"You are so weird."

They ordered one peppermint mocha and Brenna had a gingerbread latte both with whipped cream. People smiled at Thori while they waited.

"I'm so glad I still have change left from the ice cream," Brenna remarked.

"You know, you do get an allowance?" Loki told her.

Brenna nearly fell over. "I do?"

"Yes. Just ask your mother."

"Wow! That's so awesome. Do you get it every week or what?"

"Father gives me mine every month."

"What do you do with it?"

"Mostly I save it. But I buy books with it occasionally. Or food at the market. When we had one that is."

"So do you have it now?"

"Yes. I can buy you a book if you want."

"Thanks! You don't have to."

"I want to."

They get their drinks. Loki sipped his. "Mmm! I like this almost as much as the milkshake."

" Wait until the caffeine buzz hits. Then you will really like it."

"What is that?"

"That drink has coffee in it. It is going to give you lots of energy."

"That's good. I still feel kind of tired." He drank some more.

Brenna took him by the humor section. They read the titles on the books. "What's this one?" Loki asked. He picked out a copy of Bad Cat.

They were soon giggling over all the funny pictures of the cats and the captions.

"I wish I had a cat," Brenna said wistfully.

Loki looked thoughtful at that statement. Thori growled. "Stop that!" his master hissed.

"Cats! I don't like them."

"I don't care what you like. Shush!" Loki whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Look! Here's the Bad Dog book!" Brenna showed him some of the pictures and they laughed some more.

Loki picked up one called Awkward Family Photos and soon they were pointing out pictures that resembled the gods and goddesses they knew and laughing hysterically.

A bored Thori began to chew a table leg.

"Let's buy this one," Loki suggested.

"Okay," Brenna agreed. "Umm Loki, what's that gnawing sound?"

Loki looked around, then he saw what the dog was doing. "Oh, Nine Hells! Thori, bad dog!"

The two children stared at the chewed table leg.

"What do we do?" Brenna whispered.

Loki moved a stack of motivational books in front of it. "Quick! Let's pay for this and get outta here!"

"Yeah before we get thrown outta here," Brenna moaned and she picked up Thori. "No ice cream for you!"

They walked briskly up to the front of the store and Loki paid for the book. Then they left.

"I can't believe you ate a table leg!" Loki scolded the dog.

"It looked like a stick," Thori defended.

'Norns! I can't take you anywhere!" the boy groaned.

The puppy looked slightly downcast, but then he spotted some boys across the street and began to bark at them. "Look! Look!" he woofed.

Brenna glanced over and recognized them as a bunch of hockey players that liked to tease other smaller kids. Their target today was Myra Hosenfeffer, who was a special needs child with high functioning Downs syndrome.

The three boys surrounded her, pushing her and shoving her.

"Hey, Dumbo, you missed the short bus!"

"Better hurry and catch it!"

Myra whimpered. "G-Go away mean boys!"

"Why?" one of the boys laughed nastily. "Look! Chinese, Japanese, Stupid-ese!" He made his eyes slanted up and down.

"Ooh! What's this? The tart cart has a diary!" one grabbed the pink and blue journal from her hands and held it above her head.

"No! My special book!" wailed Myra.

"Let's see how high you can jump!" taunted one of them.

"Why don't we see how high YOU jump?" Brenna growled and stabbed one of them with her fork.

"Oww!" yelped the boy and spun around.

"Hey! Your mutt bit me!" he accused. "I'm gonna sue you if I get rabies!"

"He didn't bite you, loser!" Brenna spat. "I poked you!"

"Give the book back!" Loki ordered coldly.

The three boys turned to look at them. "Oh look! It's Brenna the Loser and her friend with a therapy dog!"

"What's the dog for, rejects? Are you depressed?" mocked one of the boys.

Thori growled at them.

One of the boys took one look at Loki and paled and backed away. "Guys, shut up!"

"What's wrong with you, Larry?"

"It's HIM!" he pointed at Loki. "The kid who beat up the Bruiser!"

"Oh crap on a cracker." Brenna said, backing up.

"That's right," Loki declared softly. "Now give her the book back." He made a fist threateningly. "And apologize to her."

The boys shrank from him.

"We're sorry!" babbled one.

The other one tossed the book at Myra. "Here. I didn't want it anyway!"

"Now get!" Loki ordered menacingly.

The three boys went pale as milk and ran.

"Cowards!" Thori howled.

Loki picked up the journal and dusted it off. "Here you go, Miss-uh . . .?"

"Myra!" Myra said, and smiled. She took the book. "My special book!"

"I'm Loki and this is Brenna," Loki introduced himself.

"Hi!" She hugged Loki and he gasped. "Loki my new friend!"

"Eeek! Help!" Loki cried. "Brenna . . .can't breathe!"

Brenna giggled. "Um, Myra . . . not so tight!"

"Okay!" Myra let Loki go. Then she spied Thori. "Aww! A puppy! How cute!"

Thori backed up, whining.

"C'mere, puppy!"

"You can pet him, just don't squish him," Loki said.

"Okay!" Myra knelt and pet Thori. "Wanna cookie?" she took a slightly crushed chocolate chip cookie from her pocket and gave it to him.

"Cookies!" Thori gobbled the cookie and licked Myra's face. Myra giggled.

"Funny puppy!"

"His name is Thori,' Loki told her.

"And you now have a friend forever," laughed Brenna.

"Now I have three friends!" Myra smiled. "One, two, three!" She counted them.

"You want us to walk you home?" Brenna asked.

"Okay!" Myra skipped along with them as they walked on either side of her.

"I hope those boys leave her alone," Brenna murmured to Loki.

"They will." Loki assured her. "Hey, Myra. If those boys bother you again, you tell them go away before Loki gets them."

"Okay!" Myra said, looking happy. "Loki n' Brenna n' Thori my friends!"

They reach Myra's house, a small yellow one with some tired looking trees and shrubs in her yard. "Is this where you live?" Loki asked.

"Yup!" Myra nodded. "With my granma!"

They walked up to the door and Myra opened it, yelling, "Granma! Come see my new friends!"

"New friends? I had better see them then."

An older lady of around sixty-five came to the door. "Hello! I'm Mrs. Hosenfeffer. Are you my granddaughter's new friends?"

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am. I'm Brenna," Brenna held out her hand to shake.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Loki." Loki said politely, as the woman shook his hand.

"You two look very nice. Come in and sit!"

They go inside the little house which was small but neat and sit at the white kitchen table. The kitchen was decorated with homey country touches-blue and white checked curtains at the windows, some cross stitches framed on the walls, a pot rack with pots hanging from the ceiling and embroidered cushions on the kitchen chairs. The table had a lace table runner and a small vase of sunflowers is in the middle in a blue earthen ware vase.

"Thori, lay down," ordered Loki and the puppy lay by his feet.

"What an interesting dog," Mrs. Hosenfeffer remarked. " What kind is he?"

"He's an old breed of hound," Loki explained. "But he is very smart. I got sick and he helps me."

"You poor thing!" Mrs. Hosenfeffer said. "How would you like some lunch?"

"That's very kind of you, ma'am," Loki said.

The older lady beamed. "Well, your mama sure taught you manners."

"Yes, ma'am," the boy answered.

"So refreshing to see that nowadays," the woman prattled as she went about making sandwiches and putting them on plates along with chips, lemonade, and a plate of cookies. She even gave Thori a bone. "Myra, set out the napkins."

Myra went and got the napkins and placed one by each chair.

Myra's grandmother carried the plates to the table and set them before each place. "I hope you young'uns like ham and cheese with pickles."

"We eat anything, ma'am," Brenna told her.

While they eat Myra told her grandmother how Loki and Brenna saved her special book from the mean boys.

"My goodness. Someone needs to teach those boys a lesson," Mrs. Hosenfeffer said with a shake of her head.

"We did," Brenna said.

"I mean an adult. Those boys need a right spanking. That's how we dealt with bullies in my day."

Loki thought back to the beatings he received from the other Asgardian boys as he sighed and nibbled on the sandwich.

"There are a lot of them in this town, ma'am," Brenna sighed. "Some of them chased me up a tree once."

"They are nasty!" Myra said. Then she asked, "Why are they so mean?"

"Because they can get away with it," Loki replied. "The ones that used to pick on me did so because they could. Until my foster mother made them stop."

"She sounds like an amazing woman," Mrs. Hosenfeffer said and Loki nodded.

The two children ate everything they were given and thanked Mrs Hosenfeffer again.

Loki picked up Thori's leash. "We need to be going, ma'am."

"Yes, my mom will be expecting us home to do some chores," Brenna added.

"Of course, dearies! Myra, say goodbye to Brenna and Loki."

Myra hugged them both and said goodbye. "Will you come back tomorrow?" she asked wistfully.

"Uh, if we can," Brenna said. Then they headed out of town and back to Asgardia.

Unnoticed, Ikol was spying upon them and his heart grew cold with rage. He knew that he had to be rid of that annoying angelic child, for she was keeping Loki on the path of redemption, which was not where Ikol wanted him to be. He wanted his child self to be bitter, angry, and ripe for his suggestions to turn from the Light and walk the Lefthand Path into Darkness. A despairing and angry soul was perfect for corruption. But Loki was no longer that way and Ikol knew a great deal of that was because of Brenna.

And so, the dark spirit determined, the angel princess would need to be gotten rid of. One way or another.

He followed the two children as they returned to the pond and skated until it was time to return to the palace for supper. He observed with beady black eyes how Brenna made Loki laugh and how she appreciated his instruction in the art of skating, the pitiful half-mortal whelp.

And an insidious idea began to form in his brain.

Brenna adjusted her diadem on her head and asked Loki, "So what do you think dinner is going to be tonight?"

"I hope it's venison roast," he replied.

"A venison roast? You mean deer?"

"Yes. You never had it?"

"No. They don't serve that at the fast food restaurants in Broxton," Brenna replied. "Is it good?"

"Delicious if prepared and cooked right," Loki answered. "And the chefs here at the palace know how to cook it right."

"Yum! Deer!" Thori bayed.

"I'll take your word for it," she said. "I hope there's those buttery peas and crispy potatoes."

"There probably will be."

"And those rolls. They were so good!"

"I know. You ate three of them," he laughed.

"Oh who's counting? You ate four."

"Thor could have eaten the tray," Loki smiled.

" **I** could eat the tray!" Thori yipped.

"You better not eat anything on the table," Brenna warned. "Or else you'll be banished from the hall."

"What ever happened to dogs are man's best friend?" the hellhound grumbled.

"Best friends don't eat everything in sight," Loki retorted. "If you behave I will give you a roll and a bone after supper."

"Deal!" Thori bayed and licked Loki's wrist.

Ikol glared at the threesome. He knew Loki would stop anything he tried against the angelic girl and shook, ruffling the feathers. He then saw a small cat over near the bench as he cawed and flew over to it. Suddenly, he flapped his wings and the cat screeched and ran off. The small cat ran toward the pond when Thori saw it and growled.

"Cat!" he barked then chased after the little cat and Loki gasped.

"Thori! No!" he shouted.

"You better go get him," Brenna said and he nodded. As he ran off, Ikol watched Brenna then got a great idea.

Brenna sighed as she watched her friend chase after the rebellious puppy. _Oh Thori! When are you gonna learn to listen?_ She wished she could find the cat and feed it. She used to share meals sometimes with the stray cats that slept in the alley with her back when she was a street brat. The cats had always kept her warm. Until the snow came and they left to find better places to winter.

Overhead, the black and white magpie circled the girl and then flew a few feet towards the lake.

"Brenna! Brenna!"

Brenna started and looked about.

"Loki? Where are you?"

"Over here! I'm over here!"

Brenna turned and followed the sound of her friend's voice.

"Brenna! Hurry!"

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" she yelled. "I don't have long legs like you, grasshopper!"

She ran back down the path to the pond, figuring Thori had run that way and Loki was still chasing him.

"Loki?" She called. "Where are you?"

"Here! I'm over here!"

Brenna frowned, for she couldn't see her friend anywhere along the path.

Then she heard Thori barking ahead of her and she raced over to the lake.

"Loki?"

"Over here!"

Brenna peered across the lake and thought she saw a small figure near the trees on the far side. Thori barked again.

"Hang on! Just let me get across the lake!"

She looked at the ice as she tried to figure out where the weak ice was and slowly moved her feet.

"Hurry! Please!" Loki called out and she heard the fear in his voice.

Had something happened to the cat?

Had Loki fallen and broke his leg?

She moved faster when she heard a loud cracking sound and looked down. The ice was breaking as the cracks spread out like lightning bolts and her eyes widened.

She took another step forward and there was a loud CRACK and suddenly the ice gave way beneath her!

She was plunged into the freezing black water and it was so deadly cold that it stole her breath. She flailed her arms and legs but couldn't seem to get to the surface. Something was sucking her down and she could not fight against it.

Desperate she called silently in her mind _Loki, help me! Mom! Dad! Help me!_

It was all she had the strength for. A moment later she felt her world go black.

Loki had just caught Thori by the collar when he heard a soft feminine voice in his ear.

"Loki! Go to the lake quickly! Brenna needs you!"

"What?"

"Go! Before it is too late!"

 _The Dreaming:_

Morpheus sat on his throne when he felt something was wrong and ran out of the room after getting up. He ran for the portrait room. He stood in front of the portrait of Death when the portrait blurred and she appeared. She looked frightened and worried, something she never was, and he saw her pacing back and forth.

"Sister, what is the matter?!" he asked.

"It is Brenna! She is... She is dying!" Death said and his eyes widened.

"Show me where she is!" he demanded and Death nodded. She showed him what happened as he watched Brenna falling through the ice and heard her cry. for help. "Hurry, Brother! I don't want to take her!"

Morpheus vanished in a puff of black smoke as Death sat down hard on the floor and covered her face. She normally never cried, but this time she did.

 _Asgardia:_

Loki ran faster than he ever had in his life. It was almost as if he flew over the snow. He reached the lake and saw to his horror there was a huge hole in the middle of the ice and Brenna was nowhere to be seen.

"BRENNA!" he screamed, the cry full of desperation and fear.

"She is there," the voice said and he looked at the large hole in the ice.

"Yes!" Ikol said from his vantage point in a tree when a puff of black smoke appeared on the ice and his eyes widened. "No!"

Loki's magic roused then, and without conscious thought he sought his friend beneath the ice and drew her from the dark water.

"I see her!" Morpheus shouted as he saw the top of Brenna's head and Loki concentrated.

"Hurry!" Thori barked.

"Shut up, you stupid hound," Ikol growled.

Loki watched as Brenna came out of the water as the water slashed back into the hole and he placed her on the ground near the edge of the pond.

Loki knelt beside his friend, whose skin was an unhealthy blue color. He put an ear to her chest. "She's not breathing!" he panted, panic clawing at him. But he forced it down. Brenna needs you! Now remember the videos you watched on youtube?

His perfect recall allowed him to remember perfectly what he had to do.

He placed his mouth over her and breathed into her after he tilted her head back. _Breathe! Please! Oh Norns hear me! Breathe!_

Seconds passed and she did not respond. Tears ran down Loki's face as he repeated the process _. No! No! I will NOT lose you! Breathe!_

Suddenly color flushed her waxen cheeks and he felt her chest heave.

"Yes!" he cried in triumph and then carefully turned her on her side.

She began to cough and water spewed from her mouth.

Loki rubbed her back and held her as she coughed up what felt like half the lake. "It's okay. I'm here. You're gonna be okay!" he murmured over and over, unmindful of the tears running silently down his pale face.

He could feel her shivering violently beneath his hands.

Morpheus knelt beside her. "Brenna! You're freezing, daughter!"

Loki removed his jacket and Morpheus wrapped it about her. He picked up his daughter, who whispered two words, "Loki? Dad?" before she passed out.

"We need to get her warm quickly!" Morpheus cried. "Or she could die!"

Loki caught his sleeve. "Take her to the palace, sir!"

"I am!" Morpheus concentrated and both he and Loki vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Thori barked forlornly and ran back towards the palace while at the lakeside a black and white magpie turned the air blue with his curses.

Then the bird grew quiet as his rage passed. _You may have won this battle but you have not won the war! And Death may still come to take her yet!_

 **A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter!**

 **Tune in next time to see what happens to Brenna! Will Ikol win?**


	11. A Brush of Angel Wings

**11**

 **A Brush of Angel Wings**

Loki had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Morpheus rush into the infirmary with Brenna. He knew he shouldn't go in there yet, because the Healers were working with her, but he was terrified his best friend was going to die. So against his better judgement he slipped in the door and remained against a wall, using glamour to blend into the wall, and he listened as the Healers fought to save Brenna from Death's Kingdom.

"No," he heard as he glanced over and saw Death standing next to him. The air felt cold, but there was a sense of sadness as well and he glanced up at her. She was dressed in a black Victorian style dress with fingerless black lace gloves, black leather high button shoes and a black half-veil was pinned to her hair. Her black lace umbrella was in her hands and he swore she had been crying.

"My lady," he whispered and Death looked at him.

"You can see me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"I... I..."

"Please! Don't take her! She is my best friend! I have already lost my brother and I think I shall shatter into pieces if you take her!"

She watched the tears forming in his eyes and she fought the urge to take him into her arms and comfort him. She knew he would die if she did and she sighed.

"I never thought I would find a friend, let alone a best friend. She makes me feel like I can be good and not fall back into my old ways. I'm afraid that's what will happen if I lose her. I will become the old me! No! I'll be worse! I would shut myself off to all joy and happiness because it is always taken away from me!"

Death watched the healers as she blinked then looked at Morpheus. She knew what he was like when he lost Orpheus' mother and how he begged her to not take Orpheus after he had been torn to shreds. Despair had also warned her that Loki was drawing closer and closer to her and she couldn't wait to finally be able to feast on a god. Even a young one.

"Please, Good Lady, don't take her," Loki pleaded and Death closed her eyes.

"It isn't really up to me, Sweetie," she said then opened her eyes. "It's up to Brenna."

"What do you mean?"

"If she is strong enough, she will be alright. Or if something would happen to make sure she will be alright."

"Like what?"

"Hey?! I'm not psychic, you know. But, whatever happens, we have to let it happen," she said and Loki nodded.

"So there might be a way to save her?"

"Where there is life, there is hope," she said and gave him a wink.

"Were you the one who told her father she was in trouble?"

"Yes. Couldn't stand the idea of my niece ending up as a frozen fish stick, you know," she teased and Loki smiled

The Healers treated Brenna for shock and hypothermia and she seemed to stabilize. "We have her blood pressure up now and her heartbeat is strong," a Healer declared.

"But I don't like how she is breathing. It's congested." remarked another.

"I know. But that is to be expected with a near drowning. The scans show all the water is out of her lungs. Now we just need to worry about upper respiratory trauma. And things like pneumonia."

"Will she be all right?" Morpheus asked worriedly.

"Right now she is in stable condition. But we would like to keep her overnight at least to observe her and make sure her lungs remain clear. That is always the danger with drowning victims, sir. Their lungs and immune systems are weakened by shock and trauma and they tend to develop infections easily." Healer Eir explained.

"I understand," Morpheus nodded. "May I stay with her?"

"Of course. You are her father. We permit kin to stay with patients," the Healer said warmly.

 _And BFF's,_ Loki thought determinedly. He watched as the Healers placed Brenna, still unconscious, on a gurney and wheeled her to a private room with Morpheus following.

Loki glanced at Death. "I need to be with her."

"I hope you can save her, Loki," Death said.

Just then Idunn rushed into the room. "My daughter! How is she?"

Healer Eir turned to see Idunn. "She is stable now, AllMother. Her father and Prince Loki brought her in. Apparently, she almost drowned when she fell through the ice on a pond. I believe it was an accident."

"Oh Norns! I just pray she will be okay. Can I see her?"

"Yes. She is in Room 35," Eir said. "But she has not woken up yet. Although that could be from the medicines we gave her. They do tend to make one sleep."

Idunn rushed off, wringing her hands.

When she reached Room 35, she found Morpheus sitting in a chair beside the bed and Loki sitting on the bed, holding his friend's hand. Brenna was lying on the pristine white pillow, almost the same color as the sheets.

"I came as soon as I could," Idunn said to them. "Is there any change?"

Morpheus shook his head no. "Not yet. The Healers told me not to expect her to wake this soon. That she needs to rest and heal. We just have to pray she doesn't get any kind of respiratory infection."

Loki looked up at Idunn. Brenna was her daughter. Surely Idunn could give her an apple. He opened his mouth to ask then shut it. Perhaps an apple would not be needed. _Please Brenna, get well._ He held her hand in his, careful not to squeeze too tight.

 _If she gets worse I will ask. I know it's improper but I will do it._

Death watched them when something told her it was time to go and she vanished, hoping she would not have to come back.

Idunn dragged a chair close beside the bed. Then she asked softly, "What happened?"

Loki explained how they had been heading inside for supper when Thori chased a cat and he had run after them. "I don't know why Brenna was trying to cross the ice . . . or how the ice became so thin. We had just been skating on it thirty minutes ago and it was fine. But I found a big hole in the ice and she was drowning."

"Was there anyone else there?"

"No, it was just us."

"Where did the cat come from?"

"It came out of the bushes."

"Where is Thori?" Morpheus asked.

Loki realized the dog had been left behind when they had teleported to the infirmary. But before he could say so, the dog in question came into the room, followed by an irate orderly.

"Loki!" Thori yipped as he ran to the bed then placed his paws on the bed to look at Brenna. "Wake up!"

Thori gently whimpered while nudging her, but Brenna did not wake up.

"We found your dog eating a bed leg." The Orderly said, crossing her arms.

"I was hungry," Thori growled then nudged Brenna again.

"Thori," Morpheus said and the dog looked at him. "Did you sense or smell anything before the cat came out of the bushes?"

"There was an . . . odd smell . . ." the puppy replied. "It was like . . . something cold and dark. Like what I smelled before in the hall with Brenna."

 _Ikol_ , Loki thought and looked at Brenna.

"Are you alright?" Idunn asked. He wasn't sure if Odin had told her about Ikol as he sighed and lowered his head.

Morpheus scowled. "Idunn, I think something-or someone-is trying to kill our daughter!"

Loki felt his stomach tighten. He remembered what Morpheus did to those boys who had picked on him and Brenna and the idea of the Lord of Dreams releasing his wrath on him was horrifying.

"I agree," Idunn said with a nod.

"I...," Loki began then paused. "I might know who might have done this to her."

"Tell us," Morpheus said.

"Before I do," he said as he glanced at Idunn. "Has my father talked with you lately?"

"He did mention something about your being ill. Are you becoming ill again? I don't think I could handle both of you being ill," Idunn said.

"No, I am fine," Loki said with a shake of his head. "Did he mention why I became ill?"

"He said something about a dark spirit. He said it was the spirit of your former self," Idunn said then her eyes widened. "Are you saying his shade did this?!"

"Brenna mentioned something about a bird," Morpheus recalled. "But how could a bird make ice thin?"

Idunn looked utterly confused. "What bird?"

"I placed Ikol into a magpie," Loki said.

"And magpies, like ravens, can work magic," Idunn gasped. "Especially if . . Loki, do you know if this Ikol had access to his magic?"

"Yes, he does."

"I see."

"Ikol would have known that," Loki sighed. "He knows a lot more than I do."

"Loki," Idunn said and he looked at her. She knelt down when she placed her hand on top of his and the pain in his eyes hurt her soul. "We are not blaming you."

"She is right," Morpheus said. "You are not to blame for this."

"She wouldn't be here if she wasn't my friend!" Loki growled.

"I wouldn't have known about her if she hadn't made friends with you," Morpheus reminded him.

"He's right. And, don't forget, she would have still been on the streets. She would still feel like she didn't belong anywhere and she would have been torment or, maybe, killed," Idunn said.

Loki nodded when she stood up and held her hand out. Loki took her hand when he stood and she hugged him. She felt him shaking as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head and he sniffed.

"Why don't you go get some rest?"

"I .. .guess I better feed Thori." He had missed dinner but he wasn't hungry.

Thori barked. "Yes! Feed me! Or I will eat your liver!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Come on, chow hound."

They left the room when Thori looked at Loki and his ears lowered.

"This is my fault, too," Thori said and Loki frowned.

"No, it's not," Loki said.

"If he hadn't sent the cat, we wouldn't have run off and left her alone."

"That is what he wanted. He wanted us out of the way so he could..."

Loki paused then shook his head and balled his hands into fists.

"If Thor was here, he would find Ikol and send him straight to Hel!"

"Yeah! And feed him to Fenris!"

"No, he would give Fenris gas."

Both of them giggled as they headed down the hallway, but didn't see the shadow on the ceiling. Ikol looked toward the infirmary when it sailed into the room and hid in the corner. Ikol watched Morpheus and Idunn looking at Brenna when he smiled and twirled in small circles.

"You may not be dead, but you soon will be," he whispered and vanished.

The puppy followed Loki down the hall. "You need to quit eating furniture," Loki scolded. "Before they make me put you in dog prison."

"There is no prison which can hold me! I would melt the bars and escape!" Thori said, wagging his tail.

"I wish there was a prison that could hold Ikol," Loki huffed.

They headed down to the kitchens.

After eating, Loki headed back to the infirmary when he sat down on the chair and took Brenna's hand. Thori settled down at his feet and Loki wondered what she was dreaming about.

 _Elsewhere:_

Brenna floated in a sea of light. Somewhere she heard someone singing, so beautifully it brought tears to her eyes.

She wondered for a second if she was dead as she looked around and saw what looked like someone floating in the light.

She felt something soft brush her cheek.

She heard what sounded like wings flapping.

"Hello?" she called.

The singing stopped as she looked around then looked up. Above her was what looked like a city. It had tall buildings with domed roofs and oval windows. The whole city shimmered in a silver light and a peaceful feeling filled the air.

"The Silver City," she whispered.

"Yes," a female voice said and she jumped.

Her hand reached out and brushed against feathers.

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes. I am a Guardian angel."

"Mine?"

"Yes. Yours and Loki's."

"You know Loki?"

"Yes."

"Am I dead?"

"No, but you are very ill."

"Where am I?"

"You are at the edge of Heaven."

"I'm going to Heaven?"

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I... I had to do a lot to survive. Steal. Lie. Cheat. And I always thought I was some sort of demon."

"Who would tell you something like that?!"

"Matron Nyx. She always told me I was going to hell in a handcart for being a devil child."

"Well, she is wrong!"

"I know that now."

Brenna looked at the Silver City when she thought she saw someone flying from one building to the other and she smiled.

"Wish I could fly."

"You will someday."

"I will!?"

"Yes."

"Uh, this is going to sound silly, but, if the Silver City is where female angels live, where do the male angels live?"

"They live in the Gold City."

"Cool!" she said with a smile.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was crossing the ice. I heard Loki calling me. Then the ice cracked and I fell in the water."

"That was not Loki calling you."

"Then who was it?"

"Someone who is your enemy."

"My enemy?" Brenna repeated. Then she blinked as she realized something. "Ikol!"

"Yes. He is who called you to come to him. He deliberately did so, hoping you would fall through the ice and drown."

"But I didn't. Loki . . . he saved me. I know it was him."

"Yes, Loki saved you. "

"Then why am I here?"

"This a place of hopes and wishes. A place where the deepest wishes of your heart can be made reality."

"How?"

"Because here I am allowed to grant you one wish. As the daughter of an angel you are permitted to ask for whatever you choose, and if it is within the scope of my power, it shall be granted."

"You wouldn't . . . be able to kill anyone, right?"

"Right. Unless I am ordered to protect you, that is forbidden. I am not an assassin."

"What if my wish wasn't for me? Is that allowed?"

"What do you mean, child?"

"I mean that my wish isn't really for me. It's for Loki."

"That is permitted."

"Okay. Then I wish for you to bring Thor back from the dead. Forever. Loki really needs his brother. And so does Asgard."

"You wish for me to bring Thor back from Death's Kingdom?" the angel repeated softly.

"Yes. That's my wish. Can-can you grant it?" Brenna asked hopefully.

"I can. It is very unusual, but it can be done."

"Really?! When?"

"It may take some time. But it shall be done."

Brenna felt arms embrace her and hold her close and once again she felt the soft brush of angel wings. "Now it is time for you to go. You father and foster mother and your best friend are waiting for you."

Brenna felt lips kiss her forehead. Then she was spinning through the light down a long tunnel.

But before she woke up she swore she heard the angel whisper, "I love you, daughter."

 _Asgardia:_

Brenna's eyelashes fluttered. They slowly opened and the first thing she saw was Loki's hand holding hers. Her hazel eyes darted up and she encountered Loki's emerald eyes looking at her. They widened with joy. She felt her own mouth curve up into a smile. "Hey, Loki."

"Hey, Brenna!" His smile stretched from ear to ear. "You woke up!"

"Where am I?" she queried, her voice slightly hoarse.

"You're in the infirmary."

"Aww, man! Again?"

"Yeah, only this time you're the one stuck in bed."

At that moment Morpheus and Idunn returned to the room, having stepped out to eat some supper.

"Brenna!" the two adults exclaimed at the same time.

"Loki, is there an echo in here?" Brenna giggled.

"How are you feeling?" Idunn asked, putting a hand on her daughter's forehead. "No fever, that's good."

"I feel tired. And my throat feels kinda scratchy."

"Are you thirsty?" asked Morpheus, leaning over to hug her.

"Yeah."

"Here." Loki conjured a cup of water with a straw.

Brenna took it and Morpheus helped her sit up so she could sip it.

Thori jumped up and tried to lick Brenna's hand. "Brenna! You woke up!"

"I did!" she smiled and petted the dog. "How long do I have to be in here, Dad?"

"Until the Healers say you can leave. You almost died, Brenna," Morpheus told her.

"But I didn't because Loki saved me," she stated.

"You knew that?" Loki gaped at her.

She nodded. "I heard you and felt you holding me."

"Brenna, what were you doing on the lake?" asked Idunn.

"I was following what I thought was Loki's voice. Only it wasn't. It was Ikol."

Loki felt his jaw drop. "How do you know?"

"My Guardian Angel told me," she replied. "While I was asleep, she came to me."

"Your Guardian told you?" Morpheus repeated. "Did she say anything else?"

"Just that someday I would fly. And she granted me a wish, but it might take some time to come true," Brenna recalled.

"What did you wish for?" queried Loki curiously.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret," his friend answered. "But I promise you'll like it."

"Tell me you wished to find a way to defeat Ikol." Loki begged.

"Nope. Better. Besides, an angel can't kill people. Or whatever Ikol is." Brenna told him.

"Never mind about Ikol now, dear. You just concentrate on getting well," Idunn said with a soft tone.

"Okay, Mom." Brenna smiled at her.

"Are you hungry?" Morpheus asked.

Brenna considered. "Yeah, a little bit."

Loki jumped up. "I'll have a tray brought." He ran out of the room to find an orderly.

Soon he returned and so did an orderly with a tray. "Here you go, Princess. Healer Eir said to eat this all."

On the tray was a hearty bowl of chicken noodle soup, crackers, apple juice, toast with butter and jam and a small vanilla pudding.

Brenna sniffed it appreciatively. "Wow, even the food in the hospital is good!"

Loki cocked his head. "Why wouldn't it be? It's the same food they cook in the palace kitchens."

"Because in hospitals usually the food sucks," Brenna replied. "I swear that's why people hurry up and get better."

As she ate, Brenna asked Loki how he knew she was in trouble.

Loki replied that a female voice had told him. "I think it was an angel. Your mother."

Brenna grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised. How did you know what to do when you got me outta the water? I didn't think Asgardians knew CPR."

"I watched Rescue 911 and some videos on youtube on my phone," Loki explained. "Then I just copied what I saw."

"You are amazing!" she laughed.

Loki blushed. "I'm not. I just have a really good memory."

She shook her head. "That's not a really good memory—that's like a genius memory. Most people can't remember what kind of cereal they ate for breakfast, much less how to do rescue breathing from watching a video."

"She's right, lad," Morpheus clapped Loki on the shoulder. "I didn't know how to do that."

Loki perked up a bit. "By the Nine!"

"Indeed, young prince," Idunn laughed.

After Brenna had finished eating, Eir came in and examined her, saying that she still had some congestion in her lungs and she wanted her to stay overnight. She gave her a sleeping draught and then told Loki he had better get some sleep too before he ended up back in there.

Loki reluctantly went back to his room with Thori, finding his room lonely without Brenna. He got ready for bed, but found all he did was toss and turn and then he got up, summoned a witchlight and began to read one of his spellbooks on healing mantras.

Soon he found his eyes closing and he fell asleep with the book over his face.

 _3AM, Infirmary, Asgardia:_

The night Healer came in to check Brenna and found the girl was burning up from a fever and her breathing was raspy. Morpheus was asleep in the chair next to the bed and Idunn in a bed next door. The Lord of Dreams woke when the Healer called for a mask and some oxygen as well as some medicine to reduce fevers.

"What is it, what has happened?"

"Your daughter has developed a fever and she is having difficulty breathing," answered the Healer, a man named Torrin. "I fear she may have developed a respiratory infection."

"No!" Morpheus groaned. Then he began to pray silently, not even sure who he was praying to.

 _6AM, Infirmary, Asgardia:_

"How is she now, Healer Eir?" Idunn queried, fear written all over her face.

"She is holding her own, AllMother," the Healer declared. "But I fear she does have pneumonia and that is not an easy disease to beat."

"But . . . she WILL do so, right?"

"I pray to the Norns yes. She is young and strong and she has the will."

The Healer left and Idunn sat in the chair and listened to Brenna breathe, the nebulizer treatment seemed to have helped, or so she thought. Worry etched her ageless features, making her seem suddenly older.

"She must fight this," Morpheus burst out. "My sister does not wish to take her!"

Idunn closed her hand over his. "I know. We must beg the Norns and the angels for her life."

 _7AM, Infirmary, Asgardia:_

"I'm sorry, My Prince, but we cannot allow you to go in there," Healer Torrin said regretfully.

"Why? I was there yesterday!" Loki objected. "What's wrong?"

"Your friend is seriously ill. She has contracted pneumonia and the Head Healer has ordered that no one save family and essential staff be allowed to remain in the room with her."

"But—"

"I am sorry, My Prince. You must leave. Before you fall ill." The Healer reiterated.

"Fine! But I can't get whatever she has!" Loki scowled and stalked off.

Only to sneak in by the back entrance where the laundry was and up the stairs. Once inside, he waited until the coast was clear and made his way to Brenna's room.

Inside he found his friend lying in bed, her face hectic with fever and still as a wax effigy except for the rise and fall of her chest. Beside her in the chairs, Morpheus and Idunn slept.

Loki crawled under the bed and lay down, reasoning that no one would look for him there and he could keep an eye on Brenna. He was afraid that if he were not there, she might die.

He remained alert for an hour listening to the soft hush of the sleeping occupants before he too, succumbed.

Only to be woken up later by someone carrying him. It was Volstagg.

"Put me down, Volstagg!" Loki growled.

"I can't do that, lad. You know you aren't supposed to be in there, Healer's orders."

"Don't care! She's my friend!"

"Aye, My Prince. But you need to follow orders for now."

Loki did not answer but thought rebelliously. _I do what I want!_

 _11 AM, Infirmary, Asgardia:_

Loki managed to slip past Volstagg as he took a nap in the chair outside his room. As before he snuck into the infirmary and took up residence in Brenna's room, undiscovered in the corner until a nurse tripped over him and knocked his glamour off.

"My Prince!" she exclaimed.

This time it was Healer Eir who ordered him away.

Morpheus shook his head. "You are wasting your time. Just let the boy stay."

"It is against regulations," the austere Healer stated.

Morpheus snorted. "I don't think that kid cares. He just wants to be with Brenna."

The Healer snorted. "She is not even awake. And he is in the way!"

Loki tried twice more to return to Brenna's room, but was thwarted by both Volstagg and Hogun who seemed determined to "keep an eye" on him and he ate supper without tasting anything, walked his dog, and went to bed in a sullen mood.

But he did not sleep long. In the dead of night he slipped like a shadow from his room, climbing out the window.

Morning's light found him curled at the foot of her bed, having tried several healing spells to no avail before exhausting himself.

Volstagg returned him to his room to sleep, but as soon as he was awake, he was once again plotting ways to escape his jailors and return to Brenna.

Brenna showed no improvement that day or the next, and by the third day, Loki feared she was going to die. He vowed that they would have to drag him from her bedside but to his shock no one said anything when he appeared there.

"The AllFather has said that you can stay," was all Eir remarked when she caught sight of him as she checked the fluids on the drip.

Loki remained silent, but when she had gone, he turned to Idunn and said, "Why can't you give her one of your apples?"

"I cannot without Odin's permission. And he has not given it," Idunn moaned.

"Does he know?" Loki cried.

"He knows she was sick but . . ."

"I will tell him!" Loki cried, and then bolted from Brenna's room and raced to the Bifrost, for Odin had gone back to check upon the bier.

 _The Observatory:_

Odin looked up from petting Morrigan when Loki burst into the room. "Loki! What has happened?" His heart grew cold when he saw the tears upon his son's cheeks.

"Father! You have to let Idunn give an apple to Brenna!" Loki half-sobbed. "Before it's too late! Please!"

"An apple? Is she that ill? I thought she would recover." He held out his arms and Loki ran to him.

"S-she's not!" the boy cried. "I don't want her to die! Not like Thor. I can't—" he dissolved into tears.

Odin just held him, sadness in his gaze. "All right, son. Tell Idunn I said she may give her daughter an apple. And I am sorry that I waited this long." He patted Loki's back and then handed him a handkerchief.

"Thank you, Father," his son sniffled and went to call Heimdall to open the Bifrost.

 _Asgardia, Infirmary:_

"Idunn! Idunn!" Loki cried as he ran into Room 35.

Idunn started up from Brenna's bedside. "By the Nine, Loki! Why are you shouting? That's no way to behave."

"Sorry, but—FathersaidBrennacanhaveanapple!" he said so quickly that he sounded garbled.

"What?" she put her hands on his shoulders. "Now tell me—slowly—what you said."

"Father said Brenna can have an apple!" he repeated, pausing for breath.

"He did?!" she smiled. "Holy Valhalla, let me go and get one!" she vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

Morpheus appeared in the doorway just as Idunn teleported to the orchard. "Has something happened?" he asked, alarmed, looking towards the bed.

"Something really great!" Loki said excitedly and he told Morpheus what Odin had said.

"Oh, good!" the god looked relieved. "I was so afraid . . ."

He stopped speaking when he felt a disturbance in the Dreaming. Suddenly Death appeared in the room.

Loki went pale. "No!" he yelled, standing protectively in front of Brenna in the bed. "You can't have her!"

"Relax, kid. I'm not here for her."

Morpheus frowned. "What is going on at home?"

"That's why I'm here. Those psychotic meddling Fear Lords have learned you are not at home and are attempting to invade the Dreaming and take over!" she told him. "You have to come back and drive them out!"

"But Sister, my daughter . . ." he trailed off.

"Don't worry, sir!" Loki interrupted. "I can look after Brenna while you—um—go and kick someone's butt!"

Morpheus looked upset. He didn't like leaving his daughter at such a time.

Death tapped her umbrella on the floor. "Brother! You are the only one who can deal with them! Now move your butt before you don't have a realm anymore!"

"All right! I'm coming!" Morpheus growled. "But I will be back!" Then he disappeared in a puff of black smoke and so did Death.

Loki paced the room while he waited for Idunn to return. He looked at Brenna and wondered how they were going to give her the apple when she was asleep.

Thori bounded into the room, wagging his tail. "Is Brenna awake?"

"Not yet," Loki told him. "But maybe soon."

The hellhound jumped on the bed and began licking Brenna.

"Thori! Get off!" Loki cried, and picked up the dog. "She's sick, you can't just . . ."

"But I want her to wake up!"

"So do I, but I guess we just have to wait," the little god told him.

"I hate waiting!" grumbled the puppy.

Idunn returned with a single shimmering golden apple.

Loki grinned when he saw it. "Now how can we get her to eat it?"

"We might have to wake her," the goddess said.

"Would that be bad?" Loki wondered.

"Not as bad as not doing so," Idunn said.

She went over to the bed and gently shook Brenna's shoulder. "Brenna, darling, it's time to wake up."

The girl stirred and opened her eyes. "Mom?" she asked hoarsely. "Is it time for more medicine?"

"Yes and no, dear. I do have something for you to eat if you can chew it." Idunn said gently.

"Umm . . . I . . . my throat hurts . . ."

"Oh Norns!" Idunn looked alarmed.

Loki was thinking. Suddenly he remember something he had seen on a video. It had been a commercial for something called Motts "—applesauce!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Idunn cried.

"Applesauce," Loki repeated. 'If Brenna can't chew the apple, we can make applesauce with it and she can eat it that way."

"Loki, that's brilliant!" Idunn praised. She waved her hand and the golden apple became soft applesauce with cinnamon.

"May I give it to her?" Loki asked.

Idunn smiled. "Yes, of course."

Loki sat on the bed with the bowl of applesauce and a spoon. "Uh . . . okay, now I'm going to give you some applesauce, Brenna. It will help you get better."

"It will?"

"Uh huh. Because it's special applesauce," Loki told her.

He dipped up a spoonful and fed it to Brenna.

She swallowed cautiously, relieved when it did not hurt her throat. "Mmm! That tastes good!"

"Want some more?" Loki asked.

She nodded.

"Open wide," he teased and gave her a second spoonful.

The applesauce was like nothing she had ever tasted before. It was sweet like a golden summer day and tart like the brisk winds of autumn. The cinnamon added some spice to it, but it did not overpower the pure taste of the apple, which lingered on her tongue long after she had swallowed it.

She felt something strange occurring. The pain in her lungs was gradually going away. It no longer hurt to breathe. She took a deep breath and found she did not want to cough.

She gazed up at her friend. "Please, sir, can I have some more?" she asked, mimicking Oliver Twist.

Loki wrinkled his nose. "Don't call me sir! I'm not my father!" he laughed, and gave her a third spoonful.

This time the apple taste was like fresh pressed cider, with a hint of honey. As she swallowed she could feel something happening to her.

All of her aches and pains seemed to melt away and she felt as if she could run for miles.

"This stuff is incredible!" she cried and let Loki feed her the rest of it.

No sooner had she finished the bowl then she noticed her skin was . . . glowing slightly. And she was no longer tired or sick. Instead she felt wonderfully healthy. Not only that but she also felt stronger than she ever had in her life.

"Holy cow! What was in that?" she asked. "I feel like . . . like . . ."

"Like you've been reborn?" Loki finished, grinning. "Well, in a way you were. That applesauce was one of the Golden Apples."

Brenna felt her jaw land on the floor. " _The_ golden apple? Like the ones that grant you immortality?"

"Yes, daughter," Idunn answered, beaming. "Now that you have eaten it, you are one of us."

Brenna looked down at herself. She didn't think she looked any different, but she definitely felt different. "Wow! I was sick and now I'm . . . not."

"And you never will be again," Idunn told her hugging her.

"Awesome!" Brenna hugged her mother back. Then she jumped off the bed and hugged Loki.

Loki caught her in a tight embrace like he never wanted to let her go. Now he would never have to worry about her dying. Unless someone killed her she would live forever, just as he would. "So . .. how do you feel?"

"I feel like I could run five miles and not grow tired!" she said. "Is that how you feel all the time?"

"Uh, no. Not all the time. Only after I just ate an apple like you," he admitted.

They exchanged glances and for the first time since he had lost Thor, Loki felt truly happy.

Until a throat being cleared made him turn towards the door, expecting to see Morpheus returned.

Instead he saw a familiar blonde figure in glittering silver armor, a red cape, and a winged helmet. "Hello, little brother! Guess what? I'm home!"

"Thor?" Loki gasped.

The God of Thunder held out his arms.

Loki ran into them, feeling as if all his prayers had been answered at last.

 **A/N: So I hope I made up for that cliffie with this surprise!**

 **Hope you all liked!**


	12. The Rewards of Kindness

**12**

 **The Rewards of Kindness**

Thor lifted Loki off the floor as he spun around in circle and nearly crushed Loki to his chest.

"Air!" Loki gasped and Thor laughed. Thori jumped off the bed as he ran to the Thunder God and sniffed his feet.

"You don't smell funny anymore!" Thori yelped and wagged his tail.

"But how did this happen?!" Idunn asked.

"I made a wish,"Brenna said and they looked at her. "When I was in the other place, my Guardian said I could make one wish. I didn't want anything for me, but I knew how sad you were and..."

"You wished for Thor to come back from the dead?" Idunn asked.

"Yeah," she said with a nod and Thor lowered Loki to the floor. Both of them half-ran to the bed when they sat down and hugged her. "Ack! Air!"

They started laughing when they heard someone cough and saw Death in the doorway.

"Big Guy, I knew you were in a rush, but you ruined my "Ta-dah" moment!" she said.

"Sorry, Dear Lady," Thor said with a nod.

"Can we try it again?!"

Nodding, Thor got up then walked to the door and she stood back to allow him to leave the room. She tried not to smile when she cleared her throat and looked at them.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," Loki said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have someone here who wants to see you."

"Who?"

Death stepped into the room as she nodded and Thor appeared in the doorway.

"Ta-dah!" she saidas she pointed with her hands toward Thor and they started laughing.

Thor walked back to the bed when he picked Loki up and sat down, placing him on his lap.

"Now that that's over with," Death said, glaring at Brenna "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I promise," Brenna said.

"Good. I do NOT want gray hair! Dying this mess is a pain in the ass!" she said then vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Brenna gave the two brothers a gamin grin before she looked at Idunn and asked, "Hey, Mom, how does this immortality thing work? Am I gonna be eleven and a half forever?"

"No," Idunn reassured her. "You will age like a mortal does until you reach about twenty-five. Then you will not age again until you reach five thousand or so. And even then it will be very slowly. And once you are an adult and your immortality factor matures, you can no longer become ill with any type of disease. However you can be slain in battle. Or by magical means. Or by certain types of poison. Other than that though, Death cannot claim you. And even if she does, she cannot hold you forever."

"Like Thor," Brenna asserted.

"Yes, like that. Or you can choose to be reborn, which is what happened with Loki," Idunn explained. "However, that is something different that just being resurrected, like Thor. If you are reincarnated you are not your old self come back, you are yourself reborn anew and a different person than your previous incarnation. It is why Loki now is not the Loki of old who was God Of Lies and Evil. Do you see?"

"I get it, Mom." Brenna smiled. "It's sort of confusing but . . . I understand."

Then she frowned. "But . . . if you know all this about previous incarnations, then why were those boys and their fathers nasty to Loki?"

"Because you can't fix stupid." Loki put in.

"And what I just told you is not known to the average Asgardian, Brenna. Such a thing is the province of us mages and kings and our priests. Your average citizen or noble know as much about these things as a fish knows how to fly."

"But why?"

"Because they don't care to know," Loki replied. "Those boys that kept trying to beat us up . . .they are lucky they know how to read and write, and the only reason they know that is because it's mandatory in Asgardia that everyone is literate. As it is I think they use their fingers and toes to count with," the boy said derisively. "They sure won't understand about the degrees of immortality or the incarnations."

"True" Thor agreed. "Even I don't know as much as Lady Idunn about such matters. Or even my scamp of a brother here." He poked Loki playfully. "Such is the province of wizards not warriors like me."

"Thor, stop!" Loki giggled, squirming on his brother's lap. "You aren't dumb like those other men. I swear I think they have enough brains to lace their boots and that's all."

Thor nodded when he thought of something and Loki saw the look on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Not really. I am just trying to figure out how we are going to tell Father I'm back," Thor said.

Loki had forgotten about Odin, but he was sure Heimdall had told Odin already about Thor's return.

"Why can't you just . . .tell him?" Brenna asked, puzzled. "Should I have . . . asked permission before I wished for you to come back?" she asked the Thunder God.

"No. Your wish was unselfish and kind. I'm sure Odin will understand," Thor said.

"Are you worried about how he's going to react?" Brenna asked Loki.

"Actually, I'm worried it might cause him to keel over or something." Loki said.

"Father is stronger than you think," Thor said.

"Shall we go tell him?" Loki asked when Muninn flew into the room then nearly fell out of the air when it saw Thor.

"Pr-pr-prince Thor?!" the raven squawked.

"Hello, Muninn," Thor said, grinning.

"What is going on here?"

Brenna explained as the raven hopped over to Thor and Thor reached down to pat the top of Muninn's head.

"The AllFather will be pleased to hear this."

"We would like to tell him," Loki said.

"I see."

"Why are you here?" Idunn asked.

"Oh! Yes! The AllFather wanted a report on Princess Brenna's condition."

"You can tell him I'm fine!" Brenna announced. "See?"

"He will be happy to hear that," the raven said then flew into the air and out of the room.

"We better go before that big beak tells him you're alive," Loki teased.

"I heard that!" Muninn's voice called out and they laughed.

"Isn't there a saying tell a raven and you tell all of Asgard?" asked Brenna with an innocent smile.

Under one of the medical cabinets, hidden in the shadows, Ikol growled. He had watched Loki feeding Brenna the applesauce then Thor's return and the shadow twirled in violent circles.

"No! No no no no no!" he growled and watched Thor and Loki leaving the room.

Idunn noticed the look on Brenna's face as Brenna looked toward one of the medical cabinets and Idunn frowned.

"Are you alright, Daughter?" Idunn asked.

"I think there something here. Something evil," Brenna asked.

"Where?"

Brenna pointed toward the medical cabinets as Idunn turned and walked toward them.

"Blast!" Ikol growled as the shadow flew out from under the medical cabinet and headed for the door.

"Ikol!" Brenna shouted. "You can run, but you can't hide! I'm like Chuck Norris! I will always find you!"

Idunn frowned. "May the Norns blast that evil bird!"

"I should go and tell Loki and Thor that he was here," Brenna said.

Idunn nodded. "of course, dear. Who is Chuck Norris?"

"It's a reference to a guy who can beat up everybody with karate. You oughta watch Walker Texas Ranger on Loki's phone and you'll see what I mean."

"I thought a phone was a communication device?" Idunn frowned.

"It is. But the new phones you can do a lot more with, like watch movies. And Loki has a Starkphone, which is like the Ferrari of smartphones." Brenna laughed.

"A phone is smart?"

"Yup. Especially that phone," Brenna laughed. "I'll show you later." She laughed to herself thinking about showing one of the most powerful sorcreresses in Asgard the wonders of Midgardian technology.

She ran down the hallway past the infirmary desk and a Healer saw and called, "Princess Brenna, you haven't been discharged yet! Wait!"

"Sorry! I got a man to see about a spirit!" she called back and bolted.

She found that with her new Asgardian strength and agilty she could run like lightning and she soon caught up with the two brothers.

'Loki! Ikol was here!" she told him.

"What? Where is he now?" Loki cried.

"I don't know. He was hiding in the medical cabinet and I felt him. Then he flew off," she reported. "And I think he's not too happy that Thor is back and I'm not dead yet."

"Too bad! He can just suck up and deal!" Loki growled.

Brenna hummed the tune from the Wizard of Oz as she trotted beside them, delighting in her newfound energy. It felt like a million fireflies were buzzing inside her and she could leap tall buildings in a single bound. _Wow that apple is like better than Red Bull!_ she thought.

They arrived at the Bifrost and Thor greeted the Gatekeeper. "Greetings, Heimdall. We go to see my father."

Heimdall bowed before him. "Well met again, Prince Thor. It is good to see you are back among your people once more."

"It is good to be back," Thor said. "Thanks to Princess Brenna." His large arm encircled the small girl, who smiled up at him.

"Yes, I am aware of that, My Prince." Heimdall nodded, and he bowed to Brenna. "Shall I open the Bifrost?"

"Please do," Thor said and then they were travelling on the Rainbow Bridge to the observatory.

Brenna inhaled great lungfuls of the sweet air. "Wow! I feel like super energized!"

Thor stared at her. "Loki, how many apples did you give her?"

"Just one, Thor. But it was her first one so . . . I guess it affects her a lot stronger than normal." Loki surmised.

Thor nodded. "That must be it." He led the way into the marble hall and down it to the large gold doors of the observatory.

"I'd better go first," Loki said, running ahead. "Just in case the shock makes him pass out."

Thor sighed. "Loki, he will not pass out. He is not a woman."

"Hey!" Brenna glared at him. "I saw a guy pass out once. His wife was in labor and he just fell right over on the sidewalk."

"Did they come and take him away?" Loki queried, smirking.

"Yeah but not to the funny farm!" Brenna said, and started giggling.

Thor looked from one to the other. "The both of you have lost your wits."

This only caused them to laugh harder.

"Never mind!" Loki snickered. He pushed open the doors. "Father, I have a surprise for you!"

Odin turned from the window and saw Loki standing there and smiled. "Loki! What do you mean?"

"Ta-dah!" Loki gestured and Thor walked into the room.

"Hello, Father!" he grinned at the older man.

"By My Good Eye!" Odin exclaimed, his mouth hanging open. "Thor?!"

"The one and only!" Brenna cried as she walked in behind him.

"Is it . . . really you?" Odin stammered.

"Yes, Father. I am back, this time to stay," Thor replied and then he went to hug his father.

He hugged Odin so hard he lifted him off the floor.

"Careful, brother. You don't want to crush dear old dad," Loki teased, smirking.

"Be quiet, Loki!" Thor ordered.

"My son . . .my son . . ." Odin half-sobbed. "How . . .?"

Thor patted his back awkwardly.

Loki nudged Brenna. "Norns, I hope he doesn't pass out . . .he's really upset."

"It's not everyday your son comes back from the dead twice," Brenna muttered.

Loki eyed his father with concern. He had never seen the indomitable AllFather cry. He had not even thought Odin capable of such a thing. It both shocked and stirred compassion within him.

He approached his father and brother cautiously, as if fearing he would be shooed away.

"Father . . . aren't you happy that Thor is home?"

Odin lifted his head from Thor's shoulder and blinked. "I am VERY happy Thor is home, Loki. I was just . . .shocked to see him again. I feel as if I have been given a great gift. How is this possible?"

Loki looked at Thor. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"You should, little brother." Thor replied.

"All right. Thor is alive because Brenna used he wish as an angel's daughter to bring him back. When she was sick her Guardian Angel came to her and offered her one wish and she used it to bring Thor back because she knew I missed him."

"And because what is Asgardia without Thor?" Brenna asked softly.

Odin stepped away from Thor and faced Brenna. His one eye was glittering with emotion. "You . . . wished for Thor to come back? Even though you were so ill?"

"Yes."

"You are an amazing child. And you are worthy to be a princess of Asgardia and Loki's best friend. And I am eternally grateful for what you have done." He came forward and hugged Brenna.

"Families belong together," Brenna said simply, hugging him back.

Thor walked over to the table and sat down. "Why don't we have some lunch?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea," Odin agreed. He followed Thor to the table, still marveling that his eldest was alive.

"Can we have ice cream?" Loki asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not," Odin laughed.

Odin paused when he turned and walked to Loki. Loki wondered what the AllFather would do when Odin knelt down and hugged him.

"Do not think for one second that having your brother back means things will return to as they were before. I am grateful to have both my sons back and my feelings for you both have not changed. I love you, Loki Odinson."

Loki was stunned. He couldn't remember if Odin had ever called him that before. He held on tight to his father and Odin kissed the side of his head.

"I love you, too, Father," Loki whispered and Odin stood. He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder as they walked to the table and Loki noticed Thor wiping his eyes. "Are you crying?"

"No," Thor said with a small cough and shook his head. "Something got in my eye."

"Sure," Brenna said and gently nudged him.

"Let's eat. Because I'm starving." Loki said.

"No problem! I could eat this whole table." Brenna laughed.

"Now you sound like Thor," laughed Loki.

Odin smiled as he sat at the head of the table and Loki sat at his left and Thor sat at his right. Brenna sat next to Loki when Odin clapped his hands to call for his servant.

Kitchen soared into the room as Odin smiled and Kitchen zoomed around Thor.

"Hello," Thor said.

"You may serve," Odin said and Kitchen nodded. A few minutes later, the food was served and they started eating.

Brenna found that besides feeling like she could run the Boston Marathon she also felt like she could eat a whole cow. She wasn't sure why she felt that way but she did. She devoured her lunch and then had seconds. Then she had two servings of ice cream and still felt like she could eat a truckload of Good Humor.

"Did they not feed you in the hospital, Brenna?" Odin asked as he watched the small girl eat enough food for a grown man.

"Oh no, sir. I had chicken soup and vanilla pudding at the hospital. It was really good. But for some reason I'm just extra hungry."

"It's the apple," Thor said. "I'm always starving after I eat it too. Idunn says that sometimes it can affect you that way."

"It does?" Brenna asked, happily eating some more ice cream. "Does it wear off?"

"Eventually, yes," Thor nodded. "The effects are temporary. Yours might last a bit longer though because you've just become immortal. Your body is still adjusting."

Odin raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you knew so much about the golden apples, my son."

Thor shrugged. "I asked Idunn about them once and that's what she told me."

"Your metabolism changed too now that you're immortal," Loki informed her.

"Like how?"

"It's faster and stronger. You can eat whatever you want and not gain weight. Mostly."

"Then why is Volstagg so . . .?"

"Because he eats a lot even for one of us. Like the whole table three times a day," Thor laughed.

"Still that's pretty cool," Brenna said, thinking she would probably be grateful for that later on when she grew older.

Despite eating double what she normally did, Brenna found she was not sleepy after such a full meal. Instead she felt as though lightning sparkled through her veins. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, I feel like I just drank a whole case of Red Bull! Her fingers drummed on her knee and she found she couldn't stay still.

"Excuse me. Is there a restroom around here?"

"Down the hall on the right," Odin replied.

Brenna ran out of the room.

Loki stared after her. "Guess she really had to go."

Out in corridor, Brenna ran up and down the hallway. But when that did not relieve the jittery feeling, she decided to do something a bit more strenuous.

She began to do cartwheels down the hallway and then when she reached the end she did back handsprings up the corridor. The amount of energy she had was amazing. She was not the least bit tired.

 _Man, I'm like the Energizer Bunny on steroids!_

When Brenna didn't return after a few minutes, Loki said, "I'd better go look for her. Maybe she got lost."

"I will accompany you," Thor said, rising.

They walked out of the observatory into the hallway. Loki went down the hall and knocked on the restroom door. "Hey, Brenna! You fall in or something?"

There was no answer so he slowly pushed the door open. The restroom was empty.

Loki turned, at a loss, and then heard Thor yell, "Loki! Look!"

Loki followed where Thor was pointing and saw a figure in gray and pink coming up the hallway doing a double summersault.

Thor gaped at her. 'Is she all right, brother?"

Loki giggled. "Brenna, you trying out for the Olympic gymnastic team?" he asked pertly.

"Shut up, dork!" she called back.

"Are you going to climb up the wall next?" he teased, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Don't tempt me jerkface." She teased him.

"Maybe we should call you Spidergirl," Loki said then broke into a fit of giggles.

"You are so asking for it!"

"Do you think you can catch me?" he smirked. "Shall we find out?" He tapped her on the head and raced away down the corridor.

Thor watched the twosome running down the hallway when he shook his head and laughed. He had rarely seen his brother this happy in his old life, so seeing him like this was joyous.

The two chased each other around the pillars, their laughter echoing off the rafters. Thor observed that Brenna, though small, was swift and agile, and she complimented his brother.

 _They are like two halves of a whole,_ he mused. He could never recall Loki having a friend before like this one. He had always tagged along after Thor. He had always, Thor realized, been in his shadow.

But now he had come into his own. And Thor vowed he would stay that way. _This time, little brother, you will have the childhood you always deserved. I will make sure of that._

 _But how can you do that, unless you first get rid of Ikol?_ Thor asked himself.

 _The Dreaming…_

The doors opened as Morpheus stormed into the throne room and sat down hard on the throne. The Lords of the Nightmare Realm had retreated for now, but he knew they would return.

"That bad, Boss?" the Corinthian asked, walking in the room.

"Yes," Morpheus sighed.

"Well, I have some news for you," he said and Morpheus sat up.

"What sort of news?"

"I had one of my visions."

"What did you see?"

"I saw you, Loki, your little angel girl, Thor and the others fighting Ikol."

"Where are we fighting?"

"It's in Nightmare Realm."

"What else did you see?"

"I saw Loki fall…"

"No! I will not allow my daughter's friend to die! Not again!"

Before the Corinthian could continue, Morpheus vanished in a puff of black smoke and the Corinthian sighed.

"He never lets me finish," the Corinthian said while rolling his eyes and Lucian walked in the room.

"What are you complaining about now?" Lucian asked and the Corinthian sat down on the throne. "Get off of there!"

"Oh, he won't mind."

"Yes, he will. Now, what is the matter?"

"I was telling him about this vision I had about Loki and he ran off."

"What has the Trickster done now?"

"Well, he is about to fight the older version of himself or he will die."

"I see."

"It's not going to be easy. The Old Trickster knows a lot more about magic than he does. He is also clever. I mean, he nearly killed the angel girl…"

"He was the one who caused Brenna to fall into the pond?!"

Morpheus has told Lucian about what happened to Brenna and the Corinthian nodded.

"That is why what I saw did the one thing none of my visions has ever done."

"What are you talking about?"

"It scared me. Me!" he said, raising his hands in the air.

"What did you see?"

"I saw them fighting the Old Trickster in the Nightmare Realm. The Old Trickster seemed to be winning. Loki? He was strapped in the air in these chains of pure nightmare. His power… His lifeforce was being sucked out of him. Then…"

"What?! What happened?!"

"I can't tell you the whole thing, but I did see Loki fall."

"Was he dead?!"

"No, he was fine. Thor caught him."

"Why didn't you tell him that?!"

"I told you! He left before I could," he said as he tossed his arms up in the air then stood up. He walked toward the door when he turned and looked at Lucian. "I will tell you this. I might end up being a hero."

Lucian frowned as he watched him leave then Lucian sighed, shook his head and looked at the throne.

 _The Observatory:_

Loki and Brenna stopped running after awhile and walked back to where Thor was watching them. "Maybe I should walk Morrigan," Brenna suggested.

They went back into the observatory and Odin gave Brenna Morrigan's leash. "There is a patch of grass just outside this building."

"I will show you!" Morrigan barked and pulled Brenna from the room.

"Loki! Are you coming?"

"In a minute! I just need to ask my father something!" he called back.

Odin looked over at him. "What is it, Loki?"

His son cocked his head and said, "I think . . . I think we should give Brenna a gift. For bringing Thor back."

"I agree," Thor spoke up. "But what kind of gift would she like?"

"If she were a boy I could give her a set of armor or a sword or . . ." Odin frowned.

"I know!" Loki said excitedly. "She told me she wished she had a cat. So why not give her one?"

"That is a good idea, Loki," Odin praised. "But where can we get one? This is not the usual time for kittens to be born."

"We can ask Freya," Loki said, his eyes sparkling. "She has cats, she would know."

Thor nodded. "That makes sense. We shall ask her once we go back to the castle. If she has one, we can put it in a box and wrap it. Then we can give it to her after Freya announces I am back."

Loki nodded, then he ran outside.

Once they had played with Morrigan a bit, they returned to the observatory. The hellhound promptly fell asleep on Odin.

"Uh, we kinda tired her out," Brenna chuckled.

"That is good. Sometimes she has too much energy for this old god," laughed Odin. He stroked the puppy's head.

"We had better take our leave, Father," Thor said. "I am sure Freya and the other AllMothers will want to let the rest of Asgardia know I am home."

"And I have to feed Thori. Before he eats MY bed!" Loki laughed.

Odin bid them goodbye and they called Heimdall.

Once they were back in Asgardia, Loki and Thor exchanged conspiratorial glances.

"Brenna, would you mind getting Thori? He's probably with Gaia." Loki asked. "I need to ask Freya something."

"Okay. I can't wait to see what she says when she learns Thor is alive," Brenna grinned and went to fetch Thori.

Loki headed to Freya's quarters with Thor. The halls were empty this time so no servants passed out as they went by. Loki knocked on the door.

"Come in, Loki," Freya called.

Loki opened the door and said, "Hello, Freya! Wait until you see my surprise!"

Freya looked up from a basket where she was petting a large fluffy white cat. "What do you mean, Loki?"

Thor stepped into the room.

Freya almost fell over. "By the Nine!"

"Greetings, Freya," Thor grinned. "And yes, this time I am alive."

She climbed to her feet and embraced the tall warrior. "How, Thor? Loki, tell me you didn't make some crazy deal with Death!"

"No. It was Brenna," Loki began.

"Oh Norns! I thought Brenna was sick in the infirmary."

"She was. But she got better." Loki explained how Brenna had used a wish to bring Thor back. "And now we want to reward her with a cat. Do you know anyone who might have a cat they are giving away?"

"I do. Me. My Lyantha had a litter of kittens six weeks ago. They are almost ready to go to new homes." She gestured to the fluffy white cat in the basket.

Loki peered into the basket and saw five kittens inside next to their mother.

There was an orange tabby lying next to a fluffy white female, a mackerel brown tabby, a calico, and the smallest was a black kitten with a white chest, paws, and a white star on his forehead.

Thor came and knelt beside the basket to see the kittens. "Which one do you think she would like, Loki?"

Loki studied the kittens. "Do you know which ones are boys and girls?" he asked Freya.

"There are three boys and two girls," Freya answered. "The calico and the white one are girls. You do know that these are magicats, right?"

Loki nodded. "What sort of magic do they have?"

"When they are older they will be able to do all these things. They can teleport, like a mage, and travel into other dimensions, like the Dreaming. They can See magic, both enchantments on things and people and places. Their meow can frighten away enemies, making them run off in a panic. They can seem larger than they are, and climb up anything. And they are telepathic.

They may develop other specific magics but it depends on the cat. They are also extremely loyal to their chosen person. A magicat will never ever betray his or her Chosen. He or she will die before doing so. And they are a good judge of character too. "

Loki petted all the kittens. Then he asked if they had names.

"No. I leave the names up to the ones they choose to go home with."

"How do they choose someone?" Loki asked.

"They lick them on the forehead," Freya answered.

"So we should bring Brenna here so a kitten can choose her," Thor said.

"That would be best." Freya said.

"We can do that," Loki said. "When should we do it?"

"Whenever you wish," Freya laughed.

Loki looked at Thor. "Do you want to do it now or later?"

"Feed your dog first," Thor said. "So he's not rowdy. Then we can bring Brenna to see the kittens."

"That's a good idea, big brother."

"Yes, I _do_ have them," laughed Thor and he ruffled Loki's hair.

Loki met Brenna with Thori as she was returning from the garden.

Thori bayed when he saw Loki. "Finally! Let's eat!"

Loki patted the puppy. "All right. You act like you haven't eaten in a year. Didn't Gaia give you treats?"

Thori wrinkled his nose. "They were some green vegetable things. Tasted like grass!"

Loki laughed. "So what is the problem? You eat grass."

"Only if my tummy hurts," the hell hound whined. "I'm not a horse."

They took Thori to the kitchens and got a bowl of meat scraps and giblets with gravy from Maeve, one of the under chefs.

Thori gobbled it down.

"By the Nine, chew it!" Loki rolled his eyes.

"He's a dog, Loki. They never chew," Brenna said.

"How does he not choke?"

"He's a dog." Brenna said.

Thori licked the bowl clean. "More?" he whined hopefully.

"Not right now. If you behave, then yes," Loki told him.

"I will!" Thori wagged his tail so hard his hind end wagged too.

"Now remember, you promised!" Loki said, wagging his finger when they reached Freya's quarters.

Th e puppy suddenly sniffed. "Cats!"

"There are cats in there?" Brenna looked delighted.

Loki nodded. "Yes. Freya loves them." He frowned at Thori. "You better behave! No chasing the cats inside there. Or else no more extra food."

Thori sulked. "I want to bite their silly tails. And eat their livers! Cat gut!"

"Gross, Lucifer!" Brenna groaned.

"Hey! You want me to get an icicle?" Loki threatened.

"No!" Thori yelped and tucked his tail between his legs.

"Just you mind your manners!" Loki said sternly. He opened the door and they went inside.

Freya looked up when they entered. "Brenna, I am glad to see you are better."

"Thank you, AllMother,' Brenna said, giving a little bow since she was wearing trousers and a tunic.

"Loki, make sure your dog behaves," the goddess warned.

"Yes, My Queen."

Thori sat, grumbling under his breath about cat stew.

The large fluffy white cat in the basket hissed at him. "Mrrow! What is THAT doing in here, Freya?!"

"Calm yourself, Lyantha. He's just visiting," Freya soothed.

"Good!" the cat sniffed.

"Hey! I have a name! I'm Thori Lucifer, the Lord of Fire!"

"Oh joy!" Lyantha sniffed. "Like I need to know that! Listen here, puppy! You try bite my kittens and I will make hellhound croquettes out of you!" She suddenly appeared three times her size.

Thori whimpered and hid behind Loki.

"Scary kitty!"

Lyantha went and lay back in the basket, purring.

"May I see the kittens? I'm Brenna Idunnsdottir." Brenna asked the magicat.

Lyantha purred, her blue eyes twinkling. "Of course, thank you for asking."

"Wait!" Thor said.

Brenna looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I want to thank you for making it possible for me to come back," Thor said. "And Father also along with Loki."

Brenna stared at them in awe. ,"A kitten for me? Thank you."

She knelt next to the basket. The kittens sniffed her fingers as she petted them.

Lyantha purred, talking to her babies. Finally three kittens began to move towards Brenna. The white one, the orange one, and the black and white one.

The larger kittens pushed and stepped on the smallest one making it meow.

"Hey! Don't step on him!" Brenna cried and went to take the orange kitten off.

Just then the tiny black and white kitten blinked himself out from under his bigger brother and into Brenna's arms. The girl grinned at the kitten, who had large green eyes. "Hello!" She said. "You might be small but you're really smart! Do you want to come home with me?"

Their eyes met and Brenna felt drawn to the small kitten with the smart sassy attitude.

The kitten meowed at her and then licked her forehead.

Brenna heard a little voice in her head. "Yes! I choose you!"

"Oh! He says he chose me!" She cried, her eyes shining.

Lyantha meowed. "He has chosen well. He might be the youngest and smallest but he is the smartest of my kits, see he has learned to blink already."

Brenna hugged the kitten to her. Then she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Well, what will you call him?" Thor asked, smiling.

"His name is Glimmer. Because he is small but he shines."

"I like that!" Loki approved.

"Good," Brenna laughed. "I almost named him after you, but then I figured two Loki's were too much in one place."

"That is true!" Thor laughed.

Loki looked down shyly. "Thanks, Brenna."

"I'm not sharing my bed with that little scrap!" huffed Thori.

"As if I would sleep in your bed, you smelly dog!" Glimmer mewed. He suddenly blinked from Brenna's arms onto the floor to confront Thori.

"Thori, be nice!" Loki ordered, alarmed.

The hellhound walked over and sniffed the kitten, who puffed all his fur out. "Are you supposed to scare me? You're a tiny scrap!"

"At least I don't drool like an idiot!" Glimmer retorted.

"I could bite your liver out!" The puppy barked.

"Your teeth come near my fur and I will turn you into a dust mote!" The kitten hissed, his green eyes glowing.

Brenna and Loki tensed ready to pull the two pets apart.

But Thori gave a puppy laugh. "That will be the day, scrap!"

"Bite me and see, dust mote!" Glimmer sniffed then began to groom his fur.

Thori looked puzzled. "Aren't you afraid I will annihilate you?"

"Why? You would need to catch me first," the kitten told him. "And I am here, there, and everywhere!"

Glimmer blinked all about Thori.

The hellhound shook his head, confused.

"Tricky kitty!"

"And proud of it, drool monster!" Glimmer purred.

"I'll show you drool, scrap!" Thori barked and went to slobber all over Glimmer.

But Glimmer blinked onto Brenna's shoulder. "Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!"

"I'd sooner kiss a cactus!"

"I'm not sure if they like each other or hate each other," Loki said.

"I think it's a bit of both," Brenna said, petting her cat.

"Here, let me give you a cat kit," Freya said. "I give all my kittens' Chosen these." She opened a closet and picked up a green wicker basket with a pillow inside, some cat toys, two bowls, a small brush, and a pretty green collar with jade stones in it and a tag. "Here you go."

Brenna handed Glimmer to Loki so she could take the basket. "Wow! Thanks! That collar is really snazzy!" She picked it up and examined it.

"I like pretty things," the goddess laughed, and she inscribed GLIMMER on the tag before Brenna put the collar on the kitten.

Glimmer preened.

"Hey! Why didn't I get toys?" Thori complained.

"You _did_. You ripped them apart and burnt them," Loki pointed out.

"I was bored!"

"And dumb!" the kitten put in from Loki's arms.

"I'll show you dumb!" growled Thori. "You are begging to be made into barbecued feline!"

"Cats rule and dogs drool!" Glimmer shot back, flexing his claws for a bit more effect.

"You hurt my cat and I am going to shove an icicle down your throat!" Brenna threatened the dog, waving her finger at him.

"Loki, she's being mean!" the hellhound whined.

"Only if you hurt her cat," the godling pointed out.

"Can I eat other people's cats?" the puppy panted.

"No!"

"I never get to do anything fun!" Thori grumbled.

"Don't be a jerk, Thori." Brenna said, admiring her kitten.

"Let's go put this stuff in the room." Loki said. "Heel, Thori!

The puppy came to walk beside him. "I was good, now can I have some more food?"

"Yes, after dinner. I will give you a bone," his master promised.

"Yes! A bone, bone, bone!" the dog yipped.

Glimmer shook his head, making his tag jingle. "Did someone take a shovel to his head or something?"

"Grrr! I'm shocked nobody's used you for a medical experiment!" Thori snarled.

"You would be the perfect candidate!" Glimmer spat. "They'd be wondering how you lived missing a brain!"

"You had better not leave those two alone together," Thor said. "They might kill each other."

Brenna placed the cat bed with the toys in the corner next to her bed. She put the bowls beside it. "Shall we go to supper?"

"Is it supper already?" Loki asked.

"I don't know but it feels like it," his friend said.

She took Glimmer from Loki and held the kitten close. Glimmer curled up in the crook of her arm, purring.

They all went down to the hall together.

"Thanks again for the kitten, Loki. This is becoming the best Christmas I have ever had." Brenna said, smiling at her best friend.

"Me too," Loki agreed. He wondered how the rest of the kingdom would react to Thor now that he had been resurrected.

When they entered the dining hall, everyone turned to look at the two children and Thor. Mouths fell open all over the hall and it grew so silent you could have heard mice speaking.

Until Sif got up from the table and ran and hugged the Thunder God. "Thor?! By the Nine! You're-alive!"

"Yes, I am," Thor said and hugged her. His eyes suddenly widened when Sif kissed his lips and the sounds of cheering echoed around them.

"Wow! I didn't know she liked him that much," Brenna asked while Sif stepped back and Thor was blushing.

"They have been friends for years," Loki said, giving Thor a wink.

Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral all came up and gave their friend hugs and slapped him on the back. "It is like a Yule miracle!" Volstagg said, grinning. He saw Brenna. "And there is another. I thought the lass was on her deathbed."

"I got better, thanks to Loki and Idunn," she told him.

"I am glad," the jolly warrior said. "I see you have acquired a pet."

"This is Glimmer," Brenna introduced the kitten.

'I am a magicat of an ancient bloodline," Glimmer mewed. "A familiar and no one owns me!"

"Aye and you're a feisty little thing!" chuckled Volstagg. "I did not mean to offend."

"It's fine, Volstagg," Brenna told him. "Don't be so touchy," she whispered to her cat.

"Are you going to tell us how you returned from Valhalla?" asked Fandral curiously. "I would bet my gold mirror there was magic involved." He winked at Thor.

"Not that kind of magic," Thor replied.

"I made a wish," Brenna said.

"A...wish?" Hogun asked.

Brenna explained how she had been given one wish as an angel's daughter and had used it to bring Thor back.

The Warriors Three and Sif were quite impressed with Brenna's selflessness and pleased that Idunn had made her Asgardian also. They sat with Thor, Loki, Freya. Idunn, and Gaia at the High Table and toasted the princess' and Thor's return.

Freya stood up and made an announcement that Thor was returned from the dead by a selfless wish from Brenna and the whole hall cheered, clapped, and lifted their tankards in a toast to her.

"To Princess Brenna!"

Brenna found the regard of so many eyes on her disconcerting and she blushed fiercely.

Loki nudged her, grinning. "You are red as a strawberry!"

"Shut up, Loki!"

Fandral nudged Volstagg and whispered, "If he doesn't marry that girl when he's grown, I'll eat my boots!"

Volstagg looked at him askance. "Really, old friend, they are children, by the Nine!"

"Children grow up," Fandral said smugly.

"You are incorrigible." Volstagg replied.

Hogun looked over at them. "What has he done now?"

Volstagg told him. Hogun sighed. "Is that _all_ you think of?"

"No," Fandral replied. "Sometimes I think about food. And the best mead to go with the food. And how to romance a lady during dinner. And then what happens _after_ dinner . . ."

Hogun rolled his eyes. "Your mind is permanently stuck between your legs."

"I can't help it!" Fandral muttered.

The maid came around with the ale pitcher again and began to refill the warriors glasses. As she leaned over to refill Fandral's he slyly reached out and pinched her bottom. She cast him a saucy glance. "My lord!"

Fandral smirked.

Brenna almost choked on her apple juice. "Loki!" she hissed. "Did he just-?"

Loki nodded. "You just noticed? He's always doing that."

"Is he like a walking sex machine?" Brenna whispered behind her cup.

"Uh huh," Loki answered. "Fandral will chase anything in skirts." He jerked his chin at the narcisstic warrior, who was charming the serving wench. "She will be in his bed by nightfall or I'm no magician." Then he coughed and blushed.

"You humans are always in season," Thori remarked.

After the feast was over, the room cleared and Loki looked at Thor. He was still in awe that his big brother had returned from the dead. He fought the urge to pinch himself and Thor gave him a smile. Suddenly the air turned cold as they watched Death walk in the room and Odin stood, looking at her.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

"This is Lady Death," Thor said. Death was wearing black leather pants, a white silk shirt, a black leather vest and her dark hair floated around her shoulders. She held the handle of the black lace umbrella in her hands and she smiled at Thor.

"Good to see you, Big Guy," she said and he nodded.

"Why are you here? Freya asked.

"I just wanted to see if everything was alright," she said then she looked at Brenna. "Oh! You're awake!"

"Yeah. I am," Brenna said she got up and walked to her. She saw some tears in the corner of her aunt's eyes and Death smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Seeing how my niece isn't dead, I am more than ok!"

"Can I… Can I give you a hug?"

"Ah, no, that isn't a good idea. The whole Death Touch and all," she said with a grin then shrugged.

"Oh."

"Hold on!" she said then waved her hands and her clothes turning into what looked like a black Haz-Mat suit and she held her arms out. "Ok. Hug away!"

Laughing, Brenna walked closer then hugged her and Death lightly patted her back. Loki quickly got up when he ran to Death and she held her arms out. They hugged as she felt him shaking and Loki whispered "Thank you,".

"You are so welcome," she said then let go. She waved her hands as she changed back to her original outfit and tapped the end of the umbrella on the floor.

"My Dear Lady," Odin said and she looked at him. "You have our eternal gratitude for allowing Thor to return."

"Aw…," she said when a black puff of smoke appeared and Morpheus appeared.

"Pardon my intrusion," Morpheus said with a bow.

"What's wrong?"

"I am here to warn you. One of my creations, the Corinthian, has a vision which concerns Loki," he said and they looked at Loki.

"What sort of vision?" Idunn asked.

"He said there will be a great battle with his older self. With Ikol. In the vision, all of us are fighting him in the Nightmare Realm, but it is Loki who is suffering."

"How so?" Freya asked.

"He is in chains and is hanging in the air. His soul… His lifeforce is being sucked out of him."

"No," Thor growled and walked to Loki. He saw the fear in his little brother's eyes and placed an arm around him. "We will never allow that to happen."

"There is more."

"What else happens?" Gaia asked.

"Loki will… Loki will fall," Morpheus said with a sigh.

"No!" Brenna said.

"Are you saying my son will die?" Odin demanded.

"That is what…"

"Ah, no, he's not going to die," a voice said and they turned to see the Corinthian walking toward them.

"Who are you?" Freya demanded.

"I am the Corinthian," he said with a bow and they glared at him. "Whoa. Tough room."

"You dare come here after we find out you have prophesied my son's death?!" Odin growled.

"I just said he isn't going to die," he said then looked at Morpheus. "If you hadn't have run off, I would have told you the rest."

"What happens to him?" Brenna asked and he looked at her.

"Nice to see you up and about, Princess," he said with a grin and she shook at the thought of the teeth in his eyes smiling as well.

"Will you please tell us what happens to my little brother?" Thor asked, looking at Loki.

"It is true that you all will have to fight with Ikol, but Loki's fall has to do with him being freed from his torment. He falls and, well, you catch him," he said and Loki smiled up at Thor.

"How do we defeat Ikol?" Brenna asked.

"Ah, that's the thing. You can't kill him without his soul escaping and hiding in someone or something else. What you need is a cage."

"What sort of cage?" Idunn asked.

"Me," he said, pointing to himself.

"You?!" Gaia asked.

"Yep," he said with a grin. "See, I can take souls of people and things while they're asleep and take over, but I can also take them and keep them forever."

"Is this true?" Odin asked, looking at Morpheus.

"Yes," the Dream Lord said with a nod.

"And he can never escape?" Loki asked and the Corinthian saw the worry in his eyes.

"Nope," the Corinthian said with a shake of his eyes. "Once I eat them, they're done."

"Eat them?!" Idunn said and the Corinthian walked to her, Freya and Gaia. He slowly lowered his sunglasses as they looked at the teeth where his eyes should be and all three set of teeth smiled. He clicked the teeth together as they gasped and Morpheus sighed.

"Behave," Morpheus growled and the Corinthian slid the sunglasses back up. He walked to Morpheus when he placed his hand on the Dream Lord's right shoulder and gave them a smug look.

"How do we get to the Nightmare Realm?" Thor asked.

"No, you're not going!" Loki said with a shake of his head.

"Loki, he has to go," Brenna told him softly. "Because he's in the vision. Besides, we need him to fight. Something tells me Ikol won't be alone when we face him, am I right?" she asked the Corinthian.

"They always do, kid," the nightmare laughed. "They always bring along some friends to the party."

"We need to sit down and plan out a strategy," Morpheus said.

"Then let's retire to the War Room," Odin said, leading the way to the chamber.


	13. Plotting

**13**

 **Plotting**

 **A/N: trigger warning for slight discussion of substance abuse**

When they arrived at the War Room, Odin lit the lamps but the room still had shadows within it in the corners. Brenna frowned and said softly, "Hold it. Ikol might be lurking in the shadows."

"We need to make sure he isn't," Loki said. "Brenna, cast your holy aura. Just don't knock me out." He grinned to show he was teasing.

"You're a riot, Laufeyson." Brenna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hold on, kid. Let me leave the room," the Corinthian said.

"Why?"

"Holy auras can hurt him," Morpheus said.

"The curse of being a good looking nightmare," the Corinthian said with a wide grin then left the room.

"Okay. Everybody close your eyes." Brenna ordered and moved into the room and concentrated.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to be here, Dear Lady?" Thor asked Death.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be fine," Death said with a nod.

Brilliant white light erupted from Brenna and reached into every corner of the room, illuminating it so brightly nothing could be hidden, not even a dust mote.

She was glad Thori had stayed in the great hall as she slowly lowered the light and blinked.

"Ok, open your eyes," she said and they opened their eyes.

"Is he here?" Odin asked.

"I don't think so. Unless he's really good at hiding,"

"No. Nothing can hide from the holy aura," Idunn said,

"Got that right. I was in the hall and I'm still seeing spots," the Corinthian said as he walked back in the room.

"You don't have eyes," Loki said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop me from seeing things," he said with a grin then sighed.

"Are you alright?" Brenna asked, not liking the idea of hurting him.

"Nothing I can't handle, kid."

"We should magically seal the room," Idunn remarked. Then she cast a spell so no one could see or hear anything from it and if they tried to scry on them they would see nothing.

Odin motioned with his hand for them to sit as he sat at the head of the table and Thor sat to his right and Loki sat to his left. The Corinthian stood near the door as he glanced out at the hallway and crossed his arms over his chest.

Brenna glanced at him. "What are you looking for?"

"Just making sure we're alone," he said,

"You mean like some sort of Secret Service guy?"

"What's that?"

"You're guarding us," Loki said.

"Oh! Yeah, that's it."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Idunn whispered to Morpheus.

"Yes," The Dream Lord said with a nod.

"All he needs is one of those earpiece things," Brenna whispered and Loki looked at the Corinthian. Loki waved his hand as an earpiece appeared in the Corinthian's left ear and the curled wire vanished under the Corinthian's t-shirt. Looking down, the Corinthian removed the earpiece as he looked at them then arched an eyebrow. Sighing, he rolled his eyes and placed the earpiece in his jeans pocket.

"Ow!" the Corinthian said.

"Are you alright?" Odin asked.

"I'm fine. Just forgot it's not easy to roll your eyes when they're teeth."

Laughter filled the room as he shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Now that the room is secure, let us discuss what we should do about Ikol," Odin said.

"We need to trick him into the Nightmare Realm," Loki stated. "So we have him where we want him."

"But he is the Trickster. It will take something special to get him to go there," Gaia said.

"What we need is bait," Brenna said. "Something he really wants."

"What he wants is my son," Odin said, looking at Loki.

"He wants both me and Brenna," Loki said.

"He isn't going to get what he wants," Morpheus growled. "I can assure you of that."

Odin eyed Morpheus and nodded. "That is your realm, King of Dreams. How will you protect my sons and your daughter there?"

"I would do so to the best of my ability. To a certain extent, I can shape the Nightmare Realm to my will. I would do so as much as possible to ensure they are not overwhelmed by the monsters and demons who inhabit it. I would create a pocket of my reality within, and we would need to lure Ikol to it. That would be where you come in, Thunder God. You would need to chase him there . . . and Brenna and Loki would be the sweet reward that would entice him in. Like those carnivorous plants . . . Venus flytraps I believe they are called."

"If it means the end to Ikol, I am willing to do anything," Thor said.

"Me too," Loki agreed. "He wants me to become him and I am never doing that."

Brenna blinked and murmured, "There's something else . . .I don't know how I know this but . . .I do. Ikol doesn't want you to become _like_ him, Loki. He wants to become _you_. Like . . .take you over. Like when an evil spirit possesses you only he would steal your soul and . . ." She started shivering.

Glimmer purred loudly and she hugged the kitten to her.

Loki swallowed sharply. Her words scared him deeply. But he hugged her and whispered, "That's not gonna happen, Brenna."

"Better not," she muttered. "Cause if you died I would go to Valhalla and kick your butt!"

"I'll make sure I don't die," Loki smirked.

"No, _I'll_ make sure you don't die," she returned spiritedly. "You got yourself killed once before."

"We won't let that happen, daughter," Morpheus said reassuringly. "That's why we have the Corinthian."

"Yep. Once I sink my teeth into him, he is going to know a new meaning to the word "Hell"," the Corinthian said with a wide grin.

"But wouldn't he just take you over?" Brenna asked.

"He's going to be too busy screaming."

Loki shivered. "I almost feel sorry for him. Almost."

"What I need to know is why all of you are ok with all this. He is, or was, the kid here, right? Doesn't that bother you?"

"In some ways, yes, it does," Odin said. "It is true he was the baby I found all those years ago, but, over time, he changed."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mind your words," Thor said.

"No, it is alright," Odin said with a nod.

"It was mostly my own," Loki said and the Corinthian walked closer and knelt down on his haunches. "I felt unwanted and unloved even though Father, Mother and Thor loved me. I felt trapped in my brother's shadow and was considered nothing more than a pest or a villain. After a while, I believed that was all I was."

"So you acted out?" the Corinthian asked and Loki nodded.

Brenna said nothing, though she exchanged glances with her friend. She knew Loki wasn't telling the whole truth. She had seen and heard for herself that his earlier incarnation was not totally to blame for his feelings of inferiority and worthlessness and resentment towards his brother and father. She recalled quite well Thor's words to Odin and Odin's own admission that he had treated his sons differently, fostering the seeds of rebellion and anger. But she kept silent, understanding that Loki did not want to create problems between his father and Morpheus or make the Corinthian doubt Ikol was deserving of this fate.

"Which made things worse," Odin said. "The more trouble he got into... The more trouble he caused... I had no real choice, but to punish him. True, those punishments were harsh, but he needed to learn he could not get away with causing chaos."

"But he is a Child of Chaos," Morpheus said. The Dream Lord sensed that there was more to this story than was being told. But he held his tongue.

"Agreed, but he was also a prince and needed some sense of control," Freya said.

"What about later on? Why did you keep making trouble?" the Corinthian asked.

"I... I liked it," Loki said with a small smile. That again was only a half-truth. To his ears it sounded false, but not to those who did not know his true past.

"And you still cause chaos," Brenna said, nudging him.

"Yeah, but not like I used to."

"Because you now know the price such behavior brings," Idunn said and he nodded.

"It made me feel like I was in control only now I realize I wasn't. The darkness was." Loki murmured. "I don't want to harm people."

"Right," the Corinthian said as he stood up. "Now that we cleared that up. Let's get going!"

"Wait. Do you think there's a chance that Ikol might . . . change for the better?" Brenna asked. It was something she had pondered over during dinner.

"You're asking that after what he did to you?!"

"Corinthian, you do not talk to my daughter like that!" Morpheus said sharply.

"I just think it's weird she thinks someone like that can change!" he said then looked at Loki. "Oh."

"Yes. Because I need to know before we condemn his soul like that. If he truly is dark or if he still has some good in him," she said.

"Fine," he sighed. "Before I eat him, we can do some sort of test."

"What kind of test?" Loki asked.

"Well, we could suppress his ability to lie and make him honestly tell us if he willing to change."

"So we offer him a choice." Loki said. "Before we spring the trap."

"Could the holy aura do that?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah but it could also knock him out. I can do it with a spell. I can study it today."

"Sounds like a plan!" the Corinthian said as he gently ruffled Loki's hair.

The boy studied the nightmare. "What were you before you were a nightmare? Were you alive once?"

"I am what I am," the Corinthian said. "Or do you mean this body?"

"I mean this body."

"He was just a guy. Not too much going on. He did drugs. Stole from people. He... Well, he had an interesting life style."

"Did he die?"

"He did once I ate him."

"Corinthian!" Morpheus warned,

"Ok. He had taken some really strong drugs one night and slipped off to sleep. He ended up in the Nightmare Realm. Man, you should have seen his face. He was totally shocked. He was also totally alright with it. It was like he didn't care. I was in another body at the time... Yes, they died after I ate them. Anyway, he thought himself to be some hot shot dream fighter and challenged me to a fight. Normally, I just eat them and move on, but this guy... This guy impressed me. Nightmare, and the other Nightmare Lords, encouraged me into fighting him and that was it. I knew he would die if he lost while in that place, so I didn't go easy on him. I guess fighting me and the drugs did a number on him and, well, he died."

"You mean he ODed?" Brenna asked.

"What?"

"He took too many drugs and, maybe, his heart gave out."

"Yeah, that might have been it."

"Did he...? Did he suffer when you...ate him?" Loki asked.

"No, but he did scream. After that, I just took over and...," the Corinthian said then walked around in a circle.

"Do you still possess any of his memories?" Idunn asked.

"Yeah, but not all of them."

"Would Ikol be able to access your mind once you...ate him?" Gaia asked.

"Like I said, he'll be too busy screaming. Scum like that go into a special part of me and, believe me, it's no Disneyland."

"Whoa," Brenna whistled and Loki nodded. Clearly you did not mess with the Corinthian. "Who is Nightmare?" Brenna asked.

"An upstart Fear Lord who believes he can best me and rule the Dreaming." Morpheus answered. "He thinks he's the biggest baddest boy on the block. But he isn't. He's a coward."

"The Boss is right," the Corinthian agreed. "When the Serpent came to town Nightmare hid under the bed and cried for his mommy.,"

"Could he control you?" Loki asked the Corinthian.

The Corinthian snorted then broke out laughing. He nearly doubled over when he finally calmed down and shook his head.

"Oh, kid, that was good," he said as he lifted the sunglasses to wipe his eyes. He lowered the sunglasses then made a small cough. "No, he can't."

"The Corinthian only answers to me," Morpheus replied.

"Can you control Nightmare?" Thor asked the Corinthian.

"Why would I want to? He's a wimp," the Corinthian said, shaking his head and Loki pictured the teeth in his eyes rolling in circles.

"Most of the Fear Lords talk the talk but they can't walk the walk, as they say in New York," Morpheus explained. "Within their own small realm they rule but outside it . . . You can call their bluff. Or in my case, send them running with their tails between their legs."

"When should we put our plans into action?" Thor asked.

"The sooner the better," Gaia said. "Before Ikol tries something else."

"I agree," Odin said. "But we first need a place for Loki to study and figure out who will guard your bodies while you are in the Nightmare Realm. Like the Corinthian pointed out. You will die if something happens to you while you are there and I would not put it passed Ikol to have assassins ready to destroy your bodies while they rest here."

"I will guard you," Idunn offered. "I know how. Nothing will get past my watcher spells and protective magic. It's why I am the Orchard Tender."

"I'll watch over you, too," Death said. "Everyone, even assassins, fear me."

"Good," Idunn smiled at her. "Even better."

"Loki can study in my quarters," Freya offered. "Nothing enters there without my permission. My crystals see to it."

"Then we are adjourned," Odin said and Brenna lowered the holy aura. They left the room as they headed down the hallway, but didn't see the dark shadow on the ceiling.

"I don't know what you are planning," Ikol growled while the shadows curled around him. "But I assure you it will not work!"

Thor retired to his old chambers when he realized they had been cleaned and aired out and he smiled. Walking to the balcony, he noticed the curtains were moving and carefully raised his hammer.

"Who is there?!" he demanded when he saw Glimmer dangling from the curtains and smiled.

The kitten mewed. "Drapes! I like them!"

"Get off of them!" Thor growled and the kitten gave him a smug look.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I do what I want!"

"Not on my curtains," he said as he moved closer when the kitten hissed, jumped off the curtains and ran out of the room. Growling, Thor charged out of the room after the kitten and Glimmer giggled.

"Can't catch me, slowpoke!"

"I am not slow!" Thor snorted.

As they ran down the hallway, Fandral walked around the corner and his eyes widened at the sight of his prince chasing a kitten.

"Get out of the way!" Thor shouted.

"Having a bit of a cat problem?" he tittered.

Before Fandral could move, Glimmer ran up Fandral's leg and his sharp claws sliced through the warrior's thin pant leg and sank into his skin.

"By the Nine!" Fandral shouted then yelped as the claws hit a sensitive area and his eyes widened. "Ahhh! Oh Norns have mercy!"

Glimmer ran up his torso to his shoulder then jumped off and Fandral fell to his knees.

"I have been maimed!" he cried out and Thor ran by, trying hard not to laugh.

"Get yourself to a healer. I am sure they will be happy to aide you," he said as he went around the corner and Fandral sighed, rolling onto his back.

"Oww! I hate cats!" the handsome rake whimpered. "Bloody nuisances, all of them! Like kids and overprotective fathers!" He crawled slowly to his feet and limped down the hall to the infirmary.

Glimmer blinked away, smirking as only a cat can. Meanwhile, Loki and Brenna were in Freya's quarters. It had been decided that was the safest place for Loki to study.

Brenna also wanted to study about the Nightmare Realm and her father had given her a book on it

"You can study over here." The goddess gestured to two very comfy chairs and made sure the mage globes were bright. She brought them cups of tea and apple fritters as well.

"Thanks, Freya," Loki smiled at her sweetly before he laid down sideways in the chair to study the spell book he had gotten from her, his feet dangling over the side.

In contrast, Brenna sat on the chair neatly with the book in her lap.

Glimmer trotted about the room, looking at everything and saw the perfect place to climb. The neat and tidy curtains offering a tempting vantage point.

He started climbing the curtains, picking his way up them as only a cat can. He barely made a sound, reaching the top and hanging from it. He looked back, realizing how high he was and began to panic.

The kitten gave a good loud yowl, signaling for help.

Brenna almost fell off the chair. "What the-oh jumping Jehosephat! Glimmer!"

"How did he get up there?" Loki asked, pulling his chair over.

"He climbed," Brenna said, staring up at the frightened kitten. "Loki, can you get him down?"

"I can. Just give me a minute."

Brenna stared up at the kitten. "Glimmer, why don't you blink down?"

"I think he's too scared," Loki told her. "When you panic you can't concentrate."

Loki stood on the chair and reached up to get the kitten down. "Come here, Glimmer. Put your claws in and let go. I've got you."

Glimmer yowled in fear, not wanting to let go.

"It's all right. I won't let you fall." Loki crooned. He stroked the frightened kitten.

"Glimmer, let Loki help you," Brenna called.

The kitten slowly retracted one claw.

"That's it. Come on. Just don't scratch me," Loki urged.

Finally, the black and white kitten released his claws and Loki caught the tiny cat, holding Glimmer against his shoulder.

Brenna beamed. "You did it, Loki!"

"My hero!" Glimmer said, purring.

Loki coughed. "Aww . . .I just got a chair."

He climbed down off the chair and brought Glimmer to Brenna. "Why don't you take a nap, Glimmer? And keep Brenna warm?"

"I can do that!" the kitten mewed and settled on his mistress's lap, purring and curling in a circle.

Loki peered at Brenna's book. "What are you reading?"

"My dad gave this to me. "It's kinda like a field guide to the Nightmare Realm." Brenna told him. "So I know what to expect when I'm there. I can let you read it when I'm done."

"Thanks. I would like to." Loki smiled.

"Did you figure out that spell yet?"

"Almost. Give me another ten minutes and I'll know it by heart."

She nodded. Then she said hesitantly, "Loki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell the Corinthian and the others about how your dad treated you when you grew up the first time? Like you did me?"

Loki returned to his chair and sprawled in it.

"Because I didn't want to open up old wounds. And that's a private thing. Something that should only be talked about with family and BFF's. Another thing is . . .that my old self might have originally gone dark because of what Father did but he has the choice now to not be a villain and he still chooses to hurt us—me _and_ you, especially. We didn't do anything to deserve what he did to us. I just didn't want to get into all of that in there."

"I was just wondering. But I understand." She made a little frown. "Do _you_ think Ikol still has good in him?"

Loki heaved a sigh. "Maybe. I don't know. That's why we need the test." He tapped the book on his knee. "But if . . . if he refuses to change, and he could, then we have to stop him. However we can."

"I know. And we will, if it comes to it." She smiled at him. "I won't let you die again if I can help it."

"Don't you go die on me either," Loki told her.

She reached out and clasped his hand in hers. It was warm and filled her with confidence. "We make a good team."

"The best," he grinned.

Then they returned to their reading.

Loki finished memorizing his spell and Brenna finished her book at almost the same time. They drank the remainder of their tea and ate their apple fritters, licking their fingers afterwards.

Loki took his phone out and they played a riddle game until Freya came back in to check on them.

"Are you all ready then?" she asked the two.

"As we'll ever be," Brenna asserted.

"Then let's get you into your beds so we can get this business over with," she said briskly.

"What about Thor?" Loki asked.

"He will be near you on the couch," Freya told him. And Idunn will be watching over you."

The two children and Glimmer followed after her down the hallway to Loki's chambers. Loki could feel the magic wards about it as soon as he entered it.

Brenna noticed it too. "The room feels different. Cozier somehow."

"That's the wards," Loki murmured. "Idunn cast them so nothing could get in and hurt us. We'd better get changed."

Once they had gotten into their sleepwear, they climbed into their beds.

Brenna put Glimmer next to her and the kitten purred loudly.

Thori jumped onto Loki's bed and lay between his feet.

"Don't drool on me," he ordered the puppy.

"Would you like me to bite your toe instead?" the hellhound yipped.

"No, I want you to bite Ikol's," Loki returned, petting the dog.

"I would like to bite his tail feathers off!" put in Thori.

"I would like to put him in a pie and eat him!" sniffed Glimmer. "Mag-pie! Get it?"

Brenna and Loki giggled.

"That was NOT funny!" Thori snorted.

"You just didn't get it," Glimmer shot back.

"You saying I'm stupid?"

"No, you did!" the kitten returned.

"Shut up, flea bag!" growled the dog.

"After you, mangepelt!" Glimmer hissed.

"Quiet! We can't go to sleep!" Loki scolded.

Just then Thor and Idunn walked into the room, along with Morpheus and Odin.

"Are they fighting again?" Thor chuckled. "They are like two brothers."

"Gross!" Glimmer spat.

"I'm gonna barf!" Thori cried.

"You do and you're sleeping outside," Loki cried.

Thor looked over at Glimmer and said, "Brenna, your cat has a penchant for climbing things."

"I know. He climbed up the drapes and got stuck," she informed the Thunder God.

"In my room too. And he ran and also climbed Fandral!" Thor laughed. "And pricked him in a rather . . . delicate spot!"

Everyone cracked up laughing.

"All right, let's get this show on the road!" the Corinthian said. "Time to go nighty-nighty!"

"I don't know if I can fall asleep," Loki muttered uneasily.

"Me neither," Brenna admitted.

"That is why I'm here," Morpheus said. He began to sing, his voice low and hypnotic and beautiful.

Brenna smiled, feeling herself grow sleepy. "Now I know where Orpheus gets it."

Loki nodded, yawning.

He saw Thor go and lie down on the couch and within a few moments the Thunder God was snoring.

Odin came and took his hand, stroking the ebony hair. "Go to sleep, Loki. I will be waiting here when you wake up."

Death perched on the windowsill. "So will I. Just listen to Dream's lullaby and then follow him to your destination."

The two children closed their eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

As soon as they were sleeping, Morpheus and the Corinthian vanished, reappearing in the Nightmare Realm. There they waited for Thor, Brenna, and Loki to join them.

Brenna came first with Loki right behind her. Thor took a bit longer but then he too appeared in the gray and black creepy realm that was the abode of all nightmares.

"Good! We're all here!" Morpheus said in satisfaction. "Now let's go find ourselves an abominable avian!"

As they started off, none of them noticed two small shadows, one with red eyes and the other green, creep after them.

 **A/N: Next up: The final showdown with Ikol!**

 **Hope you all liked.**


	14. Ikol's Nightmare

**14**

 **Ikol's Nightmare**

 **A/N:** _Trigger warning for violent character death_

"So, where do we find Ikol?" Thor asked while they walked along and held Loki close to his side. He knew his little brother was frightened, but didn't want to admit he was frightened as well.

"We need to find the Nightmare Lords first," the Corinthian said.

"Will they help us?" Brenna asked.

"No," he said as he elongated the "o". "But they will know where we can find him."

"If they don't attack us first," Loki said.

"Yeah, there is that," he said with a wide grin. They didn't notice the two small figures following them and they headed toward what looked like ruins.

The air here was dank and cold. Brenna shivered slightly. She looked at Morpheus. "Dad, where can we find them?"

"We need to go to Nightmare's castle," Morpheus said.

"Where is his castle?" Thor asked.

"It is up there," the Corinthian said while pointing at the large mountain made of black rock. Dead trees dotted the face of the mountain and deep cracks ran down the sides like long veins.

At the top was a dark castle with several towers and the glow from the windows shimmered in the darkness. Several leather-winged creatures flew around the castle and the loud screeching echoed around them.

"Oh great," Brenna sighed.

"Looks worse than Dracula's."

"What are those things?" Loki asked as he pointed to the winged creatures flying around the castle.

"I don't know their names," the Corinthian said with a sigh. "I call them "Dream Eaters". Nasty things. Look like a cross between bats and raptors."

"How are we supposed to get passed those?" Brenna asked.

"Very carefully."

"What do they do?" Brenna asked, pressing close to her father.

"They tear apart dreams and dreamers if they are unlucky enough to encounter one."

"Who made such creatures?" Thor asked.

"Nightmare made them. He said they were better than guard dogs."

"Nice," Loki sighed.

"Do you think my lightning could stun them?" Thor asked.

"You can give it a try. The worst that could happen is they attack us," the Corinthian answered.

Thor lifted his hammer when he twirled Mjolnir in circles and rose off the ground. He sailed toward the castle when the creatures looked at him and screeched.

A loud ringing filled his ears as Thor growled and the creatures flew toward him. He agreed with the Corinthian with what they looked like as lightning crackled in his eyes and swirled around his arms.

"Dad, maybe you should help him," Brenna said.

Nodding, Morpheus summoned his helmet when he flew into the air and soared toward Thor. The creatures screeched and sailed at the Dream Lord.

"He can fly?!" Loki gasped.

"Hey, it's the Nightmare Realm. Like with the Dreaming, anyone can do anything," the Corinthian explained and they nodded.

"Then why can't we just wish to find Ikol?" Brenna wanted to know.

"Can't find what doesn't want to be found."

"Brenna, let's see if we can fly," Loki said.

"Yeah!" she said and the Corinthian rolled his eyes.

"Ow! I have to stop doing that!" the Corinthian sighed.

Loki and Brenna closed their eyes when they thought about flying and slowly rose off the ground.

"Not too high. Those things can smell fresh dreams from miles away!" he shouted and they nodded.

They hovered almost five minutes watching the battle.

Thor was stunned to see Morpheus floating next to him then he laughed and Morpheus nodded his head. The creatures screeched at them as Thor released the lightning and the lightning struck the creatures. The creatures screeched and tumbled down toward the ground with a soft splat, twitched a few times then went still.

"Yes!" Thor shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Well done," Morpheus said then looked at the castle.

 _In Nightmare's castle…_

Nightmare sat on his throne as he listened to the other Nightmare and Fear Lords arguing and he strummed his fingers on the arms of the throne.

 _How do they get anything done?_ he thought when a small Fear Lord walked closer and his balding head shimmered in the dim light. His skin was purple and he looked at Nightmare with wide eyes.

"My… My Lord, we have company," the Lurking Unknown said and Nightmare looked at the windows which showed the word outside.

"Let's see who it is," Nightmare said as he held up his right hand and a swirling image appeared. The image appeared when he watched Thor attack his pets and he growled. He then saw Morpheus when he snapped his hand close and stood up. "We are under attack!"

"Run!" the Lurking Unknown said then yelped when Nightmare smacked the back of his head.

"No! We will not run! We fight!"

"Against who?!" one of Fear Lords asked.

"Morpheus!"

"The Dream Lord?!" one of the Nightmare Lords asked then snorted.

"That fool would not dare to attack us on his own," another Nightmare Lord said.

"He is not alone," a voice said and they watched as Ikol flew in the room. He landed on the back of the throne as Nightmare looked at him and frowned.

"Who are you?" Nightmare asked and Ikol fluffed up his feathers.

"My name is Ikol," the magpie answered. "And I am more than what I seem. I was trapped in this form by the reborn Trickster and I want him to pay for it. But little Loki has allies that I cannot defeat alone in this form. So I propose we make an alliance. You help me and I will help you."

"Are you the reason the Dream Lord assaults my doorstep?" Nightmare demanded, his red eyes whirling.

"Perhaps," Ikol said evasively.

"I say the bird lies," declared the Lurking Unknown. "Give the Dream Lord what he wants, Nightmare."

"I can give you what _you_ want," Ikol said persuasively. "Control over this realm."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Nightmare snorted. "Morpheus can take all of us on and defeat us."

"What if the Dream Lord was busy saving his daughter from you?" Ikol cackled.

"What daughter?" Nightmare demanded. "I never heard that he has one."

"Well, he does. She is his daughter with an angel and he loves her like he has never loved anything this side of Night. Take her and hold her and he will give anything to get her back."

"Hmm . . ." Nightmare looked thoughtful, tapping one long nail against his pointed chin.

"Don't believe him!" the Lurking Unknown cried from the floor. "Morpheus will destroy us if we take his daughter!"

"Silence!" Nightmare growled and the Lurking Unknown cringed. "How do you propose we lure her away from her father?"

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder startled everyone in the room and the Lurking Unknown screamed. "What was that?!"

Nightmare rose from the throne when he ran to the window and saw his pets lying on the ground. He then saw Thor and Morpheus floating down to the ground and Nightmare growled.

"They have harmed my pets!" he shouted and Ikol laughed.

"Of course they have. That oaf, Thor, doesn't care who or what he destroys," Ikol said and Nightmare glared at him.

Thor and Morpheus landed on the ground when Thor noticed Loki and Brenna were missing and he looked at the Corinthian.

"Where are my brother and Brenna?" Thor asked and the Corinthian pointed up. They looked up to see Brenna and Loki flying in circles and Thor sighed.

"Daughter, please come down," Morpheus said and the kids looked down at them.

"Do we have to?" Brenna asked.

"Yes!" Thor said with a curt tone. Sighing, the kids landed and Loki half-ran to Thor.

"Did you see me?! I was flying! I always hated that you could and I couldn't!" Loki said and Thor couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I saw. How were you able to do that?" Thor asked.

"I told them they could do anything in the Dreaming," the Corinthian said.

"Yes, but it is also dangerous," Morpheus said and he nodded.

"Why?" Brenna asked. "Because we could fall?"

"That, and things like what we just saw would attack you."

"But we could just turn them into something else."

"True, but only if you are fast enough."

Loki heard the truth in the Dream Lord's words as he nodded and Brenna sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

Suddenly a loud sound of someone blowing a horn filled the air and they looked toward the mountain. They watched as a black winged steed flew into the air and the gates of the castle opened.

"Oh crap," the Corinthian sighed. "Dreamstalker."

"Who?" Loki asked.

"Dreamstalker is Nightmare's horse," Morpheus said.

"That means we are going to have company soon,' Loki predicted.

"Yep," the Corinthian said with a nod.

Thor spun his hammer around then rose into the air and could see the Fear Lords and Nightmare Lords racing down the mountain.

"Thor!" Brenna shouted when he turned and saw Dreamstalker flying toward him.

"What do we do?" Brenna asked worriedly. She moved close to Loki. "Will my aura work on him?" she whispered to her friend.

"You can try," Loki said while watching Thor face the black steed.

"Easy," Thor said as Dreamstalker snorted and its wings slashed the air. Thor knew he didn't want to harm such an amazing beast as Dreamstalker looked at him and Thor held out his hand. "I do not wish to hurt you."

"Oh, but he does want to hurt you," Nightmare said when he suddenly appeared on Dreamstalker's back.

"What do you want, Nightmare?" Morpheus queried.

"What I always want, Dream Lord. Your realm!" Nightmare said with a sly grin.

"That is not going to happen!" Brenna shouted.

"And who are you, child?!"

"That's none of your business!"

 _This must be the daughter the magpie mentioned,_ Nightmare thought.

The Corinthian was leaning against a dead tree when something quickly moved across his mind and he stood up.

"He's working for Ikol!" the Corinthian shouted and Nightmare glared at him.

"What are you doing here?! You are one of us!" Nightmare shouted while Dreamstalker snorted and moved around in a circle.

Brenna summoned a partial aura and its light cut through the misty haze like a hot knife through a piece of cheese.

"Making a distraction!" the Corinthian said with a grin and the partial aura flashed in front of Dreamstalker, blinding the winged horse for a few seconds. Startled, the black steed bucked as its wings moved frantically and Nightmare felt himself falling off the saddle!

Nightmare screamed then vanished while Thor moved closer and tried to calm the black steed. Dreamstalker kicked the air as he made soft hushing sounds and gently stroked the soft mane.

"There now," Thor said and the black steed calmed down. Dreamstalker blinked his eyes a few times then looked at him and gently butted his nose against his chest. "Yes, you're fine now."

Nightmare never treated Dreamstalker with kindness so the black steed was a little confused, but something about Thor made the winged horse trust him. Thor moved around to the left when he carefully got onto the saddle and Dreamstalker shook his head.

"Whoa! How did he do that?!" Brenna asked.

"Thor is very good with horses," Loki said proudly and Dreamstalker flew down toward the ground.

Thor jumped off the saddle when he patted the black steed's neck and Dreamstalker bumped him with his head.

"That was so cool!" Brenna said and Thor smiled.

"Yes, no one has never been able to ride Dreamstalker except Nightmare," Morpheus said.

"He reminds me of the winged horses the Valkyries ride," Thor said, patting the black steed's neck,

"Do you think he's based off one?" Loki asked.

"I have no idea. I don't think the Valkyries ever met Nightmare."

"Uh, guys," the Corinthian said while he pointed and they saw Nightmare and the other Nightmare Lords and Fear Lords charging at them.

Morpheus waved a hand and some earthworks sprang up in front of them complete with a palisade of sharp stakes.

"Do you really think that can stop me?!" Nightmare sneered.

"I think it can," the Lurking Unknown said then yelped after Nightmare slapped him.

"Must be great being his friend," Loki remarked sarcastically. "You get beaten six ways to Sunday if you disagree with him."

"With friends like that, who needs enemies?" Brenna retorted.

High on the top of a pointed rock, Ikol watched the battle and grinned.

"Soon," he muttered and ruffled his feathers.

"Think you have any more light juice, Angel Girl?!" the Corinthian asked.

"If I use it, you'll get hurt," Brenna said.

"All's fair in love and war, Kid," he said with a wink.

At the bottom of the dead tree sat the two small shadows.

"Are you sure that's him?" Glimmer whispered.

"Yeah! I can feel the evil coming off of him," Thori growled. Glimmer tapped the wood of the dead tree with a claw and gave a grim smile as he gazed up at the black and white bird.

"Gimme a boost."

"Ok," the hell hound said as he stood near the base of the dead tree and Glimmer hopped up onto his back and started climbing.

Ikol watched the Nightmare Lords and the Fear Lords trying to knock the palisade as Glimmer climbed higher and Thori placed his paws on the trunk of the dead tree.

 _What are those fools doing?!_ Ikol thought while Glimmer climbed higher and Ikol ruffled his feathers. With a growl, Glimmer quickly climbed up to the top of the tree and Ikol squawked when he felt sharp claws slice through his side. "By the Nine!"

"Crunchy!" Glimmer hissed, his green eyes glowing, and his fangs bared.

"Get away from me!" Ikol said as he flew into the air.

"Here Birdie Birdie!" Glimmer said and Ikol saw a glint in his eyes.

"Leave me alone!" Ikol said then flew away and squawked.

Loki felt a cold chill move through him when he looked up and saw the magpie flying overhead.

"Ikol!" he shouted and Brenna looked up.

"Loki! Help me focus my aura!" she cried, and took his hand. He was the more skilled and disciplined magic practitioner and he could guide her.

He wrapped their fingers together when a bright light appeared around them and she aimed her hand at Ikol.

"Fire in the hole!" she cried out as the holy aura sailed out her hand and headed for Ikol. The magpie saw the bright light coming at him when he dived out of the way and squawked.

"Nice try!" he said as he flew back to the tree and Glimmer swiped at him. "Aah!"

"Come to papa, Tweety!" Glimmer said and Thori barked, jumping up the tree trunk.

"Going to annihilate you, pretty bird!" growled the hellhound.

"You'll need to catch me first, stupid mutt!" taunted the magpie.

Brenna concentrated as she fired another blast of holy aura at him, but Ikol dived out of the way.

"Thor! Ikol is here!" Loki shouted and Thor looked at the sky. He saw the magpie as he aimed his hammer at it and lightning flew into the air.

"Are you serious?!" Ikol said and dived out of the way. He nearly got swiped by Glimmer as he flew the other way and laughed.

Morpheus concentrated on Nightmare and the Nightmare Lords and Fear Lords, but didn't see the small Fear Lord sneaking pass him and heading for Brenna and Loki.

The Lurking Unknown inched closer when he felt someone grab the top of his head and froze.

"And where do you think you're going?" the Corinthian asked and the Lurking Unknown shivered.

"I... I came to help you," he whimpered.

"Sure you are."

"N-no, really I am!"

"Hey, Boss! Look what I found!" the Corinthian said as he held the Lurking Unknown up by his neck and the little Fear Lord kicked his feet as he tried to escape.

Morpheus waved his hand as the Lurking Unknown was placed in a cage and the Lurking Unknown sighed, leaning against the bars.

"Be a good little Fear Lord and we might feed you," The Corinthian said, wagging a finger at him.

"Charge!" Nightmare shouted as the Nightmare Lords and the Fear Lords charged at the palisade and several of them were surprised when the wooden stakes flew at them. The sound of screaming filled the air as the Fear Lords and Nightmare Lords fell and Nightmare growled. "Blast that bird! He tricked us!"

"That surprises you? It shouldn't." Morpheus sneered. "There's only one person Ikol looks out for-himself."

Glaring, Nightmare made a shrill whistle to call Dreamstalker to him, but the black steed was grazing on some of the dead grass and its tail moved side to side.

"Get over here, you worthless creature!" he shouted and Dreamstalker snorted.

"Guess he doesn't want to," Thor said and Nightmare roared.

"Get over here or I will strip the hide off of you!"

Dreamstalker lifted its head as Thor climbed onto the saddle and the black steed rose into the air. Its wings made a thunderous roar as Nightmare looked at the ebony horse and his eyes widened. Dreamstalker sailed at him as Nightmare screamed like a frightened maiden and ran. Thor held tightly onto the reins while the angry horse chased Nightmare until he became pinned against a large rock, then Dreamstalker landed.

"Uh... Nice horse," Nightmare said and Dreamstalker snorted, shaking its head.

Thor got off the saddle as he walked closer then held up his hammer and pinned Nightmare to the rock.

"Do you yield?" Thor asked.

"Wait. I know you. Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" Nightmare asked.

"I got better," Thor said and pushed Mjolnir against Nightmare's chest.

"Well, you are about to feel worse," Nightmare said when he made a shrill whistle and two of his pets sailed into the air. Thor watched as the creatures headed for Loki and Brenna and his heart slammed into his chest.

"No!" Thor shouted and Nightmare grinned gleefully.

The Corinthian was watching Breanna and Loki firing their magic at Ikol when he saw something coming toward them and blinked.

"Look out!" he shouted, but the kids couldn't get out of the way in time and the creature dived down and lifted them off the ground.

"Brenna!" Morpheus shouted.

"Loki!" Thor shouted.

"Yes!" Ikol said and flew after the creatures.

"We win!" Nightmare said. Thor glareded at him then balled his hand into a fist and punched Nightmare in the face.

"My dose! You broke my dose!" Nightmare howled.

"I will break more than that if you don't tell me where you are taking my brother and his friend!" Thor growled.

"How should I know?! That stupid magpie just said he wanted them as payment for taking over the Dream Realm!"

"Is that what he offered?!" Morpheus asked when he suddenly appeared next to Thor and Nightmare gave him a startled look. He then saw the Fear Lords and the Nightmare Lords had run off and sighed.

"Yesh," Nightmare said then leaned the back of his head against of the stone.

"Let me roast him!" Thori yipped.

"I want to claw his eyes out!" Glimmer said.

Nightmare looked at the hell hound and the familiar and scowled.

"You're never going to learn, are you, Nighty Boy?!" the Corinthian asked and Nightmare looked at him.

"Oh great. You're here, too?" Nightmare sighed.

"Bring him!" Morpheus growled and Thor nodded. He grabbed the back of Nightmare's neck as they headed for where the Lurking Unknown was and Morpheus waved a hand. A large cage appeared as Thor pushed Nightmare into the cage and slammed the door closed. Thor looked at Morpheus when he carefully walked to him and Morpheus looked at the sky.

"We will find them," Thor said determinedly, but Morpheus stayed silent and Thor peered at the sky.

Brenna struggled slightly in the grip of the Dreameater. "Let us go, you miserable excuse for a Pteranodon!"

"Don't!" Loki called in warning. "You could fall if it dropped you."

"We gotta get out of this place!" the girl cried.

"We just have to wait and see where they take us." Loki told her. "And hope your father and Thor can locate us."

Loki reached out gripped Brenna's hand in his _. Don't be scared_ , he sent _. We can deal with anything as long as we're together._

Brenna was startled. "You can mindspeak?"

Loki nodded. _Yes. But not with everyone. It takes a lot of concentration so I don't do it all the time. Does it . . . bother you? Some people think it's weird._

Brenna shook her head. "Nope. I think it is awesome! You're like Mr. Spock!"

Loki raised an eyebrow. _Mr. Spock?_

"He's a character on a TV show called Star Trek. He can mindspeak too. And he's an alien from the planet Vulcan. He has pointed ears and green blood and he's really smart. And he can knock people out with a touch."

 _We should watch that show when we get back home._

"We will!" Brenna promised and squeezed Loki's hand, her hazel eyes wide. She was scared to death but was trying to be brave and not freak out. _You're a Princess of Asgardia and the Dreaming! And princesses don't cry._ She reminded herself. _Besides, you don't want Loki to think you're a wimp, do you?_

Loki squeezed her hand back, understanding. He was frightened as well, because he could imagine what Ikol had in store for them when they got to wherever he wanted them to go. Yet he knew better than to let that fear show. Brenna was depending on him and he would not let her down. He gave her an encouraging smile.

Finally, the Dream Eater headed towards some ruins of an old castle. It looked like someone had chopped the top half of the castle off and left only the bottom remaining. The broken down walls reached towards the sky like the grasping fingers of a dead hand.

Loki shuddered when he saw the ruins. He had a secret fear of dark and small spaces, though he couldn't recall why.

Once above the ruins, the Dream Eater dove towards a low overhand, which looked like part of an arch and there was a piece of rock that resembled a throne. The creature landed in front of the throne-like outcropping, beneath the arch, still holding its captives firmly in its claws.

Suddenly Ikol flew into the ruins and landed upon the outcropping. His beady eyes fixed upon Brenna and Loki, and he made an odd sort of hissing noise in satisfaction. "At last! I have you two troublesome children right where I want you."

"Let us go!" Brenna yelled. "You have no right to keep us here!"

"I beg to differ. I have every right."

"How do you figure that?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"Why should I explain my actions to you?" Ikol sneered. "You are nothing, boy, but the echo of my actual self!"

"You're a liar!" Brenna cried. "Loki isn't you, he's _better_ than you! You're the one who's an echo, the relic of a spirit that was supposed to die. You thought you could cheat Death, but all you did was delay your own demise."

"And what do _you_ know of death, angel whelp? You never crossed that bridge thanks to the little bleeding heart boy over there. Please Father, give Brenna an apple!" Ikol mocked. "And Odin, who refused to ever give ME what I deserved, goes and gives in like a fool!"

"Because I asked to help someone else. Not myself!" Loki snapped. "But when was the last time _you_ ever asked anything for anybody except yourself?"

"Don't lecture _me_ , you pathetic brat! I offered you all my power. We could have ruled Asgard and Midgard but you were too squeamish to accept. Instead you trapped me in this body."

"You helped set loose the Serpent and almost destroyed Asgard!" Loki growled, clenching his fist. "Because of you Thor died!"

"Boo hoo! Cry me a river! The oaf deserved to die. Only bad thing was he didn't stay dead."Ikol sneered. "Apparently that is your fault, girl!"

"Yes, I wished him back. Too bad it messed up your I wanna take over the world scheme." Brenna snorted.

"Pardon me while I cry," her friend spat. "Here's a pity party. Aawww!"

"She owes me for that, boy! And I always collect!"

"What does he mean Loki?" Brenna asked, looking scared.

"He's just trying to scare you. Don't let him," Loki told her. Then he sent, _Now seems like a good time to cast my spell and see if he really has good left in him._

Loki concentrated, then cast the spell on Ikol. _Okay, Brenna, start asking him questions._

"Ikol, why are you doing this?" Brenna asked and Ikol snorted a laugh.

"Go on, I want to hear your reasons," Loki urged.

The bird rolled his eyes. "Very well. You are all standing in the way of getting what I want—which is control over all the Nine. Especially _you,_ little echo. In order for me to get what I want, _you_ need to give up."

"Give up?" Brenna frowned. "Just what's that supposed to mean?"

"If you won't join me then you need to be gotten rid of," Ikol hissed, his eyes glittering ruby red. "By whatever means necessary."

Loki felt his heart plummet to his boots. "You want to kill me?"

"Yes! You proved to be flawed. You might look like me, but you are filled with unwanted compassion and kindness—things which prevent you from achieving your full potential as a Master of Night. You want friends and a _family,_ " the magpie scoffed. "The best rulers rule alone, without any tie that bind and suffocate one."

"But if you kill him, then how can you be resurrected?" Brenna asked, horrified.

"Oh, I won't kill his body. I will drag his soul from it and destroy it," Ikol cackled. "Then _I_ will inhabit that nice young body, and fool everyone into believing I am him."

"You wicked beast!" Brenna shouted, incensed. "Do you really think you can get away with that?"

"Why, yes, little Miss Goody Two Shoes!" Ikol screeched. "Because you will be dead."

Loki felt his stomach curdle. "You—you don't mean that! You're just saying that to scare us."

Brenna nodded, giving Ikol one last chance to redeem himself. "Killing kids is—is a terrible crime. You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"Weren't you listening?" Ikol demanded irritably. "I will do whatever I have to in order to regain my former status. And if that means destroying your pathetic self and the friend you have made, then I will do it. I told you before you needed to stop seeing her—that she would ruin you! And I was right. You have become soft and weak. Pathetic!"

"Loki is _not_ weak! He is strong!" argued Brenna.

"Love is weakness, angel child!"

"No, love is strength!" Loki yelled, his hands clenched into fists. "You knew that once. You did!"

"Yes, once I was as weak as you . . . until I learned that love betrays and then I ripped the love I once had out by the roots because it did nothing but make me long for things I could not have. I was the good son, the faithful brother and what did it get me? Nothing! I learned a long time ago to trust only one person—me. And power gave me what love never did—strength and the will to crush my enemies— _all_ my enemies!"

"And we're your enemies?" Brenna asked, despairing.

"Yes!"

"But . . . look where power got you. You died alone and unloved." Loki pointed out.

"Yes, but I came back stronger than ever—except for the fact I had no body because YOU were in it!" hissed the magpie.

"And you think that by killing me you will get what you want? You will damn your soul to Hel!" Loki cried, shaking.

"I was damned long ago!" Ikol laughed.

"It doesn't have to be like that," Brenna began. "You could give up this crazy plot, change for the better . . ."

"Be a _hero?_ " Ikol sneered. "Like my oaf of a brother! Don't make me gag!"

"Then you would rather be a villain?" Loki shouted, his emerald eyes sparkling with tears.

"I would rather be _alive_ in _my_ body!" the magpie cawed. "And you can go to Valhalla or Hel, whichever you prefer!"

"How could you say that? He is your incarnation," Brenna objected. "Why would you want to hurt him?"

"I do not care!" Ikol spat. "He is a pathetic echo of my true self. And he is expendable."

Loki knew that with those words Ikol had doomed himself. He buried his face in his hands, tears trickling down his cheeks. He felt as though he was going to fly to pieces.

Brenna pulled free of the Dream Eater's grasp and hugged Loki. She didn't know what to say to comfort him, so she just hugged him and then she began to glow with a soft rose-colored light. The scent of honey, roses, and baking bread filled the air and Loki felt peace flow through him at her touch.

"Disgusting!" Ikol snarled. "Emotional milksops, the pair of you!" He backed away from the rose-colored light, moving deeper into the shadows. "What will you do when faced with an enemy? Wait, I know! You will become a whimpering crybaby!"

Loki drew in a deep breath and drew his sleeve across his eyes. Then he faced his nemesis, his jaw set. "You don't understand. I wasn't crying because I was afraid of you. I was crying because you are so hopelessly twisted and evil that not even I can save you."

"Like I need you to save me!" Ikol laughed. "Best pray to the Norns, little Loki, and you to your God, little angel wench! Because you won't be seeing anyone this side of heaven!"

It was then that Thor, Morpheus, and the Corinthian burst through the wall. The wall shattered under Mjolnir's strike, and dust and rock chips flew through the air.

"Brenna, get down!" Loki yelled and dropped to the floor, pulling Brenna with him. He covered her protectively with his own body.

"Here comes the cavalry," Brenna whispered to him.

"What?"

"It's an old expression. It means help has arrived. I have to get you to watch True Grit and McLintock. They're Westerns with John Wayne. You'll love them."

"First, we need to get out of here," Loki reminded her, then turned his head to see his brother flying through the gap in the wall.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed.

He was followed by Morpheus and the Corinthian. There was a loud bark and Thori raced through the hole with Glimmer on his back.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Loki gasped.

"They must have followed us," Brenna groaned.

Thori came running over to them and began licking their faces.

"Ugh! Thori, your breath stinks!" Loki gagged.

"And he licks his butt with that tongue!" Glimmer mewed, jumping off and rubbing against Brenna.

"Gross!" Loki cried.

"No!" Ikol screamed. "You will not thwart me again!"

The magpie's eyes glowed red and there was a sudden flash of light that knocked Thor, Morpheus and the Corinthian over.

When the light faded Brenna was the only one lying on the floor.

Loki hung above her, wrapped in chains of pure nightmare essence.

"Loki!" Thori bayed, then tried to breathe fire at Ikol.

But Ikol just flew out of range, giggling insanely.

"I am going to kill that bird!" Glimmer snarled, but he couldn't find a high enough place to climb to reach the taunting bird.

"Let my brother go, Ikol!" Thor yelled, throwing Mjolnir at him.

But Ikol vanished and Mjolnir smacked into the wall and blew another hole in it.

"Temper, temper!" the magpie taunted.

Loki hung limply in the dark chains, his flesh cold and growing weaker every moment he was bound. _Brenna . . .help me!_ He sent.

"Loki!" she screamed, climbing to her feet. "Don't just stand there!" she howled at the Corinthian and her father. "DO something!"

"Poor baby!" Ikol mocked, flying in circles above them. "They cannot save Loki, little fool! Nightmare chains bind him and now I will suck out his soul!"

Once again his eyes flared demon-red and Loki screamed as Ikol began to rip his very essence from his body.

"NO!" Brenna wailed, and shot her holy aura at the magpie.

But the cursed bird was too quick and the light missed.

The spell continued to draw Loki's soul from his body.

"Wicked thing! I will not let you win!" Thor bellowed and threw Mjolnir.

It sailed past the magpie and Ikol laughed.

"Missed me, oaf!"

"Think again!" Thor snapped and held out his hand.

Mjolnir circled and whipped back towards the Thunder God—and clipped Ikol's wing as it soared into Thor's hand.

Ikol screamed in agony and plummeted towards the floor.

"Corinthian! Now!" Morpheus shouted.

Ikol fell, spinning out of control, screaming and the Corinthian smiled. He whipped off his sunglasses when his head went back and all three mouths opened. Long black tendrils erupted from his mouths then rose into the air and latched onto Ikol.

"Release me!" Ikol shouted and felt the sting of what felt like thousands of razorblades cutting into him. The feathers fell off of his body as he screamed then the magpie's body fell in chunks to the ground.

"Whoa," Brenna said as she looked at the soul of Older Loki wrapped in the black tendrils. His face was almost demonic and his long black hair fell into his face.

"Brother! Help me!" Ikol shouted desperately as he looked at Thor, but Thor was only watching Loki.

"You are not my brother!" Thor said through clenched teeth. "Not anymore!"

The Corinthian pulled Ikol closer and closer to the three mouths. Ikol felt as though the right half of his soul had been sheared off as he bellowed and one of the long black tendrils headed for the mouth where the Corinthian's right eye should be. He felt the pain of the sharp teeth biting and chewing the right side of his soul then nothing.

"Oh, that was nasty," the mouth in the hole where the Corinthian's right eye should be said.

"Stop! Please!" Ikol begged. He suddenly felt the left side of his soul being torn off as he screamed and the long black tendril lowered to where the Corinthian's left eye should be. He then realized the only part of him which was left was his head. He screamed as he felt the pain of sharp teeth biting and chewing the left side of his soul and a small whimper came from his lips.

"I am going to needs Tums after this," the mouth in the hole where the Corinthian's left eye should be said.

"And a breath mint," the mouth in the hole where the Corinthian's right eye should be remarked.

Ikol looked down at the Corinthian when the long black tendril flipped Ikol's head into the air and he spun end over end for what felt like eternity. He felt himself falling when he headed for the Corinthian's mouth and swore the mouth was growing larger. The last thing he saw before darkness finally took him was row upon row of sharp teeth and he silently screamed. The Corinthian snapped his mouth shut then chewed for a few seconds and swallowed.

"Yuck," the Corinthian said then grunted when Brenna ran over and hugged him.

"Is he really gone?" she whispered and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yep, Angel Girl, he's gone for good."

The nightmare chains shimmered as Loki's lifeforce and soul returned to him and Thor ran to his little brother. Then the greenish ethereal chains faded while Loki slowly fell and Thor held out his arms.

"Loki will fall," the Corinthian whispered then smiled when Thor caught Loki. Thor went onto his knees as he held his little brother to his chest and brushed the hair from Loki's face.

"Loki! Please wake up!" Thor begged, but Loki's eyes stayed shut. "No! I cannot lose you! Wake up!"

The Corinthian let go of Brenna as she ran to Thor and knelt down next to him.

 _Loki?!_ she sent when Loki's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at his big brother.

"You…. You caught me," Loki whispered and Thor smiled, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

"I will always catch you," Thor murmured and kissed his little brother's forehead.

"You're gonna be okay, right?" Brenna asked, hugging him, and crying into his hair.

"Of course I am, BFF!" Loki murmured and put an arm around her. "Now lighten up on the salt water, will ya? It's not good for my hair."

They both laughed and Thor looked puzzled. "Will one of you please explain what this BFF is?"

"It's a secret code. One that can only be revealed if you swear to never tell another soul," Loki began mysteriously.

"I swear," Thor began.

Brenna rolled her eyes. "Quit it, dork! It means Best Friend Forever." She bumped fists with Loki.

"Did you HAVE to tell him? I really had him going there for a moment." Loki groaned.

"Some things never change," Thor sighed.

"I'll always be the Trickster," Loki declared. "But you love me for it."

"Always," Thor replied. "Even when I want to throw you off the Bifrost."

"Thor!" Brenna scolded.

"Just kidding!" the Thunder God laughed. "Can't you take a joke?"

"We're working on that," Loki chuckled, and Brenna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay! Okay! Save the mushy family reunions for later," the Corinthian said. "I think it's time to get outta here."

"I agree." Morpheus said. He put a hand on Brenna's shoulder. "Are you all right, daughter? You look a bit pale."

Brenna yawned. "All of a sudden I just feel really sleepy, Dad."

Morpheus frowned. "You may have overspent your powers. I think it's time for me to send you all back."

Thor nodded and stood up, cradling Loki. "You are right, Dream Lord. Our father is waiting for us."

"Dad, what are you gonna do with Nightmare and the Lurking Unknown?" Brenna asked.

"You just leave them to me," the Dream Lord replied. "Now it's time for you to go home. You will wake up as soon as you are back in your bodies."

Then he used his Dream Force to send all of the dreamers back to their sleeping selves.

Loki blinked and woke slowly, feeling slightly disorientated for a moment. Then he looked around his room and saw Idunn asleep in the chair next to Brenna's bed and Odin sleeping in the chair beside his bed. He grinned and sat up.

At almost the same time, Brenna yawned and woke and Thor did the same.

The three dreamers looked at each other.

"We're back!" Brenna said quietly.

Suddenly Thori and Glimmer woke too, the magicat purring and the hellhound licking Loki's fingers.

As if that were a signal, Idunn and Odin blinked and woke too.

"Brenna!" the goddess cried, and caught her daughter in a hug, blanket, kitten, and all.

"Loki!" Odin exclaimed, and pulled Loki out of bed and into his arms, nearly knocking Thori onto the floor as he did so.

Thor rose and enfolded both of them in his arms, smiling. "We did it, Father!"

"Then Ikol is no more?" Odin asked, a trifle sadly.

Loki nodded, his face still buried in Odin's tunic. He could smell the familiar scents of leather, bay rum, and pine. He turned his head slightly. "We tried, Father . . . Brenna and I tried but . . . he refused to listen to us . . ." he sniffed and felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"All he cared about was getting Loki out of his body so he could take it over," Brenna said, still hugging Idunn.

"I greatly feared that would be the case," Odin sighed sadly. "Do not feel guilty, Loki. You cannot save someone who does not wish to be saved."

"You tried, and that is all anyone can do," Idunn told them gently.

Loki heaved a sigh and nodded. He knew that Odin and Idunn were right. Yet still a tiny part of him wished he could have convinced his older incarnation to abandon the darkness. His heart ached a bit when he thought of what Ikol could have been, had he chosen to let go of his hatred and bitterness. Then he snuggled against his father and brother, and allowed their love to fill him with joy and laughter.

Now without Ikol's dark shadow hovering, he felt he could finally enjoy the rest of the Yule holiday, with his family and BFF. He smiled mischievously. _'Tis the season for gift giving and merry mischief!_ He looked over at Brenna and winked. _Let the fun begin!_

 **A/N: Hope you all liked!**

 **Thanks ninewood for helping me with that death scene!**

 **Next up: Pranks and fun abound when Loki and Brenna decide to have Prank Wars! And Morpheus shows up with a Yule gift for Thor!**


	15. Prank Wars

**15**

 **Prank Wars**

After all the hugging was over with, Odin and Idunn suggested that Loki and Brenna return to sleep, as it was still quite early in the morning.

The two children found they were tired and happily went back to sleep.

When they woke several hours later, they were starving and full of energy. Over their breakfast, Loki looked at Brenna and said, "You know what we need?"

"What?"

"We need to have Prank Wars."

"Prank Wars? You mean you and me?"

"Sure we can prank each other . . . but even better we can prank other people," Loki smirked. "Like Thor."

"Won't he get mad?" Brenna asked nervously.

"No. He's the brother of the God of Mischief," Loki laughed. "And he can prank us back."

"Is there a limit on what kinds of pranks we can pull?"

"No pretending to be dead." Loki said. "That is just mean."

"I would never do that. I don't think we should hurt anyone either."

"No major property damage, that is a big one."

"Yeah, I think your dad would kick us out of Asgardia." Brenna coughed, drinking some apple juice.

"No, but we could get grounded forever " Loki remarked.

"We better be careful then." Brenna said. "I have an idea for one prank! It involves glitter though."

"I can magic some up " Loki grinned. "Who are you doing it to?"

"Thor." Brenna said, giggling.

"Perfect!" He high fived her.

Loki waved his hands and a large bucket of glitter appeared.

"Green. Nice touch." Brenna said, hiding a giggle.

"My signature color."

"Also very festive. We will have to be careful where we put the bucket. We don't want to knock him out."

"Thor has a hard head. Still, I can make the bucket float," Loki told her.

"Cool, Where do we want to hit him?"

"Over the head. So it's like a rain shower."

"We should put the bucket over the door."

"Yes but which one?"

"I think the door to his bed chambers."

"Perfect!" Brenna said. "He will never see it coming."

"Ready?" They slipped out of their chamber, and walked quickly down the hall to Thor's room. Loki caused the bucket of green glitter to float in the air and opened the door slightly. Then they ducked around the corner just as a maid came by with a breakfast tray.

She knocked on the door. "My Prince, your breakfast is here."

"Just leave it by the door. I will get it in a moment," Thor called as he pulled a new tunic on.

The woman curtsied and hurried off, the tray in the hallway

Brenna gave Loki a thumbs up sign.

Thor came to the door and dragged the cart inside. Then he turned to pull the door shut and Loki flipped the bucket over.

Green glitter cascaded down onto Thor, sticking to his hair, face and any other part of his clothes and exposed skin.

"Nine Hels! What is this stuff?" He stared at his green glitter coated hand.

A giggling Loki made the bucket disappear.

Then he and Brenna strolled out from behind the corner and past Thor's room

"Wow! You look really festive!" Brenna exclaimed, staring and trying not to laugh. "Sif will think you have a sparkling personality!"

Thor frowned. "This . . . substance just fell upon me out of nowhere!"

Loki snickered. "You are so glittery, brother! I will have to call you Sparkles!"

Then they burst out laughing.

"The Mighty Thor-God of Glitter!" Brenna cried and laughed hysterically.

Thor stared down at himself in dismay. "It's-everywhere!"

That only made his little brother and Brenna laugh harder.

Loki clasped his hands to his chest and sighed dramatically. "Oh Thor!" he said, imitating Sif's voice. "You are so sparkly! Like trees after a frost!" He fluttered his lashes at his brother.

"An evergreen tree!" Brenna giggled.

Thor looked at the twosome when he realized who was responsible for this prank and he sighed. He knew he should be angry at his little brother, but this was nothing compared to the pranks the old Loki did and broke out laughing.

"Is he...? Is he laughing?" Loki asked and back peddled to his room.

"Not everyone has a sense of humor around here," Loki replied.

Fandral walked by and spotted Thor sparkling with green glitter. He did a double take. "Thor! By the Nine!"

"Does Fandral?" Brenna whispered.

"Not really," Loki whispered back. "But that's why it's fun to prank him."

"What if he gets mad?"

"He won't do anything to us. Thor won't let him," Loki said blithely.

"What happened?" Fandral asked, frowning.

"It was a little joke," Thor said, chuckling.

"Your brother again?" Fandral grimaced. "Someone ought to teach that little brat some manners!"

Thor shook his head. "That is not your place, old friend."

"Then you should do it instead of letting him and that friend of his run wild." Fandral began. "A couple of whacks would teach him a lesson."

"I will not strike my brother, Fandral."

"Then you are just going to let him humiliate you?" the other replied. "You need to—"

"Y _ou_ need to develop a sense of humor," Thor cut him off. "This was funny," he brushed glitter off himself and onto Fandral. "Look, now you sparkle!"

Fandral snorted. "Do you want him to turn out like the other one?"

"No. And that is why I will not let anyone—you included—hit him," Thor returned firmly. "This is harmless fun. Not something that warrants punishment."

"That guy needs to take a chill pill," Brenna muttered.

"He always has," Loki hissed. "He thinks he's the Norns' gift to women too. He spends an hour dressing. I heard his valet tell another servant that!"

"OMG!" Brenna rolled her eyes. "It sounds like he's full of himself and thinks he's hot as you-know-what!"

"He does. His valet said he takes twenty minutes to curl his hair!" Loki snickered.

"Holy cow! He sure is a Casanova!"

"A what?"

"That's a guy who dresses fancy and has a lot of girlfriends." she explained. "Like a flavor of the month. A different girl every month."

"That's Fandral," Loki smirked.

"Well, if you aren't going to punish the boy, what are you going to do?" Fandral demanded peevishly.

"Get changed," Thor grinned. "I will meet you down at the yard."

Fandral huffed and stalked off, the polish on his boots reflecting the light of the torches on the wall.

"Yikes! I'm blind!" Brenna yelped, covering her eyes, and Loki giggled.

"See, I told you Thor won't let him do anything to me," he said. "But that doesn't mean we can't do something to him."

"Like what?"

"I need to think about that," Loki answered with a mischievous grin.

Thori ran up to him. "Loki, I need to pee!"

"All right. Come on then!" he put Thori's leash on and took him outside.

Meanwhile, Brenna put fresh water in the pets' bowls and brought the bowls to the kitchen to put scraps in them.

Once she had done that, she returned to the room and fed Glimmer and Thori when he returned with Loki.

The animals gobbled down their food eagerly then wanted to go outside and play.

As they played fetch with Thori and Glimmer hunted mice, an idea came to Loki on how to prank Fandral.

"Ok, what are you smiling about?" Brenna asked as she walked closer and Thori and Glimmer followed her.

"I have an idea on how to prank Fandral," Loki said.

"I'm listening."

"We are going to enchant his mirror. Every time he looks in the mirror, or any reflective surface, he is going to see an ugly face and a fat body."

"Oh that is perfect! That dandy will just pass out!"

They fist-bumped each other.

"So how do you cast this?" Brenna asked.

"It's a simple illusion spell," Loki explained. "Watch." He showed her on some water in a basin in their room.

"Can I try?"

He coached her and the water shimmered and then showed the face of a warthog.

"That thing is ugly!" exclaimed the little Trickster. "What is it?"

"It's a warthog," Brenna explained.

"We need to give Fandral some of those features." Loki giggled.

"How about this?" she makes an illusion of Fandral with a fat face, wrinkled warty skin, hair that is falling out, rotten teeth, and squinty eyes.

Loki nearly fell over laughing. "That-that is-he will wet himself!"

"When do we do it?"

"Now while he is down at the practice yard. He will come back all sweaty and bathe and need the mirror to fix his hair." Loki said gleefully.

The two pranksters snuck down to Fandral's room, which is on the other side of their own, and enchant the mirror. They noticed that the room itself is nicely appointed, but also a wreck. Clothes are strewn everywhere. There are tankards and empty bottles of wine on the table, the bed is unmade and Brenna nearly tripped on some boots left in front of the dresser.

"Jumping Jehosephat! This place is a pig sty!"

"I feel sorry for his valet," Loki said.

"Didn't his mom ever teach him to clean his room?"

Loki shrugged. "From this mess, no. Mine did though."

"Okay, let's get outta here," Brenna said, and they leave.

They ran outside to play in the snow. Brenna shoved snow down Loki's tunic and Loki got her back by making her hair frozen. Thori chased Glimmer and the magicat made the hellhound run face first into a snowbank when he sat on top of it and then blinked away.

"Cats rule and dogs drool!" Glimmer sang from a tree branch.

The snow melted around Thori as he growled and Glimmer smirked.

 _In the palace..._

Fandral walked down the hallway as he brushed some hair from his eyes then opened the door to his room. He tossed his clothing onto the floor with hope his valet had prepared his bath. He could smell the scent of the rose oil coming from the ivory tub at the back of the room and he went behind the dressing screen to remove his underpants. Wrapping the fluffy towel around his waist, he walked to the ivory tub and dropped the towel. He carefully slid into the hot water when his valet appeared and started bathing him.

After his valet had scrubbed him and washing his hair, Fandral got out of the tub and the valet wrapped him in a towel and a blue silk bathrobe. Fandral walked to the mirror when his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"By the Norns! I look... I look hideous!" Fandral shouted.

"No, My Lord, you look handsome as ever!" his valet said.

"Are you blind! Look!"

The valet looked into the mirror when he saw his own reflection then saw Fandral's.

"I don't see anything wrong," the valet said.

"Can't you see?! I look like some sort of... I have a face of a boar!"

"No, you don't."

"It's fat and wrinkled! Are those...?! Are those warts?!"

"My Lord, please, calm down."

"Calm down!? My hair! My wonderful hair is falling out!" he said, placing his hand on either side of his face.

"No, it is as luxurious as ever!"

Fandral opened his mouth when he saw blackened, crooked teeth and two large tusks stuck out from his lower lip.

"My teeth! Look at my teeth!" Fandral said, baring his teeth at the valet.

"They are shining pieces of marble," his valet said, feeling as though his master was going insane.

Fandral finally looked at his eyes squinting back at him and he started shaking.

"I'm hideous!" Fandral shouted.

"Fetch me a sack so I can cover this ugliness!" Fandral shouted when Volstagg and Hogun entered the room and Fandral's valet was never so happy to see his master's friends.

"Friend Fandral, why are you shouting?" Volstagg asked while the large man walked toward his friend.

"Don't look at me!" Fandral said as he tried to cover his face.

"Is there something wrong with your face?" Hogun asked as he walked to stand next to Volstagg.

"Can you not see?!" Fandral demanded while pointing at the mirror and they looked at their reflections.

"I see nothing wrong," Volstagg said.

"Nor do I," Hogun said.

"Are all of you blind?! I look... I look like a monster!" Fandral said and they looked at each other.

"Have you been drinking?" Hogun asked. "You look like you always do."

"No, I have not been drinking!"

"Were you hit hard in the head during practice?" Volstagg asked.

"No! I am fine!"

"You don't act fine," Volstagg remarked. "You're acting like one of my daughters when she has a bad hair day."

"Why can't any of you see what I see when I look in the mirror!?" Fandral demanded, near tears.

"Maybe someone has vexed the mirror," Hogun said and Fandral's eyes widened.

"Loki! It had to be Loki! I KNEW that little brat hadn't changed!"

"Easy, Friend. We all know the lad's changed," Volstagg said.

"No! He is still evil! He covered Thor in some glittery substance earlier!"

"Aye, we saw Thor. He said it was a mere prank."

"Loki needs to be punished!" Fandral said as some spittle flew from his lips.

"Over hexing your mirror?" Hogun asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, you do spend a lot of time looking into it," Volstagg said with a grin.

"I do not!"

"Aye, you do."

"I need to look my best!"

"And yet your chambers look like a pig sty," Hogun said, looking around the room.

"It's his fault!" Fandral shouted, pointing at his valet.

"No, it is your own," Volstagg said. "Even my blessed mother would have stern words with you over this mess."

"As would mine," the Grim One said.

"But... But...," Fandral said as he looked into the mirror and blinked. He walked closer as he studied his reflection when he noticed how clever a prank it was and smiled. "You have to admit. It was a good prank."

"Which means we have to think of a way to prank him back," Volstagg said.

"How does one trick a trickster?" Hogun asked.

Fandral thought for long moments, before finally coming up with an idea. "I know! You know those dye tablets the laundresses uses to brighten up faded clothes?"

Volstagg nodded, wondering what he is going to do.

"No, but continue" Hogan began.

"What if I got one and stuck it in the shower head in Loki's bathroom? When he went to take a shower it will spray the tab color all over him!"

"Fandral, that is clever!" Hogan approved.

"Aye but will the dye wash off?" Volstagg asked.

"Yes. What color should we make it?"

"How about green?! It will match his clothing."

"No, red!"

"Purple?" Hogan asked.

"Gold! Seeing how he's suddenly the golden child!" Fandral said.

"Perfect!"

Loki and Brenna ran into the kitchens to grab some lunch. Over their thinly sliced roast beef and melted cheese sandwiches with gravy and green beans with butter, they heard the kitchen staff and Kendra talking about how Fandral had been screaming about being hideous and looking like a hog.

"I swear by the Nine, poor Mikhail thought he was going insane!" one kitchen maid said to another.

"I sure would have! We all know how good looking Lord Fandral is."

"Lord Dandy, ya mean!" snorted Kendra, waving her spoon around.

Loki and Brenna nearly collapsed in laughter over their plates.

"Guess it worked!" she whispered to her friend.

"Did you think it wouldn't?" Loki laughed. "After all I _am_ the God of Mischief!"

They clinked their glasses of apple juice together in celebration.

Meanwhile, Fandral snuck into Loki's bathroom and unscrewed the shower head and placed a sparkling gold tablet into it and then screwed it back. He rubbed his hands together gleefully as he imagined Loki getting sprayed and becoming a real golden boy.

"Is it done?" Hogun asked.

Fandral smirked wickedly. "It is! I can't wait to see what he does!"

They hurried out of the room.

Loki had always known how to cast a multiplying charm in his old incarnation, as well as shift into different animals. The first was a mirrored illusion charm. But the second was a true shift and something only an advanced sorcerer or those with Jotun blood could do.

Loki was currently studying how to do the mirrored illusion charm, wishing he had known that spell when he was under attack by the Asgardian boys. But shifting he did not need to study how to do, he only needed to imagine himself as the animal he wished to become, and his natural magic would do the rest.

Only he had not realized that until now.

One of the seamstresses walked by their table with a cup of coffee and Loki saw a pincushion sticking out of her apron pocket that looked like a hedgehog. That gave him an idea to trick Brenna.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom, but he actually ran into his room and opened Brenna's trunk. Then he imagined himself to be a small white and brown hedgehog and he shifted. He climbed up her bedhangings, then waddled into her trunk and buried himself among the clothes inside. Then he used his telekinesis to shut the lid.

As the Norns would have it, Brenna decided to go and get her gray and green jacket since she felt slightly chilly and she headed into Loki's chambers to get it from her trunk. She opened the trunk and reached inside for the jacket.

As her hands brushed the fabric, she felt something moving beneath it. "What on Earth?" she pulled the jacket away to reveal a little brown and white hedgehog peering up at her, twitching its tiny black nose.

"Awww! A hedgehog!" she squealed. "How adorable!"

She held out her hand and Loki ran onto her palm.

Loki stood up on his hindlegs, looking unbearably cute.

Brenna held him up to her face, grinning. "Oh, I need to show you to Loki! You are so cu-u-te!"

 _I really am, aren't I?_ Loki laughed inwardly.

"I could just kiss your little nose!"

 ** _What?!_** _Oh no, not happening!_

He concentrated and blurred into his true form, ending up with Brenna holding his arm. "Blergh! It's me!"

Brenna yelped in shock. "Loki, you dork!" She gazed at him in shock and awe. " _You_ were the hedgehog?"

He laughed, holding his stomach. "You should have seen your _face_!"

She put her hands on her hips. "So _not_ funny!"

"Was too! Admit it!"

She rolled her eyes. "I thought I found a cute hedgehog!"

"You did!" he chuckled.

"I ought to poke you with my fork!" she mock-threatened.

"You would hurt a defenseless little thing like me?" he pouted and then shifted into the hedgehog again.

She heaved a sigh. "Yeah like I could hurt something that looked like that!" she picked him up again. "Your prickles tickle." Brenna giggled when he rolled over in her palm. She gently stroked his tummy with her finger. "Can you understand me in this form?"

He nodded.

 _Yes. I keep my mind when I shift, so I can understand everything I see and hear and remember it. All master shifters do,_ he sent.

"Can you shift into other animals too?"

 _I can shift into whatever I want,_ he told her.

"Like in the myths?"

 _Since I **am** the myth, yes._

"Why didn't you do it before? I mean when those boys were bullying you?"

 _Because I didn't remember how to until just today. I don't know why, except that maybe now Ikol is gone my magic is slowly staring to be restored to me._

"You mean the dark magic he knew?" Brenna asked worriedly.

 _No. My shifting is a natural magic, part of being a frost giant. Like my illusion casting. Those are two major powers of a Jotun besides frost magic. But I think Ikol may have been suppressing them._

"Well I'm glad you got them restored," she smiled at him. She set him down and he shifted back.

Loki left the room as she tried to figure out how to prank Loki back.

"He was a cute hedgehog, though," she thought.

She looked around the room when she got an idea, but she wasn't sure where she could get what she needed. She headed out of the room when she saw Lady Sif and Lady Sif smiled at her.

"Hello, Princess," Sif said with a slight bow.

"Just call me Brenna," she said and Sif nodded.

"Are you alright? You look a little vexed."

"Loki just pranked me," she said and told her what Loki had done.

"Sounds like something he would have done to Thor when they were smaller."

"How did Thor get even with him?"

"He wouldn't. He would just laugh it off."

"Is it true….," Brenna said then paused. "Did Loki really cut you hair off?"

"Aye, it is true. I once had long blonde locks, but he cut them off. He was told to grow my hair back, but, instead, he went to get a wig. The wig was so realistic that no one has ever guessed this isn't my real hair."

"And it doesn't come off?"

"No."

"Well, I need something really good to get even."

"I might have an idea," she said and Brenna followed Sif down the hallway. They went into Sif's chambers as Brenna looked around the room and noticed how sparse the room was. Sif walked to a cabinet when she removed a small glass jar and smiled. She walked to Brenna when she handed her the small glass jar and Brenna looked at the blue powder. "This is ground nettles as well as some other plants. Just sprinkle this in his underpants and he will be scratching for hours."

"Why do I have the feeling you used this before?" Brenna asked with a grin.

"I was quite the prankster when I was your age," Sif said with pride and Brenna laughed. "But remember to use just a little bit. We don't want him to scratch his skin off."

"Ewwwww….," Brenna said then thanked her and ran out of the room. She carefully peeked back into their room when she ran to Loki's dresser and opened the drawer where he kept his underpants. She opened the small glass jar when she picked up a pair of green and gold striped underpants and smiled. Carefully, she sprinkled some of the powder onto the underpants and placed the underpants in the drawer.

The next morning, Loki opened the dresser drawer when he removed the green and gold striped underpants and went to get dressed. He left the room just as he felt an itch creeping up his bottom and he looked around before scratching his bottom.

He went into the dining hall when he went to sit next to Thor and Brenna and Brenna smiled at him.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Loki said as the itching returned and he tried not to scratch. As the morning meal went on, the itching increased and he had used the extra fork to secretly scratch his bottom.

"Are you alright, Brother?" Thor asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod, but the itching was growing worse. He started wiggling in the chair as he tried not to scream, but didn't notice Brenna smiling.

 _This is so good,_ she thought and Loki wiggled some more.

"Are you sure you are alright? You are moving around like you have fire bugs in your pants," Thor said with a grin.

"Well," Loki said as he looked down. "I don't know why, but my bottom is really itchy."

"Do you think you sat in nettles?"

"No."

Brenna snorted as Loki looked at her and frowned.

"This isn't funny," Loki said.

"Yeah, it is," Brenna said as she giggled and he arched an eyebrow.

"Did you just prank me?" he asked and she nodded. Lady Sif was sitting next to Thor when she started giggling and Thor looked at her.

"Did you have an hand in this?" Thor asked.

"Of course," Sif said with a look and Thor laughed.

"What did you do to me?" Loki asked, looking at Brenna.

"I put itching powder in your underpants," Brenna said and laughed. Loki wiggled in the chair when he giggled and she lightly shoved him.

"How do I get it to stop?" Loki asked.

"All you have to do is take a long shower," Sif said. Nodding, he went to finish his breakfast and ignored the itching.

"You're not angry with me?" Brenna whispered.

"No, but now we have to prank Sif," he whispered and took a drink of goat's milk.

"I know how," Brenna whispered. "We can glue her boots to the floor. A boy at the orphanage did that to Matron Nyx once. To her high heels. She fell right on her face! It was great!"

Loki sent. _Let's do it!_ He rose to his feet. "I'm going to take a shower."

Then he padded away towards his chambers and shut the door. He quickly removed his clothes and took a towel and walked into the bathroom with it wrapped around his waist. He placed the towel on floor and stepped into the shower and turned the shower on. He shut his eyes as the water began cascading over him, it was not very warm but being a Jotun he preferred the cold.

He reached for the soap and began to wash himself, carefully scrubbing and rinsing until he felt the annoying itching in his bottom stop. He washed his hair.

Then he stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. He wrapped the towel around himself and walked out into the bedroom to get dressed. After he did so he went to brush his hair, and looked in the mirror.

He almost fell over.

"Nine Hels! I'm . . . I'm g _old_! _"_ he sputtered, his mouth falling open. His skin and hair were covered in some kind of shiny gold substance. He examined his hand and tried to rub it off but it didn't come off.

He went back into the bathroom and tried to wash off the gold pigment, but to no avail.

"What _is_ this stuff?" He wondered. "And how did it get on me?"

He then noticed golden water dripping from the shower head. He walked to the shower when he removed the shower head and looked at the grit from the golden dye sticking to the inside of the shower head.

"Ah," he said with a nod. Waving his hand, he cast a spell and saw Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg in the room and Fandral placing the golden dye capsule in the shower head. Smiling, Loki placed the shower head on the towel sitting on the counter and went to get dressed.

A short time later, he walked back in the dining hall as the others looked at him and Fandral nudged Volstagg.

"By the Norns! What has happened to you?!" Gaia demanded as she stood and Loki smiled.

"Haven't you heard?!" Loki said with a prideful look. "I am the golden boy!"

Brenna stared at him and burst out laughing.

"You could star in a Michael Jackson video, Loki! If he were still around making videos, that is!" she giggled.

"Who is Michael Jackson?" asked Idunn.

"He was a famous singer. Known as the King of Pop—that's a kind of music," Brenna explained. "But he died awhile ago."

"I shall have to hear some music by this king," Idunn mused. "It would seem you were the victim of a prank, Loki."

Loki shrugged. "It's nothing I can't handle, AllMother."

"That I don't doubt in the slightest, Master Mischief," Idunn grinned.

Loki sat down next to Brenna.

She shielded her eyes. "I am blinded by your glorious brightness," she teased.

Fandral covered his face with his hand. "That was _not_ supposed to happen!" he hissed to his friends. "He was supposed to be humiliated!"

Volstagg laughed. "Aye, Fandral, but you forget, he is not you! The lad is a good sport who knows how to laugh at himself."

Fandral sighed. "I know how to laugh at myself." He griped.

"Yes after you finish whining and crying," snickered Hogun.

Fandral pouted and his friends chuckled.

After breakfast Loki and Brenna decided to go and make sure Thori and Glimmer were behaving themselves. They found the hellhound playing with his sister Persephone and Glimmer was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where he went?" Brenna mused.

"He's a cat. He goes where he wants," Loki said. He still glittered.

"How long will that last?" Brenna asked him.

Loki shrugged. "It should wash off after awhile. Let's go and prank Sif now that she's with my brother."

They crept into Sif's Spartan like chamber and Brenna spotted a pair of boots beside the bed. "Loki, look! We can use those!"

"Perfect!" The little god waved a hand and the boots were stuck to the floor.

They ran from the room giggling.

"Who shall we prank next?" Loki asked.

"How about Volstagg, Hogun and Thor again?" suggested Brenna.

"Yes . We should do a food prank," remarked the Trickster.

"I know one!" Brenna said excitedly. She told

Loki about the Oreos.

"Let's do that," Loki agreed. They went back to their chambers to plot.

Loki conjured a package of Oreos and some toothpaste. They ate some Oreos while doctoring up half the package by removing the cream center and replacing it with toothpaste. They set them on a nice plate.

"Perfect!" Brenna grinned.

"I have another idea!" Loki smirked. He conjured rapidly.

Soon three dessert cups with hot fudge sundaes appeared.

"What are those?"

"Sundae Surprises," Loki laughed.

"Are they fake?"

"No, they're real just not what you think."

"That's really clever, Goldilocks!"

"Shut up, Brenna!" Loki ordered, making a face at her.

She waved a finger at him. "Your face is gonna freeze that way, young man!"

He laughed. "Come on. Let's put these where the Warriors and Thor will find them."

The Warriors Three and Thor were still in the dining hall arguing over the points of some battle, moving the mead tankards about to illustrate troop movements.

They didn't notice Loki float the plate of cookies and sundaes onto the table and vanish the dirty dishes so they could be seen.

Volstagg spotted it first. "Praise the Norns! Dessert has come!" He reached for a sundae and some cookies.

"Hey!Don't eat it all!" objected Fandral and took a sundae and a cookie.

Loki and Brenna hid behind a drape, covering their mouths.

Pretty soon they all had cookies and sundaes. Volstagg bit into an Oreo. "This cookie tastes . . .odd."

At the same time, Fandral, Hogun, and Thor ate theirs.

"Disgusting!" Fandral spit his out on a napkin.

"This tastes horrible!" Hogun coughed.

"I swallowed it," Thor said and looked slightly ill. He took a drink of mead to wash it down.

"Volstagg, how can you eat that?" Fandral cried.

Volstagg shrugged. "Tastes like mint!"

"Maybe it's a new recipe" Thor said.

"It needs to go in the trash!" Hogun said.

"Hopefully the ice cream tastes better," Fandral said.

They all tried the sundaes next.

"Yuck!" Fandral spit his out and it landed on Thor. "This cook needs to be fired!"

"This sauce tastes like gravy!" Hogun made a face.

"And mashed potatoes!" Volstagg added. "Cold ones!"

Thor frowned after he swallowed. "Friends, we have been tricked."

"Loki!" The others groaned.

Meanwhile Loki and Brenna were hysterical behind the drape, muffling their mirth with the cloth.

"Volstagg! Why are you still eating it?" Fandral demanded.

"I like mashed potatoes and gravy!" He replied.

This caused the two pranksters to fall on the floor laughing.

"This means war!" growled Fandral. "First my mirror now this!"

Thor snorted. "Aye, we can pay my brother and Brenna back."

"Brenna? I thought it was just Loki. That sweet little thing?" Fandral looked shocked.

Hogun rolled his eyes. "That sweet little thing is creating mischief right along with him. Right, Thor?"

Thor nodded. "Indeed. They are mischief's children."

"But they make good mashed potatoes!" Volstagg chuckled and ate the rest of the sundaes.

"So how do we get even?" Fandral asked.

They huddled together.

The two pranksters ran out of the hall, still giggling and wiping tears from their eyes.

"That was the best one yet!" Brenna high-fived Loki.

"I think the mirror was just as good. But we haven't seen Sif with her boots yet." Loki reminded her.

They walked quickly past the warrior woman's chambers.

And heard a thud and then cursing.

Followed by, "Loki, you little wretch!"

"Run!" He hissed and they darted out of the palace and into Broxton.

 **A/N: so here is a lighthearted chapter to offset the angst of the last two! What prank will Thor and the Warriors play to get the kids back?**


	16. Who's Doing This?

**16**

 **Who's Doing This?**

As Brenna and Loki ran from the palace into Broxton, Brenna said, "Loki, you're still golden!"

"Ah . . . right." He halted and cast an illusion so his skin and hair appeared normal again. "How's that?"

"Better," she laughed. "Will Sif kill us?"

"No. She's just a little irritable because we made her fall on the floor," Loki answered. "Come on, let's go get some more of that coffee in the bookshop."

They ran down the main street of the town, giggling at the success of their pranks so far.

"Maybe coffee is not such a good idea." Loki laughed. "We may do something silly, with all that energy."

"What about ice cream?" Brenna suggested. "We could share a milkshake? They have peanut butter chocolate ones."

"I haven't tried that before," Loki said, and they headed for the ice cream shop.

Over the shake they shared, they plotted more mischief.

"What about freezing Volstagg's underwear?" Brenna asked, giggling.

"Perfect!" Loki said and Brenna removed a pen from her pocket and wrote that down on a napkin. "What about Hogun? We need to prank him!"

"Yeah, he's always so serious!" she said.

"We also need to figure out how to prank the AllMothers."

"Hey, one of them is my mom!"

"Yeah, but I don't think she'd mind. Idunn has a great sense of humor."

"Should we prank your dad then?"

Loki froze. The idea of pulling a prank on Odin sent fear through to his very soul.

"You ok?"

"Just thinking that a prank on Odin may not be a good idea." Loki replied, looking pale.

"He is a lot more mellow since Thor came back to life, chill out." Brenna replied. "He may even get a laugh out of a prank or two."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah. We could start with a test prank first though, to make sure that he is not going to get super mad. Something small, like short sheeting him or something."

"What if . . . we made believe his brother's body farted?" Loki snickered.

"We would need a whoopie cushion," Brenna giggled. "That's like a rubber cushion and when something or someone sits on it, it will make a farting sound."

"Does it smell?"

"Uh no. But could you do that with your magic?"

"Easy as pie," Loki grinned. "Where do we get this cushion?"

"At the joke store."

"What joke store?"

"I'll show you." She promised, and they finished their shake and left a tip on the table.

Brenna led Loki down towards the residential district. Giggles n' Stuff was at the very end of the street, by the gas station.

Loki's eyes went wide in delight as they entered the store.

It was on the small side but it was filled with all kinds of practical jokes and supplies to make your own. Brenna thought Loki looked like a toddler in a toy store.

They found a display of whoopie cushions. Then Loki saw something called Groaning Cupcakes. The cupcakes moaned when you went to bite one.

"These look fun. Want to get a couple?" Loki asked Brenna, showing her the package.

"Sure! We could prank Gaia." Brenna smirked.

She saw some belching powder. The label read dissolves instantly in any liquid, colorless, tasteless, odorless.

"Oh! We need to get this!" she said, showing Loki the belching powder.

"We can put it in Hogun's mead!" The little god giggled.

"Perfect!" she said then saw the plastic poop. "Look! Fake poop!"

Loki laughed. Then he saw jumping beans. "These look neat."

Loki looked at the itching powder when his bottom itched and he sighed.

"We're not getting that," he said and she lightly shoved him.

"Fake vomit!" She cried.

"Why would you want to have that?!"

"To pretend somebody threw up on something."

Loki spotted a display called Plague of Frogs. The frogs were made of soft slimy feeling rubber, looked alive and croaked when you pressed on them.

The picture on the display showed a boy putting them in a girl's bed and the girl screaming and running.

He smirked. "Hey, Brenna. Do you know if Freya or Idunn are afraid of frogs?"

"My mom works outside so probably not. But Freya might be," Brenna replied.

"Let's get two of these," Loki said and added them to the basket of products.

Walking further into the store, Brenna found a basket of pinecones. "Let's get one of these too."

"A pinecone?" Loki frowned.

"Uh huh. I know a funny prank with one," Brenna said mysteriously, thinking a certain movie. "I can use it to prank my mom."

"I could spend hours in here," Loki said wistfully.

"Me too, but we gotta get back home before supper." Brenna sighed.

"I know. Okay, let's buy these."

"I'll pay for half," Brenna said. "Mom gave me my allowance."

"Are you sure?" Loki asked, knowing that this was the first time she had ever had money before.

"Fair's fair," his friend argued, and Loki knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine. But I pay next time we do something."

"Deal," Brenna agreed and they shook on it.

After paying for their items they ran back to the palace, arriving just in time for supper.

 _The Observatory:_

Odin watched Loki and Brenna through his seeing globe, having obtained one from Freya so he didn't always need to rely on Huginn and Munnin for news and to see through their eyes. A smile curved up one corner of his mouth as he thought of something wickedly clever.

Brenna and Loki returned to the palace then they went to their room and placed their pranks on the bed.

"So, who should we prank first?" Brenna asked.

"It's almost supper. So let's prank Hogun and Idunn. What were you going to do with that pinecone?"

"I'm going to put it on Idunn's chair just before she sits down," Brenna laughed. "I saw that in a movie once. It was funny."

Loki smirked. "Good one."

Brenna picked up the belching powder. "How do we slip this in Hogun's mead?"

"Leave that to me," Loki murmured. "I know how."

Loki shifted into a small white mouse. He climbed up onto the tablecloth, running on his tiny paws, and picked up the packet carefully. Quickly, he darted across the table and climbed up on the tankard of ale to pour the packet in.

Brenna stood in front of the table to block the view.

She had the pinecone in her pocket.

Using tiny paws, Loki added the contents of the packet, carrying the evidence away and scurrying across the table.

Brenna held out her hand and he ran onto it. She carefully lowered him to the floor and he changed back.

"Now for the other part." Loki said, grinning.

Brenna walked casually by Idunn's chair and pretended to tie her shoe. She slipped the pinecone out and placed it on her mother's chair

Then she winked at Loki and went to sit down. Thori and Glimmer came in, going to greet their people.

"Hello!" Glimmer said and Brenna leaned down to scratch his ears.

"What are you doing?" Thori asked as he sniffed Loki then sneezed. "What is that strange odor?"

"Shhh! It's a prank." Loki hissed at the puppy.

"What were you doing?" Brenna asked her kitten.

"Hunting!" Glimmer answered, looking smug.

"Catch anything?"

"Yes." The cat replied, winding around her ankles.

"What did you catch?" Loki asked.

"A shrew," Glimmer replied. "It was old and slow."

"I hope you put it somewhere the maids won't find it," Brenna said.

"Yeah. We don't want one of them dying from shock," Loki said.

"Oh, it is a in safe place," Glimmer said, licking his paw.

"Right, you two, where did you put it?!" Brenna asked.

"We buried it!" Glimmer mewed.

Thori scratched his ear.

"Hope you don't have fleas!" Glimmer taunted.

"I don't, flea catcher!" Thori retorted. "But for some reason my ear itches."

Loki knelt to see. "Oh no! You have itching powder on your ear!"

Loki waved his hand as the itching powder vanished and Thori licked his face.

"How did he get that in his ear?" Brenna wanted to know.

"Umm . . . I knocked over the laundry basket," the puppy barked.

"And rolled in the clothes!" The kitten meowed.

"So? They smelled like Loki!"

Loki facepalmed himself.

"Thori!" Brenna snickered. "You're silly!"

"More like dumb," Glimmer snorted. "He'd run into a door if it was shut."

"And _you_ get high on plants! Now who's stupider?" the hell hound growled.

"Least I don't chase my tail!"

"No, you chase colored lights on the floor!" Thori sneered.

"When the Norns made dogs they said, big teeth, good nose, short on brains, better try again and they made cats!" Glimmer said loftily.

"Well, at least I am loyal to my person Mouse Breath!" Thori shot back, looking smug.

"I am too! I'm her familiar!" the magicat sniffed.

"You still have mouse breath."

"Least I don't have hellhound breath!"

"Ok, you two, that's enough," Brenna said and the pets lowered their heads.

The other diners began to file into the hall.

"This is going to be great." Loki said, trying not to laugh.

The Warriors Three, Thor, and Sif all sat down in a group a little ways down the table from Loki and Brenna. Then the All-Mothers came into the hall. Gaia was holding a little orphan baby girl and Freya was talking to her. Idunn smiled at Brenna and Loki as she walked over to the table. her amber skirts swishing about her ankles, her golden apple diadem glittering in the lights along the wall.

Idunn slowly sat down when she felt something under her bottom and her eyes widened.

"Idunn, isn't little Greta the cutest baby?" Freya cooed.

"Darling. It seems that I have sat on something." Idunn said, looking shocked.

"The chair?" Brenna asked, totally straight-faced.

"Something a bit sharp." Idunn replied, looking at Brenna closely.

"Like a pin?" Loki guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Larger than that." She replied, standing up and removing the pinecone from her chair. "Who did this?"

No one answered.

Loki telekinetically caused a pinecone to fall off a wreath hanging on the wall by Idunn's chair. It bounced on the floor and rolled to a stop by her foot.

Idunn laughed. "I guess it just fell." She picked up both pinecones and put them back on the wreath.

Brenna nudged Loki and the two fought to keep from laughing. Down the table, Hogun took a long draft of his tankard of ale.

"Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" the Grim One said and his friends looked at him with shocked faces.

"Excuse you," Sif said.

"Whoa." Brenna said, trying not to laugh. "That worked faster than I thought it would."

Loki giggled. Then whispered, "I wonder how long it lasts?"

"The package said it would last a few hours." Brenna replied, a thundering belch echoing through the hall.

Everyone stared and then people started laughing.

"That was a good one!" Brenna said, sounding impressed.

"Was it over, do you think he will do it again?" Loki inquired.

The burping continued until Hogun ran out of the room with his hands over his mouth.

"I wonder what got into him." Idunn said, watching him leave.

"It must have been something he ate." Brenna replied, shrugging.

"Or something he drank." Loki quipped, laughing into his hand and nudging Brenna. Both the kids laughed to themselves, doing their best not to get really loud.

After dinner was over, Thor, Sif, and Fandral decided to go down to the yard and get in a few more hours of weapons practice before bed. Loki and Brenna followed, mostly because Brenna wanted to see how good Thor really was with Mjolnir.

"Pick a target," Thor said and Sif and Fandral looked around.

"How about that old tree over there. It's dead and Gaia said it needs to be torn down," Sif said.

"That will do," Thor replied and went to pick up Mjolnir.

He reached down to pick up the handle of Mjolnir when Loki noticed there was something shiny on the handle, as if it were coated in some substance like grease. Thor did notice the handle felt a little slippery when he wiped his hand on his tunic then wrapped his fingers around the handle. Without even a grunt, Thor lifted the hammer up as he took aim and was surprised when Mjolnir soared out of his hand.

"Uh... Thor, is Mjolnir supposed to do that!?" Fandral said as the hammer sailed past the tree, flying wildly through the air, nearly missed hitting Loki and Brenna, then disappeared.

"No, it's not!" Thor said as he summoned the hammer back. Mjolnir returned to him as it hit his hand, but he was unable to grab onto the greasy handle and the hammer soared off in the other direction.

"You may want to stop that." Sif said, watching the hammer crash through a window and hearing a woman shriek inside.

"I'm trying!" Thor shouted and Brenna and Loki covered their mouths.

"Summon it back!" Fandral shouted, people diving out of the way of the runaway hammer.

Mjolnir sailed back toward Thor as he tried to grab the handle, but the handle slid out of his hand and he growled.

"Could someone have enchanted it?" Fandral asked, ducking as the hammer soared over his head.

"I don't know. All I know is I can't grab it!" Thor said and the hammer sailed off toward the statue garden.

"Uh oh! Fly away Mjolnir!" Brenna yelped.

The hammer sailed around the statues while Fandral, Sif and Thor ran into the statue garden and Thor held his hand out.

"Maybe we ought to take cover," Loki suggested, just as Mjolnir escaped Thor's grasp again and smashed into a statue of their grandfather.

"Good one, Thor! You just decapitated our grandfather." Loki called.

"Do something!" Sif said and the hammer slammed into another statue.

"Is he ever going to catch that hammer?" Brenna asked, looking at it carefully.

Thor had heard Loki's voice when he realized just who jinxed his hammer when he started laughing and Mjolnir finally crashed to the ground.

"What's so funny?" Fandral asked.

"Loki!" Thor said and Loki and Brenna came out of their hiding place.

"I think it's safe now." Loki smirked.

"That was not us though." Brenna whispered.

Neither of them noticed that Thor coming up behind them. Suddenly they felt two large hands on their shoulders.

"Just a moment," Thor said and they looked at each other.

"What's up?" Brenna asked and Thor turned them to face him. Loki noticed Thor was smiling when he wiped his butter coated hands on their shoulders and smiled.

"Gross," Loki said, scrunching up his nose.

"What was that for?" Brenna asked, crossing her arms.

"I know you jinxed my hammer, Loki." Thor chuckled. "That was clever, little brother."

"No I didn't. Honest."

"Then it was you, Little Angel."

"Thanks for the compliment, but it was not me." Brenna replied.

"It certainly was one of you." Thor said, pointing at the window. "I decapitated my grandfather."

"Yeah, that was funny."

"Yep," Loki said with a nod.

"It was not! Someone could have been killed." Thor groaned.

"It was not us." Loki said again, crossing his arms.

"You're not in trouble, so why not just admit it?" the Thunder God said. "Even I think it was a good prank."

"Because it was not us!"

"If not you, then who was it?"

"We don't know." Brenna said, shaking her head. "We put belching powder in the mead."

"That was supposed to be secret." Loki mumbled, Brenna looking embarrassed about her slip.

"Are you suggesting there is someone else here as good at pranks as you two?" Thor frowned.

Loki nodded. "I'm not the only one who knows how to prank people, Thor. I'm just one of the best ones."

"Looks like someone is better." Brenna replied, shrugging.

"Do you have any idea who?" Thor wanted to know.

"I'd have to think about it," Loki said honestly.

"Right now all I can think about is a bath," Brenna grimaced.

"Sorry," Thor coughed. "But I truly thought only you could have done something like that."

"Someone was so wrong." Brenna laughed. "It's okay." Then she glanced at Loki. "I call dibs on the shower first!" She stuck her tongue out at him and bolted.

Loki smirked. "I was going to let you go first anyway!" he called.

Thor noticed the smirk and asked, "Now what are you up to, little brother?"

"Nothing," Loki said innocently.

"Right!" his brother snorted. "What prank have you pulled now?"

"I told you—I didn't do anything," the godling replied. "But I know someone else who might have."

They walked into the palace, heading for Thor's chambers.

Thor had just opened the door when they heard a bloodcurdling shriek coming from Loki's room.

"Loki!" Thor scolded.

"It wasn't me!" he protested.

"LOKI!" Brenna screamed. "A DEAD MOUSE! IN MY SLIPPER!"

"Definitely not me." Loki said, looking worried.

Thor stared at him. Then he burst out laughing.

Loki knocked on the door. "Brenna? Can I come in?"

"EEWW!"

Loki opened the door a crack and peered through it.

He saw Brenna dancing around holding her slipper, which had a mouse tail hanging out of it. She was still dressed.

Loki covered his mouth with his hand but was unable to stop a giggle from escaping. He choked back another but it was followed by a louder one.

"This is so gross!" She shouted.

Loki opened the door, still giggling. "Need . . . some . . . help?"

She dropped the slipper and glared at him. "Quit laughing, you dork! Was it you?"

"No. I swear by the Norns!" he cried.

"Please, get it out of here!" she begged, revulsion on her face.

Loki waved a hand and the dead mouse was gone. "There! It's gone."

"My slipper needs to be decontaminated!" she groaned.

Loki cast another spell and cleaned the slipper. "It's cleaned."

"First Mjolnir, now my slipper. Who's doing this?" Brenna wondered.

"I wish I knew," Loki sighed. "Go take your shower. Meanwhile, I will think about who could be behind this." He sprawled on the cushioned recliner, his chin in his hand, puzzling out who the mystery prankster could be.

Brenna hurried into the bathroom and he heard the water running.

"Your turn," she said, emerging some fifteen minutes later.

Loki took his shower, still pondering. He got into his sleepwear and crawled into bed, turning on his side to face Brenna, whose bed was against the wall under the window.

"Did you figure it out, genius?"

"Not yet. But I did narrow it down. It could be a few people. Sif, for one. You told me she admitted she was a good prankster back in the day. Or maybe Freya or Idunn or Gaia. They all have magic and could have easily conjured the butter on Mjolnir, or the dead mouse."

"That mouse was so gross."

Loki nodded. "Uh, did you notice if . . . it had its neck broken?"

"Uh, no! It was a dead mouse!" she shuddered. "Why?"

"Because a broken neck means it was a cat or some other hunter's prey," Loki explained. "That's how they kill something. By snapping its neck."

"I thought they bit it," she murmured.

"No. Usually they just grab it and give it a good sharp shake," Loki refuted.

"I didn't see any blood." Brenna murmured. Suddenly she recalled the conversation between Thori and Glimmer earlier in the dining hall.

"Loki!" she gasped. "I know who put the mouse in my slipper!"

The little god smiled. "I think I do too."

"It was my kitten!" she cried.

"Where is he?"

"They were talking about hunting before dinner," Loki recalled. "And cats do like to leave surprises for you."

"They do? I hope I don't get any more." She replied, cringing.

"Maybe you should tell Glimmer not to give you any more dead animals."

"I will. Uh, how did you know all that stuff about the way a cat kills?"

"I've watched them. And . . .I can become a cat. That's how we hunt."

"You can?"

Loki nodded. "Want to see?"

"Yeah. That sounds cool." She said and sat up.

Loki blurred into a six-month-old black kitten.

He crouched and sprang, landing neatly on her bed. "Hello!" He meowed.

"You look so cute!" she said.

He rubbed his head against her hand. "You can pet me."

Brenna moved her hand over his head and he purred.

"And so soft." She said, scratching under his chin.

He turned in a circle and lay beside her, his green eyes slitting contentedly.

"Your fur is like velvet."

"You think so?" Loki asked.

"I know so." She replied.

Just then Thori came trotting into the room through the partially open door. "Hey, Twinkle Toes! Looks like you've been replaced."

Glimmer ran into the room when he saw Brenna with another kitten and his eyes widened.

"Who are YOU?" the magicat hissed.

"It's me," Loki said as he changed back and Glimmer glared at him.

"I knew that!" Thori barked.

"How, drool master?"

"I recognized his scent."

Glimmer huffed. The black and white kitten jumped on the bed.

"Well, he should know better than to steal someone's human!" he said and walked over, hopped into Loki's lap and quickly swatted the boy's face with his tail.

"Hey!" Loki said as he laughed and Glimmer gave him a smug look.

"Oh keep your fur on!" Brenna snorted. "After the dead mouse in my slipper you should be glad I didn't replace you!"

"Well, at least it's not as bad as what he did," he said, looking at Thori.

"What did you do?" Loki asked.

The puppy looked at him innocently. "Nothing."

"He drooled in your slippers."

"Aww, gross!" Loki groaned.

"Sorry," Thori said as he placed his head down on the bed and Loki leaned over to scratch his ears.

"Maybe we should ask our familiars about who pranked Thor?" Brenna suggested.

"Besides you?" The hell hound asked, licking his master's hand.

"I didn't do it!" Loki said with a sigh.

"Maybe Dad can let me go into their dreams. We might find some clues there."

"You don't think one of the Endless is behind this?"

"Uh, the only one I can think of is Delirium."

"Which one is she?"

"She's the youngest. Dad said she was once called Delight, but something bad happened to her."

"Couldn't hurt to ask him."

"Okay. I'll go visit him tonight." Brenna said, caressing her pendant.

"I'll come with," Glimmer purred.

"Just make sure you stay with me. I don't want you wandering off."

"Yeah," Loki said with an impish grin. "Wouldn't want the Corinthian to eat you!"

"Ugh!" Glimmer looked disgusted.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Brenna said as she shivered from the memory of the Corinthian eating the Old Loki's soul and Loki frowned.

"Sorry," he said and she gently shoved him.

Thori lay down on the rug next to Loki's bed, his head on his paws.

"Yeah, Kiddo, that was low," a familiar voice said as they turned to see the Corinthian leaning against the door frame and he pushed up the sunglasses.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"Did my dad send you?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah, he did," the Corinthian said as he walked to the bed.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, but someone spread some glue on the seat of his throne. Poor guy's still stuck."

"Wait! Someone pranked my dad?!"

"Yeah," he said as he looked at Loki.

"It wasn't me!" Loki said, tossing his hands into the air.

"Yeah, Loki can't enter the Dreaming on his own," Brenna said.

"Know anyone who can?" the Corinthian asked.

"No, but we are trying to figure out who made Thor's hammer go crazy. It nearly clobbered us and took off the head of the statue of my grandfather," Loki said.

"Somebody put butter on the handle," Brenna told him.

"Can't he just wish himself unstuck?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I can," Morpheus said after appearing next to the Corinthian and he looked at Loki.

"I didn't do it!"

"I know you didn't. Though you are powerful enough to enter my realm on your own, whoever did this had to be someone who I have invited into my castle. If not, they would have been trapped in a nightmare."

"Don't look at me like that," the Corinthian said and Brenna and Loki smiled.

"Is that how you keep people out?" Glimmer mewed.

"Yes," Morpheus said with a nod.

"Uh, Dad, do you think Aunt Delirium is doing this?" Brenna asked.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "She doesn't play pranks. Well, not anymore."

"That ticks her off the list of suspects," Loki said and Brenna nodded.

"Maybe we should go talk to my mom. She might know something," Brenna said.

"Let's go," he said as he got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Hold on," she said and she looked at her father. "Dad, would it be alright for us to go into the dreams of the others to see if we can find some clues?"

"Yes, you can do it, but I need to help you look. Sometimes even the most powerful can hide things in their dreams where a novice would fail to look." Morpheus said.

Loki waved a hand and his slippers were cleaned. He put them on.

They left the room as Morpheus looked at the Corinthian and frowned.

"What?!" the Corinthian asked.

"Are you sure you didn't do it?" Morpheus asked.

"Hey, just because I ate the Old Trickster doesn't mean he can influence me," he said with a hurt look.

"Then who is playing these pranks?"

"Don't know. Don't care," he said then vanished and Morpheus sighed, vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

The kids knocked on Idunn's door. "Come in," they heard her call.

"Hi." Brenna said, looking strangely worried.

"I see the two causing so much trouble have emerged. I need for all this to end, we had several guards fall in a hall after someone coated the floor in cooking oil." Idunn said, both children looking shocked for a moment and falling into laughter.

"But it wasn't us," Loki protested. "Someone else is doing this."

"Who do you believe it is if it is not you?"

"That is what we're trying to find out."

"Dad said I can use the Dreaming to see if I can find some clues,' Brenna said.

"What did you find?" The Lady asked, letting out a breath.

"Nothing yet. But I do admit to putting the pine cone on your chair," she said and Idunn smiled.

"I figured that was you."

"It was funny." Brenna said, giggling. "Your face was priceless!"

"It really was." Loki agreed.

"Were you the ones who caused Hogun to continuously burp?" Idunn asked.

"Yeah."

"It must have worn off by now," Brenna said.

"Yes, but he is so embarrassed that he will not come out of his house," Idunn said.

"Uh..."

"I think we need to talk to him," Loki said.

"Just hope he doesn't hit us with his mace."

"He probably will not. That could kill someone." Brenna sighed.

"Someone put butter on Mjolnir's handle too," Loki told Idunn. "But it wasn't us. And Glimmer put a dead mouse in Brenna's slipper."

"Cats do that. It is a sign of affection, and that they care for you." Idunn said.

"It does?" Brenna frowned.

"See? I told you," Loki said.

"Gross!"

"Should we talk to Hogun now?" Loki asked quietly.

"Think it would be a good idea?" Brenna asked.

Loki worried his lip back and forth. "Yes . . . before he gets angrier."

"He might have thought it was funny." Brenna offered.

"I don't know. They don't call him The Grim One for nothing." He sighed. "We may as well do it now. Then we go to sleep and you can let Morpheus show you how to enter dreams."

"Sure, let's go." She said and sighed.

Loki waved a hand and they were dressed again. Then he led the way to Hogun's house, which was just outside the main palace complex. It was not a very large house, but a comfortable size for a bachelor that lived alone.

"How about we not bother him?" Brenna said.

"I'd rather not either, but the longer we wait the harder it's going to be," Loki pointed out. "We're here, let's just do it."

"Sure... Can I hide behind you?" Brenna asked, shrugging and grinning.

"Who is it?" The Grim one asked through the door.

"It's Loki," the little God of Mischief replied.

He opened the door, glaring at the both of them. Brenna dove behind her friend, peeking over his shoulder.

"What do you want, Loki?" Hogun asked.

"Brenna and I came to . . . err . . . see how you were," the mischievous boy stammered.

"I finally stopped belching. Thank you for asking." He replied, holding the door open for them.

They walked inside, gazing around curiously. Loki could not recall ever being inside Hogun's house before and Brenna had never been either.

Around them was a fairly Spartan home, few but comfortable furnishings.

"Nice place." Brenna said, still hugging to Loki's back.

It was surprisingly neat, without much clutter, but the functional pieces of furniture were simple yet beautifully carved. Brenna examined the leg of a chair and saw that vines were carved into it, they twined over the seat and up the back, which also had the faces of woodland animals peering out of it.

"What?" Loki asked, turning to look at the chair.

Then he noticed the carvings and said, "By the Nine! That's very impressive. Did you make this, Hogun?"

"I did." He replied, belching loudly as he sat in another chair.

"That's amazing!" Brenna exclaimed. "You're really good!"

"Thank you." He replied stoically.

"Uh... What would you do if you found out someone put something in your drink to make you belch?" Loki asked.

"I would pound them. I have never been so embarrassed. I might take my meals here from now on," he said and they glanced at each other.

"What if it was just a bit of fun?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah, like me ending up being dyed gold," Loki said and Hogun looked at them.

"That was rather amusing," Hogun said.

"Do you have any idea who did it?"

"I...might."

"He knows," she whispered and Loki nodded.

"So, you wouldn't be angry if those responsible came to apologize for embarrassing you?" Loki asked and Hogun arched an eyebrow.

"It was the two of you?" he asked and they nodded. Hogun became silent for a long time when he walked closer and stood in front of them. Both of them were stunned when he smiled and softly laughed. "Well played, Little Ones."

"You... You smiled!" Brenna gasped.

"Just because I am called the Grim One does not mean I do not enjoy a good joke or can't smile. I just pick when I do."

"Ah!" Loki said with a nod.

"Do you accept our apology?" she asked,

"Of course," Hogun said with a nod.

"Then maybe you can help us figure out who is doing the other pranks," Loki said.

"What other pranks?" he asked and they went to sit on the mats on the floor near the fire circle.

They told him about Thor's hammer, Morpheus being glued to his throne, and the guards falling because the floor was coated in cooking oil. "Everyone thinks it's us, but it's not," Loki protested. "They're good pranks, but there's no way we could do all of them in one day. Some of them happened almost at the same time."

"Like the hammer and the guards falling." Brenna pointed out. "Or my dad being stuck at the same time I found a dead mouse in my slipper."

"That is a quandary, I do not know who it would be though." Hogun said, shaking his head.

"Well, then I guess we should get some sleep." She cocked her head thoughtfully. "You know, you could use a cat around here. Ask Freya for one of her kittens."

"I may do that." Hogun replied, going back to his meditations.

They bid Hogun good night and returned to their room. Loki found Thori asleep-on his pillow. "Aww, c'mon, get off of there!" he groaned and shoved the puppy over. "Yuck!" he grimaced. "Dog drool!"

Brenna giggled and Thori just kept snoring. Loki swapped out the pillowcase for a new one and then went and lay down after getting into his sleep tunic.

Brenna copied him and then went to lay down as well-her feet encountering Glimmer beneath the sheets.

"Hey!" she squeaked.

"What is it? Another mouse?" Loki asked.

The kitten's black head popped out.

"Kitten." Brenna sighed. "Who do you think is doing all this?"

"I don't know. But maybe it's someone nobody would suspect."

"Let's dream and find out," purred the magicat, curling up on Brenna's chest.

"Wake me if you find out who it is," Loki requested, yawning. He curled up by his dog and fell asleep.

"Sure." Brenna replied, her eyes closing.

She found herself in the Dreaming and quickly entered Morpheus' castle.

"Hi, Dad," she greeted her father and Morpheus rose from his throne and hugged her.

The Corinthian stirred from the shadows. "You want me to watch the place, Boss?"

Morpheus nodded. "Yes. Are you ready, daughter?"

"Yes. Whose dreams should we enter first?" she asked.

The Dream Lord thought for a moment. "Well, who do you suspect is doing this? Or has the power to do this?"

Brenna shrugged. "It's hard to say. But maybe we should start at the top. With Gaia and Freya. I doubt my mom is doing them."

"Never doubt anything child, you will be surprised by it in the end." The Corinthian said, laughing to himself.

"Shall we be going?" Morpheus asked as they walked into a white mist and entered the Dreaming.

The first dream they entered was Gaia's and she was sitting silently under a large tree. Animals gathered around her as they settled on the ground, but she didn't wake.

Morpheus hushed Brenna as they checked her dream, but nothing seemed out of place.

The next dream they entered was Idunn's, but Morpheus quickly turned Brenna around when he saw himself and Idunn doing something her young eyes shouldn't see. He did smile as he shook his head and felt honored.

The next dream they entered was Freya's and they were surprised at what they saw.

Freya was having a candlelight dinner with Odin, just the two of them, alone in the observatory. They were talking quietly and then Odin snapped his fingers and they were in a grand ballroom, with a waltz playing.

Brenna and Morpheus observed in astonishment that Odin and Freya could waltz very well, and they were laughing and clearly happy dancing with one another. Freya wore a beautiful gown of blue with diamonds and Odin a suit of deeper blue with gold accents. The couple looked like something out of a fairytale.

Brenna gaped at them and then nudged her father. "Dad, did you know that Freya liked Odin? Like as in wants to date him?"

"No, but it's really not that surprising," Morpheus laughed. "They are two people whose responsibilities often set them apart and that can get lonely. Perhaps because of that, it can also bring them together."

"Does that mean Freya and Odin will date in real life?" Brenna asked Morpheus.

"Only if they both desire it to happen." He replied, the dream continuing on.

"Now where shall we look?" Brenna asked.

Morpheus thought. "Why don't we look in Thor's dreams, and his friends? They might be pranking people to get back at Loki, as unlikely as that seems."

So they went into the Warriors Three and Thor's dreams, but found nothing that indicated they were behind the pranks.

Brenna sighed. "It wasn't any of them. Dad, what if we can't find out who's doing this?"

"Eventually the prankster will reveal himself or herself, Brenna," the Lord of Dreams murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder. He noticed her aura was flickering, meaning she had stayed as long as was safe in the Dreaming. "You need to go back and rest, daughter. You are still a neophyte Dreamweaver and need your sleep."

"Okay, Dad," his daughter agreed, for she felt rather tired. "If you figure it out, let me know."

"I will, Brenna. Good night, little minx." He hugged her and kissed her forehead, then sent her back into her body to sleep the rest of the night away.

Both Loki and Brenna slept the deep sleep of young things and did not wake until the sun was well above the horizon. When they did open their eyes, it was to a cat and a puppy licking their faces.

"Aww, Thori!" groaned Loki. "Ugh! Brimstone breath!"

"Glimmer. your tongue tickles! Stop!" Brenna giggled. She moved her hand to push the cat away and something clanked.

"Loki? What was that?" she looked over at her friend.

Loki was staring down at his right wrist in horror. A silver manacle encircled his slender arm, and a thin silver link chain ran from it to Brenna's own left wrist, which wore a similar manacle.

"Brenna! We're-we're shackled to each other!" he tugged on the manacle.

"Nine Hels! Loki, how do we get it off?" Brenna gasped.

Loki summoned his lockpicks. "Let me see if I can pick the . . . lock." His voice trails off.

"What's wrong?"

"It's . . . there's no lock, Brenna! There's nothing for me to pick!" her friend cried in dismay. He tried to unlock the shackle with magic but his spell fizzled. "My magic won't unlock it either!"

"Let me try to melt the chain off!" Thori growled. He breathed fire on the chain on the floor.

"Stop!" Loki yelled. "It's not working!"

"Loki, the floor's on fire!" Brenna yelped.

Loki waved a hand and icy water appeared and doused the flames.

"Good going, dumb butt!" hissed Glimmer. "Let me try and magic them off!"

"No!" Brenna told the kitten. "You might make it worse!" She tugged futilely on a manacle. "Loki, what do we do?"

For the first time since she had known him, the little Trickster seemed at a loss. "I don't know," he mumbled.

The mysterious prankster had struck again.


	17. The Mysterious Prankster

**17**

 **The Mysterious Prankster**

"How are we supposed to get out of this?" Brenna demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at Loki.

"I don't know!" he cried exasperatedly. "My magic won't open them. And I can't pick a lock that isn't there." He stared at the foot long length of chain between them.

Brenna huffed and then said softly, "Loki, we have another problem."

"What?"

"I have to go."

"Oh Nine Hells!" Loki went scarlet. "Umm . . .I'll turn around."

"You better not peek, Laufeyson, or I'm stabbing you with the fork!" she threatened, blushing.

"I won't! I'm not a pervert!" he yelped.

They shuffled over to the bathroom.

"Here is the next problem. How am I supposed to get a shower... or even change clothes?" She asked, using the toilet.

"I can swap clothes for you with my magic," Loki replied with his back to her.

"And the shower thing?" She asked and groaned.

"Uh . . . I have to see if there's a spell in my books that can clean you with magic. I think there is-there's a spell for everything," he said.

"I hope so." She said and pulled up her pants.

"My turn," he said, and they switched places.

"Why don't we ask Thor? He can hit the chain with hos hammer and we will at least be free." She said, covering her eyes.

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy. But we can try. Let me look up that spell first." Once he was done, they shuffled over to the bookshelf where he kept his magical texts. He read the spines rapidly and then selected two. "You really need to learn how to read runes," he said.

"I'll put it on my To Do List. Hurry!"

"Don't rush me!" he grumbled, paging through the tomes, which were about two inches thick.

Brenna drummed her hand on her knee as she sat on the bed beside him.

"Found it!" he cried triumphantly. He read the runes over and over until he memorized them. Then he closed the spellbook and traced the runes in the air over her head.

"Am I clean and dressed?" She asked, hoping it worked.

Magical blue light encased her and she said, "Wow!"

"Done!" he said happily and then swapped her pajamas for her pink and cream outfit.

"I am so stabbing whoever did this with a fork." She sighed. "We have to get these off."

"I know. Relax," he muttered. He cast the same spells on himself. "I feel like a criminal on some chain gang." He declared mournfully.

They both stood up and tried to get to the door and stumbled, nearly falling over.

"Loki!" Brenna yelped. "You're moving too fast!"

"I am not! I took two steps!"

"Yeah and ONE of your steps is like two of mine!" she moaned.

"Uh . . .maybe I could pick you up?"

"Like piggyback?" She asked, and laughed.

He nodded. "Like you say in Broxton-Whatever works?" He knelt so she could climb on his back.

"This is so embarrassing. We are going to get laughed at, Loki." She whined. "Maybe Odin will know something."

"No no no no," he shook his head rapidly. "I can't let my father see me like this! Bad enough my brother has to." He groaned. He stood up, holding onto her legs. "I'm really glad you don't weigh much. Don't wanna throw my back out." He joked.

"Then what do we do! We need someone to help us!" She said, slapping his arm for the joke.

"Oww! Hey, no hitting your noble steed!"

"Ugh! Just go, I'm hungry." She said and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

He walked carefully over to the door. "We ask Thor first. Then we see Freya. She's a master magician. She knows more magic than I do right now."

He opened the door and stuck his head out. "The coast is clear."

He hurried as fast as he could, which was like a turtle walking, down the hall to Thor's room.

He knocked on the door.

"Norns! Who is it?" Thor asked.

"Loki and Brenna," Loki replied. "Thor, we need your help."

"What is it?" Thor asked, opening the door. On his bed were two women sleeping and Loki went wide eyed.

"Um . . . we woke up shackled to each other and we need you to get us apart," Loki said quickly.

He could feel his fair skin coloring rapidly.

"What's up with the harem?" Brenna asked, Thor blushing and closing the door behind him.

"None of your business, children,' he coughed. He looked them up and down and giggled. "Sweet Valhalla!"

"We woke up like this, can you help us?" Loki asked and sighed.

"Let me get Mjolnir," the Thunder God said and went back inside his rooms.

Brenna looked at Loki. "Umm . . . does he do that a lot?"

"Thor is very popular with women," Loki muttered, his cheeks still flaming.

"Yeah, I got that." Brenna said and three women walked out of his room.

Loki's jaw dropped. "Three?! Holy Valhalla!"

"I say we use that as blackmail." Brenna said and a fourth left, giggling and tickling Thor's nose with a feather

Loki stared and wondered if they all took turns. Then he mentally slapped himself. _Don't go there, Laufeyson!_

"So blackmailing him." Brenna said, laughing.

"How'd they all fit in his bed?" Loki wondered.

"Are you both ready?" Thor asked, and twirled Mjolnir.

"Yes, brother!" Loki knelt so Brenna could climb down and they stood as far away from each other as possible.

"Cover your faces now." He said, preparing to strike the chain.

They obeyed, Loki shivering a bit.

He raised the hammer over his head, bringing it down and the whole castle shook with the blow. Dust from the support beams fell, and Brenna coughed a bit.

"Showoff." She sneezed.

"Did it work?" Loki asked, removing his hands.

Doors slammed and Fandral, Hogun, and Sif raced out. "Is there an enemy in the castle?" Hogun asked, mace in hand.

Volstagg came out a moment later, rubbing his eyes. "Is there mayhem afoot?"

"No." Brenna groaned.

"Why are they chained together?" Sif asked, rubbing sleep from her face.

"They're in trouble?" Fandral guffawed.

"Someone pranked us," Loki answered. He stared at the chain balefully. "Why didn't it work?"

"Maybe he didn't hit it hard enough. He might be tired after the Harem that left." Brenna said, trying to cross her arms.

"Harem?" Sif asked.

Before Brenna could answer, a large hand clamped over her mouth. She sighed, glaring up at Thor.

"She is a funny little mortal. Let us figure out how to get them apart." Thor said, turning red.

"She's Asgardian," Loki objected. "And I saw-mmffhf!"

Thor's other hand covered his mouth.

"Nine Hels Thor how many?" Fandral gasped. Brenna held up four fingers, smirking behind the large hand.

"Four?" Sif said incredulously, shaking her head. "Let them go, we have to figure out who did this."

"I am impressed." Fandral said.

"Try hitting the chain harder." Sif suggested.

Thor released them and lifted Mjolnir again. "Stand back!" he told his friends. Brenna and Loki covered their faces again.

He hit it harder, more dust raining down from above and the floor cracking. Brenna sneezed and coughed.

Loki peeked from behind his hands. "Well?"

"It did not work." Brenna groaned and planted her hands on her hips. "I thought you were stronger!"

"The chain must be enchanted," Hogun said. "Only magical objects can withstand Mjolnir."

"Then we need Freya," Loki asserted.

"What about Odin?" Fandral asked, his door opening and two women sneaking out of his chambers behind him.

"Him too?" Brenna elbowed Loki.

"He's the original one," Loki whispered.

"This is out of hand. Let us go find the Mothers." Sif said and walked to the children.

"Wait. Brenna has to piggyback," Loki said.

"Let me on." Brenna said and waited.

Loki knelt and she climbed on.

"Don't drop her, Loki!" Fandral teased.

"Don't be a jerk!" Brenna shot back.

"He has arms like sticks!" the dashing warrior mocked.

Loki balled his hands into fists. "I don't need my arm to do this!" He telekinetically lifted a mop in the corner and whacked Fandral in the ass with it.

"Good one." Brenna laughed. "Do it again!"

"Oww! You little wretch!" Fandral growled. "I'm going to beat your backside!" He started for Loki and the mop slipped inbetween his feet and knocked him sprawling.

A bucket floated over and covered Fandral's head. Then the mop whacked the bucket and made Fandral's ears ring.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki growled.

"We better go." Brenna giggled. "Before he recovers."

"That was clever, little brother!" Thor chuckled.

"Thanks, Thor," Loki flashed him a mischievous grin before he made an ice slide and slid down the hallway.

"Careful!" Brenna laughed, holding on tighter.

"Don't worry. I got this. I'm a frost giant, remember?" He grinned and made an ice hill and shot up it and down the other side. "Whoo hoo!"

"This is fun!" Brenna squealed, clapping her hands and laughing.

He slid all the way down the corridor to Freya's chambers. Then when they arrived at her door, he vanished the ice so people wouldn't slip and fall.

"That was awesome." Brenna said and giggled.

"I know! We'll have to do it again later." Loki said, his emerald eyes shining. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, Loki!" Freya called.

"How'd she know it was you?" Brenna asked.

"She has a ward that tells who knocks on her door." Loki answered.

"Think she can help us?" Brenna asked.

Loki nodded and they went inside.

They found Freya in a pretty pink dressing gown feeding her cats. The cats were meowing at her feet while she put chopped up salmon and halibut in their crystal bowls.

"I knew you were facing trouble." Freya said, nodding at the chain.

"We woke up like this and we can't take it off. Thor tried, even Mjolnir couldn't break it. Can you try?" Loki asked, his eyes pleading.

"Let me look at it." She said and laughed. "It seems the rogue prankster has struck again."

Brenna heaved a sigh. "Yeah. Not even Thori's hellfire breath could melt it."

"It seems that it is enchanted, I will see what I can do." Freya said, sighing.

Loki knelt to pet a kitten who was rubbing against his ankles.

"Careful with that one, she bites." Freya warned.

Loki purred at the kitten.

The kitten returned the purr, looking at him with large, sweet eyes.

Loki held out his hand for her to sniff.

She rubbed her face against it, being deceptively cute when she locked her mouth over his finger.

"I warned you." Freya said, Loki yelping in pain.

"Let go!" he growled in cat language then he shifted into his cat form. Unfortunately, so did the manacle.

The kitten was so shocked she released him. "You are one of us!"

Loki licked his injured paw, his saliva healing it. "Yes, I am a cat sometimes and a human others," he hissed.

"That was rude!" Brenna said.

Loki tugged at the manacle on his hind paw, trying to wriggle out of it to no avail.

"Interesting. Whoever put this on you knew you could shift." Freya said, studying it more.

He flattened his ears, looking dejected and Brenna picked him up and petted him.

Suddenly several other cats ran over to her, meowing. "Pick me up!"

"Pet me! Pet me!"

"No, me!"

"I was here first! Pet me!"

"What did I do?" Brenna asked as she petted one cat after another.

"You picked up Loki, dear. They tend to get a bit needy when they see you pay attention to one of them," Freya laughed.

She put Loki down, sighing and Loki shifted back. He looked forlorn, and about to kick something.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Brenna wanted to know.

"This is magic beyond mine." She said and frowned.

"Is there anyone in Asgardia with greater magic than you?" Brenna asked.

"The Allfather, but why would he do this?" Freya said and thought she surely must be mistaken.

"I guess we should just go to breakfast." Brenna said, petting an orange cat with a black spot on his back.

"Yeah," Loki said, petting a white kitten with black tip ears.

Freya watched them leaving as she wondered if Odin had done something then laughed, shaking her head.

"How are we going to figure this out?" Brenna sighed.

"Let's eat for now. I think better when my stomach isn't growling," Loki said, wincing as the chain clanked along.

"I feel like Marley's Ghost," Brenna moaned.

"Who?"

"It's a character from a book called A Christmas Carol."

Several servants tittered and pointed as they clomped by.

"Looks like the Trickster and his little friend got in trouble!"

She sighed, the chain catching on a railing as they went up the stairs and nearly pulling them both off their feet.

"Careful," Loki said.

"I am really starting to hate this thing." Brenna groaned.

The three boys who had tormented them over the snowman saw and started laughing. "Hey, Loki! Did you just get out of prison?!"

"Shove off!" Brenna said.

"Better watch it, or you're gonna be back in the cell you came out of!" one jeered.

"Better than breathing the same air as you, imbecile!" Loki retorted.

"I wonder what will happen if we push them?" another asked nastily.

"Let's find out!"

Loki looked about for something to animate but there was nothing nearby.

"I would love to see them chained together." Brenna grumped.

Just then Thor appeared from behind them. "Something going on here?"

The three boys jumped. "No, sir, Prince Thor!"

"They said we better be careful or we'll end up back in the cell we came out of," Loki said and they gasped.

Thor scowled and put his hands on his belt. "Really? Are you implying your prince and princess are felons ?" His blue eyes shot sparks.

The three nearly wet themselves in fear. "No, sir! We're sorry!"

"Get!" Thor growled. "Before YOU end up in a cell!"

The boys whimpered and fled as if hellhounds nipped at their heels.

"Thank you," Loki said and Thor nodded. He followed them as they headed for the dining hall and Loki wondered how Odin will react to see him like this.

"Yeah, thanks Thor." Brenna said and started walking off, forgetting she was still chained to Loki.

The guards were a little shocked as they opened the doors and Thor led Loki and Brenna inside. Odin sat at the head table as he arched an eyebrow and they stopped.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Odin demanded.

"It appears Loki and Brenna have been victims of a prank," Thor said.

"Yes, they came to see me and I couldn't get them free," Freya said.

"Are you two alright?" Idunn asked.

"It was a little tricky getting dressed and going to the bathroom," Brenna said and some of the people snickered.

"I had to use magic," Loki said.

"Well, there has to be some way to free you," Gaia said.

"Allow me," Odin said with a wave of his hand and the chains and shackles fell to the floor.

"Thank you, Father," Loki said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Yeah. Thanks," Brenna said.

They hurried to their seats, and sat down. The servers came in with breakfast and the two children ate hungrily.

"Who do we want to prank next?" Brenna asked, whispering to Loki.

"Let's prank Gaia and Freya." He grinned. "And my father too. But we gotta do him first while he's over here."

"Which thing do we use to prank him?" Brenna asked with a giggle.

"The whoopee cushion," Loki hissed. "I know just where to put it too."

"Where?"

"You'll see," he smirked.

"This is so going to be good." Brenna said and giggled again.

Loki crunched some bacon and ate some scrambled eggs with chives and goat cheese. He also had some cinnamon raisin toast with butter. The raisin toast they had gotten from Broxton, and the Asgardians were crazy over it.

"Good to see you freed from one another." Sif said with amusement.

Brenna nodded. "You can say that again!"

Loki nudged her. "There are worse people to be shackled to."

"Uh huh. Like the Idiot Trio over there," she waved a hand at the three boys who were over at the next table.

"You really can't fix stupid," Loki muttered.

"It's not that they're stupid," Brenna corrected. "The day the Norns were giving out brains they thought they said trains and said Thanks, we already got a pair."

"Careful, they may hear you." Sif warned.

"That was good!" Loki grinned. "Where did you learn that?"

"The orphanage," Brenna answered. "I know a lot more like that."

"You can tell me more when we're outside," Loki said quietly.

"Yeah we need to walk Thori," Brenna reminded him. "Before he gets bored and barbecues our boots."

"Or poops in them." Loki said.

"You always need to watch a puppy," Volstagg said.

"Yes, like you watched yours eat your supper!" Hogun said, his lips twitching.

"I went to get a fork!" protested the rotund Warrior.

"He still got it." Thor replied.

"What happened?" Brenna wanted to know.

"My sons begged me to get them a puppy, so I got them a big hound with floppy ears. He was so cute . . . but he ate everything in sight."

"Kind of like his master," Fandral twitted.

"Anyway, I went to get a fork after Hilde put my dinner on the table and when I turned around the puppy had jumped on the table and was devouring the whole ham!"

The children giggled, imagining it.

"We'd better go. I still need to feed Glimmer," Brenna said.

The two excused themselves and returned to their chambers to collect the pranks and feed and water their pets before they set out for the Bifrost.

After they had eaten, Loki took Thori outside on his leash. The puppy gamboled beside him while Glimmer rode on Brenna's shoulder.

Heimdall was slightly skeptically when Loki told him they needed to go to the Observatory. "But the AllFather is here, why would you need to go there now?" the Watcher asked.

"To get something he left there," Loki said. "We won't be long, Heimdall."

"Very well," the older warrior sighed. Then he opened the Bifrost.

They appeared in the Observatory, where the bier with the Serpent's body was.

Loki fished the whoopee cushion out of his pocket.

"Hurry!" Brenna hissed. "Before Heimdall sees!"

"Shh!" Loki cast a Veil over the cushion to hide it. Then he slipped it beneath the body's backside and waved a hand to puff it up and then cast another spell to make the air inside the cushion smell.

He gave a pleased smirk. "Operation Farting Corpse is complete!"

Brenna high fived him. "Okay!" she grinned. "I wish we could see it!"

"We can," Loki whispered. "I have Seeing globe."

"Coolness! Now we better get the heck outta Dodge!"

They turned to go, Loki recalling just in time to grab a book off the table to show Heimdall.

After they crossed the Bifrost again, Brenna said, "Now how do we prank Freya?"

"We have to leave the frog in her bed," Loki mouthed. "But we need a distraction with all the cats."

"I can help!" Thori barked.

"Me too!" Glimmer meowed.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do . . ." Loki said.

They made their way to Freya's chambers and Loki jimmied the lock to open the door.

Then they went inside. The cats were everywhere, lounging on the windowsill, lying on a chair, sitting on the table. One was drinking water out of a glass. Another was eating some cat grass. Three were sleeping by the hearth.

They all looked at the kids and their pets when they came in.

Suddenly Thori barked and ran at the cats.

They hissed and scattered. Glimmer jumped off Brenna's shoulder and pretended to swat at the hellhound with a paw.

"Run this way, my fellow felines!" the magicat called, running to the door.

Loki opened it with a wave of a hand and the cats raced out, with Thori in hot pursuit.

"Quick! Put the frog in her bed!" he hissed.

Brenna yanked back the covers and placed the frog right where you could touch it with your foot. Loki had enchanted it to croak when you touched it. She covered it and smoothed the blankets down.

"Okay! Now we need to get the cats back in the room. She is going to scream so loud!" Brenna giggled.

Brenna sent to Glimmer and he managed to get the fleeing felines turned around and headed back to Freya's quarters.

A panting Thori chased them inside and Loki shut the door.

"Well done!" he praised after they had locked it. He knelt and petted his dog, who slurped his cheek.

"Ugh! Dog breath!" he teased. Then he gave the hellhound a dog treat.

"Where's my treat?" Glimmer mewed.

"Here," Brenna gave the kitten a piece of dried salmon.

"Now for Gaia." Loki said. "We need a plate."

"I can get one from the kitchen," Brenna said.

After she returned with the plate, Loki placed the prank cupcake on it. He added a bit of illusion so the fake cupcake would look and smell real. Then he waved a hand and a little card popped up that he added to the plate.

The card read FROM A SECRET ADMIRER—BAKED WITH LOVE!

Loki giggled and then shifted into a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, looking like a hundred other boys in Asgardia. Then he took the plate with the cupcake and went to find a maid.

"Will you give this to the Allmother Gaia, please? My master wants to give her a gift."

"You are so kind. I will give it to her immediately." The maid said.

"Thank you," Loki said and nodded. Then he gave her the plate and left.

The maid knocked on her door and Gaia answered it.

"Mother, there is a gift here for you."

"How sweet!" she said and read the card. "Oh Blessed Yggdrasil!" she giggled. She took the plate and the cupcake and shut the door.

As soon as the maid was gone, Loki and Brenna hid behind a pillar and waited.

Soon they heard Gaia humming and then they heard a loud moaning sound.

"By the Nine!" she cried.

Loki covered his mouth, laughing.

The cupcake continued to make the strangest groaning noises.

Idunn was passing by with one of her handmaids when they heard the low moaning sound from Gaia's door. "Sweet Valhalla!" Idunn gasped, blushing.

"Oooh! Ahhhh! Ooooh!"

Her handmaid stared at the door and giggled. "Oh my! She must be entertaining!"

"Shh! Let us leave!" Idunn coughed and dragged the handmaid away.

Loki and Brenna were rolling on the floor.

"That was hilarious!" Brenna gasped.

Loki sat up. "I . . . nearly wet myself!" he admitted, wiping tears from his eyes. "Now we'd better leave."

They scampered away, laughing merrily.

A few hours later, Odin returned to his lonely vigil in the Observatory.

The AllFather smiled secretly to himself as he resumed his seat on the padded chair beside the bier.

Odin looked out over Asgardia, wondering what his two pranksters are up to.

Odin leaned back in his chair, half-dozing. He was trying to think of a gift to give his youngest son and the new princess of Asgard when a loud farting noise echoed in the room.

He sat bolt upright in the chair.

What in Hel? Was that me?

He glanced about the room. But it was empty except for the corpse. Which suddenly let out another fart.

R-R-I-I-P!

The stench was unbelievable.

Odin gasped and choked, waving his hand.

 _Holy Valhalla!_ "Stop farting!" he yelled at the corpse. "You were enough trouble when you were alive, now you're driving me insane when you're dead too!"

He coughed and went to open a window.

 _In Loki's room:_

Loki and Brenna gazed into the Seeing globe and almost dropped it because they were laughing so hard.

"This was one of our best!" Brenna said, doubling over.

"Oh Norns help me! I think I'm going to die!" Loki fell on the bed, giggling hysterically.

"I think I'm going to pee myself if I don't stop laughing." Brenna said, gasping for air.

"Stop farting!" Loki mimicked Odin's voice and then went off into gales of laughter again.

"Help! I'm laughing and I can't stop!" Brenna cried and collapsed on her bed in a giggle fit.

"We are trouble." Loki admitted, shrugging.

"But funny!" his partner in mischief grinned, wiping her eyes.

They looked into the globe again, this time to see Freya's reaction.

"Here it comes." Brenna said, rubbing her hands together.

 _Freya's chambers:_

Freya set her brush down on the vanity and yawned. Around her the fire flickered and shone in her crystals and on the cats sleeping about the room. Two kittens were on the bed by her pillow. The goddess dimmed her lamp and pulled back the covers to get into bed.

She lay down and swung her feet beneath the blankets . . . and encountered something slimy and solid. The frog began to croak.

RIBBET! RIBBET! RIBBET!

Freya jumped out of bed shrieking.

"Get it out of my bed!" She ran to find a broom.

"Filthy amphibian!" she yelled, wiping her foot on the carpet.

The cats raised their heads, looking at their owner in veiled amusement. They blinked, watching the woman run back and forth, completely aloof.

 _Loki's chambers:_

Loki held his sides, they ached from laughing. His eyes were riveted on the globe.

"What is she doing?" Brenna snickered.

"Getting a broom!" Loki gasped.

 _Freya's chambers:_

"What is wrong with her?" One cat asked, glancing at his friend.

"I do not know, perhaps this is a new ritual." The large black and white male said.

They watched as Freya came back with a broom and began hitting the blankets.

The two cats on the pillow, a gray and white one and a black and white one woke and stretched. "What is going on?"

"Mistress is killing her bed." another meowed.

"It must have angered her." A fluffy orange Ragdoll said.

Freya paused.

RIBBET! RIBBET!

"It's still alive?!"

She yanked back the covers and there was the green frog sitting in the middle of the bed.

"That is one tough frog." A calico said.

"Let's us show her how it's done!" mewed a striped tabby.

"Get it!" Shouted a black shorthair.

The gray and white tom and the tabby stalked the frog. Strangely it did not hop away like other frogs, simply kept croaking rudely.

"There is something wrong with this frog." The tabby said.

Her gray mate sniffed. "It smells like it has died. Let us put it out of its misery."

"Let us." She replied.

They pounced upon the frog and one bit it behind the head. The other shook it back and forth until it quit making noise.

"It is dead!" they yowled. "Mistress! We have a gift for you!"

The tabby pranced up to Freya with the frog in her mouth.

"Gross!" the goddess screamed.

The cat looked puzzled.

She placed the frog at Freya's feet.

 _Loki's chambers:_

"They _killed_ it!" Brenna howled. "Oh! Oh have mercy!"

"It did not taste right." The tabby said.

The gray and white tom licked his paw and washed his face. "Yuck!"

 _Loki's chambers:_

"I am going to pee myself!" Loki howled.

"We're gonna need a truckload of Depends! And we aren't even old!"

"Did you see her _face?"_ Loki howled.

"Oh! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"From laughing?" Loki asked.

"Yeah!" Brenna said.

"Quick! Get in the bathroom!" He shouted, pointing at the door.

Brenna ran for the bathroom as she closed the door and Loki heard her being sick. He started to calm down as he watched Freya examine the frog and she laughed when she realized it was fake.

Brenna ran for the bathroom as she closed the door and Loki heard her being sick. He started to calm down as he watched Freya examine the frog and she laughed when she realized it was fake.

"She found it was a prank!" He shouted, laughing to himself.

"Does she know it was us?!" Brenna shouted.

"I don't think so." He replied.

Brenna came out of the bathroom as she went to see what was going on and Freya placed the frog in the trash.

"Humans are silly," the tabby said.

"She doesn't look angry," Loki said.

"That's good."

"It was just a joke." She said and flopped back on the bed.

"Some people get mad." Loki replied. "Let's see how Father reacted."

"I hope he is not mad." Brenna said.

Odin sat back in the chair when the body farted again and he stood up.

"Stop it!" Odin screamed and they started giggling again.

Loki almost fell off the bed.

"What in the Nine Hels is wrong with you?" the AllFather shouted, walking over to the body.

"He would faint if the body answered," Brenna said then giggled.

"If you weren't already dead I'd kill you!"

The body farted again.

Odin roared when he tipped the body to one side then looked down.

"What is this?!" he asked.

"I think we are in trouble." Brenna said.

Odin picked up the whoopee cushion when he squeezed it and the whoopee cushion farted.

"Loki," he said as he tipped the body back into place and walked to the chair. He sat down when he looked at the whoopee cushion then laughed and laughed.

Loki heaved a sigh of relief. "He thought it was funny."

"It _was_!" the nephilim chuckled. "I am glad he is not miffed." Brenna said.

"Now if only we could figure out who was behind the other pranks." Loki began.

Just then they heard Fandral yelling. "Hela's tits! Who put toothpaste on my hair brush!"

Loki and Brenna looked at each other with their mouths opened.

"Was that you?" Brenna laughed.

"No," Loki chuckled.

"At least his hair will smell minty fresh."

"Only Fandral would think about boobs with toothpaste in his hair!" They heard Thor shout.

"Did you do this, Thor?" Fandral cried. "Or was it your little brother again? I swear I'm going to-"

"Just wash your hair!" Sif called. "You big baby!"

"That little brat! Wait till I-ahhh! Hogun, that's cold!"

"Stop complaining!" Hogun shouted.

"You are scaring off my friends!" Thor shouted, three women giggling following his announcement.

"You got my silver spangled tunic wet! I look like a disaster!"

"Shut up, Fandral!" Four sets of voices shouted.

"I think it's a good idea if we avoided him for a while," Loki said and Brenna nodded.

Fandral glared at Hogun. "You didn't have to throw the whole pitcher."

"You quit whining."

"I ought to smack Loki into next week."

"Leave Loki alone. At least your hair smells good and not reeking of that awful musk like usual."

"And Odin would be furious if you do anything to him!" Volstagg said.

"Will you all be quiet? I cannot concentrate!" Thor shouted, three women giggling.

"It always is hard the first time you do anything!" Sif shouted back.

"Sif!"

Loki doubled over from laughing and Brenna snickered.

Fandral started laughing. "Now THAT'S funny!"

Hogun rolled his eyes. "You _would_ think that was funny."

"You're NOT helping!" Thor shouted.

"I would not mind helping!" Fandral said.

"We know that, Fandral!" Sif shouted back.

"You should record this on your phone," Brenna giggled.

Loki fell off the bed, he was laughing so hard.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he reassured her.

"Loki and Brenna can hear us!" Hogun shouted.

"Everyone! Shut up!" Thor bellowed.

Loki floated his Seeing globe on to the stand on his desk. "Don't want that falling."

"Maybe we should get some sleep?" Brenna suggested.

Loki got back in his bed. "I just hope Thor's friends don't sound like Groaning Cupcakes."

"I hope so too. Jeez!" Brenna said.

"Goodnight, Brenna."

"Night, Loki."

Both children fell asleep, the snow outside falling again as the dreamt.

When they woke up everything was frosty. Brenna burrowed beneath the blanket with Glimmer. "Freezing!"

"The fire went out," Loki said. "I'll get it started."

He put a sleeping Thori on her feet. Then he waved a hand and the fire sprang to life.

"Please. My blankets are frozen in place!" Brenna said, her teeth chattering.

Loki defrosted her blankets. "You should be warm in a bit."

"You are so lucky."

"Winter is my favorite time of year." He got back in bed with a book.

"I don't like being cold myself." She said and snuggled under the blankets. "I guess you are used to it."

"I don't ever feel cold. I'm a Jotun, remember?"

"I forgot." She said. "Sorry."

"It's cool." He turned a page in his book.

"Is it warming up yet? I gotta pee." She asked, trying to stay under the blankets.

"Probably. Just put your slippers on."

She shot out of the bed, running into the bathroom and returning moments later to dive back into the bed.

"What do you think is for breakfast today?" Brenna asked, watching the fire.

"I'm hoping it's blueberry pancakes with maple sausage, or double cheese omelets with crispy onion potatoes and bacon and cinnamon raisin toast." His mouth was now watering.

"You made me hungry. I'm gonna go get a shower." Brenna said and hopped out of the bed

Loki continued reading. studying how to undo locking enchantments, just in case whoever had put the shackles on him tried to do so again.

After Brenna was done, Loki took his turn, then came out in his soft green and blue tunic with blue trousers and matching boots. He left his hood down and put his diadem on his head. The diadem had what looked like stylized wings on either side and a V shaped decoration in the middle.

"What does that stand for?" Brenna asked him, indicating his diadem.

"The wings were to honor Thor after he died. The other symbol is supposed to indicate the horns on my battle helm which I don't have yet. " Loki explained.

"That's really interesting," she said and put on her Orchard Diadem.

He adjusted hers slightly. "You were a bit crooked."

"Thanks." she smiled at him.

They found a cart outside their room with food and water for their pets and after feeding them and taking Thori outside they headed over to the dining hall.

Loki smelled the pancakes and bacon before he saw them. "Blueberry pancakes!" he smiled.

They arrived and sat in their usual seats just as platters of blueberry pancakes, maple bacon, and pitchers of syrup were placed on the table. There were also fluffy scrambled eggs with chives and plates of honey-cured ham. A tray of berries was also set down, to put on the pancakes.

"You look in a better mood than yesterday, Loki," Thor remarked with a small chuckle.

"I am," his brother answered and helped himself to three pancakes with butter and syrup and more berries on top and several pieces of bacon and eggs.

Brenna took almost the same exact things as Loki, and Idunn glanced at them and said, "You two must be starving."

"We are," Brenna said, then they waited for Odin to begin eating before picking up their forks.

Loki hd just eaten a few bites, savoring the taste, when Fandral declared, "S _omeone_ put toothpaste on my hairbrush last night." He glared at Loki. "And I think that _someone_ is sitting right here at this table."

"You are correct, Fandral," Odin said suddenly. "And that _someone_ is right here." He stood up.

"I already know who it is," Fandral stated. He pointed at Loki. "Him or his friend next to him."

Odin smirked. "Then you'd be dead wrong. Because I pulled that prank. Along with several others. "

Everyone gaped in shock.

" _You_ , sire?" Fandral sputtered almost choking on his mead. "But . . ."

Loki's mouth fell open. " _You_ shackled us together! And put butter on Mjolnir!"

Odin bowed. "I did! I heard from Heimdall you were having Prank Wars and I felt like joining in. But I knew you would all be too nervous to play if I made it known I was playing too so I didn't tell you."

"You were the one who did the slip and slide in the hallway!" Brenna exclaimed.

"Yes, only I made sure no one got injured-except their pride." Odin chuckled.

"Father!" Thor laughed. "I never would have guessed!"

"Did you stick the frog in my bed last night?" Freya asked.

Odin smirked.

"How about the cupcake I received yesterday? It moaned so loud I thought it was possessed!" Gaia cried.

"While I would like to take credit for those amusing pranks, I can't," Odin grinned. He pointed to Loki and Brenna. "That honor goes to those two pranksters over there."

The whole table burst out in applause and laughter.

Odin smiled, then said, "And that other prank you played on me was brilliant. I haven't laughed so much in centuries."

The Warriors all stared at Loki and Brenna in awe. "You two pranked the AllFather?" Hogun gasped.

The two mischief makers nodded. "It was mostly Brenna's idea." Loki declared.

"What did you do?" Volstagg asked.

"We made the Serpent's body fart," Loki answered.

People nearly fell out of their chairs laughing.

Fandral even laughed then looked over at Loki and Brenna.

"I do apologize," he said and Loki and Brenna smiled.

"It's fine," Loki said.

"Yeah. What he said," Brenna said.

"I do admit my hair did smell good," Fandral said with a smug look.

"He sniffs his hair?" Brenna whispered and Loki shrugged.

Odin waited until the laughter had died down before making another announcement.

"Loki. Brenna. Please come forward," Odin said.

"I thought we weren't in trouble," Brenna whispered as they rose and walked to Odin. He looked at them as he smiled and waved his hands. They looked at the red Santa hats with white rabbit fur trim as he placed the hats on their heads and written in a white felt circle were the words Mischief Makers. Loki's hat had a #1 and Brenna's hat had a #2.

"For the two best pranksters in Asgardia! I now declare these Prank Wars over."


	18. Yuletide Hearts

**18**

 **Yuletide Hearts**

Brenna grinned at Loki as they made their way back to their seats, the pom poms on their hats jiggling as they walked. This was the best Christmas Brenna could ever remember, and each day seemed to bring something new and surprising. "That was fun! We should do this again sometime."

"Yes," Loki agreed. "Only now we don't need to be afraid of pranking my father."

"Who would have thought the king knew how to prank like that?" Brenna giggled.

"I certainly didn't," Loki admitted, smirking. He began to eat some more of his blueberry pancakes and bacon.

Suddenly he spit out the piece of pancake he was eating and looked at the plate. He had sprinkled some sugar on the pancakes, but what he tasted was salt. He looked over at Thor, who was hiding his smile behind his hand and Loki sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What happened?" Brenna asked.

"Thor just pranked me," Loki said as she took a bite of the pancakes on her plate then made a face. She spit the piece out as she took a drink of goat milk and Thor broke out laughing.

"He got me, too."

"Well played, Brother," Loki said as he lifted his glass and Thor nodded and lifted his glass.

"Not as good as our pranks," she whispered and Loki nodded.

Odin watched his sons laughing and talking when he noticed Freya was looking at him and he wondered why she was smiling at him.

"Something amusing, Freya? Do I have syrup in my beard?" he teased.

Her blue eyes twinkled. "No, Odin. If you did I would have wiped it away."

The Allfather was startled to discover that he found the goddess quite attractive. That should not have surprised him, as Freya was the Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Magic. Half the men in Asgard wanted to worship at her feet. But Odin had never felt desire for any woman since Frigga's death. It was if that part of himself had burnt upon the pyre with her.

Brenna nudged Loki. "Do you see that?" She jerked her chin towards Odin and Freya. "Look at how they are staring at each other."

"Looks like he is in love." Loki said, laughing.

"That's wonderful. Don't you think?" she gazed at her best friend questioningly.

"I do. He has been lonely a long time." Loki said, grinning back at his friend.

"Like years?" Brenna surmised.

"Yeah." Loki said, smiling at his father. "Years and years."

"What the heart loves once it can love again," Brenna quoted. "I don't remember where I heard that, but I guess it's true." She eyed Freya. "Freya looks really happy."

"Yes she does. I hope they do marry." Loki said and handed her the strawberries from his plate.

"Me too," Brenna said, and in return gave him the rest of her bacon. "What's a royal wedding like here?"

"It is huge! With cakes and puddings. And a great ball to celebrate them."

"Wow!" Brenna exclaimed. Then her face fell. "By the Nine! Loki, is there dancing?"

"I will teach you. We have time because all weddings are held in the spring." He laughed.

"We might need that long for you to recover from me stepping all over your feet like a drunken ox," she joked.

"You're not that clumsy, Brenna." He refuted.

"I am when I'm nervous."

"So . . . don't be nervous."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Laufeyson. I wasn't born knowing how to waltz."

"You will do well, believe in yourself." He said, and smiled.

"You have more confidence in me than I do," she admitted.

"Because I see what you don't. Just believe. It is actual Christmas today." He said and grinned.

"It is?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah." He said and gave her a wrapped box. "Merry Christmas."

She opened the paper, smiling and found a gold necklace in it. A simple disc, etched with half the words: "Best Friends" on it.

"Loki! I love it!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him, her eyes sparkling with delight. Then she noticed he wore the other half about his neck.

"I thought you would." He said and hugged her back.

"But . . . I haven't given you anything."

"Yes, you did. You gave me the best gift ever. You as my BFF."

"But that's not really..."

"Yes, it is."

"Let's stay best friends then. Forever." She said, smiling brightly.

"Forever and always," he vowed and his fingers intertwined with hers, like two missing pieces of a puzzle, they fit together perfectly.

"Merry Christmas, children." Odin said, raising his cup.

"Merry Christmas, Father!" Loki cried and raised his in return.

"Merry Christmas, Sire," Brenna said and raised hers.

"Friends." Loki said, smiling in pure joy about finding Brenna.

"Family," Brenna grinned back, for she knew that the unwanted orphan had at last found her true home and family, here among the ancient gods of the Vikings.

"New beginnings," Freya said and Odin noticed she was looking at him.

"Happy endings!" Idunn said, looking at Brenna.

"To reunions!" Thor added, raising his glass at Brenna and Loki.

Just then Thor heard a loud whinny coming from a window off to the left, where the royal horses were sometimes let out to graze in the pasture. He turned his head, his blue eyes widening in surprise.

Thor slowly rose as Loki and Brenna wondered what was going on and they followed him outside.

Standing by the pasture gate was the magnificent winged ebony stallion Dreamstalker with a large red bow about his neck.

"That's Dreamstalker," Loki and Brenna said.

There was a parchment card attached to the bow. Written in elegant black script was the following note.

 _"A Joyous Yule to you, Thor. He refuses to let anyone ride him, because he has chosen his rider. So I have given him to you. -Morpheus."_

Thor looked at the dark stallion while Dreamstalker pawed the ground with its hoof and he gently raised his hand. The stallion looked at him when he sniffed Thor's hand and gently placed the tip of his nose against Thor's palm.

"Welcome home, boy," Thor murmured, stroking the satin nose.

Dreamstalker nuzzled his hair, blowing on him. Then he slobbered gleefully all over his new rider.

Loki burst out laughing.

Thor shook a finger at the stallion. "You did that on purpose!"

Dreamstalker whinnied, laughing at him as only a horse can. Then he cupped a wing about the Thunder God.

"Awww...," Brenna said.

"Here, Brother," Loki conjured a cloth and gave it to Thor, still smirking.

"Thank you," Thor said, using the cloth to dry off.

"He's some horse," Brenna remarked admiringly.

Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a peppermint candy. He held the candy out on his palm for Dreamstalker to take. "Have some candy, Dreamstalker. It's Christmas."

The winged horse snorted at Loki then gently ate the candy, his muzzle tickling the little god's hand.

Brenna laughed and stroked the stallion's silky mane.

"What a great present!" she said.

Suddenly Glimmer scampered up and twined about her feet. "Pet me!" the black and white kitten mewed.

"Fine," Brenna sighed and picked the kitten up, stroking the soft fur.

"What about me?" Thori asked as he scampered to Loki and Loki knelt down to give the hellhound a hug.

The puppy slurped his chin with his long tongue.

"Aww, Thori!" Loki groaned. "Your breath stinks!"

"All the better to annihilate your enemies!" the dog barked.

Brenna giggled and Glimmer rolled his eyes.

"Better watch out, or else you'll annihilate Loki!" Glimmer warned smugly.

"Look who's talking, fish breath!" the hellhound growled.

"Guys, it is Christmas. Stop fighting like cats and dogs." Brenna said, holding her kitten.

Odin smiled at the scene as he walked closer and they looked at him.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

"This is Dreamstalker," Thor said.

"He is magnificent."

Odin slowly walked closer as the stallion tilted its head to one side and Odin lifted his hand. The stallion sniffed his hand then nudged it with its nose.

"He likes you, Father," Thor said.

"Where did he come from?"

"He's a present from my dad to Thor," Brenna said and Thor showed Odin the note.

"I hope it is alright," a voice said and they saw Morpheus standing near the pasture. Brenna ran to him as they hugged and she looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," she said.

"Merry Christmas."

"To answer your question," Odin said, looking at him. "Yes, it is alright."

"Good."

"Hey, what's going on?!" came from the sack next to Morpheus and Brenna walked closer. She opened the sack when she lifted Orpheus out of the sack and brushed the hair from his eyes. "Hello, Sister."

"What are you doing here?!"" Brenna asked.

"Father said he was coming to see you and I wanted to join him."

"By the Nine, what is that?" Odin asked.

"That is Orpheus. He's Brenna's brother," Loki said.

"But he's just a head," Odin said and Loki told him Orpheus' story. "Welcome."

"Thank you, Sire," Orpheus said and Morpheus took him from his sister.

Loki noticed the look on Orpheus' face when Loki sighed and Brenna walked to him.

"What's wrong?" Brenna asked.

"I was thinking it's not fair that he has to spend his life like that," Loki said, looking at Orpheus.

"Yeah. If I could, I would give him a new body."

"What about his wife? We should bring her back, too."

"Yeah. So he won't be lonely."

"It wasn't fair that she was taken away from him. Hades cheated."

"He would say he didn't. It was Orpheus' doubt that made him turn."

"Because he didn't trust Hades."

"How can we give him back his body?"

Loki thought for a long moment. "I need to do some research in the Librium Arcana-the Mage Library."

"Let's go," she said and they headed for the library. "Can I help?" Brenna asked.

"You could . . . if you knew how to read runes," Loki sighed.

"You're going to need to teach me that."

"Yeah." Loki said, the two of them running for the library.

The Librium Arcana was a tall white spired building that sat in the middle of a beautiful river which was currently frozen over. Brenna and Loki slid across it to the doors and then entered the library.

Loki led her to the card catalog and flipped through it.

He soon found what he was looking for—the transmutation section on making an inanimate object flesh and bone.

He approached a shelf towards the back and pulled down a thick tome whose pages were yellowed with age. The leather binding was creased and the runes upon it slightly faded.

"You're gonna read all that?" Brenna gaped at it.

"No. Just a certain part," Loki replied, opening the book carefully. He sneezed because of the dust and wiped his nose with a handkerchief.

"Bless you." Brenna said, looking at the book.

He scanned the pages when he closed the book and smiled.

"Let's go," he said after he placed the tome away. They left the library as they headed for the pasture. Odin was talking with Morpheus while Thor walked Dreamstalker around the pasture. "Lord Morpheus, may we show Orpheus the gardens?"

"It is up to him," Morpheus said, looking down at Orpheus.

"I wouldn't mind," Orpheus said and Loki took Orpheus from Morpheus. They headed off toward the statue gardens as they walked among the statues and Orpheus wondered what they were up to. "Right. What is going on?"

"You'll see," Brenna said.

Loki thought it was lucky that his magical talents ran towards transmutation, which otherwise was a difficult skill for a mage to master.

They walked on when Loki saw a male statue which was missing a head and smiled.

"What do you think of that one?" Loki asked.

"It's alright," Orpheus said. He noticed it looked like his old body when he blinked and his eyes widened. "Wait! Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?!"

"What do you think we're doing?" Brenna asked.

"You... You're going to make me a body!"

"Yes, we are," Loki said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's not fair that you have to spend forever as a head," Brenna said.

"Oh, Sister, I don't mind."

"But you can't do anything."

"I can sing."

"Don't you miss having a body?" Loki asked.

"Yes," he said then thought for a few seconds. If he accepted, this would be the best present anyone had ever given him. He felt like a fool for denying their gift and he lowered his eyelids. "Thank you."

"You're going to let me do this?"

"Yes."

"What do we do first?" Brenna asked.

"You need to position his head on the neck of the statue," Loki said. She used her power to float up to the top of the statue while Orpheus glanced down and smiled.

"Remember to put my head on straight. I have been told many times that it wasn't," Orpheus teased and she giggled.

Brenna carefully positioned Orpheus on the statue.

Nodding, Loki gathered his magic when he started the spell and Orpheus closed his eyes. He felt a slight tingling sensation as his head became connected to the statue and Brenna let go.

Loki raised his hands as a green light spread over the statute and Brenna landed. She watched the statue start to change from white marble to tan flesh and she was glad the statue was wearing a short skirted toga.

Orpheus made a little moan as the pain moved through him and Brenna closed her eyes. She knew she had made a wish to bring Thor back, so she hoped one more wish would work for her brother and she moved her lips. She added something to her wish when she opened her eyes and looked at her brother.

Loki sketched one last rune, making the spell permanent and then lowered his hands, feeling very worn, but happy that he had succeeded.

Orpheus started sliding off the platform and Brenna used her magic to float him to the ground. They ran to Orphues when she knelt down and noticed he wasn't breathing. She placed her head against his chest, but didn't head anything and she sat up.

"He's not breathing," she said and thumped her fist on Orpheus' chest. She slammed her fist two more times when he gasped for air and slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised when he felt his heart beating again and breathed in the cool air several times. "Ory?"

"Is...," Orpheus said then cleared his throat. "Is that what you're going to call me now?"

Brenna felt the tears in her eyes as she went to lie on top of him and he slowly moved his arms up to hug her. She helped him sit up as Loki ran to him and hugged Orpheus.

"Thank you," Orpheus said, softly. They helped him stand as he felt his balance kick in and he smiled. He took a step then another as he walked in a circle and laughed.

"I have so missed that laugh," a voice said from behind him and his heart thundered in his chest.

"No. It can't be," he whispered when familiar fingers touched his bare back. He didn't want to turn around as he shook his head and they looked at the woman standing behind him.

"Please turn around."

"No! I will not fall for that again!"

"Then I will have to face you."

Brenna and Loki watched as the woman walked around to his front and Orpheus blinked the tears from his eyes. He recognized her face. Her dark hair. Her dark eyes. He moved his eyes up and down her body and shivered when she slid her arms around him.

"Eurydice," he whispered and she kissed his lips.

"Hello," Eurydice said after moving back.

"But how?"

"I made a wish," Brenna said and he gave her a puzzled look.

"You made a wish?"

"You mean like when you wished Thor was alive again?" Loki asked and she nodded. Brenna told Orpheus about her wish to bring Thor back and how she made another wish for him to get his body back as well as his wife.

"And who am I do deny such a selfless wish?" Death asked and they looked at her and she placed the lace umbrella over her shoulder. "Whoa, Nephew, you are smoking hot!"

Orpheus blushed as he held onto his wife and Death wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"But how did you get Hades to release her?" Orpheus asked.

"It was simple, really," she said, walking closer. "The old boy knew he had cheated and I told him I would tell his wife about the times he was cheating on her while she was up here with her mother."

"Demeter would have his hide."

"True. So, he said he'd let her go if I kept my mouth shut."

"Thank you, Auntie."

"Merry Christmas," she said then vanished.

Eurydice looked at Loki and Brenna then at her husband and he noticed the puzzlement in her eyes.

"Husband, who are these children?" she asked.

"This is Loki, Prince of Asgard, and this is my sister, Brenna," he said and Loki made a bow while Brenna curtsied.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Ok, now we have to go show Dad!" Brenna said and gently pulled on Orpheus' hand.

Her brother allowed Brenna to lead him back to the pasture where Morpheus was watching Thor ride Dreamstalker, Eurydice and Loki following them.

"He sure likes that horse." Brenna said, smiling. She took the necklace out of her pocket. "Can you help me with this?"

Orpheus fumbled with the clasp when he helped her put the necklace on and she smiled at him.

"Sorry. Still getting used to having fingers," he teased and she giggled.

Morpheus stopped talking when he saw Loki, Brenna, Eurydice and Orpheus coming towards him and his eyes widened.

"It's fine. Just take your time." Brenna said and smiled at him.

"Orpheus?" his father gasped. "You're whole again!" He stared at his son in amazement. "And Eurydice is here too?" He rubbed his eyes. "Is this some kind of illusion?"

"No, Dad, it's a Christmas miracle!" Brenna said as she explained and Morpheus smiled.

"Miracle provided by our very own Asgardian Christmas angel," Loki laughed.

"You helped too," Brenna reminded him. "You're the one whose magic restored Orpheus' body."

"I am proud to have such a strong mage as my son," Odin declared and Loki felt as if he had been given the highest honor in Asgard. For the first time ever, Loki felt as if he were truly worthy of being Odin's son.

Thor rode to them when he got off of Dreamstalker and smiled. Odin walked to stand next to him and Loki ran over, taking his father's hand.

"Who is this?" he asked, looking at Eurydice.

"This is my wife, Eurydice," Orpheus said and she curtsied. "Eury, this is Prince Thor and King Odin."

"Greeting, Your Majesties," she said.

"I have heard of the story about the two of you," Odin said then looked at Thor. "My Son, please place the lady on your horse. We do not want to repeat things."

"What do you mean, Father?"

"I was bitten by a snake and died," Eurydice said. Nodding, he helped her onto Dreamstalker and she patted the stallion's neck.

Orpheus smiled up at her as she held her hand out and Thor helped him get onto the stallion. Orpheus wrapped his arms around his wife as she blushed and leaned into him.

"Yuck," Brenna said.

"What's wrong?" Loki said.

"They're getting mushy," she said and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Shall we go back to the palace so they can rest?" Odin said and they left the pasture while Thor led Dreamstalker. Morpheus held onto Brenna's hand as she looked up at him and he squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Daughter," he said.

"You're welcome." she said and he moved their hands back and forth.

A page wearing Idunn's orchard livery ran up to them. "Beg pardon, Lord Morpheus, but my lady wishes me to extend an invitation for you to accompany her on a picnic in her orchard."

"A picnic?" Morpheus looked astonished. "Well, that is very fine! I haven't done that since . . . I can't recall. When would she like to have it?"

"As soon as you are ready," the page grinned.

"Go on, Dad!" Brenna urged. "I'm going to hang out with Loki and watch videos on his phone."

Morpheus smiled down at his irrepressible daughter. "As you wish, little angel." He let go of her hand as they reached the palace steps and Brenna continued on inside while Morpheus went right and down a small path to Idunn's orchard.

"Let's watch National Lampoons Christmas Vacation." Brenna suggested, giggling.

"I never heard of that one," Loki said. "Is it good?"

"It is super funny! There is a scene where a sewer blows up and the SWAT Team busts into their house." She giggled.

"That sounds hilarious. Let's get some snacks and go watch it," Loki said excitedly.

They stopped by the kitchens on their way to their room and were given some strawberry turnovers and hot cocoa.

"Wait until you see the cat get shocked."

Loki looked alarmed. "Does it die?"

"Not for real. But it does in the movie." She said back.

"If you want, we could watch Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever instead."

"What is that one about?"

They had reached their room and were sitting on the couch and Loki was holding his phone in one hand.

"A lonely girl finds Grumpy Cat in a pet store, and together they stop two robbers from stealing a super expensive dog. In the end, they become best friends." Brenna said, smiling at Loki.

"Let's watch that first," he said, as Thori went and lay on his feet, gnawing a bone.

"OK. It is funny in parts too." Brenna said and smiled.

As the two watched the movie, Morpheus and Idunn were sitting on a gold and red blanket, sharing a bottle of apple wine and eating some chicken sandwiches, potato salad and strawberry turnovers.

"I am glad I finally got you out of your castle," the Orchard Tender laughed.

"I wasn't aware you wanted me to come out," he teased, and saluted her with his goblet.

"I may have." She replied and smiled at him.

He recalled the dream he had seen while he and Brenna had been trying to figure out who the prankster was and he felt himself color slightly-the God of Dreams who had long since ceased being embarrassed by mortal's sleeping fantasies. _But no mortal ever dreamed of you that way, Mr. Sandman. No woman has since Seraphina, and that relationship was never meant to last._

He gazed upon Idunn and thought her as fair as the summer dawn, and unlike Seraphina, she would not have to give up being what she was for him. As a Norse goddess she was free to choose whom she gave her heart to and who she made her life partner.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked, frowning a bit.

"It's been a long time since we have done this," he remarked softly. "I have missed our talks together, Idunn."

"So have I." She reached for a turnover and their fingers brushed. She chuckled and broke it in half. "Here. Half for you and half for me."

"I'll only eat it one way," he smirked, and opened his mouth.

Giggling, she fed him half the turnover, getting strawberry juice on his nose. "Uh oh. You have a red nose."

"I do?"

Idunn leaned forward and kissed his nose, licking the juice off.

Morpheus groaned in pleasure.

"Norns, lady, but you test my control!"

"As you test mine," she grinned.

"Then let us be done with testing," he challenged, and then he drew her into his arms and kissed her.

She fit into his embrace as if she had been born to do so, wrapping her arms about his shoulders and kissing him back fervently.

"For so long I have dreamed . . ." she murmured when she could speak again.

"Of me?" he queried, one eyebrow arching over his handsome face.

"Of us," she corrected. "Together."

"I can make all your dreams reality," he said, his eyes glowing with love. "You and I, we have loved and lost," he said, referring to Seraphina and her husband Braggi who had died along with her daughter when fire giants had attacked their home back on Asgard.

"But now we are free to love again," Idunn told him. "This is the season of beginnings. Now let us begin anew, my love."

In answer, Morpheus dipped his head, and kissed her passionately.

And even in the depths of winter, their love kept them warm.

 _In Loki and Brenna's chambers:_

"I told you this was funny." Brenna said as they both laughed at Grumpy Cat shooting the bad guys with a paintball gun.

Loki sipped his cocoa, watching the screen, a chocolate mustache around his lips.

"It is funny." He laughed. "But why do they call her Grumpy Cat?"

"Because of her face," Brenna replied, indicating the cat's permanent frown.

"Oh. I thought that was just how her cat breed looked. The way a Persian has a pushed in face like it ran into Mjolnir."

Brenna nearly fell off the couch laughing. "Loki, you have the funniest way of putting things."

"Well, I _am_ the God of Mischief," he replied, his emerald eyes twinkling merrily.

"Uh, you have a chocolate mustache!" she pointed out, smirking.

"Hand me a napkin?" He asked, laughing.

She did so, her hazel eyes glistening with mirth.

"Do you want to watch the other movie?" She asked and laughed.

Loki put his chin in his hand, thinking. "Brenna, I just got an idea. My father and Freya are kind of . . . shy and reserved. At least from what I've seen. They might take all year just to hold hands. But what if we helped speed them along?"

"What do you want to do?" She asked, drinking more cocoa.

"We need to get them to meet somewhere alone. Where they won't be disturbed," Loki answered.

"Where can we do that?"

"What if we got them to have dinner together on the terrace in back of Father's chambers? That's really private, the guards are there but they make sure they can't be seen by anyone actually on the terrace. When my mother was alive they used to eat lunch there all the time." Loki suggested.

"How do we get them out there though?"

Loki smirked. "We invite them . . . or rather, they invite each other. With love notes."

"Love notes?" Brenna squeaked. "But Loki! I don't know how to write a love note!"

"Relax! I'll write the first one-to Freya from Father."

"You think she'll believe it's from him? What if she asks him?"

"She won't. Because I'm going to send it when he's off in a meeting with the Council. I know how to forge his handwriting."

"You do?"

"Yes. And Freya's too." Loki replied blithely.

"Do you really think it will work?"

"I hope so. I already could tell they were attracted to each other. They just need some help expressing it."

"I really hope this works." She sighed and looked at the wall.

Loki poked her playfully. "Oh ye of little faith!" he teased. Then he summoned a piece of parchment and a refilling pen to him. "Now . . . how shall I begin?"

Brenna thought. "Would he call her by her name?"

"Yes." He wrote, "My dearest Freya,

I regret having been so busy with my duties that I have not spent any time with you this holiday. Perhaps I can remedy that if you are willing with a private dinner on the terrace of my quarters tonight?"

"That sounds good." She watched him write, awed at how he made his writing look like the king's-which she had seen on official documents.

"Please do me the favor of sending a reply. I will await your pleasure.

"Signed-Odin Wanderer."

"Odin Wanderer?" Brenna asked.

"It's his nickname. But only really close family are all owed to use it," Loki explained.

"Maybe you need to add something about how he misses her?"

Loki added, "I missed you so much but didn't know how to tell you. I need you like a flower needs the sun."

"Don't over do it."

"He would say something like that."

"He would? But it sounds so . . . mushy."

Loki shrugged. "People say all kinds of things like that when they're in love. Because the one they love likes to hear it."

He sealed the envelope and then sent it from him to Freya's quarters, where there was a silver and gold embossed receiving tray for letters.

"Now what?" Brenna asked.

"Now we wait and see if she responds. When she does, I'll intercept the letter and write a reply to it," Loki said. "In the meantime, I'll write Father one from her."

Loki picked up his pen again, this time writing in Freya's handwriting,

 _Wanderer mine,_

 _I was wondering if you would care to meet me on your terrace for supper at six this evening? I have often wished to watch the sunset with you but your duties keep you so busy it is hard to find time to ourselves. But perhaps we need to make time. If you feel so inclined, that is. Even a monarch needs to relax._

 _Yours,_

 _Freya_

He sent it to the king's receiving tray. "There! Now we need to tell the cooks to bring dinner once we have their replies. What shall we order?"

"How about some chicken or ham?"

Loki nodded. "Ham with brown sugar glaze, potatoes with rosemary and garlic butter, peas, onions and mushrooms? What about dessert?"

"What about that apple pancake dessert we had a few nights ago?" Brenna suggested.

"That will work. My father loves that," Loki confirmed. "With some tea and coffee,"

"Good. We better order it then."

They waited and then Loki used his Seeing globe to check if Freya and Odin had responded yet to their messages. To his delight, they both had, and he summoned the letters from the trays.

"What do they say?" asked Brenna eagerly.

Loki carefully opened them. "They both said yes!" He resealed them and tucked them into a drawer. "Now we need to send a letter to the cooks."

He wrote out what they wanted in Freya's handwriting and sent it down to the kitchens. It appeared on their message board and Kendra and the other cooks began preparing it immediately. Everything Loki had requested was readily available.

Brenna and Loki high-fived each other.

Freya spent a few hours trying to find the right gown and hairstyle for her dinner with Odin and settled on a royal blue gown with silver accents and matching slippers and some silver jewelry.

Odin had his maid wash and brush his hair and beard until they were glossy and smooth then he dressed in his best armor and boots.

Loki and Brenna had watched from the Seeing globe as they giggled and watched Freya head for Odin's rooms.

"Oh this is exciting." Brenna said and giggled.

"It is." Loki laughed, both of them watching closely.

The maid opened the door to the terrace when Freya saw Odin standing near the railing and Freya silently admitted she liked how he looked in his armor. She cleared her throat as Odin turned and his eye widened.

 _By the Nine, she looks amazing,_ Odin thought as he approached and Freya did a little curtsy.

"Good evening," she said and he took her hand, moving her toward him.

"Good evening," he said as he led Freya to the table and helped her sit. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Thank you," he said as he sat down across from her and she smiled. The servant poured the wine as Odin nodded and Freya took a sip of wine. She noticed how shy he was as she smiled and Odin raised his eyebrow. "I am glad you requested we have dinner out here. It's a lovely night."

"I didn't. You asked me to come have dinner with you," Freya said and Odin frowned.

"No, I didn't."

"You didn't send this?" she asked, showing him the letter. He looked at the letter when he noticed a slight difference in the handwriting and blinked his eye a few times.

"Hold," he said as he got up, went into his room and retrieved the letter he received. He walked back to the table when he sat down and she gave him a puzzled look. "Read this."

He handed her the letter as she read it then noticed the slight difference in the handwriting.

"I believe we have been a victim of a prank," Freya said.

"Uh-oh," Brenna said and Loki sighed.

"I don't think this is a prank as much as it is matchmaking," Odin said, placing the letter on the table.

"Who would do such a thing?" Freya said.

"I don't know, but I feel that they weren't wrong about the match," Odin said.

"What makes you think so," Freya said and he went silent. He knew he had been alone since Frigga died, but he also knew she would want him to find love again.

"Because I am in the presence of a woman who is not only beautiful, but is gentle and kind." He said and smiled.

"I could say the same of you, because you welcomed me when my own people used me as a bargaining chip to end the wars between our people." Freya declared softly. "My twin and I were the youngest of the Vanir royal house and so we were the ones who were sacrificed on the altar of the greater good. I was a stranger in a strange land, a woman without a realm, a sorceress in a realm where mages were distrusted. But you changed all that. You made me welcome and gave me a home and a position of my own. You did not need to do so. You could have simply kept me and Frey as hostages. That has always meant much to me."

"I could never treat the two of you so poorly. And I chose you both for a great reason, you were so wise, and your brother so well educated. Bringing you both here was a decision I have yet to regret."

"I do not regret coming here. This is now my home," she told him. She gazed at him admiringly. "I know that you loved Frigga very much. I am something of an expert on matters of the heart," she chuckled. "Except in my own case."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my heart has fallen in love with you, and I don't know if you would be willing to risk your heart again," she admitted honestly.

"I may be persuaded dear Lady. And my heart may have found a new home elsewhere." He said and patted the back of her hand.

"I think that is a wonderful idea beautiful lady."

They ate, talking quietly and laughing together. Somewhere during the course of the meal, Odin found that he enjoyed being with Freya as much as he ever had Frigga. She was easy to talk with, and she listened, but was not afraid to offer her own opinion on things. She also had a quirky sense of humor, one that reminded him of Loki's in a way.

"You are a delight My Lady!" He laughed, holding his stomach.

"And you are not half as serious as you like to think," she grinned at him. "You really need to laugh more, Odin. You have a wonderful laugh-it reminds me of your youngest son's."

"He is a good boy. A bit more playful than Thor ever was, and very smart."

"Yes, he is." Freya agreed. "You must nurture that intelligence, Odin. He is akin to my people in his love and knowledge of the arcane. I believe someday he will outstrip even me with his abilities. He would be a fine Archmagus of the Nine. But you must make sure that even with such great responsibility, he never forgets how to find joy in himself and those around him. In that way the dark shall never be able to seduce him. for evil does not know laughter."

"Very wise lady, and I agree with you fully. He will one day save all of us." Odin said, drinking his wine. "When he is not planning a new match for me."

Loki gasped. "By the Nine! He knows!"

"Are we in trouble?" Brenna asked.

"I don't know," Loki said uncertainly. "He doesn't seem angry . . ." But his heart began to beat faster with trepidation.

"Maybe we should stay out of his way. Just in case?" Brenna suggested.

Loki swallowed sharply. "Maybe." He returned to watching the globe, anxiety making his palms sweat.

"Of course!" Freya laughed. "He's the only one who could do such a thing, because only he would be clever enough to forge our handwriting!" She began to giggle. "By the Nine, he must think we are totally desperate!"

"Desperate?" Odin started laughing too. "I may be getting on in years but I haven't forgotten how to woo a fair lady!" Then he too was giggling insanely.

"Well, why don't you charm me?" She challenged, smiling over her goblet at him.

"Loki, it's okay!" Brenna cried. "Look, they think it's funny."

Loki wiped sweat from his brow. "I was just a little worried."

"A little worried my Aunt Matilda!" Brenna snorted. Then they hushed so they could hear what Odin replied.

"Any silly charm would be an insult to an intelligent woman such as yourself." He replied, Freya blushing suddenly at the compliment.

"You are wise too," she stated. "For most men will praise my beauty before my mind, for that is all they see."

"I see much more in you my dear. You are quite the wise lady yourself." He said and smiled.

She finished her last bite of ham and said, "Now I know where Loki gets it from. You could call the sun from the sky with your smile, darling."

The maids came back and removed the plates soon afterwards and then served the dessert. Odin's eyes lit up.

"Apple pancakes! My favorite!"

"They are mine too," Freya admitted. "He knows us well, the clever scamp!"

"That he does. He gets it from observing the people around him." he said and smiled.

"Thor will need a clever advisor like that. Such a person is indispensable to a king," Freya told him.

"You are correct," Odin agreed. "Frigga served that role to me many times, though she was my queen."

"She was most wise herself. I do hope you find another like her."

"I believe I have," he inclined his head to her.

They finished the dessert and then Odin invited her to look at the stars with him.

"It is a lovely night." She said and smiled.

He gazed up at the heavens. "Yes. Clear and bright." He cautiously slid an arm about her. "Like the woman beside me."

"And yet so strong and proud, like the man beside me."

She leaned into his embrace, turning to stare into his single blue eye. Her hand came up to cup his cheek, unbothered that he was blind on one side.

"My Lady?" He inquired, smiling back at her.

He saw the unspoken attraction shining in her face and on impulse he lowered his head slightly and kissed her.

"Wow." Brenna said, giggling. "That is some kiss!"

"I think we've seen enough," Loki laughed. He waved a hand and the globe went dark. "Looks like we did a good job."

"Yup. Now let's watch National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation," Brenna said.

"All right," Loki agreed and he called it up on his phone.

Halfway through the movie, the midget matchmakers fell asleep, with Brenna leaning against Loki and Loki sleeping against the couch, his phone in his lap.

An hour later, two happy couples came to share their good news with the children. only to find them deeply asleep, looking angelically innocent in repose. For a moment, all the gods and goddesses did was stare at the children with identical silly grins on their faces.

"Those two will be together forever." Idunn said and smiled.

"Of that I have no doubt," Morpheus murmured. "They walk each other's dreams unknowing."

hey do?" Odin sounded surprised. "Brenna I knew is a Dreamwalker, but Loki?"

"It's a strange thing, but he can do it also, although he only seems to wish to be in her dreams."

"Should we start praying for Asgardia now?" Odin laughed.

"Among the Vanir it is said the best marriages begin with friendship first," Freya remarked.

"Then let us pray they remain friends forever," Odin said.

"We ought to put them to bed, Dream," Idunn said to her beloved. "They will get cricks in their necks sleeping that way."

Freya looked at Odin holding Loki close and thought what a touching scene that made. "Odin, let's put him in some sleepwear," she said and waved a hand. Loki's clothes were transformed into his favorite green sleep tunic and socks.

"Of course. We can't have them be uncomfortable." He laughed and turned Brenna's clothes into a lovely flannel nightgown.

"Thank you, Odin," Morpheus said. He carried Brenna to her bed, which Idunn had turned down and plumped up the pillows.

The God of Dreams gently tucked his daughter in bed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, sleep tight, sweet dreams only tonight."

"No nightmare would dare plague her," Idunn said, and she jerked her head towards a corner of the room, where a certain shadow wearing jeans, a white shirt, and sunglasses stood.

Odin carefully put Loki in bed, for his son was a light sleeper. As he tucked the covers up around him, he said to the Corinthian, "You will stay all night like that?"

"It's not a problem. I don't need sleep," the Corinthian answered.

"They are safe here, you don't need to-" Freya began.

"I know but I want to," he replied. "If it's okay with you, Boss?"

"It's fine," Morpheus replied, waving a hand. "And thank you."

"Ahem! Don't thank me, Boss. I kind of like the little scamps." The Corinthian admitted with a small cough. "But you never heard anything like that."

Freya picked up Glimmer and put the kitten by Brenna. Glimmer curled up on her chest, purring sleepily.

Idunn put Thori on Loki's bed and the hellhound curled up by the boy's feet.

Then they slipped silently from the room like wraiths. Until Morpheus turned and waved a hand. Sparkling dream sand drifted down over the sleeping occupants.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

And so it came to pass in Asgardia that two lonely children discovered the best gift of all that Yule season, one that did not come in a box or a bag or from a store, but from the heart. It was a gift that would continue to grow and bloom throughout the years, steadfast and true, until it became something more.

 _The Dreaming:_

Years pass, and a young woman wearing a gold dress with roses on the skirt, petite with her dark hair piled on her head to give the illusion of height, her heart shaped face gazing hopefully towards the line of trees, stood in the snow. She turned, seeing a tall man in green and gold armor with flyaway ebony hair ride toward her on a black stallion. His smile bloomed, and she waved a gloved hand at him.

"Loki! You are back from Jotunheim early!" Brenna said, running to hug her friend.

"I know, because I had to ask you something important, Brenna." He replied, dismounting to kneel before her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her face filled with worry. He fumbled in his pocket, taking out a small ring set with frost opals.

"Many years ago, we promised at Christmas to be friends for all time. Would you, on this Christmas, promise to be my wife?" He asked, a slight bobble in his speech.

She gasped at him. Her face showed nothing but shock, and then a smile bloomed on her face.

"Of course... Yes!" Brenna said, wrapping her arms around her closest friend and kissing him.

"I should say yuck to a girl kissing me." He laughed, both of them laying in the snow.

"If you do, I will refuse to marry you." She returned and their laughter mingled as the gentle flakes fell from above.

They stuck out their tongues and caught the snowflakes, grinning, then they turned as if by mutual unspoken agreement and their lips met in a kiss that should have melted the snow around them into steam.

When she could speak again, Brenna pushed up on one elbow, and looking deeply into Loki's evergreen eyes, said, "Today I marry my best friend forever. I love you, Loki."

"As I love you, Brenna," he murmured. "Forever, darling."

She smiled, hugging close to him and laughing.

 _Asgardia:_

As the sun rose, it gently touched the faces of the sleeping children, waking them from their beautiful dream.

Brenna stretched, yawning. She looked over at Loki and giggled, recalling her grown self kissing him.

Just then, Loki also woke, and sat up, blinking. "Morning, Brenna."

"Morning," she said. "Loki, I had the strangest dream. I dreamed that we were—"

"Getting married," he finished.

"How did you know?"

"Because I had the same dream," he answered.

"Weird." Brenna said. "Not in a bad way though."

"No. Then you don't mind that someday we might get married?"

She shook her head. "No. But someday's a long way away."

Brenna looked down and saw her Best Friend's gold half circle glinting upon her nightgown. She gave a happy grin.

"It wouldn't be so bad to marry you." She said and shrugged.

"At least you know who you're marrying," he chuckled.

"My BFF," she said, and they placed the two halves of their pendants together.

They looked at each other and smirked identically.

"Now-let's go make some mischief!" Loki declared, and they giggled together, their laughter rising into the air in a joyous refrain.

 **The End**


End file.
